Rudelsalat
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Weihnachten! Darunter kann sich wohl jeder etwas vorstellen und bei jedem wird es ähnlich sein. Wir zeigen Euch in diesem Dezember wie Weihnachten noch sein kann. Anders. Ungewöhnlich. Aber eindeutig Rudel.
1. Was wir immer wollten

„Hallo, liebe Leser!"

...

„HIER UNTEN!" *brüll*  
„Ja, genau hier!" *Meerschweinchen winkt hoch*  
„Ich stelle mich wohl besser erstmal vor: Ich bin Meniel. Oder auch Meni, das Killer-Meeri. Vielleicht manchen auch bekannt unter "Ich-bring-sie-alle-um-Meeri". Und ich habe zusammen mit des Rudels einzig wahren schwarzen Jaguar Savenia dieses Weihnachten die Moderation unseres heißgeliebten Weihnachtskalenders an mich gerissen.  
Wie, ihr wollt sie sehen?" *guckt sich um* „Saaaaav? SAV?!  
Okay... Wo bleibt sie denn... komisch. Wartet kurz hier, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
*raustrippel*  
*lautes Rascheln und Poltern ist zu vernehmen*  
*Kurze Zeit später trippelt ein breit grinsendes Meerschweinchen gefolgt von einer tiefschwarzen Raubkatze wieder rein*  
„So. Jetzt aber. Stellst du dich wenigstens selbst vor?" *Meeri grinst über beide Ohren*  
„NEIN!"

„Aber... Aber..." *treusten und süßesten Hundeblick aufsetzt, den sie kann*  
*Der Jaguar seufzt ergeben*  
„Also... Wie dieses nette Nagetier hier unter mir schon so nett sagte, heiße ich Savenia und bin der schwarze Jaguar des Rudels. Außerdem bin ich seit Oktober 25 Jahre alt und... wie? Das wollte ihr gar nicht wissen? Na gut..." *zuckt mit den Schultern*  
„Aber mehr kann ich euch nicht über mich erzählen. Ich hab keine Horde an Spitznamen, ich hab keine Spezialität, was die Protas meiner Geschichten angeht (ich töte zumindest nicht regelmäßig). Tut mir also sehr Leid, aber wenn ich euch nicht meinen typischen Text runter rattern brauch, dann geb ich das Wort wieder ans Meeri zurück."

*Meeri grinst immer noch breit*

„So. Aber ich finde, wir haben jetzt genug um den heißen Brei gelabert, ihr wollt bestimmt endlich den ersten Beitrag lesen!  
Also, hier ist er dann. Die Eröffnung macht dieses Mal unsere liebe Mungo, manchen auch als VampireFire oder VaFi bekannt. Hier der Link zu ihrem Profil:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/VampireFire

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Dann wünschen also Sav und ich euch nun viel Spaß!  
*verneigt sich, klettert auf die starken Schultern von Sav hoch und lässt sich raustragen*

*Meeri steckt nochmal kurz den Kopf rein* „Achja... Unser Motto dieses Jahr lautet, falls ihr es nicht schon gelesen haben solltet: Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten bzw. Weihnachtszeit"!

**Was wir immer wollten **von** VampireFire****  
**

_Lieber Harry!__  
__Oder wie spricht man sich selbst an? Es ist eigenartig, einen Brief an sein vergangenes Ich zu schreiben, doch du wirst diese Informationen brauchen.__  
_  
Trotz der Erklärung und der Sicherheitsfragen und der Stunde, die sie gewartet hatten, um Vielsafttrank auszuschließen, waren die Blicke der Weasleys, Remus und Hermione eine Mischung aus Misstrauen und Unglaube. Und schräg, nicht zu vergessen.  
Immer wieder glitt ein braunes Augenpaar über den schlanken Körper des hochgeschossenen Schwarzhaarigen, der mit müden grünen Augen in die Flammen des Kamins starrte. Sie blieben meistens bei der schmalen Narbe quer durch das gleichzeitig unbekannte und so vertraute Gesicht hängen, anstatt bei dem Blitz auf der Stirn, wie die Augen anderer. Der blassrote Streifen begann links am Unterkiefer und endete über dem rechten Ohr. Es war ein schnurgerader Strich, wie mit dem Lineal gezogen, der Ober- und Unterlippe teilte. Schräg.  
Manchmal fielen ihre Blicke auch auf den fehlenden kleinen Finger der linken Hand, oder den Streifen über dem Ohr, wo keine Haare mehr wuchsen.  
Harry lächelte traurig. Er wusste, was die anderen dachten.

Sheila strahlt Harry an, als sie das Essen aufträgt. Sie vergöttert den Mann, der ihren Bruder gerettet hat – nicht nur vor diesem durchgetickten Schwarzmagier, sondern vor allem vor sich selbst – und ist bestrebt, dem Teenager seinen Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.  
Der Sechzehnjährige rutscht unwohl auf dem Stuhl herum. Die Blicke dieser jungen Frau, die tatsächlich eigentlich ein Jahr älter ist als er und ihn scheinbar regelrecht anbetet, machen ihn nervös. Noch mehr verstören ihn jedoch die gelegentlichen Seitenblicke ihres älteren Bruders, die er so gar nicht interpretieren kann  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckt schwer und entscheidet sich, auf seinen Teller zu starren, den Sheila gerade befüllt. Als ersten. Als wäre er der Gast. Nun, ist er das jetzt oder nicht? Er fühlt sich so fremd hier, doch Sheila, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, behandelt ihn wie ein Familienmitglied.  
Schließlich setzt sie sich und alle drei beginnen zu essen. Das Festmahl ist köstlich, doch die lobenden Kommentare, die Harry für seine herausragenden Kochkünste erhält, sind doch eher seltsam. Er hat das nicht gekocht!

Als Molly schließlich zum Abendessen rief ließ Harry sich zwischen Bill und Charlie nieder. Alle warfen ihm befremdete Blicke zu, doch er wusste, dass er sich mit diesen beiden am ehesten unterhalten können würde. Immerhin waren die beiden mit sechsundzwanzig und vierundzwanzig seinem Alter weit näher als Ron und Hermione, die gerade die sechste Klasse besuchten.  
Zunächst lag eine angespannte Stille über dem Tisch, doch mit der Zeit brach das Eis und Harry unterhielt sich zwanglos mit den beiden ältesten Weasley-Brüdern und dem ihm gegenübersitzenden Remus, wobei ihr Gespräch sich zu Hermiones Faszination um Gringottspolitik und die Kobolde drehte.  
Doch trotz der gelösten und überraschend familiären Atmosphäre – bedachte man, dass genau genommen ein Fremder am Tisch saß – gab es wohl nicht eine Sekunde, in der niemand den Schwarzhaarigen anstarrte.  
„Harry, Schatz, wie lange wirst du bleiben?", fragte Molly schließlich, als sie nach dem Essen zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen und sich vor den immer noch munter brennenden Kamin setzten.  
„Genau 24 Stunden. Da ich um sechzehn Uhr angekommen bin, werde ich morgen um dieselbe Zeit wieder abreisen."  
Die mollige rothaarige Hexe strahlte. „Das bedeutet, du kannst noch mit uns Geschenke auspacken und das morgige Essen genießen.", freute sie sich.  
Harry nickte lächelnd.  
Gleich darauf nahm Hermione all ihren Gryffindormut zusammen und begann endlich, dem älteren Zauberer Fragen zu stellen. Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte und stillte ihren Wissensdurst soweit er es wagte, ohne wirklich Informationen zu geben. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Und so sehr er sich auch konzentrieren musste, um ja nicht zu viel zu verraten, so froh war er doch, dass ihn die Neugier seiner besten Freundin von den trübseligen Gedanken an Zach abhielt.

Verstört beobachtet Harry den jungen Mann. Als er am Nachmittag angekommen ist hat er erst nur Sheila getroffen und Zacharias nicht kennen gelernt, bevor er zum Abendessen in die Küche gekommen ist. Der junge Mann ist bereits am Tisch gesessen und hat nicht aufgesehen, ihn nur mit einem leisen Murmeln begrüßt. Das hat so gar nicht zu seinem Bild von dem hochnäsigen Hufflepuff gepasst, doch er ist damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich in dieser Zeit zu Recht zu finden. Es ist ihm einfach nicht aufgefallen.  
Nun jedoch, als sich der Blonde erhebt und zur Tür geht, kann er es gar nicht übersehen. Magische Prothesen sind bereits in seiner Zeit weit entwickelt. Die Magie schließt direkt an die abgetrennten Nerven an und die künstlichen Gliedmaßen können wie eigene gesteuert werden, doch die Reizleitung ist langsam und die Bewegungen sind kantig. Die meisten Zauberer legen eine Illusion über ihre Prothesen, doch nicht so Zacharias. Aus beiden Beinen der kurzen Hosen, die der junge Mann trägt, stehen schmale Gerüste aus einem hellen, schimmernden Metall – ist das Mithrill? – und um die schlanken Streben schlingen sich schillernde Magiefäden. Die Füße sehen aus wie die eines Roboters, doch dieser Eindruck verschwindet sofort, als Zacharias die ersten Schritte macht und sich ganz normal bewegt. Hölle, er könnte damit wahrscheinlich sogar tanzen oder kämpfen!  
Nun fallen Harry auch der fehlende rechte Unterarm auf – während des Essens hat er die Hand nicht gesehen, da sie unter dem Tisch geblieben ist – und das milchige Auge.  
Als er die Wut in dem gesunden sieht wendet er unangenehm berührt den Blick ab. Scheiße! Was ist hier bloß passiert?  
Zacharias verlässt wortlos die Küche.

„Wo arbeitest du?", war Hermiones neueste Frage. Sie hatte mit der politischen Situation begonnen (kein Krieg, doch mehr hatte er nicht verraten), war über sein Liebesleben („Ja, ich bin vergeben. Nein, ich verrate dir nicht, ob du die Person kennst." Schmollen), ihr eigenes (nur ein Grinsen), Hogwarts, Veränderungen in den Lehrplänen und die Überlebenden (wieder keine Informationen! Sie hatte nicht einmal erfahren, ob sie es selbst schaffen würde) zu dem jetzigen Thema gekommen.  
„Bist du Auror geworden?", quatschte Ron dazwischen. „Ich wette, du bist der beste von allen!"  
Harry lächelte „Ich bin Leiter der Forschungsabteilung von St Mungos. Ich habe Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Magische Medizin studiert – ja, Hermione, es wird eine Universität gegründet werden und nein, ich erzähle dir nichts darüber – und mich auf die Behandlung von Kriegsversehrten spezialisiert."  
Bei dem Wort Zaubertränke hatten die meisten der Anwesenden, die alle gespannt den Ausführungen lauschten, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen, „Kriegsversehrte" hatte sie jedoch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt. Und der war hart.  
Hermione schien hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen Überraschung, Bewunderung und Neugier. „Hast du etwas erfunden?", brachte sie schließlich heraus.  
Nicken.  
„Und was?", bohrte diesmal Remus nach.  
„Behandlungen für jede Menge Fluchwunden, deren schwarzmagische Wirkung sich nicht aufheben lässt."  
Mehr Information würden sie nicht bekommen.

Sheila lächelt aufmunternd, als sie Harrys unsicheren Blick sieht. „Komm, wir setzten uns hinüber in den Wohnraum. Lassen wir Zach in Ruhe. Morgen, bei der Geschenkevergabe, wird er dabei sein.", schlägt sie vor und gibt ihm gar keine Gelegenheit, zu widersprechen, da sie ihn einfach in die angedeutete Richtung zerrt. Sie drückt ihn in einen bequemen Kuschelsessel und verschwindet noch einmal kurz, um mit zwei Gläsern Punsch zurück zu kehren. In der Zwischenzeit ist ein schwarzer Kater in den Raum gehuscht und hat es sich ohne Umstände auf Harrys Schoß bequem gemacht.  
„Er erkennt dich an deiner Magie.", erklärt Sheila, die ihm eines der Gläser in die Hand drückt und sich in dem zweiten der drei vor dem brennenden Kamin stehenden Stühle einrollt, ohne Aufforderung. „Er bemerkt gar nicht, dass du dich verändert hast."  
Harry nimmt einen Schluck vom Punsch (hey, der ist ja richtig gut!) und mustert sie nachdenklich. Schließlich siegt seine Neugier. Außerdem kann er nicht die ganzen 24 Stunden, die er in dieser Zeit verbringen wird, nur herum grübeln. „Erzähl mir etwas über dich.", bittet er. „Du hast gesagt, du hast keine Zauberkräfte?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf, trinkt selbst etwas. „Nein. Zach ist ein sogenannter Mugglegeborener – so nennt ihr sie doch?"  
Er nickt.  
„Das hat diesen Voldemort jedoch nicht davon abgehalten, unsere Eltern zu töten." Jetzt klingt sie bitter.  
Harry schluckt. Er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Er möchte auch kein Mitleid, wenn jemand erfährt, dass er Waise ist.  
Sie sieht ihm seine Zwickmühle offenbar an, denn sie lächelt plötzlich wieder. „Mach dir keine Sorgen – du wirst ihn besiegen. Du hast sie und alle anderen gerächt."

„Sag noch einmal, wie alt bist du jetzt genau?" Ron.  
„Fünfundzwanzig."  
„Wie lange hast du studiert?" Hermione.  
„Drei Jahre, bis ich 21 war."  
„Was hast du gemacht, bis du 18 geworden bist?" Wieder Hermione.  
„Gekämpft."  
„Und danach nicht mehr?" Diesmal war es Remus, der fragte.  
Harry seufzte. Er fühlte sich wie bei der Inquisition. „Hört mal. Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts über den Krieg verraten kann. Harry – also der, den ihr kennt – wird in meiner Zeit alles erfahren, was er wissen muss. Alles, was ich damals erfahren habe. Aber ich darf die Zeit nicht verändern, und das tue ich, wenn ich euch irgendetwas Relevantes verrate."  
„Was wäre daran so schlimm?", fragte Ron.  
„Auch nur eine Kleinigkeit, die anders ist – wenn die Universität zum Beispiel einen Tag früher fertiggestellt wird oder einen anderen Namen bekommt – könnte bewirken, dass dieser Magiestoß, der euren Harry und mich in die jeweils andere Zeit reisen hat lassen, nicht eintritt. Und das wäre fatal, denn dieser Besuch in der Zukunft ist essentiell für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte."  
Hermione schmollte. „Aber ein bisschen mehr könntest du uns doch sagen?" Sie sah ihn mit großen, wässrigen Augen an.  
Harry lächelte spöttisch. „In dieser Zeit hast du mich mit diesem Blick noch dazu bringen können, alles zu tun, aber in ein paar Monaten werde ich quasi eine Immunität dagegen entwickeln. Und du willst doch kein Paradoxon heraufbeschwören? Gerade du müsstest die Folgen davon eigentlich am ehesten abschätzen können."  
Hermione zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Du bist gemein!", heulte sie. „Du weißt genau, wie neugierig ich bin!"

Harry starrt sie ungläubig an. „Was wird passieren?"  
Sheila mustert ihn ernst. „Ich habe genaue Anweisungen bekommen, was ich dir sagen darf. Aber ich werde nichts verraten, bevor du nicht einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leistest, dass du nichts davon weitergeben wirst."  
Er zuckt zurück. „Nein!"  
„Dann verrate ich auch nichts." Sie bleibt hart und er fühlt sich nicht in der Lage, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren.  
„Mit wem? Du beherrscht keine Magie.", gibt er nach.  
Sie wirft ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, seufzt. „Zach!", ruft sie, so laut, dass man es im ganzen Haus hört.  
Wenig später steckt der Blonde seinen Kopf durch die Tür, einen undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie sieht ihn bittend an. „Der Schwur." Er nimmt sich sichtlich zusammen, dann betritt er den Raum und reicht Harry seine linke – gesunde – Hand.  
Harry ist kurz irritiert, ergreift sie dann jedoch mit seiner eigenen Linken. Sheila stellt die Fragen, er muss nur antworten. Die Magie schlingt sich um ihre verschränkten Hände und hinterlässt auf jedem Handgelenk eine verschlungene Linie. Der Teenager entdeckt auf Zacharias' Hand eine weitere (eine goldene? Die Male aus diesem Schwur sind schwarz), wagt es jedoch nicht, danach zu fragen, da der Ältere ihm die Hand so schnell wie möglich entzieht und sofort das Zimmer verlässt. Harry sieht ihm grübelnd nach. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
Sheila seufzt. Offenbar gefällt ihr die Frage nicht. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir zuerst den Rest erzähle? Natürlich nur in groben Zügen, du darfst nicht zu viel wissen."  
Er nickt und sie machen es sich wieder mit dem Punsch in bequem. Augenblicklich springt der Kater zurück auf seinen Schoß und beginnt, laut zu schnurren, als er ihn gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren krault.  
„Okay, die Kurzfassung, die dein älteres Selbst mir aufgetragen hat: Es werden viele sterben. Vergiss nicht, du bist im Krieg. Du wirst viele verlieren. Dumbledore zum Beispiel. Aber du wirst überleben und Voldemort mithilfe der DA besiegen, in zwei Jahren. Zach, Ron und Hermione werden als einzige lebend aus diesem Kampf kommen…" Sie schluckt hart. „Was mit Zach passiert ist… passieren wird, hast du ja gesehen. Ron kommt sehr gut davon, er hat nur einen steifen Rücken. Hermione wird taub und unfruchtbar werden, aber ihr wird es gut gehen. Die beiden werden übrigens heiraten. Deine eigenen Verletzungen… nun, ich würde vorschlagen, du fragst einfach deine Freunde, wenn du zurück in deine Zeit kommst." Die Kurzfassung der Kurzfassung. Schnell und schmerzlos…  
Harry weiß, dass wohl auch sein älteres Ich Geheimnisse hasst und Sheila aufgetragen hat, es so knapp und genau wie möglich zu sagen. Trotzdem tut es weh. Er schluckt, als die Tränen aufzusteigen beginnen. „Dumbledore? Neville, Ginny, Dean, Susan, Justin, Terry, all die anderen?"  
Sheila nickt, auch ihre Augen glänzen mehr als sonst. „Ich kenne sie alle… du wirst mir von jedem einzelnen erzählen. Und ich werde sie mit dir beweinen."  
Er reißt sich zusammen. „Zurück zum Thema. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt mehr wissen will."  
Sie schmunzelt. „Mehr werde ich dir auch nicht erzählen."  
Harry ist überraschend erleichtert. Normalerweise hasst er es, wenn er etwas nicht erfährt. Dumbledore hat ihm zu oft zu viel wissentlich vorenthalten. Aber es wird schon schwer genug sein, seine Freunde zu verlieren. Er will nicht noch im Vornherein wissen, wie sie sterben werden. „Okay, dann zurück zu Zacharias.", beschließt er. „Was ist mit ihm? Ich kenne ihn nur als hochnäsig und besserwisserisch. Warum benimmt er sich so abweisend mir gegenüber? Ich dachte, ich wohne hier mit euch, aber er geht mir aus dem Weg und scheint sich in meiner Gegenwart immer unwohl zu fühlen."  
Ein Seufzen von der Tür.

Harry lächelte. Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn er auch nicht ganz dazu gehörte. Es war inzwischen nach Mitternacht und Percy, sowie Molly und Arthur waren zu Bett gegangen. Die Zwillinge hatten daraufhin jede Menge Alkohol aus ihren Roben geholt und die Stimmung war feucht fröhlich geworden.  
Bald hatten die Teenager ein Wahrheit-oder-Pflicht-Spiel begonnen. Sie hatten Bill und Charlie schnell überredet gehabt, mitzuspielen, doch Harry zierte sich. Auf der Flasche lag ein leichter Wahrheitszauber, der jegliche Lügen verhindern würde. Außerdem war man gezwungen, zu antworten, denn sonst aktivierte sich ein Fluch der Zwillinge. Und es gab genug Dinge, die er ihnen entweder nicht verraten wollte, oder durfte. Er ahnte jedoch, dass Hermione genau die entsprechenden Fragen stellen würde.  
Als sich schließlich sogar Remus in den Kreis auf dem Teppich setzte gab er den bettelnden Blicken nach. „Wenn ihr auch nur eine Frage stellt, von der ihr wisst, dass sie nicht angemessen ist – und ich kenne jeden einzelnen von euch gut genug, um mir klar zu sein, dass ihr das wisst – werde ich euch alle verhexen, dass euch Hören und Sehen vergeht und eure Eltern aufwecken.", drohte er, ohne jeglichen Witz in der Stimme.  
All die Hundeblicke brachten nichts und schließlich gaben sie nach. Er ließ jeden einzeln versprechen, dass sie sich zusammenreißen würden und langsam wurde den angeheiterten Teenagern klar, dass das wirklich nicht ihr Harry war, der hier bei ihnen saß, sondern älterer, einer, der zu viele unangenehme Erfahrungen gemacht und zu viel gesehen hatte. Und dass es ihm sehr ernst war mit der Geheimniskrämerei, was die Zukunft betraf.  
Endlich ließ er sich zwischen Remus und Charlie im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken, leise ächzend. Den besorgten Blick des Werwolfs, der das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch dank seiner verstärkten Sinne gehört hatte, ignorierte er. Er würde ihm weder von der Wirbelsäulenverletzung, noch von der dicken Narben in seiner Kniekehle, die verhinderte, dass er seinen Fuß ganz ausstrecken konnte, erzählen.  
Bill drehte und der Flaschenhals zeigte auf Ginny. Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken an den Schneidefluch, der in wenigen Jahren ihre Kehle durchtrennen würde. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
Verdammt, dieser Besuch in der Vergangenheit würde doch schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte. Dabei hatte er Zeit gehabt, sich vorzubereiten…

Der Blonde geht zu dem freien Stuhl, der zwischen Harrys und Sheilas steht. Seine Schwester sieht ihn fragend an. „Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja." Seine Stimme klingt fest, fester, als er erwartet hat. Er atmet noch einmal tief durch, dann sieht er Harry direkt in die Augen. „Du hast dich bestimmt gefragt, warum ich in der DA eine so hohe Position inne hatte.", beginnt er mit dem einfacheren Thema. Er wartet das unsichere Nicken ab, bevor er fortfährt. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Arschloch war. Aber während meinem sechsten – also deinem siebten – Jahr ist etwas passiert, das alles geändert hat. Du musst wissen, dass Sheila damals in ein Internat gegangen ist. Daher war sie sicher, als die Todesser den Aufenthaltsort meiner Familie herausgefunden haben…" Er schluckt schwer, die Erinnerung treibt ihm immer noch Tränen in die Augen. „Ich habe nur von den Auroren die Fotos zugeschickt bekommen. Ich war am Boden zerstört, aber meine Verzweiflung hat sich bald in Wut gewandelt. Ich war entschlossen, alles zu tun, um meine Schwester zu beschützen. Tag und Nacht habe ich in der Bibliothek und in einem neu eingerichteten Trainingsraum verbracht. Du… nun, du musst diese Dinge wohl schon von diesem Besuch gewusst haben, denn du bist auf mich zugegangen, hast keine Fragen gestellt und dich einfach mit mir auf den Kampf vorbereitet. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione haben wir die DA richtiggehend gedrillt. Wir waren echt gut, aber dann ist etwas passiert, das uns alle aus der Bahn geworfen hat."  
Er schweigt kurz und trinkt einen Schluck Punsch aus Sheilas Glas. Es ist Harry nicht entgangen, dass die rechte, metallene Hand zuerst in Richtung seines Bechers gezuckt ist. Er kennt sich gar nicht mehr aus.  
„Dumbledore ist gefallen. Und dann ist der Krieg so richtig losgegangen. Das vorher war gar kein Vergleich dazu… aber ich darf dir nichts verraten. Auf jeden Fall sind wir uns… näher gekommen." Er windet sich, als er Harrys verwirrten Blick sieht. „Ich war plötzlich auch ein Waise. Und da Ron und Hermione ein Paar geworden sind, waren wir auf einmal viel öfter nur zu zweit anstatt zu viert. Wir haben uns viel erzählt. Alles." Er schluckt. „Dann kam die Endschlacht. Du siehst ja, wie heil ich da heraus gekommen bin." Er lacht bitter auf. „Aber ich habe überlebt. Allerdings war ich ein wenig… depressiv."  
Sheila beginnt zu husten und Zacharias wird rot. „Wie auch immer. Du hast dich erst in dein Studium und dann in die Forschung gestürzt und diese Prothesen hier entwickelt. Du hast mir meinen Lebenswillen zurück gegeben." Seine Wangen färben sich erneut und er schweigt für einige Minuten. Schließlich, als Harry schon glaubt, dass er nicht mehr erfahren wird, hält der Blonde ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Das goldene Schwurmal – weißt du, was es bedeutet?"  
Stumm schüttelt der Zeitreisende den Kopf.  
„Es ist die Farbe eines Eheschwurs."  
Harry reißt die Augen auf, doch Zacharias sieht ihm an, dass er die Tragweite dieser Information immer noch nicht verstanden hat. Er schließt gequält die Augen. Warum muss der Teenager es ihm so schwer machen? All seine Zweifel… sie sind nie weg gegangen. Dass er ein Krüppel ist, anderen nur auf der Tasche liegt und von den Heilern aus gar nicht mehr alleine leben darf. Dass er eine Last ist. Dass er Harry, den Bezwinger Voldemorts, der jeden haben könnte, nicht verdient hat. Diesen großartigen, liebevollen Menschen – wie soll er da mithalten? Aber ein Blick in die grünen Augen reicht immer, um ihm einmal mehr zu versichern, dass den Schwarzhaarigen all das nicht kümmert. Die tiefe Liebe und Zuneigung, die Harrys Blick zeigt, wann immer er Zach ansieht, versichert ihm, dass der andere seiner nie müde werden wird.  
Doch Zachs Selbstbewusstsein war immer schon angeknackst und seit seiner Verkrüppelung hat er kaum noch Selbstwertgefühl. Er weiß, er ist abhängig von Harry, denn die Liebe dieses Mannes hält ihn am Leben. Wenn Harry so für ihn fühlt muss er doch etwas wert sein, oder nicht? Doch trotz der letzten Nacht, die er weinend in den Armen des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers verbracht hat – nackt, ohne all die Prothesen, so, wie er wirklich ist, und seinem Geliebten trotzdem gefallend – bei dem Gedanken, ohne ihn Weihnachten feiern zu müssen, trotz all der Versicherungen und Liebesschwüre, trotz des Wissens, dass das hier passieren würde, fühlt er beinahe körperliche Schmerzen, als er nur Verwirrung in den so bekannten grünen Seelenspiegeln sieht.  
Seine Stimme ist erstickt, als er die Erklärung gibt. „Das zweite Mal ist auf deinem Handgelenk." Damit erhebt er sich einfach und verlässt mit schnellen Schritten den Raum, heiße Tränen brennen in seinen Augen.

Das Bett in Rons Zimmer war ihm früher immer weicher vorgekommen, doch wahrscheinlich lag es an Zachs Abwesenheit, die ihm den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Für Stunden hatte er sich nur von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, immer wieder wegdämmernd und hochschreckend, wenn der Blonde in seinen Träumen einmal mehr von Selbstzweifeln übermannt wurde und weinend auf ihr gemeinsames Futonbett sank. Er kannte seinen Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das tatsächlich passieren würde. Der junge Harry konnte ihm nicht die Versicherungen geben, die der ehemalige Hufflepuff so dringend brauchte.  
Als er nun mit dem Rest der Familie im Wohnzimmer stand – die Zwillinge hatten jeden mit einem kalten Wasserstrahl geweckt – waren seine Augen klein und er fühlte sich ziemlich erschlagen, doch er hatte schon bei den Dursleys gelernt, das zu verstecken. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass Zach sich für jegliche Erschöpfung seinerseits die Schuld gab, immerhin rührte die meistens von im Labor durcharbeiteten Nächten (wenigstens die Nachmittage verbrachte er größtenteils zu Hause, um für Zach und Sheila, die noch zur Schule ging, da zu sein) her und das oberste Ziel seiner Forschung war es, seinem Mann das Leben lebenswerter zu machen.  
Müde ließ er sich mit den Teenagern auf den Boden (zum Glück war er noch nüchtern genug gewesen, die Spuren zu entfernen und jedem einen Anti-Kater-Trank auf den Nachttisch zu stellen) vor dem Baum sinken. Der geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum war eine Tradition, die deutsche Mugglegeborene in die Zaubererwelt gebracht hatten. Außerdem verzichteten Magier meist auf die Socken, um die Geschenke aufzubewahren. Sie feierten kein religiöses Fest und kannten weder Weihnachtsmann, noch Christkind. Hier ging es nur um Familie.  
Molly warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Harry, Liebling, wegen der Geschenke-"  
Er lächelte beruhigend. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass ich mich am nächsten Tag sehr darüber gefreut habe.", zwinkerte er ihnen zu. „Und ihr braucht euch auch keine Sorgen zu machen, ihr bekommt von mir ganz normal die Geschenke, die ich geplant hatte." Er grinste, als er Rons rote Wangen sah.  
Vielleicht waren diese Weihnachten doch nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie er erwartet hatte. Immerhin… das hier war seine Vergangenheit. Vor neun Jahren hätte es sich ganz normal angefühlt.

Frühstück.  
Sheila hat ihn um fünf Uhr aufgeweckt, weil das in diesem Haus anscheinend Weihnachtstradition ist. Seufz. Dabei hat er kaum geschlafen und die ganze Nacht gegrübelt, wie er Zach jetzt gegenüber treten soll. Zu einem Entschluss ist er übrigens nicht gekommen. Naja, da kann er jetzt wohl nichts machen.  
Müde tapst er hinunter in die Küche (eine Familie mit mindestens einem Kriegsinvaliden wohnt in einem dreistöckigen Haus? Nun, die Prothesen sind genial. Vielleicht ist es also tatsächlich kein Problem), wo bereits ein gedeckter Tisch wartet. Zach lässt gerade diverse Platten auf den Tisch schweben, während Sheila mit der Hand Tee und Kaffee kocht.  
„Guten Morgen!", ruft sie fröhlich, sobald er den Raum betritt und stürzteauf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen, während ihr Bruder vorgibt, sich auf seinen Schwebezauber zu konzentrieren. „Übrigens hast du das Essen gekocht, bevor du verschwunden bist, und mit einem Haltbarkeitszauber belegt. Es hat seine Vorteile, einen Tränkemeister im Haus zu haben.", grinst sie ihn an und drückt ihn auf einen – seinen? – Stuhl. „Weil du gestern so verdattert dreingesehen hast."  
Harry grinst kurz zurück, dann seufzt er und nimmt sich zusammen. „Zacharias?"  
Er kann das leichte Zusammenzucken nicht übersehen, bevor sich graue Augen in seine bohren. „Ja?"  
Er zögert noch einmal. „Ich… es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht das geben kann, was du offensichtlich brauchst.", sagt er sanft. „Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht viel Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, weil es dich schmerzt, einen Fremden zu sehen." Zach zuckt ein weiteres Mal zusammen, als seine Gefühle so auf den Punkt gebracht werden. „Allerdings würde ich wirklich gerne mehr über dich erfahren. Ich habe dich bis jetzt nicht kennen gelernt, weil du sehr abweisend warst, aber ich möchte dich mögen.", er lächelt schief. „Ich will, dass du diese Weihnachten, die für uns alle so ungewöhnlich sind, trotz der Abwesenheit meines zukünftigen Ichs genießen kannst. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange, nur noch bis vier Uhr. Und wenn er – ich – dich so sehr liebt, wie ich glaube, dann wird er alles wieder gut machen, wenn er zurück ist."  
Zach starrt ihn überrascht an. Schweigt. Und schließlich nickt er, bevor sich erst ein Lächeln, dann ein Grinsen und letztendlich ein Strahlen in seinem Gesicht ausbreitet, das seine Züge, die Harry als so sauertöpfisch in Erinnerung hat, richtig erhellt. Und als er ihn so sieht, kann sich der Grünäugige augenblicklich vorstellen, dass er einmal alles tun wird, um dieses Strahlen öfter sehen zu können.

_Ich weiß, dass du verwirrt bist. Im Gegensatz zu mir hattest du keine Gelegenheit, dich auf diese kleine Zeitreise vorzubereiten. Du wirst dich jedoch schnell zu Recht finden und Dinge erfahren, die unglaublich wichtig sind.__  
__Das Wissen über Voldemort wird dir das Selbstvertrauen und die Kraft geben, auch wirklich das zu tun, von dem Sheila dir erzählen wird.__  
__Und dein Besuch hier wird dir noch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen: Was auch passiert, du wirst am Ende glücklich sein. Eine Familie haben. Und das ist es doch, was du immer wolltest, was wir immer wollten. Also hab den Mut, deinen Weg zu gehen, denn er ist die Mühen und Schmerzen wert. Und in neun Jahren wirst du hier sitzen, im Haus deiner Familie, und diesen Brief schreiben.__  
__In diesem Sinne Fröhliche Weihnachten, mögen sie auch ungewöhnlich sein,__  
__Harry_


	2. Der Seelenwächter

Einen wunderschönen ersten Adventsmorgen wünsche ich euch.

Hey, wo guckt ihr denn hin? Ich bin doch mit euch auf Augenhöhe, bin ja nicht das Mini-Meeri *grinst*

Heute kommen wir mal recht schnell zum Beitrag, die Vorstellungsrunde hatten wir schließlich gestern schon. Wir haben nicht nur Harry-Potter-Beiträge bekommen, sondern auch ein paar Geschichten, die freie Arbeiten sind. Ihr werdet schon feststellen, dass wir diese nach einem bestimmten System in die HP-Dominanz einbrechen lassen. Der heutige Beitrag ist eine dieser freien Arbeiten, und zwar hat unsere Polarwölfin sich für euch eine eigene Welt erdacht.  
Wer mehr von ihr lesen möchte, kann sich hier mal umgucken: www. fanfiktion. de/u/Polarwoelfin

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Lesevergnügen wünsche ich euch.

**Der Seelenwächter**von**Polarwölfin****  
**  
A/N: Ein großes Dankeschön an Reek, die meine freie Arbeit beta gelesen hat.

„_Die dich verlieren, werden den Schmerz für immer spüren__  
__Wenn du gehst – du verstehst:__  
__Es gibt kein Zurück."__  
_Farin Urlaub – Kein Zurück

_Eine letzte schmerzhafte Wehe überrollte sie, ehe nach einer endlos langen Zeit das ersehnte Babygeschrei ertönte. Die Hebamme hielt das Kind in den Armen und ließ den jungen Vater die Nabelschnur durchschneiden. __  
__Dann sagte sie fröhlich: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Christkind! Es ist ein Junge."__  
__Sowohl der Vater als auch die Mutter des Kindes strahlten vor Glück. Die sichtlich erschöpfte Mutter fragte: „Darf ich es mal halten?" __  
__„Ich muss erst die Vitalfunktionen überprüfen. Das wird einen Moment dauern. Danach können Sie Ihr Kind halten." Sie wandte sich um und untersuchte den kleinen Säugling. Gleichzeitig fragte sie interessiert: „Wie soll ihr kleiner Schatz denn heißen?"__  
__„Er ... soll ..." Die Stimme der Mutter brach abrupt ab. __  
__„Liebling, was ist los? Bleib wach!", hörte die Hebamme den Mann plötzlich hysterisch schreien. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann, wie er panisch seine Frau an den Schultern packte und sie unsanft schüttelte. Der Kopf der Frau war auf das Kissen gesunken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. __  
__„Schwester Mira, Sie übernehmen den Jungen!", befahl sie energisch und eilte zu der ohnmächtigen Mutter. Mit einem Blick stellte sie fest: „Sie verliert immer noch eine Menge Blut. Wir bringen sie zur ITS! Schwester Lisa, rufen Sie dort an und sagen Sie denen, dass sie eine Bluttransfusion vorbereiten sollen!"__  
_  
„Lukasz?"  
Der angesprochene Mann mit den blonden, kurzen Haaren sah fragend von seinen Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch auf. „Ja? Was gibt es denn, Stella?"  
Die zierliche Frau antwortete mit Bedacht: „Ich weiß, es gehört normalerweise nicht in deinen Bereich, aber könntest du jemanden aus dem Schicksalsbereich übernehmen, die selbst entscheiden kann, ob sie weitergeht oder nicht?"  
Sein Gesicht verschloss sich und er schüttelte sofort ablehnend den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Du weiß, ich übernehme keine Fälle, in denen einer selbst entscheiden kann. Ich bereite die Seelen nur für den Übergang vor. Und das auch nur bei den Menschen, deren Zeit eh abgelaufen ist", sagte er in einem entschiedenen Tonfall.  
„Aber sie kennt dich! Sie redet nur von dir!", warf Stella leise ein.  
Sein Blick wurde hart. „Dann übernehme ich den Fall erst recht nicht. Du weißt, es ist uns nicht erlaubt, uns um die Seelen derer, die wir kennen, zu kümmern!"  
„Aber sie will nur wegen dir weitergehen. Damit sie endlich wieder mit dir zusammen ist. Und das bis zur Unendlichkeit."  
Er blieb stumm.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Lukasz! Sie will nur wegen dir ihr Neugeborenes und ihren Verlobten im  
Stich lassen!" Mit wütenden Augen funkelte sie ihn an. „Das kann nicht in deinem Sinne sein!", wurde sie laut, „Also scheiß auf die Regel und sieh zu, dass sie dahin zurückkehrt, wo sie auch hingehört! Ich werde sie jetzt zu dir schicken, ob du es nun willst oder nicht!"  
Ohne Lukasz noch einen Blick zu zuwerfen, verließ sie den Raum und knallte lautstark die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Er seufzte ungehalten und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er wollte ein solches Gespräch nicht führen. Vor allem nicht mit IHR, seiner großen Liebe. Seine einzige Liebe, die er auf der Erde je gehabt hatte.  
Draußen vor der Tür hörte er, wie Stella sagte: „Mein Kollege wird sich weiter um deinen Fall kümmern, Linnea. Ich hoffe, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Geh einfach rein. Er erwartet dich schon."  
Lukasz verstand nicht, was die melodische Stimme antwortete. Zu sehr überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen an ihre kurze gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Viel Zeit um sich zu sammeln blieb ihm nicht, denn die Tür wurde schon geöffnet.  
Bei dem Anblick der Frau erstarrte er. Sie zu sehen, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Es war nicht richtig. Sie sollte nicht hier sein.  
Auch die junge schwarzhaarige Frau erstarrte vor Schreck. „Lukasz?", fragte sie verwirrt, „Bist du das wirklich? Was machst du hier?"  
Er schluckte schwer, dann erwiderte er heiser: „Ja, ich bin es wirklich, Lia. Was ich hier mache ... ist etwas komplizierter." Er verfolgte ihren Gesichtsausdruck aufmerksam. Verwirrtheit ging in Unglauben über und wechselte dann zur grenzenlosen Freude.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Verstehens stürmte sie auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen. Höchstwahrscheinlich auch in einen tiefen Kuss versinken.  
Doch er hielt sie mit seiner distanzierten Körperhaltung davon ab. „Lia, nicht! Ich darf ... muss deine Seele objektiv betreuen. Es ist nicht angebracht, dass wir uns so nahe kommen wie früher."  
Tiefe Enttäuschung zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab und sie wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Setzt dich bitte.", bat er. Als sie nicht sofort gehorchte, durchdrang er sie mit einem unerbittlichen Blick. Die Hand hielt er dabei auf den Stuhl gerichtet.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte sie sich. „Und nun?", wollte sie mit verdächtigt leiser Stimme wissen.  
„Werden wir reden.", war seine lapidare Antwort.  
„Über was?"  
„Über uns. Über dich. Über deine Zeit nach meinen Tod. Über deinen jetzigen Verlobten. Über dein Neugeborenes. Kurzum über alles, was dich dazu bringt, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Und in meinen Augen gibt es nur einen Weg, den du einschlagen kannst. Und ich werde keine Ruhe geben, bis du bereit bist, diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Alles andere ist keine Option", erklärte er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme.  
Linnea sah hoffnungsvoll auf. „Also willst du, dass ich bei dir bleibe?"  
„Nein. Das ist das letzte, was ich will ...", antwortete er.  
„Aber ... aber ... heißt das ... du liebst mich nicht mehr?"  
Lukasz verfluchte sie in seinen Gedanken. Musste sie den Finger denn so in die offene Wunde legen? Natürlich liebte er sie noch. Über alles. Aber was er fühlte, durfte hier um keinen Preis eine Rolle spielen.  
„Darum geht es nicht, Lia." Er stockte kurz, dann lenkte er vom Thema ab: „Ich nehme an, dass Stella dir bereits einige Dinge erklärt hat?"  
„Ja, das hat sie ... Sie meinte, ich dürfte ... dürfte selber entscheiden, ob ich sterbe oder nicht. Und sie hat mich ... nach meinen Überlegungen gefragt ..." Sein Gegenüber hatte wieder hoffnungslos den Kopf gesenkt. „Aber offensichtlich waren das Überlegungen, die sie nicht hören wollte. Dann hat sie mich zu dir geschickt."  
Er öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was richtig und was falsch war. Sollte er weiter auf das Gespräch mit Stella eingehen? Er entschied sich dagegen und startete einen Frontalangriff: „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"  
Linnea überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortetet sie zögernd: „Ich weiß nicht. Das kam alles so plötzlich. Verwirrt. Verwundert. So, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Aus dem Leben gerissen ... aber auch glücklich, dich wiederzusehen. Das Glücksgefühl überstrahlt irgendwie alles ..." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser.  
Er sog alles, was sie sagte, auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser und gab nichts zurück. Stattdessen stellte er eine weitere Frage: „Was fühlst du, wenn du an deinen Verlobten denkst?"  
Es fiel ihm schwer, das Wort „Verlobter" in den Mund zu nehmen. Es schmerzte ihn. Seine Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck blieben mit Mühe neutral und unleserlich.  
„Tiefe Liebe. Aber nicht so stark wie zu dir." Offen sah sie ihn an.  
Mit scheinbar entspannter Stimme fragte er: „Was hast du gefühlt, als ich so unmittelbar gestorben bin?"  
„Schmerz. Unbändigen Schmerz. Ich wäre dir am liebsten gefolgt. Ich hab's ja auch versucht, aber war ja offensichtlich zu dumm dafür." Sie lachte sarkastisch auf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Dummheit war. Deine Zeit war noch nicht abgelaufen. Es war Schicksal, dass dein jetziger Verlobter dich gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden hat. Und es war auch vorgesehen, dass ihr zusammen findet." Er suchte Augenkontakt.  
Sie sah ihn offen an. „Aber es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Es ist, als ob ein Teil von mir fehlt." Ihre Stimme hörte sich verzweifelt an. „Ich bin nicht mehr vollständig. Außerdem hast du gerade selber gesagt, dass meine Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen war. Noch nicht war. Also heißt es, dass meine Zeit genau jetzt abgelaufen ist!", fuhr sie in trotzigem Ton fort. „Ich will nicht mehr zurück!"

_„Schlägt die Transfusion an?", fragte die Hebamme angespannt. Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht betrachtete sie die blasse Frau im Krankenbett. __  
__Die dazu gerufene Gynäkologin antwortete: „Sie ist immer noch instabil. Wir sind aber optimistisch, dass sich der Zustand innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde stabilisieren wird. Meinen Sie der junge Vater ist bereit, jetzt zu seinem Sohn zu gehen? Der Säugling bräuchte dringend die Zuwendung eines Elternteils. "__  
__Gespannt sah sie die Hebamme an. __  
__„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe eben kurz mit ihm gesprochen. Er will jetzt nicht zu seinem Sohn. Er kann es nicht. Nicht solange er nicht weiß, dass seine Verlobte durchkommen wird", sagte sie bitter.__  
__Bevor die Gynäkologin darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie ein ungleichmäßiges Piepen. __  
__Sie war sofort alarmiert: „Schwester Anna, bereiten Sie den Defibrillator vor!"__  
__„Was ist los?", unterbrach die Hebamme mit einem panischen Unterton. __  
__„Ihre Werte verschlechtern sich", sagte sie kurz angebunden und bereitete gleichzeitig die Reanimationsmaßnahmen vor. __  
_  
Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er hätte damals alles dafür gegeben, wieder zurück zu gehen. Aber ihm war diese Entscheidung nicht gegeben worden. Für ihn war seine Zeit wirklich unwiderruflich abgelaufen, als das Auto ihn traf. Er war sofort tot gewesen.  
„Was denkst du, wie dein Verlobter auf deinen Tod reagieren würde? Was würde er fühlen? Würde er nicht seinem Sohn indirekt die Schuld geben und es ihn vielleicht auch nur unbewusst spüren lassen? Und wie würde sich dein Sohn später fühlen? Könntest du es mit dir vereinbaren, sein Leben von Geburt an unter einem schlechten Stern stehen zu lassen?", warf er ihr ein paar rhetorische Fragen an den Kopf.  
Als sie ansetzte, ihm zu antworten, warf er ein: „Nein, ich will nicht hören, was du denkst! Du sollst dir nur überlegen, ob du dann mit deiner Entscheidung zu sterben immer noch glücklich wärst."  
Für einen Moment war es still, dann erwiderte sie leise und etwas beschämt: „Glücklich direkt nicht. Leben könnte ich mit der Entscheidung aber, wenn ich dafür für immer mit dir zusammen sein kann."  
Das Gespräch war jetzt an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Lukasz sein letztes und wie er hoffte bestes Argument bringen musste: „Deine Entscheidung weiterzugehen ist aber keine Garantie dafür, dass wir zusammen sein können."  
Überraschung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Nicht ... aber wieso?", fragte sie enttäuscht.  
„Weil nicht alle Menschen für die Arbeit eines Seelenwächters vorgesehen sind", ließ er die Katze aus dem Sack. „Wärst du jetzt immer noch bereit, deine Familie für etwas Ungewisses zurückzulassen und ihr so viel Schmerz zuzufügen? Vergiss nicht, ist deine Entscheidung erstmal getroffen, kannst du sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen!"  
Linnea überlegte lange, was Lukasz sehr beruhigend fand. Sie war ins Zweifeln geraten. Jetzt müsste sie sich nur noch für den richtigen Weg entscheiden. Dann war alles gut. Aber natürlich musste sie auch da noch mal nachhaken. „Wisst ihr denn nicht schon vorher, welche Personen für diese ... diese Arbeit vorgesehen sind?"  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Sie hatte wirklich Talent, ihm wehzutun. Seine kühle Maske war heftig am Wanken. „Nein, wir wissen nicht, wer dafür bestimmt ist." Das war eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, die jeder Seelenwächter am Tag mehrmals aussprach. Natürlich wussten sie ganz genau, wer dafür bestimmt war. Schließlich bedurften diese Menschen eine andere Vorbereitung als die anderen. Aber die, die entscheiden durften, sollten davon nicht beeinflusst werden.  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort: „Ich will dich ja nicht drängen, Lia, aber so langsam ist es an der Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Deine Gesprächszeit ist abgelaufen."  
„Wenn ich mich dazu entscheide zurückzukehren, bekomme ich dann einen allerletzten Abschiedskuss von dir?"  
Er zögerte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Ja. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Du musst mich loslassen!"  
„Aber ich kann dich nicht vergessen!"  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du mich vergessen sollst. Du sollst die kurze Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten, in guter Erinnerung behalten, aber trotzdem dem Moment leben. So wie damals auf dem Konzert an Silvester, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben."  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte daraufhin für einen Moment abwesend, ehe ein Lächeln auftauchte. Das Lächeln war keinesfalls gekünstelt, stellte er zufrieden fest. Es erreichte in vollem Maße ihre Augen und ließ diese in einem Glanz erstrahlen, der mit dem Glanz der Sterne definitiv mithalten konnte.  
„Ich verstehe … und ich will noch mehr solcher Glücksmomente erleben. Mit meinem Sohn und auch meinem Verlobten. Ich glaube … ich bin jetzt bereit zurückzukehren ", meinte sie leise.  
Sowohl Lukasz als auch Linnea standen auf und gingen langsam aufeinander zu, sahen sich tief in die Augen und umarmten sich. Dann näherten sich ihre Gesichter und sie küssten sich. Nicht gierig, sondern sanft und zärtlich. Atemlos trennten sich die beiden wieder.  
Er flüsterte leise: „Es ist Zeit. Du musst jetzt laut sagen 'Ich kehre zurück!', Lia! Ich werde in deinem Herzen immer bei dir sein! Vergiss das nicht!"  
Während sie die Worte sagte, küsste Lukasz sie noch mal auf die Stirn. Sobald die Worte ausgesprochen waren, löste Linnea sich in Luft auf. Er sagte noch: „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und du sollst wissen, dass ich dich immer noch liebe, Lia." Die letzten Worte hörte sie schon nicht mehr.  
Sie war weg.  
Er verließ schlagartig den Raum und das Gebäude der Seelenwächter. Er machte es sich auf einer kleinen Wolke bequem und schaute auf die Erde hinunter. Er brauchte Zeit, das Wiedersehen und die Bitterkeit der Entscheidung zu verarbeiten.  
Er hatte bisher fünf Heilige Abende hier oben verbracht. Kein Weihnachtsabend war so außergewöhnlich wie dieser gewesen.

_Ein gleichmäßiges Piepen ertönte. „Aufhören!", sagte die Gynäkologin, „Sie ist wieder zurück. Na, Gott sei Dank. Was wäre es sonst für den Vater tragisch gewesen. Und für den Sohn erst." Alle Anwesenden hatten ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. __  
__„Jetzt dürfte sie durchkommen. Was für eine ungewöhnlich komplizierte Geburt am Weihnachtsabend. Ich werde jetzt dem jungen Vater Bescheid geben. Vielleicht mag er ja jetzt seinen Sohn in den Arm nehmen." _

**Ende**


	3. Das Portrait eines Toten

*aus der Ferne sind Stimmen zu hören*  
Sav, aber ich...  
*unverständliches Gemurmel*  
Ist ja gut... Ich tus ja nie wieder...  
*Meeri trottet hinein, blickt sich um und ist froh, dass man unter ihrem Fell nicht sehen kann, wie sie rot anläuft*  
Oh. Ich.. Ähm... Also. Heute ist eins unserer jüngsten Viecher an der Reihe: glaedr. Doch obwohl sie noch recht jung ist, hat sie einen Verstand wie eine von den ganz Großen.  
Heute beehrt sie uns mit einer tollen Geschichte über das, was mit Severus Snape nach seinem Tod passierte.  
Falls ihr noch mehr von ihr lesen wollt, schaut doch mal bei den anderen Kalendern rein, hier aber noch der Link zu ihrem Profil:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tymalous

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Vergnügen!

**Das Portrait eines Toten **von** glaedr****  
**  
Am ersten Advent wurde Severus Snape freigesprochen von den Vergehen, die er als Todesser begangen hatte.  
Ein Beschluss, der für niemanden von Nutzen war, denn besagter Mann war in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen.

Dem Goldenen Trio war der Freispruch dennoch eine Herzensangelegenheit, weil sie in ihrem absurden gryffindor'schen Verständnis von Ehre der Meinung waren, damit ganz in Snapes Sinne zu handeln.  
Auf den Gedanken, dass dieser sich nie um sein Ansehen geschert hatte und lieber in Verruf geraten wäre, als seine tiefsten Geheimnisse der Welt zu präsentieren, kamen sie nicht.  
Im Grunde war es auch egal.

Die Übergabe sämtlicher Erinnerungen war für alle die beste Lösung: Das Goldene Trio hatte die Illusion, durch ihr Werben um Verständnis dem jahrelang verhassten Professor wenigstens ein bisschen zurückgezahlt zu haben.  
Das Ministerium war froh, den Prozess dank der Unterstützung der wichtigsten Kriegshelden so rasch abwickeln zu können und mit anderer Arbeit fortfahren zu können, ohne die Öffentlichkeit auf sich zu hetzen.  
Die Presse war froh, dermaßen viel Stoff für Artikel und Sonderausgaben zu haben und sich nicht mit einem Überlebenden herumschlagen zu müssen, der sonst wohl die Intention gehabt hätte, sämtliche Falschaussagen zurückzuhalten.  
Und dass die Presse ausreichend Themen hatte, kam erneut dem Goldenen Trio und den anderen Kriegshelden zu Gute, da nicht ganz so viel Klatsch über sie berichtet wurde, wie es wohl sonst der Fall gewesen wäre.

Dass das Fällen des Gerichtsurteils dennoch bis zum ersten Advent auf sich warten lies, war darauf zurückzuführen, dass sich die neue Regierung mit ihrem reformierten Rechtssystem erst bilden musste und man, bevor die Prozesse sämtlicher Kriegsverbrecher begannen, zumindest versuchte, die Sympathisanten Voldemorts sowie die Korruption aus dem Ministerium zu vertreiben.  
Zudem wurde die Aufarbeitung der Taten Überlebender priorisiert, sodass es, wie Hermine Granger immer wieder betonte, an ein Wunder grenzte, noch im selben Jahr all diese Ziele erreicht zu haben.

Und genauso, wie es dem Goldenen Trio eine Herzensangelegenheit gewesen war, Snapes Namen reinzuwaschen, war es ihm eine Herzensangelegenheit, nun, wo alles geklärt war, endlich mit dem Portrait des ehemaligen Tränkemeisters und einjährigen Schulleiters zu sprechen.  
Doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, das dem ein Problem im Wege stand:  
Snape war nie in seinem Portrait aufgetaucht.

Professor McGonagall war überrascht, dass die Drei erst jetzt nach dem Portrait fragten.  
Hermine, Ron und besonders Harry waren überrascht, dass McGonagall nicht auch ohne ihre Nachfrage Bescheid gegeben hatte.

Jedenfalls besaßen die drei Freunde nach wie vor die Begabung, sich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die sie nichts angingen, und kaum witterten sie ein weiteres Geheimnis, versuchten sie auch schon es aufzudecken.

o0o0o

Eine Woche lang hatte Hermine nun die Bibliothek durchsucht, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Fall zu entdecken, in dem es einem Zauberer gelungen wäre, nicht in einem Portrait landen zu müssen, wenn ein Lebender dies nach dem Tod des Verstorbenen wünschte.  
Genauso wenig konnte sie sich daran erinnern, je zuvor davon gelesen zu haben. Die Angelegenheit war ihr ein Rätsel.

Als sie wenig später in Gryffindors Gemeinschaftsraum trat, entdeckte sie Ron und Harry in der Nähe des Kamins und sah, wie sich die beiden unterhielten.  
Sie trat auf die jungen Männer zu, gab Ron einen etwas steifen Kuss, der genauso steif erwidert wurde, und schaute ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. Sollte sie sich nicht allmählich daran gewöhnen? Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, nach so vielen Monaten müsse sich eine gewisse Normalität einstellen, die bestenfalls sogar mit einem angenehmen Gefühl einhergehen würde.

Hermine versuchte, Ron nicht besonders zu beachten, und richtete sich mit ihren Worten hauptsächlich an Harry:  
„Ich komme einfach nicht weiter. Nirgendwo finde ich auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, wie Snape verhindert haben könnte, in einem Portrait zu erscheinen. Vielmehr besagen sämtliche Quellen, auf die ich gestoßen bin, dass dies völlig unmöglich sei, wenn der Betroffene wirklich tot, und der Erschaffer des Portraits noch am Leben ist."

Harry machte ein ratloses Gesicht und meinte: „Aber wo sollte sich Snape dann versteckt halten? Ron und ich sind heute erneut durchs Schloss gezogen, haben aber nicht die geringste Spur von ihm gefunden. Mittlerweile gibt es in gesamt Hogwarts kein einziges Portrait, das wir nicht genaustens durchsucht und befragt haben. Niemand hat ihn gesehen.  
Und selbst, wenn es irgendwo auf dieser Welt noch ein anderes Portrait von ihm geben sollte, müsste er doch, wie du neulich meintest, mindestens alle zwei Wochen im Portrait des Schulleiterbüros vorbeischauen. Genauso wie er nicht in der Lage wäre, sich auf ewig in dem Portrait eines anderen aufzuhalten."

Nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, sagte Ron schließlich: „Heute ist der zweite Advent. Verderben wir ihn uns nicht, indem wir noch weiter suchen, sondern lasst uns einfach eine Weile entspannen und die Plätzchen essen, die Mum uns geschickt hat.  
Am besten verteilen wir auch noch ein paar an die Erst- und Zweitklässler. Um nicht so viel an Fred denken zu müssen, hat Mum dieses Jahr besonders viele gebacken. Ich weiß, aus meinem Mund klingt das ungewöhnlich, aber nicht einmal ich habe Lust darauf, noch bis Ostern auf den Plätzchen sitzenzubleiben!"  
Ron lachte, doch man musste ihn nicht einmal ansehen, um zu merken, wie wenig ihm nach Lachen zu Mute war.

Dennoch gingen sie auf seinen Vorschlag ein und die Jungs holten einen Teil der immensen Menge an Plätzchen aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Eine Weile kauten sie still, bis Ron schließlich selbst wieder auf das Thema zurückkam, von dem er zuvor abgelenkt hatte.

„Snapes Leiche ist doch damals nach der Schlacht verschwunden, ohne dass man sie finden konnte. Hat man mittlerweile eine Spur von ihr gefunden? Es wurde ja vermutet, Todesser hätten sie verschleppt, um wenigstens seinen toten Körper so zurichten zu können, wie sie es sich mit ihm als Lebenden gewünscht hätten."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Und wäre dem so gewesen, hätte man uns doch wohl Bescheid gegeben, oder?", antwortete Harry. Auf einen fragenden Blick zu Hermine schüttelte diese den Kopf, als sie plötzlich das latente Gefühl verspürte, etwas übersehen zu haben.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und sie aßen still ihre Plätzchen weiter, bis sich wieder Ron meldete: „Hermine, du sagtest ja, dass es unmöglich sei, nach seinem Tod zu verhindern, in ein Portrait gebannt zu werden. Hinzu kommt, dass damals McGonagall diejenige war, die direkt nach der Schlacht in die heulende Hütte gegangen ist, um nach Snapes Leiche zu schauen und anschließend auch berichtete, er sei wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Vielleicht stimmt das gar nicht. Vielleicht war Snape noch am Leben, als sie kam, und bat sie, seinen Körper nach seinem unvermeidbaren Tod an einen Ort zu bringen, wo man ihn nicht finden würde und die Leiche somit nicht mehr bloßstellen könnte.  
Und vielleicht hat er sie sogar darum gebeten, mit niemandem sprechen zu müssen, wenn einer der ureigenen Zauber von Hogwarts ihn in seinem Portrait erscheinen lassen würden."

Er kassierte zwei verständnislose Blicke. „Wieso sollte er darum beten?"

„Na ja, meint ihr nicht auch, dass ihr ihn in einem etwas falschen Licht seht? Wir haben ihn sieben Jahre lang gehasst, ich auch, das gebe ich zu, aber nun, wo wir ein kleines bisschen über seine Vergangenheit erfahren haben, redet ihr von ihm wie von einem Heiligen.  
Natürlich verdient er Anerkennung für das was er getan hat, aber ändert das etwas daran, dass er ein Arschloch war?"  
Hermine schenkte ihm einen ziemlich bösen Blick, genauso wie Harry, doch Ron zuckte nur die Achseln.

„Ist doch so. Zwar im Nachhinein ein cooles Arschloch, aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Arschloch. Egal wie oft er uns das Leben gerettet hat, egal wie viel wir ihm zu verdanken haben – er mochte uns nie. Er mochte niemanden.  
Also warum sollte sich das nach seinem Tod ändern? Ich schätze, er hat nach wie vor keinen Bock darauf, sich mit uns abgeben zu müssen, also wird er McGonagall gesagt haben, sie solle doch bitte behaupten, er wäre nie in seinem Portrait aufgetaucht.

Vermutlich hat sie auch dafür gesorgt, dass irgendwo, in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Kerker, ein anderes Portrait von ihm hängt, in dem er sich dann die meiste Zeit über aufhält.  
Und da die Portraits im Schulleiterbüro wohl die einzigen von ganz Hogwarts sind, die solche Geheimnisse für sich behalten können, ist es auch kein Wunder, dass Harry und ich auf unseren Streifzügen durchs Schloss keinem Portrait begegnet sind, das uns von einer Begegnung mit Snape erzählt hat. Denn die einzigen, die ihn tatsächlich gesehen haben, schweigen wie ein Grab."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Natürlich, wieso war sie nicht früher darauf gekommen?  
Gleichzeitig verspürte sie ein zärtliches Gefühl für Ron, der seine besten Ideen immer wieder dann fand, wenn er etwas aß. Doch weil sie spürte, dass dieses zärtliche Gefühl nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was die Allgemeinheit unter Liebe für den Partner verstand, konzentrierte sie sich lieber auf die nach langer Zeit wieder aufschäumende Wut auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer.

Dieser unmögliche Mensch wollte ernsthaft vortäuschen, es gäbe kein Portrait von ihm? Um ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen?  
Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein?! Sie hatten sich Sorgengemacht,verdammt nochmal!  
Sie hatten eine ganze Woche lang die Schule vernachlässigt, um ihn zu suchen, weil sie gedacht hatten, ein Zauber hätte sein Erscheinen im Portrait verhindert. Weil sie gedacht hatten, er hätte für sein Verschwinden zu einer Zeit gesorgt, in der er noch von allen gehasst wurde.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich monatelang für die Wiederherstellung seines Rufes eingesetzt hatten, obwohl ihnen das nichts genützt hatte.  
Doch statt ihnen auch nur ein kleines bisschen Dank entgegenzubringen, saß er vermutlich die meiste Zeit über in einem abgelegenen Winkel Hogwarts' und amüsierte sich über ihre Versuche ihn zu finden.

Harry sah aus, als hätte er ähnliche Gedanken wie Hermine, schien allerdings nicht einmal ansatzweise so aufgebracht zu sein. Anscheinend waren Snapes Erinnerungen, die er in der Schlacht um Hogwarts erhalten hatte, noch immer zu präsent für ihm.

Auch Ron schien nicht verärgert, vielmehr erweckte er den Eindruck, nichts anderes erwartet zu haben. So als hätte er sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob Snape wirklich verschwunden war oder ob er bloß keine Lust auf seine ehemaligen Schüler hatte.

Als auch Hermine wieder zur Ruhe kam, was dank ihres sachlichen Verstandes recht schnell ging, beschloss sie, dass alle drei nun dem Schulleiterbüro einen Besuch abstatten sollten, ohne sich vorher anzukündigen. Vielleicht hätten sie ja sogar Glück und Snape wäre gerade anwesend, wenn sie hineinplatzten.

So kam es, dass Hermine wenig später das erste Mal Gebrauch des Passworts machte, dass sie beim Amtsantritt zur Schulsprecherin erhalten hatte.  
Doch als sie, dicht gefolgt von Harry und Ron, den großzügigen Raum betrat, saß die Schulleiterin bloß an ihrem Schreibtisch und ordnete ein paar Papiere. Professor McGonagall schien erstaunt und auch etwas missbilligend, dass die Freunde unangekündigt das Büro betreten hatten, dessen Passwort Hermine nur für Notfälle erhalten hatte.

Hermine räusperte sich und sagte, da die beiden Jungs es vorzogen zu schweigen: „Wir haben die Theorie, Professor, dass sich Professor Snape vielleicht in einem anderen Portrait von sich aufhält. Wir würden deshalb gerne mit der leeren Leinwand sprechen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, weil er uns dann ja vielleicht hören und doch noch kommen könnte." Sie hatte schnell gesprochen.

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und frage: „Wie könnte ich ihn dann nie bemerkt haben? Auch wenn es noch ein anderes Portrait von ihm gäbe, müsste er alle zwei Wochen einmal hier vorbeischauen."

Wieder sprach Hermine. „Das wissen wir, Professor. Ich habe eine Woche lang die Bibliothek durchsucht, um alles über Portraits zu erfahren. Aber wir dachten ...", hier stockte Hermine, denn sie konnte ihrer Lehrerin schlecht sagen, dass sie sie verdächtigten, mit Snape gemeinsame Sache zu machen.  
„Vielleicht … also es könnte ja sein, dass er zum Beispiel immer nur mitten in der Nacht kommt, wenn er sicher sein kann, dass Sie schlafen."

Die etwas betagte Frau zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, dann sprechen Sie mit dem Portrait. Schreien Sie meinetwegen auch hinein, allerdings wäre ich in dem Fall froh, wenn Sie mir vorher Bescheid geben. Dann kann ich mir noch einen Lärmabwehr-Zauber über die Ohren legen."

Etwas unsicher stellte sich das Goldene Trio vor die Leinwand, in der sie Snape sehen wollten.  
Hermine warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu, sodass er genötigt war, mit dem Sprechen anzufangen.  
„Ähm … also … Professor. Ich … wir … wir würden gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, ja? Denn, also, wir sind Ihnen sehr dankbar für alles und wir würden Ihnen das gerne persönlich sagen. Also, klar, Sie sind tot, da geht das ja gar nicht, von daher meine ich mit persönlich eben, dass Sie doch bitte hier auftauchen."

Als Harry schließlich stoppte und offensichtlich am Überlegen war, was er denn noch sagen könnte, hatte Ron wohl genug davon, seinen Freund so unsicher zu sehen. Das passte einfach nicht zum Retter der Welt, der dem fiesesten Lehrer der Schule früher immer trotzig gegenübergestanden hatte.  
Daher brüllte Ron schließlich selbst zur Leinwand: „Zeigen Sie sich endlich, Sie Feigling!"

Doch das einzige, was er damit erzielte, war, dass die Schulleiterin ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf, dafür, dass er sie nicht vorgewarnt hatte.  
Auf der Leinwand tat sich gar nichts, obwohl Ron seinen ehemaligen Professor mit dem einzigen Wort beleidigt hatte, dass diesen zu Lebzeiten wirklich getroffen hatte.

Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und fragte: „Du bist dir sicher, dass er uns hört, wenn er in einem anderen seiner Portraits sitzt?"  
Sie nickte.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle, vergessend, dass die Direktorin womöglich gerne wieder ihr Büro für sich gehabt hätte, bis Hermine laut dachte: „Ich finde einfach keine Erklärung. In den Büchern steht, dass es unmöglich ist, sich als Toter gegen Abbildungen von einem zu wehren oder sich noch zu Lebzeiten für Bilder nach dem Tod zu wappnen."

Hier meldete sich wieder Professor McGonagall: „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie immer verteidigt, wenn sich Professor Snape über Sie beschwert hat, doch allmählich glaube ich, dass er in einem Punkt vielleicht doch recht hatte.  
Sie sind zu sehr auf ihre Bücher fixiert. Vieles, was in ihnen steht, stimmt, aber nicht alles ist zwangsläufig richtig. Manche Gebiete sind noch nicht weit genug erforscht und auch in Manchem, was längst als perfektioniert gilt, sind noch Verbesserungen möglich.

Professor Snape war ein großartiger Zauberer, der zwar vielleicht in der Stärke seiner Zaubersprüche nicht an Professor Dumbledore oder Voldemort herankam, aber beim Erfinden von neuen Zaubersprüchen fast genauso einfallsreich war. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränken. Ich bin nie jemandem begegnet, der in so jungen Jahren schon so viele Tränke verbessert und neu erfunden hat. Aber ich schweife ab.

Tatsache ist, dass, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, einen Zauber zu finden, der ihn vollständig von der Welt verbannt, er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt ist, dem ich so etwas zutraue."

Mit diesen Worten entließ sie die jungen Erwachsenen.

Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum mussten sie einsehen, dass die Schulleiterin wohl recht hatte.  
Allerdings waren sie der Meinung, dass die ältere Frau übertrieben hatte, was die Fähigkeiten des Tränkemeisters anging, denn ihr neuer Lehrer – ein blonder Mann mit Vollbart und spitzer Nase – war auch in Snapes Alter und schien ihnen mindestens genauso bewandert in seinem Fachgebiet.

Auf gewisse Art und Weise ähnelten sich die beiden ziemlich stark, wie Hermine fand, aber festmachen, worin nun diese Ähnlichkeit lag, konnte sie nicht. Snapes Nachfolger sah nicht nur völlig anders aus, er hatte auch einen gänzlich anderen Unterrichtsstil.

Als sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, gab Hermine Ron noch einen möglichst kurzen Kuss, um sich anschließend verabschieden zu können.  
Sie musste unbedingt noch lernen, um das aufzuholen, was sie alles verpasst hatte, als sie sich über Portraits informiert hatte.

o0o0o

In der folgenden Woche lernte Hermine noch mehr als sonst, weil sie keine Lust hatte, Ron zu begegnen. Jedenfalls wollte sie nicht mit ihm allein sein und Harry holte die Zeit mit Ginny nach, die er bei der Suche nach Snapes Portrait-Version nicht gehabt hatte.

Am Samstag schlief sie abends in der Bibliothek ein und wachte erst weit nach Mitternacht, also bereits am dritten Advent, auf.  
Sie sah sich um, stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich in ihrer Nähe niemand befand und schlich dann aus der Bibliothek in den Gryffindorturm.

Doch auf dem Weg dorthin hörte sie plötzlich sich nähernde Schritte, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich hinter einem Wandvorhang zu verstecken.  
Zu den Schritten gehörten zwei Stimmen, die sich eindeutig stritten, und kurz vor Hermines Versteck stoppten die Schritte plötzlich, vermutlich wegen des Streites.

Hermine zählte sich eigentlich nicht zu den Leuten, die gerne die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen verletzten, doch sie war auch von Geburt an neugierig, sodass sie nicht umhinkam, zu lauschen.

„Vergiss es, Minerva. Ich werde nicht am Weihnachtsball erscheinen." Das war die Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers.  
„Ach komm, was hindert dich daran? Die Schüler mögen dich doch. Vielleicht nicht so sehr, wie damals Remus, aber jeder, der sich an Professor Snape erinnert, vergöttert dich."

Hermine war überrascht. Klar, sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass der Neue mit Remus bekannt gewesen war, da sie im gleichen Alter waren, dennoch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Direktorin einen solchen Vergleich ziehen würde. Professor Grey war schließlich noch nicht an der Schule gewesen, als Remus hier unterrichtet hatte.

„Und was soll ich dort machen? Mit dem Goldenen Trio tanzen, oder was?" Die Stimme klang verächtlich und erweckte in Hermine erneut die Erinnerung an Snape. Gleichzeitig war sie etwas enttäuscht, denn sie hatte immer gedacht, Professor Grey würde sie mehr mögen.

„Nicht solange sie deine Schüler sind, aber falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest: Es gibt auch einige Lehrer an der Schule", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Allerdings finde ich, du solltest dem Trio wirklich mehr Respekt zollen. Als ich ihnen kürzlich erzählen musste, dass das Portrait leer geblieben ist, haben sie daraufhin eine ganze Woche damit zugebracht, dich zu suchen, Severus!"

Hermine war wie erstarrt. Severus? Hatte die Schulleiterin den Professor gerade 'Severus' genannt? 'Vielsafttrank' schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Wie bei Moody. In Wirklichkeit hatte ihr Zaubertrankprofessor alles andere als blonde Haare.

Die Direktorin sprach weiter: „Hinzu kommt, dass du es ihnen zu verdanken hast, dass du dich nach Ablauf dieses Jahres verkriechen kannst. Wärst du nicht freigesprochen worden und somit, was das Ministerium betrifft, außer Gefahr, würde ich dich dazu zwingen, noch länger in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

Der Zaubertränkemeister knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Minerva, erstens wäre ich froh, wenn du es in Zukunft unterlassen würdest, derartiges in den Gängen zu sagen. Die Wände haben Ohren – selbst, wenn sich ausnahmsweise keiner deiner Gryffindor-Bängel außerhalb des Schlafraumes befinden sollte, was ich übrigens nicht glaube, hängen hier immer noch genug Portraits.

Zweitens: Hör gefälligst endlich auf, mich Severus zu nennen. Snape ist tot, verdammt noch mal! Er ist in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen, würdelos von einer Schlange niedergestreckt, die wenig später vom untalentiertesten Schüler aus Hogwarts' Geschichte enthauptet werden konnte.  
Ich heiße Robert Grey, bin zufälligerweise im gleichen Alter wie die ach so tollen Rumtreiber, bin diesen aber nie begegnet, weil ich in Südafrika aufgewachsen bin.

Und meinetwegen, dann erscheine ich eben auf dem Weihnachtsball, aber erwarte ja nicht, dass du mich zum Tanzen wirst bewegen können."

Mit diesen Worten eilte der Zauberer alleine weiter, nur noch verfolgt von McGonagalls „Wir werden sehen!" und Hermines Gedanken.  
Als auch die ältere Frau von dannen zog, machte sich Hermine auf in den Schlafsaal, ohne dort Ruhe finden zu können.  
Noch bis zum Morgengrauen lag sie wach und dachte an Professor Snape und an Professor Grey, der zwar einerseits Professor Snape war, aber andererseits auch nicht.

Als sie dann den dritten Advent zusammen mit Harry, Ginny und leider auch Ron verbrachte, beschloss sie, das Geheimnis um Snapes Portrait für sich zu behalten.  
Im Grunde ging es schließlich weder sie noch die anderen an, dass Snape überlebt hatte, dass er sich eine neue Identität verschafft hatte und dass er deshalb nicht im Schulleiterbüro aufgetaucht war.

o0o0o

Am vierten Advent machte Ron mit Hermine Schluss.  
Er war genauso wie Hermine zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen konnte und im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er die Courage, dies endlich auszusprechen.  
Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, sich ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen und dann, wenn man doch einmal zusammen war, so zu tun, als wäre man ein Paar, das perfekt zusammen passen würde.

Nachdem er dies verkündet hatte, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf. Ron umarmte sie, was dazu führte, dass sie sich sofort versteifte, doch als sie merkte, dass die Umarmung bloß freundschaftlich gemeint war, erwiderte sie sie herzlicher und ehrlicher, als alle Umarmungen, die sie geteilt hatten, als sie noch ein Paar gewesen waren.

Auch Harry und Ginny waren erleichtert, das sich die Lage zwischen den beiden wieder entspannte, auch, wenn es wohl noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis die Freundschaft wieder ganz beim Alten wäre.

o0o0o

Schon bald darauf stand der Weihnachtsball an.  
Ron war bereits kurz nach seiner Trennung von Hermine von einer Schülerin aus dem Jahrgang unter ihnen gefragt worden, ob er sie nicht begleiten wolle, doch als er erfuhr, dass Hermine noch keine neue Begleitung hatte, sagte er ab, um mit Hermine auf freundschaftlicher Basis dort zu erscheinen.

Immerhin war es seine Schuld, betonte er, dass sie auf die Schnelle niemanden mehr fand, der frei war.  
Das war eine Art von Überlegungen, die früher bei ihm undenkbar gewesen wären, stellte Hermine fest. Doch auch ein Ronald Weasley wurde erwachsen, wenn er einen Krieg überlebte.

Hermine stellte fest, dass Professor Snape bzw. Professor Grey tatsächlich erschienen war, doch bislang hatte es die Schulleiterin noch nicht geschafft, ihn zum Tanzen zu bewegen.  
Zwar hatte Hermine beobachtet, wie sowohl diverse Lehrerinnen sowie auch zwei Schülerinnen ihn gefragt hatten, doch er hatte allen eine Absage mit einem Lächeln erteilt, dass Hermine mittlerweile etwas verkrampft vorkam.

Jemand wie er, der sich jahrzehntelang nicht um Höflichkeit oder gar Freundlichkeit geschert hatte, kam nun mal nicht so leicht aus seiner Haut raus, wie sie schmunzelnd bemerkte.  
Jetzt war ihr auch klar, was sie an ihm immer an Professor Snape erinnert hatte: Es war die immerzu gerade, fast schon steife Haltung. Womöglich konnte er auch gar nicht tanzen.

Als kleine Rache dafür, dass er am dritten Advent gezeigt hatte, wie wenig er nach wie vor von ihnen hielt, beschloss sie, es herauszufinden.  
So löste sie sich aus ihrer Clique, ging auf ihn zu und setzte ihr hübschestes Lächeln auf, das sie, als sie noch wirklich in Ron verliebt gewesen war, heimlich vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Haben Sie Lust, mit mir zu tanzen, Professor?"  
Sie bemerkte, wie seine Augenbraue zuckte und fragte sich, wie schwer es ihm wohl fallen musste, diese Angewohnheit zu unterbinden.

„Was ...", er stockte und Hermine vermutete, dass er sich nur noch knapp davon hatte abhalten können, sie anzufahren. Doch ein einmal begonnener Satz musste auch zu Ende geführt werden, zumindest von einem Lehrer, der für seine Schüler lediglich Verachtung übrig hatte, wenn sie anfingen zu stottern.  
Also antwortete er: „Was bewegt sie nur alle dazu, ausgerechnet mich zu fragen?"

Hermine erwiderte spontan: „Was andere dazu bewegt, weiß ich nicht. Aber wenn sie vor einigen Jahren die Artikel Rita Kimmkorns verfolgt haben, werden sie mit Sicherheit mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich an sämtliche Berühmtheiten heran schmeiße, die zumeist auch noch schwarzes Haar haben."  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die durch Vielsafttrank blonden Haare ihres Gegenübers und sprach flüsternd weiter.  
„Was läge mir da näher, als mit meinem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer zu tanzen, den ich seit siebeneinhalb Jahren kenne und der seit der finalen Schlacht in aller Munde ist?"

Er blickte sie geschockt an und sah sich dann in der großen Halle um. Niemand schien sie im Moment zu beachten.  
„Keine Angst, ich habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, auch nicht mit Harry und Ron", beruhigte Hermine ihn auch gleich lachend.  
Und während er sich noch fassen musste und versuchte die Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten, dass Hermine wusste, wer er war, packte sie ihn auch schon an einem Ärmel und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

Wenig später wusste sie dann, dass er tatsächlich tanzen konnte, wenn auch etwas steif. Und da Hermine zwar ab und zu ganz gerne tanzte, aber nicht unbedingt Talent hatte, beschloss sie, ihn nach dem einen Tanz zu befreien.  
Vielleicht.  
Denn nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, dass es ihm augenscheinlich begann Spaß zu machen, von McGonagall ungläubige Blicke geschenkt zu bekommen und diese mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu erwidern.


	4. Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten?

*man hört Blätter rascheln*  
„Gebt niemals einem Meerschweinchen eure Notizzettel. Wenn ihr Glück habt, bekommt ihr sie in Einzelteilen wieder. Wenn ihr Pech habt, sind sie vollkommen unauffindbar." *grummelt und guckt sich um*

„Oh… ihr seid schon da… Ja, also was ich eigentlich sagen wollte… wenn ich doch nur meine Zettel finden könnte…"  
*noch mehr blätterrascheln*  
„Meni… ja, wegen der hab ich dieses Problem gerade…" *überlegt* „Ach, halt. Das Meeri ist ja heute dran. Also unser rudeleigenes Meerschweinchen bringt uns heute mal näher, was passiert, wenn Hauselfen überraschen wollen und eine Überraschung erleben.

Ihr wollt mehr von ihr lesen? Dann schaut doch mal hier vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten? **von**Meniel**

A/N: Erstmal ein dickes Danke an meine tolle Beta Sav für die liebe beinahe-Last-Minute-Beta! Und dafür, was ich dir dieses Mal zugemutet habe, muss ich mich glatt entschuldigen...  
Und an die lieben Leser: Ich fand die Grundidee schön, aber ich fürchte, da ist mir der Funke nicht so ganz übergesprungen... Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem!

„Winky ist eine gute Elfe *hicks*, Winky versteckt kein Essen!" jammerte die Hauselfe los, als Dobby ihr die große Keksschachtel hinhielt.  
„Aber Winky! Dobby und Winky hatten das doch besprochen, das ist eine Überraschung für Mr Harry Potter und seine Freunde!"  
Doch Winky schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Sie wollte einfach kein Essen verstecken. Bei ihrem alten Herrn Mr Crouch wurde sie jedes Mal heftig bestraft, wenn sie sich eine Scheibe trockenes Brot verstecken wollte, weil sie Hunger hatte.  
Jetzt schüttelte auch Dobby den Kopf und hielt Winky stattdessen ihre Butterbierflasche hin, die er ihr eben weggenommen hatte.  
Mit Winky war einfach nicht zu rechnen, stellte Dobby fest. Sie war vollkommen süchtig nach ihrem Butterbier und einfach nicht davon abzubringen. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Dabei hatte er doch Harry und den anderen nur einmal ungewöhnliche Weihnachten bescheren wollen …  
Er hatte sich überlegt, zum 1. Advent ein großes Kekssuchen zu veranstalten. Doch Winky wollte ihm nicht helfen – und die anderen Hauselfen würden ihm gewiss auch nicht helfen. Und alleine würde er es niemals schaffen, genug Kekse zu verstecken. Damit war wohl seine Idee für ungewöhnliche Weihnachten ins Wasser gefallen …  
Resignierend ließ er seine großen Ohren sinken.

Unterdessen hockten Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer.  
„Dobby wollte uns mit ungewöhnlichen Weihnachten überraschen!" sagte Hermine gerade. Ron und Harry sahen sie verwundert an.  
„Woher weißt du das?!" fragte Ron und zog die Augenbraue hoch – gespenstisch ähnlich zu der typischen Geste ihres Zaubertranklehrers.  
„Na, woher wohl, Ron? Ich war vorhin unten in der Küche und wollte versuchen, die Elfen für .R zu gewinnen und habe mitbekommen, wie Dobby auf Winky eingeredet hat. Doch Winky, die Arme, hat sich geweigert, ihm zu helfen. Sie war völlig verängstigt, weil Dobby sie beinahe angebrüllt hatte ..."  
Harry rollte mit den Augen, als Hermine gerade nicht hinsah. Ron verkniff sich das Lachen. Die beiden Jungen warfen sich einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, der nur verhieß: 'Nicht schon wieder Belfer.'  
„Jedenfalls … Will ich dafür Dobby, Winky und natürlich den anderen Elfen ungewöhnliche Weihnachten bescheren."  
Harry und Ron merkten auf. „Was willst du?!", fragten beide entsetzt im Chor. Wie wollte Hermine das bitte anstellen? Dobby würde sich sicherlich freuen, egal, was Hermine anstellte, doch bei Winky und den anderen waren die beiden sich nicht so sicher.  
„Ihnen ungewöhnliche Weihnachten bescheren!"  
„Aber wie willst du das anstellen?" hakte Ron ein.  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so blöd an, Ronald! Ich habe bereits mit deiner Mutter gesprochen. Sie hat angeboten, Plumpudding zu kochen – für alle Hauselfen."  
Ron fiel alles aus dem Gesicht, während Harry losprustete.  
„Mom will für über 100 Hauselfen Plumpudding kochen? Das traue ich ihr wirklich zu." Jetzt brach auch Ron in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Harry fragte zwischen zwei Lachern „Und was soll daran ungewöhnlich sein?"  
Ron stupste ihn in die Rippen. „Na, Harry, die armen, armen Elfen kriegen doch sonst nur Wasser und Brot! Ich bin sicher, sie werden absolut begeistert von Moms Plumpudding sein!"  
Und wieder brachen die Jungs in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Hermine kniff nur die Lippen zusammen, dabei McGonagall nicht unähnlich mit ihrem strengen Blick, stand auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Sollten die Jungs nur lachen! Sie würde ihnen schon noch zeigen, wie gut den Hauselfen der Pudding von Mrs Weasley gefallen würde.  
Doch in ihrem Augenwinkel glitzerte eine Träne.

~~~~****~~~~**** 4 Wochen später ~~~~****~~~~****

Hermines Aktion wurde natürlich ein totaler Reinfall. Während Dobby sich unglaublich freute und Winky in hysterisches Heulen verfiel, waren die anderen Hauselfen unglaublich empört über diese Erdreistung, ihnen die Arbeit abnehmen zu wollen. Sie begriffen nicht, dass der Pudding für sie war und dachten, der Pudding sei für die Schüler ...  
Mrs Weasley war aufs Tödlichste beleidigt und weigerte sich, das übliche Weihnachtsmahl für Familie Weasley zu kochen. Und Hermine ... Tja. Hermine überlegte sich schon wieder eine neue Möglichkeit, den Hauselfen eine Freude zu machen und ignorierte dabei das laute Gelächter von Ron und Harry. Ron zog sie noch 3 Wochen später damit auf, dass dies völlig in die Hose gegangen war.


	5. Ein kleines Wunder der Weihnacht

„So. Wie ich aus den bisherigen Reviews entnehmen durfte, hat euch meine Geschichte wohl gefallen... Das freut mich zu lesen, natürlich. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare!" *lächelt*

„Und zu unserer heutigen Geschichte... Ich persönlich mag sie sehr gerne, passt sie doch so richtig schön zur Weihnachtszeit. Wie, ihr wollt wissen, wer die Geschichte geschrieben hat?! Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Ignorantes Pack!" *lacht sich bald scheckig*

…

*verlegen räusper*  
„Entschuldigt, da ist's mal wieder mit mir und meinem hitzigen Gemüt durchgegangen... Bitte nehmt mir das nicht übel, ja? Unser heutiger OS ist von Dugiani – und hier noch der Link zu ihrem Profil: www. fanfiktion. de/u/Dugiani

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

In diesem Sinne: Viel Vergnügen beim Träumen!"

**Ein kleines Wunder der Weihnacht**von**Dugiani**

Über die Tische zog sich eine leichte Staubschicht und einige Spinnen hatten bereits damit begonnen, ihre Netze zu spinnen. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon lange herunter gebrannt. Es war kalt und dunkel. Dies waren die Räume von Severus Snape.  
Das leise gehauchte „Alohomora" von der anderen Seite der Tür störte die Spinnen wenig. Ebenso wenig das anschließende Fluchen, weil der Zauber misslang. Die schwere Ebenholztür blieb verschlossen. Frustriertes Seufzen. Dann entfernte sich jemand mit schnellen Schritten, die bald in dem langen Korridor verhallten.

Hermine Granger stand unschlüssig vor den Toren zur großen Halle und überlegte sich, ob sie nicht doch gleich ins Bett gehen sollte. Sie war frustriert. Seit drei Monaten war der Krieg vorbei, Hogwarts kurz zu großen Teilen wieder aufgebaut, da viele Zauberer mit Hogwarts einen Teil ihrer selbst verknüpft sahen. Nach all dem Leid wollten sie wieder etwas Heiles in der Welt schaffen.  
Seit drei Monaten war auch Severus Snape unauffindbar und seine Räume nicht zu öffnen.

Hermine entschied sich für die dritte Möglichkeit und begab sich in die Bibliothek. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, diese Tür zu öffnen.  
Als sie schließlich ein Buch über Blutsmagie vor sich hatte, schlug die Standuhr an der Wand hinter Madame Pince zwölfmal. Gleichzeitig mit dem letzten Schlag erschien überall in der Bibliothek Weihnachtsschmuck. Jetzt ist es amtlich, dachte sie, ich habe ihn bis Heilig Abend nicht gefunden.  
Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, nur um Minuten später mit geweiteten Augen wieder aufzuschauen. Nein, dachte sie, das geht zu weit. Aber es könnte funktionieren.

Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und begab sich - zum zweiten Mal in ihrer Schulkarriere zum Tränkebrauen - ins Klo der maulenden Myrte. Dort angekommen und ihre Sachen auspackend, atmete sie bereits heftig. Sie war den ganzen Weg von der Bibliothek zum Mädchenklo, inklusive einen Abstecher zum Gryffindorturm um ihre Trankzutaten und den Kessel zu holen, gerannt.  
Der Trank war höllisch kompliziert und die störrischen, struppigen Haare der Hexe lockten sich im Dampf, der aus dem Kessel stieg, und der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, als sie fünf Mal halbe Drehungen gegen und eine Vierteldrehung mit dem Uhrzeigersinn rührte.  
Zu Hermines Glück war der Trank zwar nicht leicht, aber zumindest schnell zu brauen und musste lediglich im Anschluss daran fünf Stunden köcheln, so dass sie sich gegen 3:00 Uhr zu Bett begeben konnte.  
Als früh um 7:30 Uhr der Wecker schellte, sprang die Hexe aufgeregt aus dem Bett, steckte einige Phiolen ein und eilte ins Mädchenklo, wo sie von der maulenden Myrte bereits erwartet wurde.

„Aha", kreischte diese, „dachte ich mir doch, dass Du wieder braust." Sie stemmte die Hände in die durchsichtigen Hüften und fügte neugierig hinzu: „Was ist es denn diesmal?"  
Hermine begann damit, den Trank abzufüllen und erklärte dem Geist: „Cruenta porta. Ich will in Professor Snapes Räume."  
Myrthe sog scharf die Luft ein, obwohl ihr dies nichts nützte, und verharrte stumm. Schließlich nickte sie nur.

Das letzte Mal, dass Hermine ihn gesehen hatte, lag Severus Snape im Sterben. Trotz all der Toten in der Schlacht um Hogwarts war es das Bild dieses Mannes, dass immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge und in ihren Träumen aufflammte. Eher, wie er Harry röchelnd bat ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wie die Wunde an seinem Hals auseinander klaffte und das Blut heraus quoll.  
Hermine hatte neben ihm im Blut gekniet und die Erinnerungen eingefangen, aber sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht einen Heilzauber zu sprechen. Deshalb musste sie ihn finden. Wegen der irrwitzigen Hoffnung er würde ihr verzeihen.  
Er lebte noch. Dessen war sie sich sicher, weil sein Körper aus der heulenden Hütte verschwunden, aber nicht in der großen Halle gefunden worden war. Außerdem weigerte sich das Portrait in McGonnagalls Büro standhaft, Regung zu zeigen oder gar zu sprechen.

In diese Gedanken versunken war sie bereits vor der Türe des vermissten Tränkemeisters angekommen. Kurz entschlossen holte sie eine Phiole mit dem Trank hervor und schnitt sich mit einem Messer in den Zeigefinger, woraufhin Blut in die Phiole tropfte und den schwarzen Trank blutrot färbte.  
Den Anweisungen, die sie im Buch gefunden hatte, folgend, tauchte sie den geschundenen Finger in den Trank und murmelte, während sie Runen auf die Tür schmierte, leise den Zauber, der namensgebend für den Trank war.  
Und tatsächlich: Als die letzte Rune gemalt war, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leichten Knacken. Obwohl sie geschafft hatte, was sie wollte, trat Hermine nur zögernd ein.

Der Raum war verstaubt und verlassen, trotzdem hoffte Hermine, hier einen Anhaltspunkt für Snapes Verbleib zu finden. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie durch den Raum, die Gegenstände in ihrer Reichweite genau inspizierend. So arbeitete sie sich durch das große Wohnzimmer mit den künstlichen Fenstern und das Bad, bis sie auf dem Schreibtisch im Schlafzimmer endlich fündig wurde. In einem aufgeschlagenen Buch war ein Trank beschrieben, den sie überflog. Dieser wirkte wie ein Portschlüssel, wenn man innerhalb von zehn Stunden nach der Einnahme ein bestimmtes Wort sprach. Clever, dachte Hermine anerkennend. Dann widmete sie sich den winzigen Notizen, die sie als die zackige und alles andere als leicht zu entziffernde Handschrift des Zaubertrankprofessors identifizierte. Da stand es. Saint Ives. Er war also gar nicht so weit weg. Zumindest noch innerhalb der Landesgrenzen. Und es gab nun wirklich eine reelle Chance, dass er lebte!

Sie dachte gar nicht weiter nach, nahm das Buch und rannte mit eiligen Schritten und ohne einen Gedanken an wärmere Kleidung zu veschwenden zum Rand des Schlossgeländes. Von dort aus apparierte sie in eine Stadt unweit Saint Ives, die sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte. In der Kälte der Küstenluft angekommen bemühte sie ein Taxi, sie in den gewünschten Ort zu bringen, da sie diesen nicht kannte.

Vor der Adresse, die sie im Kopf hatte, fand sie jedoch kein Haus. Traurig zu Boden blickend, kam ihr die Idee, dass sie sich vielleicht doch geirrt hatte. Sie kramte das Buch aus ihrer Tasche hervor und schlug es auf. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Die Adresse war korrekt. Hermine blickte hoch und auf das Haus mit der Nummer 17, welches sie gesucht hatte und das eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Natürlich, schallt sie sich selbst, der Fideliuszauber. Ein Mann, der wahrscheinlich noch von übriggebliebenen Todessern verfolgt wurde, konnte schlecht ohne ihn leben.  
Sie trat auf das Haus zu und klopfte an. Was würde sie sagen?  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein schwarzgekleideter Mann stand im Rahmen und blickte sie verwundert an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape.", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Da war sie. Die snapetypische Augenbraue, die unter den Haaren zu verschwinden drohte. „Miss Granger? Wie haben Sie mich... Ach, warum frage ich eigentlich. Sie sind ja nebenberuflicher Spürhund."  
Hermine rieb die Hände aneinander und atmete eine weiße Wolke aus. Nun bereute sie es doch, nicht an eine Jacke gedacht zu haben. „Darf ich Ihnen das drinnen erklären? Es ist wirklich saukalt draußen." Snape war wohl noch zu perplex von ihrem Auftauchen, sodass er stumm zur Seite trat und sie einließ.

So kam es, dass Hermine in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Wohnzimmer aus hellen und dunklen Brauntönen stand, das so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit den Räumlichkeiten des Professors in Hogwarts hatte. „Dumbledore.", knurrte Snape: „Er hat mir geraten herzukommen. Es gehörte ihm." Das war wohl die Antwort auf ihren irritierten Blick. Sie nickte und deutete auf die Couch: „Darf ich?" Er bedeutete ihr mit der Hand, dass sie durfte.

Als auch Snape sich niedergelassen hatte, begann sie, zu erzählen, wie sie ihn gefunden hatte. Weg ließ sie vorsorglich ihre Sorge um ihn und ihre Scham darüber, nicht einmal einen Heilzauber gesprochen zu haben.  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah Snape sie lange ausdruckslos an und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er direkt in sie hineinblickte. Scheiße, fiel ihr dann ein, er kann ja Legilimentik. Als er nickte, ohne, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, wurde sie rot. „Wäre es Ihnen freundlicherweise möglich das zu lassen?" fragte sie mit Bemühen um eine ruhige Stimme.  
Er verzog die Lippen zu einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln, dann wurde seine Miene wieder undurchdringlich.  
„Sie haben das Richtige getan, indem Sie mich haben liegen lassen.", unterbrach er schließlich das Schweigen. Irgendwer musste den zwei Jungs doch das Hirn ersetzen und Sie waren durchaus begabt darin."  
„Aber...", wollte Hermine ihn unterbrechen, als Snape ihr das Wort abschnitt: „Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, Miss Granger. Also sollten Sie das auch nicht tun."  
Hermine blieb stumm. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Er hatte gesprochen, also war Widerspruch unnötig. „Da ich Sie nun von Ihrer Schuld befreit habe: Was wollen Sie noch hier?"  
Da stellte er eine berechtigte Frage. Sie hatte so viele Gedanken und so viel Kraft investiert, um ihn zu finden, dass sie sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was sie tun würde, wenn sie es geschafft hatte. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. Nach einer kurzen Weile blickte sie hoch und ihm in die Augen: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es morgen aussieht, aber heute wäre ich überaus glücklich darüber, Weihnachten mit Ihnen zu verbringen."  
Während sie dies sagte, waren seine Augen merklich größer geworden und in ihnen zeigte sich deutlich ein Gefühl: Angst. In seinem Gesicht selbst war nicht zu lesen.  
Das war wirklich geradezu komisch. Lord Voldemort, tödliche Riesenschlangen. Alles kein Problem. Aber Weihnachten mit ihr feiern, das jagte ihm Angst ein? Dieser Mann konnte einen wirklich fertig machen, dachte sie.  
Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte, als er nichts sagte und seine Schulten immer mehr in sich zusammensackten.  
Als eine Welle des Mitleids sie überrollte, von der sie wusste, dass er sie nicht würde haben wollen, stand sie auf und begab sich in den angrenzenden Raum, von dem sie vermutete, dass es die Küche war. Hermine hatte richtig gelegen und begann damit, Tee aufzusetzen und Rum hineinzukippen. Grog hatte noch gegen alles geholfen.

Mit zwei dampfenden Tassen des Gebräus kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Severus Snape in der Zwischenzeit wohl aufgestanden sein musste. Zumindest stand er recht verloren mitten im Raum. „Ich möchte, dass Sie gehen, Miss Granger.", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die ein leichtes Zittern offenbarte. Seine Haut war noch bleicher als sonst, aber vielleicht bildete die Hexe sich dies nur ein. Schließlich kam sie auf ihn zu, drückte ihm die Tasse mit dem Grog in die Hand und stellte ihre Tasse auf den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch. Mit ihren Händen umfasste sie nun seine freie. Für einen Moment hielt Severus Snape die Luft an. „Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht weg.", murmelte sie.  
Snape atmete zischend aus und setzte die Tasse an seine Lippen. Den letzten Tropfen herunterschluckend stellte er das leere Gefäß neben Hermines volles.  
Dann legte er die freigewordene Hand auf Hermines Wange. „Warum sind Sie hier? Sie haben Ihre Verzeihung und ich bin sogar sehr stolz auf Ihre Leistungen in der Schlacht."  
Die Hexe bekam eine Gänsehaut – auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob von seinen Worten oder von der Tatsache, dass er ihre Wange streichelte herrührend.  
„Weil ich nirgends anders lieber sein würde.", flüsterte sie.  
Er sah sie verwundert an und erwiderte dann: „Und was schwebt Ihnen vor für diesen Weihnachtsabend?" Hermine Gesicht hellte sich bei seinen Worten augenblicklich auf. Gleichzeitig war deutlich erkennbar, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie machen wollte.  
„Ich glaube ich koche uns was und dann schauen wir uns das Bücherregal da mal näher an." sagte sie mit ehrfürchtigem Blick auf die mit Büchern gefüllte Wand.

Nach zweistündigem Klappern und mehreren Verwandlungszaubern stellte Hermine eine mit Rotkraut und Äpfeln gefüllte Gans auf den Tisch, von der Severus reichlich aß.

Später am Tag drangen die Glockenschläge und Gesänge der Christmette von der benachbarten Kirche herüber. Severus Snape und Hermine Granger prosteten einander mit einem Glas Wein zu, lächelten sich an und verbargen sich erneut hinter ihren Büchern.


	6. Xmas on the Cape

*schleift sich mit krummem Rücken herein*  
*lässt einen schweren Sack auf den Boden fallen*  
„Man ihr habt ja echt Glück und scheint das ganze Jahr über total lieb gewesen sein. Das hier hat mir der Nikolaus vor der Tür in die Hand gedrückt, soll ich an euch weiter geben." *verteilt einen Haufen Schoko-Nikoläuse an die Leser*  
„Oh, unser persönlicher Schreiber-Nikolaus ist heute Zuckerdrache. Über die Geschichte werde ich euch nichts erzählen, das hat sie nämlich schon selbst erledigt." *deutet unauffällig auf die Summary*  
„Ihr werdet bestimmt noch viel mehr von ihr lesen wollen. Dafür braucht ihr nur diesem Link zu folgen: www. fanfiktion. de/u/Zuckerdrache

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

In diesem Sinne: Viel Vergnügen und habt einen freundlichen Nikolaus."

**Xmas on the Cape **von**Zuckerdrache****  
**  
_Summary:__  
_Draco Malfoy wird nach dem Krieg zu zwei Jahren Zauberverbot verurteilt - Harry Potter wird sein Bewährungshelfer. Eine bittere Pille, die Draco aber mit etwas ganz Besonderem versüßt wird. Nach ihrem nachgeholten 7. Schuljahr nimmt ihn Harry mit auf seine Weltreise nach Muggelart. Das zweite Nachkriegsweihnachten verbringt Draco somit mit seinem ehemaligen Rivalen … fernab der Heimat und der Familie …

_Anmerkung der Autorin:_  
Dieser Oneshot ist ein Midquel zu meiner laufenden Oneshot-Reihe „Bewährung der besonderen Art", die innerhalb des 120er-Projektes „120 Moments" auf meinem Profil zu finden ist. Wer Lust hat, noch mehr über diese Weltreise zu erfahren, tue sich bitte keinen Zwang an. Neue Leser sind immer willkommen!

Vogelgezwitscher drang in Draco Malfoys Bewusstsein und holte ihn sanft aus seinem Traum. Dadurch nahm er auch das gleißende Sonnenlicht, das zwischen den nicht ganz zugezogenen Vorhängen ins Zimmer flutete, durch seine noch geschlossenen Lider wahr. Er blinzelte, drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich wohlig. Erholsamer Nachtschlaf lag hinter ihm. Ein seltenes Geschenk in den letzten drei Jahren, in denen er eher mit Albträumen und schlaflosen Nächten zu kämpfen hatte. Aber seit er mit Harry Potter auf Weltreise war, wurde er immer ausgeglichener. Und gerade der Umstand, dass ausgerechnet sein jahrelanger Rivale aus Gryffindor sich bereiterklärt hatte, für zwei Jahre sein Bewährungshelfer zu sein machte ihm inzwischen weniger zu schaffen, als der Verzicht auf die Magie. Allerdings entpuppte sich diese Reise zu einem wahren Abenteuer, das ihn das Zauberverbot, das nur noch etwas mehr als sieben weitere Monate andauern würde, meistens vergessen ließ.

Die beiden jungen Männer waren nun schon fast vier Monate unterwegs. Sie hatten schon viel gesehen und die Reise war noch lange nicht vorbei. Ein Trip durch die Welt, aber auch eine Reise in ihr Innerstes. Sie lernten einander immer besser kennen.

Draco gähnte und blickte zu Harrys Bett. Es war leer. War er wieder heimlich fliegen gegangen? Oder joggte er den Strand entlang? Es war ruhig in ihrem kleinen Apartment. Nichts war zu hören. Draco streifte die Decke zur Seite und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Fenster, schob die Vorhänge vollständig zur Seite und öffnete die Terrassentür.

Ein großartiges Panorama ließ ihn beeindruckt innehalten. Das türkisfarbene Wasser des Atlantiks strahlte ihm entgegen. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen spiegelnde Flecken auf dem Wasser tanzen. Der von Palmen gesäumte helle Sandstrand war erst mäßig gefüllt, weshalb Draco davon ausging, dass es noch relativ früh am Morgen war. Er lehnte sich kurz ans Geländer, um den Anblick zu genießen. Auch der Tafelberg in der Ferne und die sich anschließenden Zwölf Apostel, die Camps Bay rücklings flankierten boten ein gigantisches Bild. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen und warmer Wind umschmeichelte Draco. In Kapstadt war es gerade Sommer, aber der Atlantik hielt die Temperatur tagsüber bei angenehmen 25 Grad. Draco fühlte sich pudelwohl und war nicht besonders traurig darüber, jetzt nicht zu Hause zu sein, wo Winterwetter für Kälte, Nässe und Lichtarmut sorgte. Ob in Hogwarts Schnee lag? Oder zu Hause? Im letzten Winter hatte es in Wiltshire erst im Januar geschneit, um die Ländereien um Malfoy Manor in eine weiße Märchenlandschaft zu verwandeln, während in den Winterferien nur alles öde und trist war.

Welcher Tag war eigentlich heute? Draco ging zurück ins Zimmer und huschte kurz unter die Dusche. Dabei machte er sich Gedanken darüber, dass er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Sie lebten von einem Tag zum anderen, reisten von einer Zeitzone in die nächste und ohne die Verpflichtungen, die sie noch in der Schule hatten, war der Kalender nur bezüglich ihrer Weiterreise wichtig. Aber darum kümmerte sich Harry.

Beim Zähneputzen realisierte Draco, dass nun doch bald Weihnachten sein musste. Harry und er hatten sich damit nicht weiter auseinandergesetzt. Draco hatte Weihnachten tunlichst verdrängt, zwang sich, es zu vergessen. Die Vorstellung, erstmals ohne seine Familie Weihnachten zu verbringen, erfüllte ihn mit Wehmut und ließ ihn das Fest der Liebe einfach ausblenden. Egal was seine Eltern während Voldemorts Herrschaft für unrechte Dinge getan hatten. Für Draco waren sie immer liebevolle Eltern, auch wenn sein Vater das in der Öffentlichkeit nie zeigte, weil das in ihren Kreisen nicht üblich war.

Auch Harry redete nicht viel über Weihnachten. Vielleicht merkte er, dass Draco darüber nicht sprechen wollte. Und Harry selbst war sicher auch etwas traurig, dass er dieses Jahr nicht mit den Weasleys feiern konnte. Und mit ihm, mit Draco, hier sein musste.

Draco zog sich gerade das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, als Harry zur Tür hereingeplatzt kam.

„Hey du Langschläfer. Guten Morgen! Und, auch wenn du es ziemlich intensiv ignoriert hast, ich wünsch' dir trotzdem … fröhliche Weihnachten."

Mist. Was Draco die ganze Zeit vermeiden wollte, war nun doch eingetreten. Harry hatte das Fest nicht vergessen. War ja auch eigentlich nicht zu übersehen. Der Weihnachtsbaum im Foyer des Apartmenthauses. Weihnachten in den Schaufenstern. Aber nicht in Dracos Herz.

„Mmh, ja, muss das denn sein? Ist doch nicht so wichtig.", grummelte Draco und entfloh der Situation auf den Balkon.

Harry folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und setzte sich neben ihn. Auch Harry genoss kurze Zeit die wunderschöne Aussicht, bevor er sich wieder Draco widmete.

„Mensch Draco, sei doch nicht so. Wir haben beide keine Familie hier. Wir haben nur uns. Also feiern WIR eben Weihnachten. Sehr ungewöhnlich in Anbetracht unserer Vergangenheit. Aber ich hab' inzwischen kein Problem mehr damit."

Draco konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern. Trotzdem war ihm Harrys Anliegen unangenehm. Er würde lieber gar kein Weihnachten feiern. Nur um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie sich alles verändert hatte. Seine Mutter allein im Manor, sein Vater noch in Askaban. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sein Weihnachten ausgesehen hätte, wenn er zu Hause geblieben wäre. Wobei, schlimmer konnte es hier auf keinen Fall werden.

Draco war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, als er merkte, dass Harry ihm etwas vor die Nase hielt.

„Hier. Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich. Die Muggel nennen es „Gutschein". Hier, nimm und lies. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Draco fixierte das Pergament, das Harry ihm inzwischen in die Hand gedrückt hatte und löste vorsichtig die Schleife des Bandes, das die Rolle zusammenhielt. Er versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände zu ignorieren und entrollte das Pergament langsam zwischen seinen schwitzigen Fingern. Als er dann schließlich las, was Harry ihm da zum Geschenk machte, war er ziemlich beschämt.

„Lieber Draco!", stand dort geschrieben. „Ich möchte dir drei magische Wünsche zum Geschenk machen. Wünsch' dir, was dir gefällt, was du gerne mal wieder hättest oder noch nie gehabt hast und was ich mit einem oder mehreren Zaubern bewirken kann. Ich werde dir die Wünsche sehr gerne erfüllen. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry."

Draco hatte wirklich versucht, Weihnachten auszublenden. Dass ausgerechnet Gryffindors Vorzeigeheld und Menschenfreund daran gedacht hatte, war ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen. So war Harry eben. Und dass er ihn auch noch beschenkte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Trotzdem musste Draco zugeben, dass er sich freute, zumal Harry ja eigentlich so wenig wie möglich zaubern wollte während dieser Reise. Aber Harry ahnte wohl, dass es so manchen Wunsch gab, den man nur mit Zauberei würde erfüllen können.

Draco wusste nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte. Deshalb war sein Dankeschön ein eher verlegenes Geflüster. „Vielen Dank … aber … ich habe gar nichts für dich. Weihnachten war schon im letzten Jahr, nur mit meiner Mutter, so … anders, aber dieses Jahr … irgendwie nicht vorhanden. Ich hab' es verdrängt, vergessen. Zumindest wollte ich das. Es vergessen. Und deswegen hab' ich natürlich kein Geschenk für dich."

Draco blickte entschuldigend in Harrys grüne Augen, die ihn offen anstrahlten. Überhaupt strahlte Harry übers ganze Gesicht.

„Macht nichts. Dass ich die Eindrücke dieser Reise mit jemandem teilen kann, das ist mir Geschenk genug. Und ich hab ja gemerkt, dass du Weihnachten ignoriert hast. Aber ich wollte es einfach nicht ignorieren.", wischte Harry Dracos Einwand beiseite und drückte Draco das Pergament, das der inzwischen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, beherzt wieder in die Hand.

Draco lächelte verhalten und ein Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen. „Du weißt schon noch, mit WEM genau Du die Eindrücke dieser Reise teilst? Das betrachtest du als Geschenk?"

Harry grinste jetzt auch und nickte. „Ich bin nicht allein. DAS IST ein Geschenk. Kleine Abstriche muss ich eben in Kauf nehmen." Harry zwinkerte Draco zu und lachte jetzt herzhaft. „Außerdem … sei unbesorgt … dieses Geschenk ist nur ein Bogen Pergament und wird mich auch bei Erfüllung nichts weiter kosten … außer ein paar Zaubersprüche."

Das war wieder so typisch Harry, dass Draco nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Und doch wurde sein  
Blick auch nachdenklich. Er erinnerte sich an die Weihnachtsfeste in Malfoy Manor. Und gerade in diesem Moment, mit diesem Stück Pergament in der Hand, fühlte er den Geist der Weihnacht.

„Auch wenn ich zu Hause immer sehr große und teure Geschenke bekommen habe … am meisten habe ich mich ehrlich gesagt über die kleinen Überraschungen gefreut. Meist keine sehr teuren Geschenke, die aber von Herzen kamen und ausgedrückt haben, dass der Schenkende sich Gedanken gemacht hat. Meine Mutter hat mir sehr oft solche kleinen Wünsche erfüllt. Sie wusste immer womit sie mir eine Freude machen kann. Auch Blaise hat immer ins Schwarze getroffen."

Draco hielt kurz inne, lächelte dann wieder zaghaft und sprach weiter.

„Du weißt schon, dass Du mir damit jetzt drei Mal eine große Freude machen wirst? Betonung liegt auf MIR, Draco Malfoy."

Harry fuhr sich etwas fahrig durch seine widerspenstigen Haare, fast als fühlte er sich wegen irgendetwas ertappt.

„Nun ja, wie es scheint, hast du irgendwo in dir drin doch so was wie ein Herz und inzwischen hab' ich Seiten an dir kennengelernt, die so ganz anders sind als das, was ich bereits kenne. Ein völlig anderer Draco Malfoy, dem ich ehrlich gesagt gerne diese Freude machen würde."

Harrys leuchtende Augen zeigten, dass er es wirklich ehrlich meinte und Draco fiel es daher nicht schwer, einen ansprechenden Dank auszusprechen.

„Danke Harry, ich werde mir drei Wünsche überlegen. Und ich werde dir auf jeden Fall auch noch ein Geschenk besorgen. Aber da es etwas sein soll, das dir wirklich gefällt, kann es noch etwas dauern."

Harry grinste nur. „No problem!"

„Ach, und … fröhliche Weihnachten." Draco grinste nun ebenfalls und faltete das Pergament mehrmals zusammen. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um den Gutschein in sein Lieblingsbuch zu stecken, das er auf die Reise mitgenommen hatte. Es würde ihm dort als Lesezeichen dienen. Und jedes Mal wenn er es in die Hand nehmen würde, würde er darüber grübeln, was er sich denn wünschen könnte.

„Sag mal, du warst doch heute dran mit Frühstück machen. Ich hoffe, du warst schon fleißig?", wechselte Draco abrupt das Thema und wandte sich fragend zu Harry um. Ein vages Aroma von Kaffeeduft, Toast und gebratenem Speck lag in der Luft, aber als Draco erwartungsvoll in den angrenzenden Wohnraum lief, empfing ihn ein leerer Esstisch.

„Oh Mann Potter, ich hab Hunger wie ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz. Wo ist das Frühstück?"

„Witzig, dass ich immer gleich zu „Potter" werde, wenn dir was nicht passt, Malfoy."

Harry kam Draco nach. Locker lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen. Er schien sich zu amüsieren und machte keinerlei Anstalten, Dracos Schrei nach Nahrung in irgendeiner Weise zu berücksichtigen.

„Hey, ich hab' gestern pünktlich Frühstück gemacht. Bin sogar früher aufgestanden.", ereiferte sich Draco und lehnte sich seinerseits mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen trotzig gegen den Tisch.

„Bleib locker, du bist ja fast noch schlimmer als Ron." Harry lachte. Begleitet von einem Kopfschütteln machte er sich auf den kurzen Weg zur angrenzenden kleinen Küche. Ein Korb stand dort auf der Theke, den Harry sich schnappte.

„Wir werden picknicken. Komm' mit!", meinte er lässig.

Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch nach oben, denn die mangelnde Größe des Korbes brachte seinen Magen dazu, noch mehr zu knurren.

Harry stand bereits in der offenen Tür und wartete auf Draco. „Mach nicht so ein skeptisches Gesicht. Der Korb ist magisch verkleinert. Du wirst also schon satt werden."

Jetzt schlich sich doch wieder ein Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht. Er folgte Harry nach draußen. In einer ruhigen, menschenleeren Seitenstraße fasste Harry schließlich seinen Reisegefährten an der Hand und apparierte mit ihm.

Im Schatten einer Baumgruppe kamen sie wieder zum Vorschein. Ein Prickeln zeigte Draco, dass Harry den Desillusionierungszauber wieder von ihnen genommen hatte, nachdem sicher war, dass ihr plötzliches Auftauchen niemanden erschrecken würde.

Draco trat auf den Rasen, der sich vor ihm ausbreitete und bewunderte sichtlich den Ort, den sich Harry für ihr Picknick ausgesucht hatte. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich die Ostseite des Tafelberges. Bäume und Sträucher säumten sauber angelegte Wege, an denen in regelmäßigen Abständen Bänke zum Verweilen einluden. Hie und da waren Beete mit blühenden Pflanzen zu sehen. Überall Kap-typische Vegetation, vereint in einem wunderschön angelegten Park.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Das ist Kirstenbosch, einer der schönsten Botanischen Gärten der Welt. Ich finde, das ist ein passendes Plätzchen zum Picknicken." Harry lief einen der Wege entlang, bis er einen riesigen Baum gefunden hatte, der genug Schatten spendete, um ihnen Schutz vor der Sonne zu bieten. Harry schaute sich erst um und vergrößerte dann den Korb mit einem ungesagten Zauber. Kurze Zeit später war die Decke ausgebreitet und alles, was ein Frühstück ausmachte stand bereit. Draco war beeindruckt.

„Harry, du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Du bist ja richtig romantisch. Da würden sich die Frauen sicher die Finger danach lecken."

Harry hatte ihnen beiden gerade Kaffee eingeschenkt und erklärte mit einer weit ausladenden Geste seiner Arme die Tafel für eröffnet.

„Naja, wenn dir das gefällt, scheinst du ja auch ein Romantiker zu sein.", erwiderte Harry zwischen zwei großen Schlucken aus seiner Kaffeetasse. „Also bist du auch ein Frauentyp." Harry zwinkerte Draco zu und schob sich eine weitere Gabel Rührei mit Speck in den Mund.

Draco sagte erst nichts. Er war mit Essen beschäftigt. Es schmeckte wunderbar, das Wetter war herrlich, die Landschaft grandios und viele Leute waren auch nicht zu sehen. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass heute Weihnachtsmorgen war. Er schaute sich um.

„Nicht viel los hier heute Morgen. Sind wohl alle zu Hause und packen Geschenke aus."

Harry nickte bestätigend. „Aber heute Nachmittag dürfte hier ziemlich viel los sein. Aber du lenkst ab. Was ist mit dir und den Frauen?"

Draco zog nur die Schultern hoch und biss in seinen Toast. Kauend beantwortete er, fast ein wenig widerwillig Harrys Frage.

„Was soll schon sein? Im Moment bin ich ja wohl mit dir unterwegs und bis jetzt hab ich frauenmäßig nichts vermisst. Du etwa?"

„Mmh.", brummte Harry nur vor sich hin. „Nicht wirklich. Hab zumindest nicht daran gedacht." Er senkte schnell den Kopf, um ganz konzentriert einen Toast mit Butter zu beschmieren. Aber Draco war sich sicher, einen Anflug von Röte in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

Ihr Frühstück zog sich bis nach Mittag hin. Als endlich alles leergegessen und –getrunken war, lagen beide vollgefressen und zufrieden auf der Decke. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich nur an, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie lauschten dem Gesang der Vögel, dem Gezirpe der Grillen und dem leisen Plätschern eines Teichs, der hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste.

„Wie waren eigentlich deine bisherigen Weihnachtsfeste?", fragte Draco plötzlich und wandte Harry sein Gesicht zu.

Harry blickte erst etwas finster drein, lächelte dann aber doch und drehte sich zu Draco, den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm aufgestützt.

„Alle meine Weihnachtsfeste bei meiner Tante und ihrer Familie waren … schrecklich für mich. Erst bei den Weasleys hab' ich erfahren wie Weihnachten auch noch sein kann, was Weihnachten ausmacht und wie Weihnachten sein sollte. Auch wenn Arthur und Molly nicht viel haben. Weihnachten ist dort immer ein großes Familienfest, alle Kinder kommen nach Hause, inzwischen mit Anhang. Es gibt eine Menge wunderbares Essen, viel Spaß und natürlich auch Geschenke. Mollys Pullover zum Beispiel sind zwar modisch nicht auf dem neusten Stand, aber sehr warm und kuschelig. Zu Hause trag ich sie immer gerne. Es gibt jedes Jahr einen. Dieses Jahr hab ich das erste Mal keinen bekommen. Wahrscheinlich bekomm' ich ihn nachträglich, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

„Du hast keine Geschenke bekommen?" Draco war ziemlich überrascht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Interkontinentaleulen sind ziemlich teuer. Außerdem weiß ja keiner wo wir jetzt sind. Ich hab gesagt, sie sollen sich mit allem gedulden bis wir wieder zurück sind. Es hieß ja … ein Jahr Auszeit. Das hast du deiner Mutter schließlich auch gesagt."

Draco nickte. Traurig und erleichtert zugleich. „Ich schätze, meine Mutter hätte mich mit Briefen bombardiert. Ich musste ihr aber versprechen, ihr hin und wieder eine Karte zu schicken. Hab ich ja auch gemacht. Sie wird sich nur im absoluten Notfall melden."

Harry schmunzelte jetzt etwas, so als führte er etwas im Schilde. „Bring mich jetzt nicht um, aber ich hab mir erlaubt, eine Karte an deine Mutter zu schicken. Mit den besten Weihnachtswünschen vom Kap. In den Fuchsbau hab ich auch eine geschickt und zu Andromeda und Teddy. Deine Unterschrift hab ich magisch übertragen. Du solltest deine Aufzeichnungen nicht herumliegen lassen."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich, denn eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn Entscheidungen über seinen Kopf hinweg getroffen wurden. Und sein kleines Tagebuch über die Reise ging niemanden etwas an. Schon gar nicht Harry. Er hatte schon eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, als er Harrys Hand auf seiner spürte.

„Nicht böse sein. Ich hab' doch gemerkt, dass dir der Gedanke an Weihnachten wehtut. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass wir gänzlich verschollen bleiben in diesen Tagen. Deswegen hab ich das heimlich gemacht. Ich hab auch nichts davon gelesen. Nur das Schriftmuster übertragen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja ganz konsequent deinem offensichtlichen Wunsch, dieses Jahr Weihnachten ausfallen zu lassen, nachkommen. Ich hatte das ursprünglich auch vor. Aber irgendwie hab ich es nicht geschafft."

Harrys offenherzige Entschuldigung besänftigte Dracos aufkeimende Missbilligung und er beruhigte sich. „Wieso wundert mich das nicht? Aber ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, dass ich nichts Handschriftliches mehr rumliegen lassen sollte. Deine kriminelle Ader scheint mir gefährlich zu sein."

„Dann passen wir ja wunderbar zusammen.", konterte Harry.

Draco schluckte und senkte betreten den Kopf. Dass er der einzig Kriminelle von ihnen beiden war, konnte er nicht abstreiten. Und doch setzte sich Harry gerade mit ihm gleich. Das musste das verfluchte Weihnachten sein.

„Und … wie war das Weihnachten auf Malfoy Manor?", unterbrach Harry die peinliche Stille.

Draco blickte wieder auf und nahm die Möglichkeit gerne wahr, seine Verfehlungen heute nicht anzusprechen.

„Die Weihnachtsfeste waren immer sehr pompös. Meine Mutter hat dafür ein Händchen. Das Manor war immer festlich geschmückt und am Heiligen Abend fand ein großes Weihnachtsessen mit allen möglichen, wichtigen Leuten statt. Der Weihnachtsmorgen, nein eigentlich der ganze Weihnachtstag gehörte aber nur der Familie. Es gab irre viel Geschenke und auch wenn wir nach Großvaters Tod nur noch zu dritt waren, war es immer schön. Festliches Essen, wir waren zusammen. Meine Mutter, und vor allem mein Vater haben sich den ganzen Tag mit mir beschäftigt. Manchmal war auch Professor Snape da. Ich habe die Weihnachtsferien immer geliebt. Silvester wurde dann wieder sehr aufwändig und mit vielen Gästen gefeiert. Naja, bis auf die letzten drei Jahre. Du weißt schon, Voldemort, der Krieg und die Zeit danach. Das habe ich da schon ziemlich vermisst."

Harry hatte es sich inzwischen im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht und hörte Draco aufmerksam zu. Als der eine Pause machte, räusperte sich Harry laut, so als müsse er den Zeitraum überbrücken, bis er die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst dem diesjährigen Weihnachten doch etwas abgewinnen. Mir jedenfalls gefällt es bisher. Und Silvester feiern wir bei der großen Milleniumsparty unter freiem Himmel. Das wird geil. Am 3. Januar geht's dann weiter nach Indien. Und Anfang Februar können wir in Hongkong noch mal Neujahr feiern."

Draco konnte nur enthusiastisch nicken, denn es gab absolut nichts auszusetzen an diesem Reiseverlauf und den einzelnen Programmpunkten.

„Ja, alles bestens. Du solltest dir das mit dem Auror echt überlegen und lieber Reiseplaner werden. Ich find's klasse. Und heute war auch o.k. Wirklich. Was machen wir jetzt noch?"

Draco hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgesetzt und half Harry beim Einräumen des Korbes.

„Ich dachte mir, wir fahren mit der Panoramagondelbahn da hoch, zum Tafelberg."

Harry zeigte zum Wahrzeichen Kapstadts. „Die Aussicht soll traumhaft sein. Und für danach hab ich uns in einem Restaurant am Strand einen Tisch reserviert. Heute lassen wir's uns richtig gutgehen. Hast du Lust?"

„Okay. Aber ich bezahle das Essen, verstanden?"

Dracos Blick stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen etwas harschen Worten. Er freute sich riesig und fühlte sich sehr wohl. Harry hatte diesen Weihnachtstag, den Draco verleugnen wollte, zu etwas Besonderem gemacht. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ausgerechnet zwei ehemalige Rivalen den Weihnachtstag miteinander verbrachten. Und immer mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Harry für ihn tat und dass er das eigentlich gar nicht verdient hatte. Er war auf Bewährung und es sollte eine Strafe sein. Zwei Jahre ohne Magie, zwei Jahre unter Aufsicht. Aber das Magieverbot war durch Hogwarts schon etwas abgeschwächt worden, da er dort zumindest im Unterricht zaubern durfte. Und dann durfte er seinen Aufpasser auf diese Weltreise begleiten. Und kam durch ihn auch ab und an in den Genuss, an Zauberei teilzuhaben. Warum Harry das alles für ihn tat, wusste Draco bis heute noch nicht so genau. Aber inzwischen wechselte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen mit Dankbarkeit ab. Und mit der vagen Hoffnung, dass nach dieser Reise ihre Verbindung nicht abbrechen würde.

Eine Stunde später bestiegen die beiden eine Gondel, die sie auf den Tafelberg brachte. Oben angekommen erlebte Draco erneut einen Augenblick der Demut, als er seinen Blick über den Ozean, die einzigartige Vegetation um den Tafelberg und das ihnen zu Füßen liegende Kapstadt schweifen ließ. Auch Harry war ergriffen von diesem Augenblick. Er legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht an sich.

„Schon irre oder? Weihnachten bei Sommerwetter in Südafrika mit dem Ex-Erzfeind. Das ist ziemlich abgedreht … aber ich find's cool!"

„Dito.", meinte Draco nur.

Sie genossen noch eine Weile die Faszination des Tafelbergs und als sie dann einige Stunden später in einem kleinen Restaurant am Strand von Camps Bay eine Fischplatte für zwei Personen teilten, fand dieses ungewöhnliche Weihnachten einen harmonischen Abschluss.


	7. Ein Himmel aus Glas

"Heute will ich euch mal dezent auf unser neues Profilbild hinweisen *sehr dezent*hust* - es ist das Ergebnis einer kleinen Challenge, die wir im Forum veranstaltet haben. Und das Ergebnis seht ihr ja - gewonnen hat übrigens unsere liebe Lapis (hier zu finden unter Lapislazuli-L)  
Oh. Und übrigens: Solche Challenges veranstalten wir immer wieder mal... Also falls ihr Lust bekommen habt... Schaut doch mal vorbei, Link steht artig im Profil!"

Also... Ähm... Heute ist unser jüngstes Rudelviech an der Reihe. Zumindest glaube ich, dass sie die Jüngste ist. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Nicht hundertprozentig... Aber... ziemlich. Naja, egal. Sie überrascht uns heute mit einer sehr außergewöhnlichen... Geschichte in der Geschichte. Lasst euch überraschen. Und sie macht mir Konkurrenz, das gefällt mir gar nicht.  
Unser jüngstes Viech ist übrigens Fantasygirl98, auch bekannt als Sandy oder Brownie oder Igelhorn oder Fantasy oder Fanta oder Fantatier oder Fantavieh oder...  
Ich sollte es lassen. Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf. Das bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher: Brownie ist das Rudelviech mit den meisten Spitznamen...  
Hier noch der Link zu ihrem Profil:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gebetat von Eponine, entstanden durch zu viel Reckless und Alice im Wunderland gemischt. Viel Spaß!

**Ein Himmel aus Glas **von** Fantasygirl98****  
**  
Kalt.  
So beißend kalt.

Weiß.  
So blendend weiß.

Hart.  
So hart wie Stein.

Es musste Winter sein. Wo zum Teufel war sie hier gelandet? Unter ihren tauben Fingern fühlte sie brennende Kälte von etwas Verformbarem. Schnee? Sie fürchtete, zu erblinden, wenn sie jetzt die Augen aufschlug. Aber sie konnte auch nicht ewig hier liegen bleiben, ohne zu erfrieren, oder wenigstens ordentlich krank zu werden. Langsam, ganz langsam, öffnete sie die Augen. Stark blinzelnd, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen, erkannte sie erstmal gar nichts außer ungewöhnlich klarem Himmelblau. Keine Wolken, keine Sonne, nichts. Einfach blau. Das war ungewöhnlich. Als nächstes realisierte sie, dass sie nicht die Hogwartsuniform trug, sondern die Kleider eines einfachen Bauernmädchens. Braune, schlichte Leinen. Das erklärte, warum ihr so unsagbar kalt war. Und ihr Zauberstab war auch weg.

Sie richtete sich auf, bewegte ihre blau angelaufenen Finger und hoffte, keine Erfrierungen zu bekommen. Bäume. Schwarze, dunkle Nadelbäume. Dazwischen Schnee und nasse, abgestorbene Zweige. Also musste das hier der Waldrand sein. Wie lange hatte sie hier gelegen? Und wie bei Merlin war sie hierher, wo auch immer das war, gekommen?  
Hinter ihr ragte ein schneebedeckter Hügel in die Höhe. Kalter, beißender Wind strich ihr durch die Kleider und krampfte ihr das Herz zusammen. Sie musste hier weg. Wohin? Egal. Weg.

Wie war ihr Name? Mondenkind hatte ihre Mutter früher sie genannt. Mond... Luna. Ja. Das war ihr Name. Ihre Mutter; wo war sie? In dem diesem Wald? Nein, wahrscheinlich saß sie jetzt zuhause am Küchentisch vor dem Kaminfeuer und wickelte Geschenke in Geschenkpapier ein. Vielleicht halfen ihr ja die Weihnachtswichtel dabei. Es war schließlich fast Weihnachten. Die kleinen Wesen waren so viel putziger als ihre blauen Verwandten, die nur Schabernack im Kopf hatten.

_Luna... Steh auf! Kind, lauf! Lauf um dein junges Leben!__  
_Diese Stimme... Sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Flüsterte ihr zu, sie solle aufstehen und laufen. Aber wohin? In den Wald? Dennoch schien ihr Aufstehen eine gute Idee. Also gehorchte sie dem Rat. Sobald sie einen vorsichtigen Schritt tat, ohne Schuhe an den blanken Füßen zu haben, fing es an zu schneien. Dichte Flocken versperrten ihr die Sicht und wirbelten vor ihren Augen herum, setzten sich in ihre blonden Engelshaare und ließen sie frieren. Die Kälte ging durch und durch, aber sie lief einfach stur geradeaus in den Wald hinein. Angst hatte sie keine; sie wusste, dass die Tiere sie beschützen würden. Noch nie hatte ihr ein Tier etwas Böses gewollt.

Ihre Zehen spürte sie nicht mehr und ihre Beine fingen an zu schmerzen.  
_Lauf, Kind, lauf!__  
_Luna stolperte, geriet ins Straucheln, fiel und rappelte sich wieder auf. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie davonrannte und vor was, aber die Stimme in ihrem Kopf befahl ihr es, also rannte sie. Die Bäume flogen an ihr vorbei und griffen mit ihren dürren, schwarzen Ästen nach ihr. Die Bauernkleidung bekam Risse und kleine Löcher, ihre hüftlangen Haare flogen und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht voran zu kommen.  
Immer weiter, immer weiter, sie würde schon entkommen. Aber wem? Der Stimme? Ihrer eigenen Fantasie? Wenigstens schlug ihr hier der Schneesturm nicht ins Gesicht.

Ganz plötzlich lichteten sich die Bäume, eine kreisrunde Lichtung, wie man sie auch im Verbotenen Wald fand, tat sich vor ihr auf. Dort stand ein Haus ganz aus Lebkuchen, die blinden Fenster waren aus Zuckerguss und das Dach mit Brot gedeckt. Ihr Magen knurrte. Aber der Schreck befand sich vor diesem Wunderhäuschen: ein Mädchen mit asiatischen Gesichtszügen, pechschwarzem Haar, blutroten Lippen und Haut so bleich wie der Schnee lag blutend in der Kälte. Sie hatte ein verblutetes, ehemals wohl schönes Kleid an und ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet aufgerissen. Ihr Mund stand offen und ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief von ihrem Mundwinkel über die Wangen in den Schnee. So schwarz wie Ebenholz, so rot wie Blut und so weiß wie Schnee... Woher kam ihr das bekannt vor? Und dieses Mädchen war ihr ebenfalls vertraut, aber ihr Name wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Eine Freundin, Mitschülerin. Eine Hexe wie sie. Ihr Name... Xio? Cho? Chan? Das Unterbewusstsein ließ die Lösung des Rätsels nicht zu. Dafür ließ der Instinkt sie zurückstolpern. Schräg hinter dem Häuschen duckte sich ein Stall mit Gitterstäben in die Bäume. Soweit sie das erkennen konnte, lehnte dort ein erfrorener, kleiner Junge an der Stallwand. Seine Haut war ebenso blass wie die des toten Mädchens und seine Kleidung war genauso aufgerissen und erbärmlich wie Lunas eigene.  
Und aus der Tür der Lebkuchenhütte trat eine blonde, alte Hexe, die die Gesichtszüge ihrer Mutter hatte. Ihr Mund bewegte sich nicht, aber ihre Stimme drang ihr durch Mark und Bein.  
_„__Komm herein, mein Kind, du bist endlich zuhause! Sie hier war die Falsche, die Zwerge wollte sie suchen und der Prinz war zu spät. Der Jäger hat sie vor meiner Tür eingeholt. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich sie umgebracht habe, oder? Komm', Luna, nimm meine Hand...__"  
_  
Luna schrie. Sie schüttelte wie wild den Kopf und wollte rennen, aber ihre Beine waren wie festgefroren. Ihre Mutter war doch tot! Das hier, die Stimme, das war nicht die ihrer lieben Mama. Diese Frau, die ihr so ähnlich sah, war eine Kinderfresserin - und sie streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Luna wollte nicht zu ihr laufen. Sie wollte nicht über die schöne Leiche steigen. Aber was sie wollte, hatte noch nie jemanden interessiert. Nicht mal ihre eigenen, schmerzenden Beine.

_„__Ja, so ist es gut. Komm' zu mir, Kind, ich habe Kleidung und etwas zu essen. Die Suppe im Kessel über dem Feuer ist gleich fertig und es wäre doch schade, wenn ich sie alleine essen müsste, oder nicht? Luna...__"_ Die Stimme hatte noch nicht mal wirklich Klang. Es war mehr ein verführerisches Flüstern, das sie immer weiter in ihre Lügen wob wie in wertvolle Spinnenseide. Ja, eine Spinne. Das war wohl das Tier, das dieser Frau inne wohnte. Und Luna hasste Spinnen.  
Plötzlich war da ein Weg zum geduckten Häuschen, das Innen wahrscheinlich sehr viel größer war, als es von außen schien. Ausdehnungszauber waren stark in Mode und nützlich noch nebenbei. Und wenn diese Hexe allein mit ihrer Stimme die Kraft hatte, ihren Willen zu untergraben, wie groß mussten dann erst ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sein? Sie kam sich klein und dumm vor ohne ihren Zauberstab. Erstaunlich, wie aufgeschmissen magische Menschen ohne dieses Stück Holz waren.

Je näher sie der Frau kam, umso jünger und damit ihrer geliebten Mutter ähnlicher wurde diese.  
„Mutter?", sprach sie mit zittriger Stimme, als hätte sie das Sprechen verlernt. Das Lächeln der Hexe war falsch, das wusste sie. Es gehörte nicht auf das schöne Gesicht ihrer Mutter. So falsch...  
_"__Ja, komm' zu mir, ich habe dich vermisst! Du bist ja ganz durchgefroren, hast du wieder zu lange im Schnee gespielt?__"  
_Luna stieg über das Schneewittchen im Schnee und übertrat die Schwelle zum Lebkuchenhaus. Als sie sich mit aller Willenskraft umdrehte, um zu flüchten, sah sie ein Männchen aus Lebkuchen mit Knopfaugen und Rosinenknöpfen zwischen den Bäumen winken. Es wurde von oben herab aufgegessen, Bissen für Bissen.

Die dürre Hand der Hexe auf ihrer Schulter war erst leicht wie eine Spinne, dann drückte sie zu und hinterließ kleine, halbrunde Male auf Lunas blasser Haut. Sie schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde dieser Alptraum ja verschwinden, wenn sie sich einfach fest kniff und die Augen dann wieder öffnete.  
Natürlich funktionierte es nicht. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn doch.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Podest mit einem Samtkissen und einer Schneekugel darauf. Sie war so schön, so perfekt und mit Sicherheit so teuer, dass sie einfach Handarbeit sein musste. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das hier eine billige Massenprodukion war. Luna wurde von ihr angezogen wie ein Magnet die Nägel anzog. Fasziniert machte sie einige Schritte auf die Kugel zu. Den Kamin mit dem Kessel Suppe darin nahm sie gar nicht wahr, obwohl es so verführerisch duftete und das Feuer beruhigend knisterte. Als sie genauer hinsah, erschrak sie gleichermaßen, wie sie den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. Sie sah sich selbst vor einer Kristallkugel stehen, immer noch in die komischen Bauernklamotten gehüllt. Allerdings hatte sie in der Kristallkugel noch einen Winterumhang an, der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. Das Mädchen in der Schneekugel wurde mit Kunstschnee berieselt und war in der Bewegung eingefroren. Keine magische Kugel also. Seltsam...

„...ädchen? Mädchen, ich rede mit dir! Willst du die Kugel nun oder nicht? Ich habe auch noch andere, sehr prächtige Exemplare im Lagerraum. Soll ich sie dir zeigen?"  
Luna erschrak. Wer redete da mit ihr? Und warum zum Henker stand sie auf einmal in einem Laden, der vor Weihnachtsdekoration nur so strotzte? Ach ja, Weihnachten stand ja vor der Tür... Die Schneekugel, die sie eben noch in der Stube der Hexe gesehen hatte, stand nun in einem Regal mit einem Dutzend anderen Exemplaren. Das Einzige, was sich nicht verändert hatte, war das blonde Mädchen in der Kugel. Folglich war also die gekrümmte Decke über ihr aus Glas, durch das sie das Regalbrett über der Schneekugel sehen musste. Aber wenn sie unter freiem Himmel stünde, würde sie nur reines blau sehen. Und dann wäre das ein Himmel aus Glas... Natürlich! Deshalb hatte sie nur blau gesehen, als sie erwacht war! Sie war in einer Schneekugel gefangen!

„Hm? Was? Nein, ich nehme diese hier. Sie ist perfekt. Dankeschön", murmelte sie zerstreut und wandte sich der Verkäuferin zu, die Ähnlichkeit mit einer Gottesanbeterin hatte. Sie war dünn, alt, hatte eine Haut wir Pergament und war und über und über mit Ketten und Tüchern behängt. Eine typische Wahrsagerin also. Ob sie tatsächlich die Gabe besaß, in die Zukunft zu sehen, oder ob sie nur eine Quacksalberin war, war eine andere Frage. Sie kam Luna seltsam bekannt vor wie eigentlich alle Leute, denen sie bisher begegnet war.  
Die Verkäuferin nickte zufrieden, nahm die Schneekugel aus dem Regal und packte sie hinter der Theke in Geschenkpapier ein. Luna gab ihr das Geld, wunderte sich noch nicht mal darüber, dass sie überhaupt welches bei sich trug und das erst jetzt bemerkte, und verließ den Laden. Glöckchen bimmelten ihr zum Abschied hinterher.

Die Straße erinnerte sie an die Winkelgasse, fernab in England. Die Erinnerung schien ihr wie aus einem anderen Leben, als sei es nicht ihr eigenes. Geschäfte reihten sich aneinander, Weihnachtsdekoration schmückte die Türen und Fenster bis zum Erbrechen und überall duftete es nach Weihnachtsgewürzen, frisch gebackenen Plätzchen und Lebkuchen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und auf einmal war ihr nicht mehr so kalt. Die Leute mieden sie, wahrscheinlich wegen der einfachen, aber wenigstens heilen Bauernkleider. Auch eifersüchtige Blicke sah sie, meist von bepuderten Adelsdamen, die allesamt hässlich waren und sich kiloweise weißes Puder und Schminke in die hochmütigen Gesichter geschmiert hatten, die Augen übertrieben hervorgehoben und die Münder knallrot. Es sah aus, als wollten sie alle das Schneewittchen nachmachen und an ihre Perfektion heran kommen. Sie scheiterten alle kläglich.  
„Sieh nur, was ein schönes Mädchen! Erbärmlich, dass sie nur eine Bauerstochter ist..." Die Stimme kam irgendwo von links. Man redete über sie; das war sie gewohnt. Aber Komplimente? Nein, das hatte sie noch nie bekommen.  
„Ist das die Tochter des Bauern, der behauptet, sein Mädchen könne Stroh zu Gold spinnen? Sieh nur, ihr Haar! Es muss wahr sein; das ist mit Sicherheit Goldstaub auf ihren Locken! Solch eine Schönheit kann nicht von Natur sein. Zu schade, dass sie nur einen Bauern zum Vater hat, man könnte doch so viel aus ihr machen!", kam es von einer anderen Seite. Langsam wurde ihr unwohl.  
„Eure Schminke benötige ich nicht!", rief Luna in die Menge hinein und fing an, zu laufen. Schon wieder. Allerdings waren es jetzt nicht Bäume, die ihr den Weg versperrten, sondern Menschen. So viele Menschen, Leute verschiedenster Gesellschaftsschichten und alle sehr altmodisch gekleidet. Luna bahnte sich mit ihren spitzen Ellenbogen einen Weg durch die Masse und kam schließlich in einer Nebengasse zum Stehen, die Schneekugel keuchend an sich gedrückt, als sei es ihr wertvollster Schatz. Aber sie war nicht alleine. Ihr gegenüber saß ein kleines Mädchen mit ebenso blonden, aber schmutzigen Haaren wie sie selbst, ebenfalls barfuß und noch dürftiger gekleidet. Nur ein Schürzchen hatte sie an, aus der Tasche vorn am Bauch schauten ganze Bunde von Streichhölzern heraus. Mit großen, blauen Augen sah das Mädchen sie an und fragte: „Willst du ein Streichholz kaufen? Bitte, wenn ich wieder keinen Penny verdiene, schlägt mich mein Vater wieder! Zuhause ist es kalt und zugig und wir haben doch nichts zu essen; wir brauchen das Geld! Bitte, nimm ein Streichholz!" Luna kam in Bedrängnis. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie es brauchte, hatte sie kein Geld dabei. Sie musste alles für die Schneekugel ausgegeben haben. Ihr war bewusst, dass das kleine Mädchen diese Nacht wohl erfrieren würde, wenn sie nicht ganz schnell richtige Kleider und Schuhe bekam.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe kein Geld dabei. Aber du wirst erfrieren, wenn du weiter hier sitzt. Komm' mit mir, wir finden sicher etwas für dich. An Weihnachten sind die Leute großzügig, Madame Malkins wird mit Sicherheit für dich einen Mantel schneidern." Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wie die alte Hexe im Lebkuchenhaus klang.  
_Komm mit mir, ich habe etwas Gutes für dich!_ Das klang so falsch... Dabei war es doch die Wahrheit! Mit großen, angstvollen Augen sah die Kleine sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun waren die Rollen also vertauscht. Das Mädchen wurde ihr immer ähnlicher. Hatte sie selbst nicht auch so ein Stupsnäschen gehabt als junge, kleine Hexe?  
„N-nein, ich soll nicht mit Fremden gehen! Bitte, kauf' mir doch einfach ein Streichholz ab, damit ich uns etwas zu essen kaufen kann! Bitte..." Die blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sich beim nächsten Blinzeln ihren Weg über die kalten, weichen Wangen suchten. Aber als sie in den Schnee tropften, wurden sie rot wie Blut. Wahrscheinlich bereitete die Kälte diesem Kind Schmerzen, als würde sie bluten. Luna wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß an die Hauswand. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass dieses Kind bald sterben würde. Und es war ihre Schuld, weil sie kein Geld dabei hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wirklich, aber ich kann nicht. Ich habe kein Geld dabei, das sagte ich doch bereits! Geh irgendwo rein, ich bitte dich, du wirst sonst erfrieren!" Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Flehendes, was sie eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, dass die blonden Locken flogen. Wieder fing es zu schneien an und Luna musste an die Schneekugel denken, die in ihren Händen warm wurde.  
„Dann sterbe ich." Die Augen wurden blind und brachen, die Kraft wich aus dem kleinen Körper und sie sackte gegen die Hausmauer. Die Streichhölzer fielen klappernd zu Boden, fast schon anklagend zeigten die roten Zündköpfe in ihre Richtung.

_Deine Schuld, Luna, alles deine Schuld! Siehst du sie? Genauso tot wie das Schneewittchen, Hänsel und du bald auch! Dir wird es ergehen wie ihr, merkst du das nicht? Deine Schneekugel ist dein Gefängnis, nicht dein Schatz! Du wirst erfrieren, verhungern, krank werden - und das Geld, das du bei dir hattest, hast du für deinen eigenen Kerkerschlüssel ausgegeben! Siehst du jetzt, was du angerichtet hast? Alles deine Schuld! Fröhliche Weihnachten, du Verrückte! Na, wie gefällt dir das? Alle um dich herum feiern und du hast an Weihnachten gemordet! Siehst du das Blut im Schnee? Siehst du es?!__  
_Da war die Stimme wieder, die ihr einredete, dass der Tod des Mädchens ihre Schuld war. Sie kreischte zum Ende hin fast und bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Und diesmal klang sie wirklich nach ihrer Mutter, wenn sie wütend war. Was hatte sie nur getan...? Luna presste die Hände auf die Ohren, „Sei still!", schrie sie, die Kugel fiel in den Schnee neben die kleine Leiche und zersprang...

Und Luna erwachte schreiend und schwer atmend in ihrem Bett, zuhause im windschiefen Haus ihres Vaters. Cho lebte, die Stimme war weg - aber diesmal war es ihre Mutter, die tot war. Und das war mit Sicherheit kein Traum. Zumindest einen wahren Kern hatte das Ganze: heute war Weihnachten. Etwas Ungewöhnlicheres hatte sie noch nie geträumt, geschweige denn am Heilig Abend bzw. am Morgen des 25. Dezember. Die Sonne schien durch ihr Fenster und kitzelte sie an der Nase. Draußen lag Schnee und die Krähen hockten auf den Bäumen, die glücklicherweise nicht halb so unheimlich waren wie in dem Wald aus dem Traum.

„Luna-Schätzchen, es gibt Frühstück, wach' auf!", rief ihr Vater Xenophilius von unten herauf. Sie musste lächeln. Nie hatte sie die langweilige Normalität so sehr willkommen geheißen wie jetzt.  
„Ich komme!", rief sie zurück, sprang aus dem warmen Bett und schlüpfte schnell in ihren flauschigen Bademantel. An ihre zuvor nackte Füße zauberte sie sich kuschelige Pantoffeln, bevor sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter eilte.  
„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Schatz!", wünschte Xenophilius ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Und Luna hoffte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, die Stimme ihrer verstorbenen Mutter nie wieder hören zu müssen...


	8. Trubel an Festtagen

„So schnell ist eine Woche um. Guten Morgen, liebe Leser. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr die letzten 7 Tage gut überstanden. Dann kann es ja jetzt mit dem Weihnachtstrubel so richtig losgehen. Unsere Schneekatze gibt euch dahin gehend mal einen humorvollen Einblick. Für den sicheren Fall, dass ihr mehr von ihr lesen wollt, schaut doch mal auf ihrem Profil vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de /u/Schneekatze

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Trubel an Festtagen**von**Schneekatze**

„Diese Uhr macht mich wahnsinnig. Für wen stehen die zwei Zeiger und welche Orte sind mit den Zahlen verknüpft?" versuchte Molly aufgebracht von der antiken Standuhr zu erfahren, während ihr erboster Blick auf dem Ziffernblatt ruhte. Mit geschickten Bewegungen des Zauberstabs wirkte sie Magie, die ihr das Geheimnis der Uhr enthüllen sollte. Doch der Zauber erstarb in Funken beim Auftreffen auf die Zeiger. Die rundliche Frau grummelte unzufrieden.

„Harry, Du bist dran!" erinnerte ihn eine nahe Stimme. Er wandte den Blick von der Hexe ab und schaute wieder aufs Schachbrett. Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren. Schnell entschied er sich für einen Zug, der seinem Gegner Ron offensichtlich Freude zu bereiten schien. Ein kalter Hauch traf ihn, als die Verandatür sich öffnete und zwei zufrieden grinsende Zwillinge schlenderten herein, mit einer schmollenden Ginny im Schlepptau. Die Hände des Mädchens waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Augenbrauen waren tief ins Gesicht gesunken und ihre braunen Augen blitzten wild darunter hervor.

„Nun sagt schon, welchen Spruch habt ihr benutzt?" forderte die junge Hexe von ihren Brüdern und schlug schwungvoll ihre Kapuze zurück, wodurch ihr langes feuerrotes Haar zusammengehalten von einer einfachen Spange sichtbar wurde.

Fred und George waren offensichtlich durch Ginnys Aufregung nur noch zufriedener mit sich selbst. Sie grinsten und beglückwünschten sich stumm durch ein gegenseitiges Schulternklopfen.

„Vergiss es, das …" begann Fred amüsiert.  
„… kannst du sowieso nicht nachmachen!" vervollständigte George den Satz überzeugt, doch obwohl ihre Worte eine klare Zurückweisung war, hatten sie sich ihrer Schwester zugewandt und sahen sie herausfordernd an.

Ihre Mutter hatte bei ihrem Eintreten das Studium der Uhr aufgegeben und blickte zu ihren Kindern. „Was habt ihr getan?" fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ganz offensichtlich in Erwartung von Katastrophenmeldungen. Die Zwillinge drehten sich zu ihr um und ihre Mimik musste irgendwo zwischen empört und unschuldig liegen, denn sofort ergriff Ginny das Wort: „Sie haben mit gelber Schrift Frohes Fest in den Schnee geschrieben."

Molly, die ihre Tochter verständnisvoll angesehen hatte, hob misstrauisch erneut die Augenbraue. „Nun, das war doch immerhin ein netter Zauberspruch." entschied sie. Damit befand sie die Situation als geklärt und begab sich durch die Tür an der Seite in die Küche, von wo in diesem Moment Arthur eintrat.

„Von einem Zauberspruch hat niemand was gesagt." murmelten die Zwillinge verschmitzt grinsend, ihrer Schwester keine weitere Beachtung schenkend. Ginny schloss wortlos die Verandatür. Dieses Verhör war offenbar beendet. Dafür hatten sie jedoch die Neugier ihres Vaters auf sich gezogen, der sie nun ganz begeistert nach dieser Muggelmethode ausfragte, sie bereitwillig lobend für ihr Muggelverhalten. Sobald er herausfinden würde, was tatsächlich vorgegangen war, würde sicher wieder eine Strafpredigt durchs Haus hallen.  
Harry legte seine rechte Wange in die Hand der gleichen Seite und fuhr sich erschöpft bis zur Stirn hinauf, obwohl ihm seine Narbe diesmal keine Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

„Warum noch gleich wollten wir Weihnachten zusammen feiern?" erfragte er müde, ohne aufzusehen, sich nur noch erinnernd, dass er selbst sich hier hatte vor den Dursleys verstecken wollen.

„Das weißt Du doch." antwortete Ron, dem das Gespräch hinter ihm in seiner Konzentration auf die Schachfiguren vollkommen entgangen war. Wahrscheinlich sind Ruhe und Taubheit Eigenschaften, die man notwendigerweise erlernte in der Gesellschaft der Weasley-Familie.  
„Der Fuchsbau muss gereinigt werden, weil Dad ein paar dieser Kaka-Tiere von seinem letzten Fall zum Studium mitbrachte und sie freikamen." wiederholte Ron nun doch die Geschichte, die zu ihrer Anwesenheit geführt hatte, während er den Turm bedächtig vorrücken ließ.

Ja, Harry erinnerte sich. Mit dieser Begründung hatten sie gestern vor der Tür des Blackhauses gestanden und ihm fröhlich verkündet, dass sie zusammen bei ihm Weihnachten feiern würden. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er verstanden hatte, dass sie vor Kakerlaken geflüchtet waren, kleinen harmlosen Tierchen, die allerhöchstens lästig waren, welche die Zaubererfamilie jedoch als höchst bedrohlich empfand. Er hatte sie trotzdem ohne zu zögern hereingebeten. Sie waren ins Wohnzimmer getreten, wo Harry eben eine alte Standuhr aufgestellt hatte, die er mit einer alten Kommode in seinem Verlies gefunden und hierher gebracht hatte, um die spärliche Möblierung mit etwas zu ergänzen, das für ihn immerhin eine schwache Bedeutung trug. Er hatte dadurch die Spuren der Blacks entfernen und die seiner eigenen Familie hineinbringen wollen.

Im nächsten Moment hatte die Weasley-Familie in seinem Wohnzimmer gestanden. Molly hatte sich umgeblickt und die leeren Stellen besehen, wo er alte verstaubte Möbel fortgeschafft hatte, die ihm nicht gehört hatten und die grauen Stellen im Holz und der Wandfarbe, wo Staub und Spinnweben nicht mehr zu entfernen waren.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin!" hatte sie gesagt und ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, um gleich darauf die oberen Stockwerke zu inspizieren und Zimmer zuzuteilen. Wo Mollys Hand eben noch gelegen hatte, wurde sie von Arthurs ersetzt, der ihm begeistert zusicherte, dass sie ihm zu Ehren ein richtiges Muggelweihnachten verbringen würden.

„Er hat uns jede Verwendung von Magie verboten." hatte Ron sogleich geklagt und dann über den Kamin Hermine eingeladen, welche ohne ihre Eltern alleine hätte feiern müssen. Pro forma war er noch gefragt worden, ob er einverstanden war, aber natürlich war er das.

Und nun saß er hier, in einem grün-rot gestreiften Strickpullover, den alle Weasleys heute trugen und inmitten der opulentesten Weihnachtsdekoration, die er je gesehen hatte. Molly bewies ihren guten Willen darin, seinem Haushalt zu mehr Umfang zu verhelfen, als er je gebrauchen können würde. Arthur fragte ihn jede Sekunde über Muggelsitten zu Weihnachten aus und Fred und George sahen eine Herausforderung darin, ihre Streiche nun auf Muggelart und ohne Magie zu spielen, weshalb an der Hälfte der Türklinken Zahnpasta klebte und die Plätzchen von Molly salzig statt zuckersüß schmeckten. Ginny dagegen folgte deshalb nun den Zwillingen auf Schritt und Tritt, in der Hoffnung sie doch der Magiebenutzung zu überführen. Ron hing seit ihrer Ankunft unablässig an Hermine, bis diese ihn nun gezwungen hatte, mit Harry eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Harry freute sich darüber, aber er schenkte dem Spiel kaum Beachtung, auch weil sich durch die Faszination Rons für die unbewegten Figuren seine Überlegungspausen zwischen den Zügen dehnten wie Kaugummi. Seine Freundin war die einzige, die sich gegen den Einheitspullover hatte wehren dürfen und saß in einem dezent grauen Pullover bei ihnen. Sie war vertieft in ein Buch, nach dessen Inhalt er sich nicht einmal erkundigen konnte, weil schon der Titel hochtrabend und unerreichbar klang.

Harry seufzte und als er einen erneuten Zug vollführte, ohne sich große Mühe beim Nachdenken über seinen Sinn gemacht zu haben, wunderte er sich, warum er nicht schon längst verloren hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Fenstern, welche durch den Winter von weißen Eisblumen geschmückt waren. Ein rotes Blinken durchbrach das dumpfe Weiß des Schnees dahinter und ließ Harry verwundert aufblicken. Auch Hermine ließ das Buch sinken und dadurch richtete auch Ron sich auf und blickte sich um zum Fenster.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte er angesichts des ungenauen leuchtenden Schemens hinter dem Fenster. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam erhoben sich die drei Freunde und gingen zur Terrassentür. Zögernd öffneten sie diese, als auch der Rest der Weasley-Familie hinter ihnen ins Wohnzimmer trat. Sie gingen hinaus und sahen schwebende rote Lichter, die sich aus der Luft auf den Garten zu bewegten. Ein gewisser Rhythmus schien in ihrem Auf und Ab zu liegen und dennoch waren sie erstaunlich substanzlos, so dass man noch einmal verwundert blinzeln musste, bevor er einen großen Schlitten hinter den Lichtern ausmachen konnte. Auch dieser blinkte, aber die Farben waren vielfältiger, so dass das Gewirr vor Harrys Augen bei ihm ein Schwindelgefühl erzeugte und er irritiert den Kopf zurückweichen ließ.

Arthur wertete das offenbar als Bewunderung, denn er verkündete stolz: „Ein Weihnachtsschlitten! Ich habe bei den Muggeln gelesen, dass Muggel daran glauben, dass an Weihnachten ein Mann in einem fliegenden Schlitten gezogen von Tieren kommt." Schnee stob auf, als das Gefährt landete. Zwei Reihen roter blinkender Lichter hinterließen deutlich größere Vertiefungen im Schnee, über denen sie schwebten für diejenigen, welche die kraftvollen Tiere nicht zu sehen vermochten.

„Thestrale!" flüsterte Harry, beeindruckt von diesen sechs wundervollen Geschöpfen, die ihre kraftvollen Flügel zusammenfalteten und dabei heißen dampfenden Atem ausstießen unter ihren Rudolf-Nasen, die sie ohne Frage Arthur zu verdanken hatten. Der Schwarzhaarige bedauerte Hermine, dass sie dies nicht sehen konnte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er selbst sie nur sehen konnte, weil er den Tod gesehen hatte.

„Sind Thestrale als Zugtiere nicht ein wenig sarkastisch angesichts dessen, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Geburt von Jesus ist?" murmelte Hermine neben ihm.

„Jesus? Kenne ich nicht. In welchem Haus ist der denn?" mischte sich Ron ein. Die brünette Hexe setzte zu einer Erklärung an, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf und winkte ab. „Es ist egal. Ich bin ohnehin nicht christlich." sagte sie nur und zog damit Arthurs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, der sie sofort in ein Gespräch verwickelte darüber, was krisselig sei. Gerettet wurde sie von Hagrid, der nun vom Schlitten aussteigend herüber brüllte, ob er es sich so vorgestellt hatte. Arthur nickte zufrieden und erklärte seiner Familie, dass dies der Schlitten sei, mit dem er dann an Weihnachten eine Runde drehen müsste, um ihnen die Geschenke zuzuwerfen, was ihm zweifelnde Blicke einbrachte, ihn jedoch nicht irritierte. Harry schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Es würde unmöglich werden, dieses Weihnachtsfest.

In diesem Moment wurde er unerwartet in eine erdrückende Umarmung gezogen. Er versank in dem groben Mantel von Hagrid, dessen Bartspitze auf seinem Kopf kitzelte. Der Halbriese roch nach Holz und ein wenig nassem Hund, genau wie es in seiner Hütte immer roch. Harry seufzte und drängte sich noch enger an ihn, als die Begrüßungsworte Hagrids an seiner Wange vibrierten.

„Nun kommt! Es ist kalt, ich mache euch eine heiße Schokolade!" verkündete Molly und ihr Beschluss ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Harry löste sich von Hagrid, nickte ihm lächelnd zu und alle zusammen gingen sie hinein.

Bald darauf saßen sie zusammen vor dem Kamin, jeder mit einem Becher heißer Schokolade in der Hand und Hagrid bewunderte ihre Pullover, anhand derer er sie bereits aus der Luft als Familie erkannt hatte. Er lobte auch die Plätzchen von Molly, deren Wangen rosarot anliefen, bis die Zwillinge frech ihren Teil vom Lob forderten für ihr Vertauschungswerk bei Salz und Zucker. Ron mischte sich sogleich ein und wies darauf hin, dass dies eher schlecht gewesen sei. Als keine Lösung zu finden war, bot Ginny versöhnlich an, neue Plätzchen zu backen. Daraufhin versprach Hermine, auch ein paar Original Muggelrezepte zu diesem Zweck herauszusuchen, was Arthur entzückte.

Harry nahm einen Schluck von der süßen Schokolade von Molly, die ihm den Bauch mit Wärme füllte. Er lächelte. Und da wusste Harry es. Er wusste, dass er hier richtig war, dass er einen Platz in dieser Familie hatte und dass er wohl nie wieder ein so chaotisches und wunderschönes Weihnachten erleben würde wie in diesem Jahr.


	9. Weihnachten mit Mister Shoes

Heute wird es wieder ein bisschen schwerer. Unsere Schildkröte WatchersGoddess (vielen auch bekannt als Reek) präsentiert uns heute eine sehr außergewöhnliche Weihnachtszeit und sehr ungewöhnliche Weihnachten. Außergewöhnlich ist sie leider jedoch nicht durch etwas positives... Aber lest es euch selbst durch. Ich persönlich fand ihren Beitrag unglaublich gut zu lesen – wie eigentlich alles von ihr. Überzeugt euch selbst unter:

www. fanfiction u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus, ... und ergänzt ein net/ vor dem u)

A/N: Wir vergessen zu oft, dass diese Dinge auch zur Weihnachtszeit keine Pause einlegen.  
Vielen Dank an glaedr fürs Betalesen und an Moana Nahesa für die moralische Unterstützung!

**Weihnachten mit Mister Shoes **von** WatchersGoddess**

„Frau Schmutzke, ich fürchte …", begann Dr. Feller auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und dann sagte er lange Zeit nichts mehr. Durch das Fenster hinter ihm konnte ich den gewaltigen Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Marktplatz sehen, die riesigen scharlachroten Kugeln und die Lichter, die sich darin spiegelten.

Dr. Feller klickte mit seiner Maus etwas an, ein Doppelklick, dann scrollte er nach unten, dann wieder nach oben, dann klickte er etwas anderes an, nur einmal. Dann tippte er drei Buchstaben in den PC. Nachdem man mich drei Wochen lang auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, waren nun die digitalen Ergebnisse interessanter als ich. Ich muss sagen, ich fühlte mich benutzt.

Schließlich seufzte er und riss sich mühsam von seinem Bildschirm los. „Ich fürchte", wiederholte er, „die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen lassen nach Ausschluss aller anderen Möglichkeiten nur einen Schluss zu."

„Und der wäre?", fragte ich ungeduldig, während ich meine Hände im Schoß knetete. Insgeheim wusste ich, was er nun sagen würde. Nachdem drei verschiedene Ärzte mir eindringlich davon abgeraten hatten, das Internet zu befragen, tat ich doch, worauf ich von alleine nie gekommen wäre. Aber ich würde ihn nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen. Wenn er mir schon dieses Monster aufs Auge drückte, sollte er es auch aussprechen.

„Nun, die Entzündungen in Ihrem Gehirn und dem Rückenmark, die Ergebnisse der Lumbalpunktion, Ihre Nervenleitgeschwindigkeit … Ich fürchte", sagte er zum dritten Mal und mein Augenlid zuckte unwillkürlich, „es ist MS."

Ich schaute hinab auf mein linkes Bein, das mich kribbelnd und leicht taub in den letzten Wochen hatte humpeln lassen, als hätte ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Da saß es, das Monster. Klammerte sich an meinem Knie fest und hockte mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meinem Turnschuh. Multiple Sklerose, was für ein blöder Name.

„Wissen Sie, was MS ist, Frau Schmutzke?"

Dr. Fellers Stimme riss mich aus der Betrachtung meines unerwünschten Begleiters. „Grob", entgegnete ich und fühlte mich trotz meiner überflüssigen Pfunde klein und zerbrechlich. „Entzündungen im Nervengewebe, Ausfallerscheinungen, chronisch, Ursache unbekannt", betete ich herunter, was mir von meinen verbotenen Recherchen im Gedächtnis geblieben war.

Das Monster griff nach oben und kitzelte mich grinsend am Oberschenkel.

o0o

Eine Stunde später saß ich mit einem Arm voll Broschüren über meine neue Errungenschaft in meinem Krankenhauszimmer und starrte unglücklich auf die bunten Cover. Wenn man den Bildern der Pharmazie Glauben schenkte, dann war MS eine tolle Sache. So viel Lebensfreude wie die Bilder einem zeigten, hatte ich meinen Lebtag noch nicht empfunden – erst recht nicht in der Vorweihnachtszeit.

„Ach, ach, ach …", stöhnte Frau Meier im Bett nebenan.

Ich sah zu ihr herüber und obwohl es die alte Frau mit ihrem Schlaganfall wirklich schlimm erwischt hatte, konnte ich kein Mitgefühl für sie empfinden. Es saß ein Monster auf meinem Bein, das meine Empathie ebenso zu lähmen schien wie mein Bein. Gerade zupfte es an der Schnalle meines Schuhs. Missmutig taufte ich es Mister Shoes.

Ich ließ die Seiten einer Broschüre durch meine Finger schnalzen. Diese ganze Geschichte schien mit mir genauso viel zu tun zu haben wie die Mondlandung. Die Vorstellung, eine Krankheit zu haben, die nicht mit den richtigen Medikamenten früher oder später überstanden war, war absurd. Wenn ich jetzt an einen Zeitpunkt in dreißig Jahren dachte, war Mister Shoes noch immer ein Teil davon. Das war so … endgültig. Wie eine Tätowierung, für die man sich schämte.

In meine Überlegungen hinein klopfte es an der Tür und zu meiner Enttäuschung war es nicht meine Schwester Lisa, die mich besuchen kam, sondern eine Krankenschwester, die einen Infusionsständer vor sich herschob. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, ließ sie ihn neben meinem Bett stehen. „Cora Schmutzke?", vergewisserte sie sich und ließ mich mein Geburtsdatum aufsagen wie ein Weihnachtsgedicht. Schließlich nickte sie zufrieden. „Unser Assistenzarzt kommt gleich und legt Ihnen den Zugang", erklärte sie mir fröhlich.

„Zugang für was?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk?"

„Nein. Für die Cortison-Infusionen. Hat Dr. Feller Ihnen nichts davon erzählt?"

Hatte er nicht. Und tat er auch in den drei darauf folgenden Tagen nicht, obwohl an jedem einzelnen dieser Tage die klare Flüssigkeit in meinen Arm lief. Er machte sich überhaupt ziemlich rar.

Und die Abwesenheit meines Arztes war nicht das einzige, das mich halb wahnsinnig machte.

o0o

Sie nennen es Cortison – ich nenne es Liquid of doom.

Über drei Tage bekam ich die Infusionen. Meine Arme waren schon nach der ersten blau von vielen Fehlversuchen und ab der zweiten hörte ich auf zu schlafen.

War ich in den letzten Monaten schon nachmittags oft von einer so allumfassenden Müdigkeit überfallen worden, dass mir selbst der Weg vom Schreibtisch zum Bett zu weit war, so hatte sich der Schlaf nun komplett verflüchtigt. Ich lag die ganze Nacht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in meinem Krankenhausbett und starrte an die Decke. Zumindest in der ersten Nacht.

In der zweiten stand ich leise auf und tigerte durch das Zimmer. Beobachtete Frau Meier wie sie schlief. Stellte mich direkt neben ihr Bett, beugte mich mit kribbelnden Gliedern und rasendem Herzen zu ihr herunter und beobachtete, wie sie regelmäßig die Luft durch ihre Lippen ausstieß. Es klang wie ein „Pfffft!" im Viervierteltakt.

Wenn ich nicht Frau Meier in die Nase starrte, riss ich die Fenster auf, weil mir heiß war. Oder ich lief zur Toilette, weil meine Blase zu platzen drohte. Oder ich saß verspannt auf meinem Bett und starrte meine Armbanduhr an, als könnte ich sie dazu bewegen, schneller zu laufen.

Am dritten Tag wog ich fünf Kilo mehr als vor den Infusionen, hatte eine Haut wie ein 15-jähriger Teenager und Augen, die jedem erzählten, wie meine Nächte aussahen. Und zur Belohnung bekam ich ein pappiges Brötchen und keine Schokolade zum Frühstück.

„Ist denn wenigstens dein Bein besser?", fragte mich Markus, während er sich einen Stuhl an mein Bett zog.

„Nein. Mister Shoes sitzt noch immer da." Aber er war zugegebenermaßen kleinlaut geworden.

„Wer ist Mister Shoes?", fragte er irritiert.

„Na das mistige Monster, das mich ärgert. Ich hab es Mister Shoes getauft."

„Warum?"

Ich sah ihn an und fragte todernst: „Findest du Multiple Sklerose etwa schöner?"

Markus runzelte die Stirn, traute sich aber nicht, das Thema noch weiter zu erörtern. Stattdessen tauschte er einen Blick mit Frau Meier, die mit den Schultern zuckte. Schließlich griff er nach meiner Hand. „Haben die schon gesagt, wann du wieder nach Hause kannst? Schließlich ist bald Weihnachten."

„Morgen oder übermorgen. Mein Herzrasen macht ihnen etwas Angst, glaube ich."

„Dir nicht?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich Angst habe, schlägt es noch schneller. Erzähl mir lieber von der Ausstellung."

Unwillkürlich begann er zu lächeln und ein Strom von Worten ergoss sich aus seinem Mund. Markus war Landschaftsarchitekt und wenn er von seinem Beruf erzählte, verschwand die restliche Welt nicht nur um ihn sondern auch um mich. Für eine halbe Stunde vergaß ich Mister Shoes.

o0o

Das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, war wie ein Kulturschock. In der einen Woche, die ich in der sterilen Welt von Hippokrates verbracht hatte, war Weihnachten nicht nur näher gerückt, es hatte die ganze Stadt umarmt und erstickte es in seinem Glanz.

Die Straßen waren beleuchtet mit Lichterketten und Kugelungetümen, die quer über die Straßen gespannt waren. Die Geschäfte überschlugen sich mit Angeboten, Menschenmassen schoben sich mit prall gefüllten Einkaufstüten durch die Stadt. Und in der Luft lag der Duft von Schnee.

Ich hingegen ging am Stock. Und das ist keine Metapher.

Mein Bein war nur unwesentlich besser geworden durch die Therapie des Grauens. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass Mister Shoes noch etwas schwerer geworden war. Mein Fuß schlurfte bei jedem Schritt über den Boden und damit ich nicht gänzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor, hatte man mir einen Stock an die Hand gegeben.

„Machen Sie einen Termin bei einem niedergelassenen Kollegen", hatte Dr. Feller mir zum Abschied empfohlen, „Sie sollten bald mit einer Basistherapie beginnen." Und hinterließ mir noch mehr Broschüren, in denen die Vorteile dieser sogenannten Basistherapien anschaulich dargestellt wurden. Über die Nachteile informierte ich mich online und aus den vier Optionen wurden schlagartig null.

Ich verbrachte überhaupt viel Zeit online, denn arbeiten konnte ich nicht, solange ich Mister Shoes nicht von meinem Bein verscheucht hatte. Ich fand ein Forum und las mich nächtelang durch die Beiträge.

Das kenn ich, schrieb eine Userin auf meine Schilderungen hin. Bei mir hat es ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis ich wieder ohne Stock gehen konnte. Und kribbeln tut es bis heute noch, vor allem bei Hitze. Aber mach dir keinen Kopf, das Cortison wirkt noch nach.

Und nicht nur das wirkte nach, auch der Anruf meiner Freundin Nina tat es: „Ich bin schwanger!"

Mein Mund wurde trocken. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, humpelte ich zu meinem Nachtschrank und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Pillenpackung. Zwei Monate deckte sie noch ab.

Als ich den Pappkarton wieder schloss, kam mir ein gemeiner Gedanke, der mich nicht mehr loslassen wollte: Meine Freunde bekamen Kinder, ich bekam Mister Shoes. Wo war da die Gerechtigkeit?

o0o

Als ich eine Woche vor Weihnachten aufwachte, blieb es trotz eingeschaltetem Licht fast komplett dunkel um mich herum.

„Nicht witzig ...", murmelte ich verschlafen und rieb mir über die Augen. Was nichts brachte außer Schmerzen. Über Nacht hatte Mister Shoes es tatsächlich geschafft, sich so weit zu strecken, dass er die pummeligen Hände auf meine Augen pressen konnte. „Mistkerl!", fluchte ich.

Ich tastete mich zu meinem Handy und hielt es mir so dicht vor das Gesicht, dass ich mit Mühe die Einträge in meinem Adressbuch entziffern konnte. Markus hob nach dem zweiten Klingeln ab.

„Ich bin blind", erklärte ich ohne Begrüßung.

„Was?", kam es entsetzt zurück.

„Blind", wiederholte ich. „Also fast jedenfalls. Kannst du mich in die Klinik bringen?"

Konnte er. Die nächste Serie Liquid of Doom folgte, dieses Mal über fünf Tage. Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten passte ich nicht mehr in meine Klamotten, war froh, mein Gesicht im Spiegel nicht allzu deutlich erkennen zu können und beschloss, dass Weihnachten für mich dieses Jahr ausfiel.

o0o

Ich spielte Ene-mene-mu, um mich für eine Basistherapie zu entscheiden und bekam die Einführung und das erste Rezept gleich in der Klinik. Dreimal pro Woche sollte ich mir nun eine Spritze setzen. Zum Glück war ich halb blind, so musste ich die Nadel nicht sehen.

Die Nacht nach der ersten Spritze ruinierte ich mir durch meine Sturheit. Ich verweigerte ein prophylaktisches Schmerzmittel und wachte vier Stunden später stöhnend auf. Mein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub, meine Glieder schmerzten, wie ich es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte und mein Kopf nahm mir meine Sturheit sehr übel.

Ich klingelte nach der Schwester und die kam direkt mit einer Tablette in der Hand an mein Bett. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand dieser Ich-hab-es-Ihnen-ja-gesagt-Blick, auf den ich allergisch reagiere. Aber als meine Hand so zitterte, dass die Tablette aus dem Plastikbecher sprang, schluckte ich jede spitze Bemerkung zusammen mit dem Medikament hinunter.

„In ein paar Monaten lassen die Nebenwirkungen nach", tröstete die Schwester mich und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

„In ein paar Monaten ist Frühling", entgegnete ich garstig, „und trotzdem kann ich den Winter jetzt nicht ausstehen." Ich schämte mich sofort für meine Worte und senkte den Blick. „Aber wenn es hilft ..."

Wobei selbst das nicht sicher war. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob ich zu den glücklichen dreißig Prozent gehören würde. Feststellen ließ sich das nach etwa einem Jahr. In 155 Spritzen würde ich erfahren, woran ich war.

o0o

Man verabschiedete mich aus dem Krankenhaus mit einem „Frohe Weihnachten!", das in mir Mordgelüste weckte. Meine Sehkraft war ausreichend wieder hergestellt, um den monströsen Weihnachtsbaum im Foyer sehen zu können, die vor meinen Augen verschwimmenden Lichter und den Glanz der riesigen Kugeln.

„Meine Mutter hat uns zu sich eingeladen. Hast du Lust hinzugehen?", fragte Markus vorsichtig, nachdem er mir die Beifahrertür seines Wagens aufgehalten hatte.

„Nein", entgegnete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Das darauf folgende Schweigen lastete wie ein schlechtes Gewissen auf meinem Gemüt. „Aber wenn du möchtest, komme ich trotzdem mit", fügte ich deswegen hinzu.

„Ich würde mich freuen."

„Na dann." Ich lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, während er mich nach Hause fuhr. Das konnte ich erst, seitdem ich ihn kannte. Also im Auto die Augen schließen. Nicht einmal meinem Vater habe ich so sehr vertraut. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du?"

Er sah mich an und für einen Moment kehrte der Alltag zu uns zurück, unsere kleine heile Welt, in der wir wie zwei naive Kinder gelebt haben, immer in dem festen Glauben, dass nichts sie zerstören könnte. Er griff nach meiner Hand. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich dich auch."

o0o

Weihnachten bei Markus Mutter war ... wie immer. Sie war schon Anfang vierzig gewesen, als sie ihn bekommen hatte und war inzwischen in einem Alter angekommen, bei dem jeder anerkennend nickte angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie noch alleine zu Hause lebte. Die Zeit hatte ihr einen Teil ihres Augenlichts und den Großteil ihres Gehörs geraubt. Sie war schlichtweg nicht dazu in der Lage, mein Humpeln oder meine Fehlgriffe zu sehen.

Trotzdem war es ein befremdliches Gefühl, dass ihr nichts auffiel. Einerseits wollte ich, dass man mich ansprach auf die Dinge, die hinter mir lagen – und die, die ich noch vor mir hatte. Andererseits war ich froh, dass ich offensichtlich immer noch ich war. Dass ich funktionierte, wenn es darauf ankam.

Ein so absurdes Weihnachtsfest hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Nicht einmal als meine verleugnete Halbschwester am 24. Dezember vor der Tür stand und meiner Mutter vom Seitensprung meines Vaters berichtete, als handelte es sich um den neusten Börsenkurs. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es müsste alles anders sein. Und weil es das nicht war, war es absurd.

An den Weihnachtsfeiertagen statteten wir auch die restlichen Pflichtbesuche ab, bei meiner Mutter am ersten, bei meinem Vater am zweiten. Sie fragten mich, warum ich so schlecht aussah, so rund im Gesicht und mit den vielen verheilenden Pickeln. Warum ich so schwerfällig ging. Ich berichtete von einer allergischen Reaktion und einem verknacksten Fuß.

Ich war noch nicht bereit, ihnen von Mister Shoes zu erzählen.

o0o

Abends lagen Markus und ich schweigend im Bett, während Mister Shoes auf meinem Bein einschlief. Wenn ich so ruhig da lag, war es, als würde mein Bein gar nicht existieren.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie es jetzt weitergeht", erklärte ich irgendwann.

Er atmete lang gezogen aus. „Jetzt kommt bald Silvester. Und dann das neue Jahr."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Ich weiß." Er drehte mir den Kopf zu und in der Dunkelheit konnte ich seine Augen blitzen sehen. „Aber es ist ein Anfang. Mach einen Schritt nach dem anderen und sei er noch so wackelig und klein. Wir werden das schon schaffen. Und nächstes Jahr können wir Weihnachten wieder genießen."

Instinktiv bewegte ich meine Zehen und spürte, dass da doch ein Bein war. Nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit würde Mister Shoes noch immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein. Für einen Moment raubte mir dieser Gedanke den Atem wie ein Albtraum, aus dem man nicht aufwachen konnte.

„Ich hoffe es", flüsterte ich.

„Du wirst schon sehen."

Und das tat ich.

Eine kleine Bemerkung anstatt des Endes (denn es ist nie zu Ende): Multiple Sklerose ist eine Erkrankung des Nervensystems. Es kommt zu Entzündungen im Gehirn und im Rückenmark, die wiederum zu Ausfallerscheinungen führen können. Manche Betroffene laufen, als wären sie betrunken. Andere können nur noch schlecht sehen. Einige haben kognitive Einschränkungen wie Wortverwechslungen oder Gedächtnisstörungen. Wieder anderen kribbeln gewisse Körperstellen oder sie sind taub. Alles, was von Nerven gesteuert wird, kann betroffen sein; MS ist die Krankheit mit den 1000 Gesichtern. Meistens bilden sich die Beschwerden nach einigen Wochen oder Monaten ganz oder teilweise wieder zurück. Viele Betroffene kämpfen außerdem dauerhaft mit einer starken Tagesmüdigkeit.  
Das Ganze kann schubweise oder langsam fortschreitend auftreten, manchmal auch beides (fortschreitend mit aufgesetzten Schüben). Und trotz aller sich hartnäckig haltender Vorurteile ist diese Krankheit kein Garant für ein baldiges Leben im Rollstuhl. Viele leben damit, ohne dass man es ihnen anmerkt. Und mit 'viele' meine ich über die Hälfte der Betroffenen. Von denen, die sichtbare Einschränkungen haben, brauchen nur wenige einen Rollstuhl. Aber jeder einzelne braucht ein paar gute Freunde.


	10. Wettkochen

So ihr Lieben,  
weil Gaia so artig Review geschrieben hat, gibt es heute eine zweite Geschichte ;) Und weil es nur noch 2 Wochen bis Weihnachten sind. Und weil ihr toll seid. Und überhaupt und sowieso. Gaia hat für euch einen total genialen Beitrag übers Kochen geschrieben – incl. Self-Insert. Viel Spaß damit!

Es wäre zu Beginn zu sagen, dass es zu dieser Geschichte zwei weitere Geschichten gibt. Teil eins ist hier zu finden: www. fanfiktion. de /s/ 4ed70b830000a389067007d0/9

und Teil zwo gibt es hier: www. fanfiktion. de /s /4f19892700004dc3067007d0

(Bitte Leerzeichen entfernen).

Ein gewisses Vorwissen wäre von Vorteil, ist aber nicht zwingend notwendig, das Wichtigste klärt sich in dieser Geschichte. Ja, Sasa, damit wäre auch die Fortsetzung zu deiner Gans online ;-)  
Viel Spaß!

**Wettkochen**von**Rabenkrähe****  
**

Es ist verdammt kalt und verdammt weiß draußen – ich hasse Winter. Sollte ich vielleicht mal sagen. Aber egal, welches Wetter es ist, Kind hat seinen Spaß – im Regen durch die Pfützen patschen, im Schnee mit dem Hund rumkugeln und weils ja grade so furchtbar weihnachtet, darf der Zwerg auch mit der Oma, der Uroma und ab und an mal mit Mama Kekse backen.  
Dummerweise sitzt mir ein blondes Gift nebst einem düsteren ZTM im Nacken.

Inzwischen sind wir umgezogen – von der Stadt aufs Land. Wir wohnen bei meiner Ma, Juniors Oma also.  
Unser Leben hat sich etwas geändert, vor allem musste ich mich bis dato nicht um Tantiemen sorgen, die Mister Malfoy und Mister Snape so arg eingefordert hatten, dafür, dass ich den ZTM einfach mit dem Werwolf zusammen in den Kerker gesteckt und ihm auch noch einen liebestollen Neville auf den Hals gejagt habe. Malfoy war wegen des Werwolfs nicht sonderlich angetan von der Geschichte, schließlich ist Snape sein Gefährte. Und Snape selber schien von Neville sehr traumatisiert zu sein – er brach heulend zusammen und mein Sohn kümmerte sich aufopferungsvoll mit viel Eiei und Gebrabbel um den von mir verunstalteten Professor.

Ich hatte bis gestern nichts von den beiden Herren gehört und ich dachte schon, sie hätten die Geschichte, zu meinem Glück, vergessen – doch dann, unerwartet, trudelte hier eine Eule ein, die erst den Hund und dann mich ganz fusselig machte. Das Vieh ließ sich den Brief erst abknöpfen, als es mit Streicheleinheiten, Keksen (von Kind gebacken und unter großen Augen der Eule gereicht) und gutem Zureden bestochen wurde. Der Hund stand mit klapperndem Unterkiefer daneben und wollte nur ein ganz kleines bisschen von dem fliegenden, großen Etwas probieren. Auch der Hund bekam vom Kind Kekse und Streicheleinheiten und ich damit meine Ruhe, um den Brief zu lesen.

Verehrteste Gaia alias Flauschkrähe,

wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen.  
Auch Ihr Umzug hat an der Situation an Sich nichts geändert, ich fordere meine Wette ein.

Da demnächst das Weihnachtsfest ansteht, hat mein Gefährte S. Snape das Datum für das Wettkochen auf den 23.12.2012 gelegt.  
Ihr Gatte legt, wie besprochen, das Menü fest.

Wir werden pünktlich um 18 Uhr bei Ihnen erscheinen.

Sollten sie die Herausforderung wider besseren Wissens nicht annehmen, bitte ich um den entsprechenden Betrag der von uns eingeforderten Nutzungsgebühr von 50.000 Galleonen per Scheck.

Das Menü senden sie mir bitte umgehend mit der Eule zurück.

Hochachtungsvoll  
L. Malfoy

Ich wusste doch, da war noch was.

Als Malfoy und Snape uns im Sommer in unserer kleinen Wohnung besucht hatten, um einen Schadensersatz für die Verrohung von Snape betreffs der Geschichte rauszuschlagen, trat mein Mann als der strahlende Ritter vor mich, verteidigte meine Ehre und schlug den Herren eine Wette vor. Von der Wette bekam ich schon nichts mehr mit, ich war in eine selige Ohnmacht gefallen und glaubte nach dem Aufwachen an einen bösen Traum.  
Also fragte ich meinen Mann erst einmal, ob das, was ich da erlebt hatte, auch tatsächlich passiert war. Zu meinem Leidwesen bestätigte er mir, dass er mit Malfoy und Snape einen Deal ausgehandelt hatte, nachdem die Beiden mich aufs Bett levitiert hatten und wieder gen Esszimmer verschwunden waren.

Einen Kochwettbewerb!

Ausgerechnet, Magie gegen Muggelart – das konnte ja was werden. Oder sollten die Herren vielleicht selber und per Hand kochen wollen? Nicht wirklich, wozu hat der Zauberer von Ruf und aus gutem Hause schließlich Hauselfen – und nicht zu vergessen diesen netten Stock, den Junior schon ansabbern durfte, ohne eine Strafe zu kassieren.

Ich habe schon nicht mehr geglaubt, dass die zwei sich tatsächlich noch melden würden. Der Brief allerdings zerschlug meine Hoffnungen und nun hieß es, dem Menü den letzten Schliff geben, Zutaten besorgen und zusehen, dass meine Ma nichts von Alledem mitbekommt.

Das Menü ist an und für sich kein Problem – schließlich habe ich den besten Koch weit und breit hier an meiner Seite und da er sowieso zu Weihnachten einmal etwas größer kochen möchte, steht schon seit Anfang Dezember fest, was auf den Tisch kommt.  
Die Einkäufe sind auch nicht das Ding. Zeit genug ist noch, wir haben erst den 15. Dezember.  
Aber meine Mutter – die könnte nicht nur ein Problem, sondern gleich eine ganze Horde davon sein.  
Neugierig, versessen auf Rabes Essen und außerdem an Weihnachten beurlaubt – eine Ausrede muss her. Oder ein anständiger Obliviate, sofern die beiden Herren dazu nach der gewonnen Wette bereit wären. Und das wir gewinnen steht fest.  
Keine Magie und kein Hauself kann so gut sein, dass er oder sie die feinen, geschmacklichen Nuancen eines Bratens, einer Sauce oder eines Desserts so kreiert kriegt, wie Gewürze und die feine Zunge eines guten Muggelkochs das können. Und bei meinem Raben ist das Kochen jedes Mal wieder eine Sache von Kreation, Hingabe und vor allem – viel Liebe fürs Detail!

Einige Stunden später ist mein Mann völlig aus dem Häuschen. Auch er hat nicht mehr geglaubt, dass die Herren sich noch melden würden und dennoch freut er sich ein zweites Loch in den Bauch. Und fängt schonmal an, das Menü zu verfeinern, die Rezepte zusammenzustellen und die Einkaufsliste zu schreiben.

„Sag mal, was machen wir denn mit Mama und Krümel?" möchte ich gerne wissen. Mein allerliebster Rabe scheint nur Bahnhof zu verstehen.  
„Wieso? Die essen mit, ist doch klar. Meine Schwiegermama freut sich schon ewig aufs Essen und der Kleine isst doch immer gerne, was Papa kocht!"  
„Hrm, das meine ich nicht. Was erzählen wir Mama denn, wer die Beiden sind und warum die hier so plötzlich auftauchen?"  
„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?"  
„Ach, die glaubt uns eh nicht!"  
Und wie bestellt steht meine Mutter hinter mir, grade vom Nachtdienst-Schlaf aufgestanden und sucht sich ihre Kaffeetasse und die Milch zusammen – und fragt natürlich: „Was würde ich eh nicht glauben?"  
„Ach Mama, erzähl ich gleich, wach erstmal richtig auf!"

Doch wie sie so ist, sie drängt darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was los ist.  
Und ich erzähle.  
Von der ersten Geschichte mit dem Schaf. Und dann von dem Besuch. Und von der Wette.

Und natürlich hält meine Ma uns für spinnert, bis ich ihr die Eule zeige. Der Hund lässt passenderweise wieder den Unterkiefer klappern und setzt zum Bellen an, ist aber mit einem „Nein, meine Eule!" von mir wieder ruhig und Mama fängt dann an, den Brief zu lesen.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Ist es doch. Ich meine, Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy sind nicht echt. Das sind Buchfiguren. Kinder, ihr veräppelt mich doch!"

„Tja, das dachte ich auch alles – bis die zwei Herren in der Wohnung beim Kaffee saßen und mir drohten, sonst was zu tun, wenn ich ihnen keine 50.000 Galleonen zahle!", meine ich nur und schnappe mir selbst einen Kaffee.

„Ganz ehrlich Mama, wo soll ich jetzt ne zahme Eule herbekommen. Und schonmal gesehen, dass ich auf Pergament schreibe? Mit grüner Tinte? Und mit einem Wachssiegel abzeichne, wo eine Schlange drauf ist? Meinst du, so was hab ich?"

Ihr dämmert langsam, dass das kein Scherz ist und seufzt.

„Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen. Also gut, zeigt doch mal, was ihr vorhabt, vielleicht habe ich noch eine Idee. Und wehe, ihr veräppelt mich doch, dann ists aber zappenduster hier."

„Nein, kein Scherz und hier ist das Menü!"

Ich lege Mama also einen unsauber geschriebenen Menüvorschlag hin und sie liest. Und grübelt. Und steckt sich ne Zigarette an, die schon seit gefühlten 3 Stunden überfällig ist. Und sie liest wieder.

„So. Frage an Radio Eriwan: Was kochen die Beiden denn?"  
„Das gleiche Menü, was hier steht. Ich mach ja die Speisekarte und die müssen kochen – und besser sein wie ich, versteht sich." sagt mein Gatte.  
„Und wenn sie tatsächlich besser sind? Überleg mal, Hauselfen und so. Ihr habt doch die Filme gesehen und die Bücher gelesen. Die klotzen da richtig. Da gibt's Dinge, die gibt's so gar nicht. Das ist Magie. Herrgott, Magie! Nicht, dass die mit ihrer Zauberei hier die Geräte kaputt kriegen."  
Meine Ma ist kurz vor einem Denkkrampf, der liebste Mann von Allen geht noch mal Kaffee kochen. Schokolade muss her, die regt das Denken an.  
„Mama, guck nicht so. Kriegen wir alles hin. Ich muss die Eule eh mit dem Menü zurückschicken, da kann ich auch gleich noch mal ein paar Anweisungen zu packen. Keine Magie im Haus, Spazierstöcke aller Art müssen im Flur in den Schirmständer und keine versklavten Hauselfen, oder so. Okay? Alles wird Becher!"  
Meine Worte beruhigen meine Mutter nicht wirklich, aber Kaffee und Schokolade scheinen Wirkung zu zeigen.  
„Hier", sie tippt mit dem Finger auf dem Schmierzettel rum, „ein Korn ist kein Aperitif, das müsstet ihr Obergastronomen doch wissen! Und was ist Bratapfeltorte?"  
„Tarte, Mama, Tarte. Und der Korn ist durchgestrichen, guck mal, der bleibt draußen. Was meinst du, ist das ok so? Schließlich ist das jetzt genau unser Level, nix mit Champagner und Blattgold auf der Currywurst!" sag ich und Mama verschluckt sich fast, als ich die Wurst erwähne.

„Ja Kinder, denn man zu. Soll ich dann dableiben oder soll ich mit dem Kleinen zur Uroma fahren?"  
„Och," kommt es unisono von meinem Gatten und mir, „wie Du möchtest. Ist ja schließlich dein Haus, in das die Herren sich frecherweise selber eingeladen haben!"

Bevor der Hund jetzt noch weiter mit dem Kiefer klappern kann, schnappe ich mir die Eule und gehe ins Büro. Das Menü kann ich zwar nicht auf Pergament schreiben, aber einfaches Papier und mein Füller tun's auch. Somit dürfen sich die Herren freuen, das Menü sieht wie folgt aus:

~Vorspeise ~

Kartoffelcreme mit gebratenen Speckstreifen

~ Hauptspeise ~

Glasierte Entenbrust a l'Orange mit Serviettenknödeln und Apfelrotkohl, dazu ein Spinatsalat mit Kräutervinaigrette

~ Nachspeise ~

Bratapfeltarte mit Schokoladensauce

~Digestif ~

Irish Coffee

Die kleine Eule, ich hab sie insgeheim „Helga" getauft, flattert kurze Zeit später durch die Eingangstür hinaus ins Freie. Es riecht nach Kälte und Schnee da draußen. Ekelig!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inzwischen bin ich soweit, einen kurzen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. Wir haben den 22. Dezember. Mein Gatte strolcht wie Falschgeld durch das Haus, überall stolpert man über Kochbücher und das Kind ist nervig. Nicht nervig wie Mama-Arm-nervig oder ich-will-ich-will-nervig, sondern weinerlich-nervig.  
Wen wunderts? Papa sieht man nur noch mit irgendwelchen Büchern rumlaufen, der Pudding im Kühlschrank ist nicht für den Kleinen und ich mag nichts mehr vom Kochen oder von dem erwarteten Besuch hören. Meine Mama verdreht nur noch die Augen und ist auch nicht zu sprechen.  
Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als tatsächlich Kind und Oma aus dem Haus zu bitten.  
Die ist freiwillig schon am Koffer packen, in der Zeit suche ich Krümels Sachen zusammen und schnauze zwischendurch meinen Mann an, er solle doch gefälligst mal endlich aufräumen. Ich bin nun zum dritten Mal über seinen „Jungen Koch" geflogen.

Als Oma und Kind endlich aus dem Haus sind, (ich musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, was vom Menü für die Beiden aufzuheben und anzurufen, sobald das Chaos wieder außer Haus ist!) bricht auch bei meinem geliebten Gatten ein Damm.

„Ich schaff das nicht!", seufzt er und sackt in sich zusammen.  
Grummelnd schleife ich ihn zur Garderobe, wir müssen raus. Frische Luft muss in den Kopf und am Besten geht das bei einem Spaziergang mit dem Hund.

„Komm, Süße, Eichhörnchen suchen!" locke ich sie. Hund ist mehr als einverstanden, die hopst um mich rum wie ein Flummi, noch ein paar Leckerlies in die Tasche, Handschuhe an, Schal um und raus.

Es hat geschneit. Zu meiner unendlichen Verwunderung muss ich sagen, es gefällt mir. Alles glitzert und mein Mann guckt schon nicht mehr so verzweifelt, als er ein bisschen Schnee rollt und dem Hund einen fluffigen Schneeball in den Fang schmeißt. Gut, Ablenkung läuft, mein Mann und der Hund tollen und toben im Schnee rum, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Dann kann ich endlich in Ruhe noch mal die Einkaufsliste durchgehen. Die Straßen sind frei, es ist erst Mittag, ab zum nächsten Kaufmann. Innerlich verdrehe ich die Augen. Heilig Abend fällt auf einen Montag und was haben wir also heute? Richtig, Samstag. Es wird überall gerappelt voll sein, weil die Leute noch einkaufen, als würde es nie wieder Wochentags, der Krieg kommt und die Lebensmittel müssen gebunkert werden.

Es ist ein paar Stunden später und genervt bis zum Umfallen kommen wir mit vollen Taschen zu Hause an. Der Hund tut das, was er am Besten kann – sich bestialisch freuen. Wir waren schließlich tage- wenn nicht wochenlang weg, ach, was sag ich, für sie waren es Jahre.

Der Einkauf wird verstaut und ich gehe ein letztes Mal mit meinem Lieblingsraben des Menü und die Rezepte durch.  
Die Bratäpfel sind heute Morgen schon im Ofen gewesen und werden jetzt klein geschnitten für die Tarte. Die darf dann auch gleich in den Ofen. Die Serviettenknödel stehen in Rohform auf der Arbeitsplatte, die Ente ist gefüllt und liegt zusammengebunden im Bräter auf der Terrasse, wo es schön kalt ist, der Rotkohl köchelt vor sich hin und darf das auch noch ein Weilchen.  
Alles ist soweit fertig und jetzt muss es nur noch Morgen werden.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es ist acht Uhr früh und ich erwache grade aus meinem seligen Schlummer. Mein Mann scheint schon auf zu sein, sein Kissen ist kalt, die Bettdecke zerwühlt und keine Spur von ihm. Da schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf!  
Himmel, was ziehe ich denn überhaupt an?  
Mein Mann hat es einfach, der schmeißt sich in seine Kochklamotten, Vorbinder um, fertig. Aber ich? Ich bin ja jetzt Herrin des Hauses, ich muss Servieren, für gefüllte Gläser sorgen ... ach du meine Güte, ich habe vergessen, den Tisch einzudecken. Argh, es sieht hier aus wie auf dem Schlachtfeld!  
Überall die Bücher. Das Damasttuch ist noch ungebügelt. Die Bestecke muss ich noch polieren. Die Hundeplätze müssen verschwinden – oder zumindest sauber sein. Und die Kleiderfrage. Ein Kleid? Oder Rock und Bluse? Hochsteckfrisur? Haare offen? Ne, offen ist keine Option, ich muss ja servieren. Also hochstecken. Gut, eine Frage geklärt, bleiben tausend andere.  
Gah... nichts als Ärger. Erst mal unter die Dusche. Dabei Gedanken sortieren. Dann erst mal einen Kaffee trinken und dann in den Keller, Tischtücher und Stoffservietten bügeln.

Als ich runter ins Esszimmer komme, traue ich meinen Augen nicht. Mein Mann ist der Beste!  
Die Bestecke stehen in einem Eimer mit heißem Essigwasser, das Poliertuch daneben. Die Gläser sind schon poliert, die Teller stehen gestapelt auf dem Tisch.  
Meine Kleiderfrage hat sich auch gegeben – schwarze Hose, weiße Bluse, rote Uniformweste, schwarze Schuhe. Fertig! Ich verkleide mich als Kellnerin – nur, dass ich im Restaurant nie meinen Schmuck tragen durfte, hihi!

Aus der Küche kommt mir der leckere Duft von Bratapfeltarte und Rotkohl entgegen. Eine sagenhaft leckere Mischung.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Es ist viertel vor sechs am Abend, von den Herren Malfoy und Snape ist noch nichts zu sehen. Unser Essen steht in Chafing-Dishes* warm, die Ente darf im Ofen auf ihr Ende warten. Draußen glitzert es weiß und Merlin sei Dank sind die Straßen frei. Mama hat gerade angerufen, der Kleine ist unerträglich und sie ist neugierig. Ob die Magier schon da sind, ob ich das gute Geschirr genommen habe und vor allem, ob das Essen fertig ist. Sie krabbelt mir förmlich durchs Telefon und somit sage ich ihr, wenn sie möchte, soll sie die Klamotten zusammen packen und wieder her kommen. Dann kann sie die Zwei auch direkt kennen lernen. Merkwürdigerweise rauscht es im Hintergrund bei ihr immer so, als würde sie im Auto sitzen. Und nicht ganz zehn Minuten nach Beendigung des Telefonats kommt mein aufgeregter Sohn nebst seiner Oma ins Haus spaziert.  
WTF?

Okay, kein Ding, Mama hat sich aus ihrem dicken Mantel geschält, spaziert in die Küche und fängt an zu naschen. Praktischerweise hat Kind sich auch ausgeschält und geht hinterher. „Brieren, brieren!" bringt er raus und auch er hat jetzt einen Löffel im Anschlag.

Mein Gatte strahlt über beide Ohren, denn Schwiegermama und Sohnemann hängen ihm in den Ohren, wie lecker es doch ist und dass sie das Essen kaum erwarten können.

*Chafing-Dishes, kurz Chafis, sind Wärmebehälter – große Alu-Pfannen mit Deckel, die in einem Alugestellt hängen, unten drunter sind Kerzen oder Halter mit Brennpaste, damit die Speisen über längere Zeit warm stehen können. Sieht man oft im Restaurant an Buffets!

Es klingelt...

Und wie aus der Pistole geschossen flitzt die wehrte Hausherrin zur Tür. Und fällt fast in Ohnmacht.

Tatsächlich stehen ein waschechter Malfoy sen., ein noch echterer Snape und ein kleiner, zitternder Hauself vor der Tür!

Letzterer weicht nicht von Snapes Seite.

Das kann was werden.

Mein Sohn ist natürlich - wie soll es anders sein, Kinder sind ja neugierig – hinterher gelaufen und versteckt sich erst mal hinter der Oma, die inzwischen ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und die Gäste herein gebeten hat.  
Der Blondling stürmt dem Geruch nach Essen hinterher, der ZTM verneigt sich inclusive Handkuss vor meiner Mutter und der Hauself beguckt sich neugierig den Flur.

Söhnchen beguckt seinerseits den Hauselfen, der sich, aufgefordert durch „Master Snape", als Maitre vorgestellt hat.

Maitre und mein Kind schließen schnell Freundschaft und der Hauself muss jetzt an der Hand mit ins Wohn-Esszimmer gehen, wo Junior ihm erstmal seine Holzeisenbahn und seine Büchersammlung zeigt.

Malfoy steht in der Küche bei meinem Mann und versucht, in die Chafis zu linsen, versagt aber kläglich. Da ist der Rabe eisern, vor dem Anrichten darf nicht geschmult werden.

Inzwischen hat sich alles im großen Wohnraum versammelt und steht etwas verlegen rum, als meiner Mutter einfällt, dass ja die drei Gestalten aus einem bestimmten Grund hergekommen sind.  
„Sagen sie, wo haben Sie eigentlich ihr Essen? Schließlich müssen sie doch auch kochen, oder?" fragt Mama und ich danke ihr im Stillen, weil ich grade mit meinen Gedanken bei Söhnchen und Hauself bin, die schön mit der Eisenbahn spielen. Per Hand. Maitre scheint Gefallen an Muggelspielzeug zu haben.

Snape will grade seinen Zauberstab schwingen, anscheinend, um seinen und Malfoys Teil der Wette einlösen zu können, als mir die elektrischen Geräte einfallen und ich stoppe ihn durch ein gebrülltes: „NICHT ZAUBERN!"

„Wir haben hier empfindliche, elektrische Geräte, hinter Ihnen die Stereo-Anlage, daneben im Schrank den Fernseher, das ganze Licht hier und dann in der Küche die ganzen Geräte, ganz zu schweigen von der Gasheizung im Keller!" kläre ich auf, weil der Schwarzhaarige ein Gesicht zieht, als hätte er ein mordsmäßiges Donnerwetter auf Lager.

Snape sieht ein, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, und BITTET Maitre um seine Magie. Die wäre nicht gefährlich, meint der Tränkemeister, obwohl er gerne selbst das Essen herbei gezaubert hätte.

Und mit einem Schnippen steht im Wohnzimmer ein großer, langer Tisch, auf dem unter glänzenden Hauben das Essen wartet.

Mein liebster Rabe verzieht das Gesicht vor Neid, weil die polierten Hauben so klasse aussehen. Er stiefelt in die Küche und man hört das gemurmelte „Küchen Unser" von ihm.

Küche Unser, die Du bist im Restaurant, geheiligt sein  
Deine Gewürze.

Deine Arbeitsfläche erstrahle, Dein Mise en Place komme,  
sowie zum a la Carte-Geschäft, als auch zu den Menü-Essen.

Unsere tägliche Jus gib uns heute.

Und vergib uns unsere Perfektion, wie auch wir vergeben  
unseren Kellnern für fallen gelassene Teller.

Und führe uns nicht zu dem Fondor-Topf,  
sondern erlöse uns von den Fertigprodukten.

Den Dein ist das Kochfeld und der Kombidämpfer  
und die Kipppfanne in Ewigkeit.

Bis zum Feierabend ...

Mama will sich kugeln vor Lachen. Snape und Malfoy verziehen das Gesicht, weil sie noch nie was von Mise en Place oder Kombidämpfer gehört haben. Der Hauself hat sich wieder dem Kind gewidmet.

„Wer macht hier eigentlich die Jury?", fragt meine Mama.

„Wie wäre es mit Ihnen und Maitre?", schlägt Malfoy vor. „Eine magische Stimme und eine Muggelstimme, denke ich, sollten reichen. Und dann wird in Punkten von eins bis fünf gewertet, eine eins wäre das Niedrigste. Pro Gang eine Punktevergabe und am Ende werden alle Punkte gezählt. Der Koch mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt. Natürlich wäre es von Vorteil, wenn man ihnen beiden die Augen verbindet, damit rein der Geschmack gewertet werden kann."

„Nein, Augen verbinden ist blöd", sage ich. „Aber es gibt da so eine Sendung im Fernsehen. Kocharena. Da kochen zwei Köche gegeneinander. Die Jury besteht aus drei Leuten, die vom Kochen nichts mitbekommen. Wenn das Essen fertig ist, wird es auf zwei verschieden farbigen Tellern angerichtet, die Jury kommt rein und fängt an zu Essen. Dann verteilen die die Punkte, ohne zu wissen, welcher Koch welche Farbe hatte und der Koch mit der höchsten Punktzahl ist Sieger."

„Die Idee hat was. Man könnte Servietten verschiedener Farben unter die Teller legen, dann hätten wir das geklärt und Maitre und ich gehen in der Zwischenzeit ins Nebenzimmer, bis ihr fertig seid." meint Mama und erntet damit Zustimmung.

Die Servietten sind schnell gefunden und der erste Gang, die Kartoffelcreme mit gebratenen Speckstreifen, steht nett angerichtet auf dem Tisch.

Die blauen Servietten hat sich Malfoy ausgesucht, der mir bereitwillig erzählt hat, er selbst hätte das Essen gekocht. Mein Gatte bekommt die roten Servietten.

Die „Jury" sitzt schon bald zu Tisch, nachdem Snape sie gerufen hat.

Das magische Essen sieht gut aus, zu gut, für meinen Geschmack. Irgendwie glänzt alles zuviel, wie geschminkt sieht es aus und der Geruch ist betörend, als wäre er mit Parfum gestreckt.

Mal sehen.

Die Suppe auf der blauen Seite ist kartoffelig gelb, die Speckstreifen etwas zu knusprig. Auf der roten Seite schwimmt etwas zuviel Schnittlauch auf der Oberfläche und der Sahnetupfen ist geschmolzen. Aber Maitre und Mama scheint es zu schmecken.

Am Ende des ersten Ganges sind es 7 Punkte für rot und 6 für blau.  
Der Hauself geleitet meine Mutter galant ins Nebenzimmer und ich darf dann abräumen.

Inzwischen hat mein Mann Mühe mit der Entenbrust, sie ist obendrauf so knusprig, dass sie sich schlecht tranchieren lässt. Aber die Serviettenknödel haben die richtige Festigkeit und der Rotkohl ist schön gefärbt. Nur der Spinatsalat schaut bei dem magischen Duo irgendwie frischer aus.

Der zweite Gang steht auf dem Tisch und die zwei Juroren stürmen quasi den Essbereich. Die Ente der blauen Seite glänzt richtig golden, unsere scheint dagegen besser zu schmecken. Ebenso die Sauce a l'orange.  
Die Richter werten für rot 9 Punkte, für blau nur 8.

Snape schwitzt inzwischen ein wenig, er richtet die Teller her und streut immer noch was über die Teller drüber. Fluchen tut er auch und Söhnchen, der die ganze Zeit brav an seiner Eisenbahn sitzt und beim Essen sogar vom ZTM beschäftigt wird, indem er dem Kleinen mal ein bisschen Ente hingibt oder einen Kloß, schnappt klar was vom Gefluche auf.  
„Merlins Unnerhowen!" jauchzt mein Sohn glücklich. Wieder was Neues gelernt!

Die Bratapfeltarte ist dran. Anscheinend haben die Magier das A für ein O gelesen – auf dem blauen Teller steht ein Stück Torte. Es sieht unglaublich gut aus, aber leider Thema verfehlt, was auch dem Hauselfen und meiner Ma auffällt. Super lecker, aber leider daneben.

Eine 10 für rot, nur ne 5 für blau.  
Dafür sieht man jetzt meine Mutter genüsslich die Torte vertilgen, Junior hat beim Anrichten schon ein Stück davon bekommen und ist glücklich. Nur der Blonde sieht sehr ungehalten aus. Er hats vermasselt.  
Was, zum Henker, streut Snape da ständig auf das Essen, frage ich mich. Und dann ist auch schon der Irish Coffee dran.

Ganz altmodisch gießt Snape heißes Wasser in den Porzellankaffeefilter über den mitgebrachten Kaffee, und während der Kaffee durchläuft, zieht er aus einer seiner unzähligen Taschen am Umhang eine Flasche Old Ogdens Bester. Bei uns dagegen läuft nur die Kaffeemaschine und mein Mann entkorkt die Karaffe mit Glen Morange.

Die Gläser sind typische Grog-Gläser, die Einzigen im Hause, die auch die Temperatur des heißen Kaffees abkönnen. Ein Centiliter Whiskey auf ein dreiviertel Glas Kaffee, etwas Sahne drauf und die Jury darf den Raum betreten. Es riecht nach frisch gemahlenen Kaffeebohnen, nach Schnaps und meine Mutter freut sich.

Tatsächlich bekommt der Irish Coffee von den Gästen 8 Punkte, weil der Old Ogdens einen unglaublichen Nachhall hat. Maitre gluckst zufrieden und bekommt rote Wangen, meine Mutter muss ich davon abhalten, das Singen anzufangen.

Snape und mein Mann haben sich in die Küche zurückgezogen und werten die Punkte aus. Mein Sohn sollte eigentlich jetzt ins Bett, aber da habe ich die Rechnung ohne mein Kind gemacht. Ein Schreien und Wehklagen aus seinem Mund zieht die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf mich. Selbst Snape und mein Mann kommen aus der Küche, inzwischen wohl fertig mit Zusammenzählen und Snape hat ganz glänzende Augen.  
Mein Mann nimmt den Kleinen auf den Arm und verspricht ihm, dass er noch nicht schlafen müsse, schließlich hätten wir noch einen Sieg zu feiern.

Die Muggel haben mit 29 Punkten zu 26 Punkten für die Magier gewonnen. Meine Mutter und ich jubeln, Sohn kräht dazwischen und freut sich, einfach, weil er es kann. Sogar Maitre gratuliert und freut sich ehrlich. Er sagt, das Essen war handgemacht und mit Liebe, was man geschmeckt hätte und es war lecker.

Nur die Herren Snape und Malfoy grummeln. Klar, immerhin haben sie verloren. Und Malfoy murmelt ständig ein: „Ich versteh das nicht, es hätte doch wirken müssen!" vor sich hin.

Ich spreche ihn drauf an. „Was hätte wirken müssen?"  
„Na, das Glumin-Pulver", knurrt er. Ich verstehe nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts. „Was ist Glumin-Pulver?" fragt mein Mann dazwischen.

Snape doziert: „Glumin-Pulver ist das magische Pendant zu Muggel-Glutamat. Es soll ein nicht-aufhören-können-zu-Essen bewirken, wenn Speisen damit gewürzt wurden. Ich habe die Speisen damit gewürzt und gehofft, damit mehr Punkte erzielen zu können. Aber es hat nicht gewirkt. Und das Warum ist mir ein Rätsel. Es sei denn, wir wären alle immun dagegen."

Mein Mann hört amüsiert zu. Und doziert jetzt seinerseits. „Nun, Mister Snape, es könnte daran liegen, dass mein Essen immer zuerst probiert wurde. Ich koche mit Liebe, mit viel Sorgfalt und mit noch mehr Liebe, wenn das noch geht. Vielleicht entspricht die Immunität gegen Glumin einer Art Schutzschild der Geschmacksnerven, genährt von der Liebe, die ich in mein Essen stecke!"

Snape denkt darüber nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht anders sein kann. Er und Malfoy müssen sich ihre Niederlage eingestehen. Dennoch hat Snape eine Bitte, bevor sie aufbrechen.  
„Darf ich um etwas von euren Speisen bitten, die ich mitnehmen darf? Ich habe in der Küche probiert – es schmeckt wie bei meiner Großmutter zuhause. Ich vermisse den Geschmack ihrer Speisen."

Wir sind einverstanden und Snape bekommt sein Wegepaket. Mama ist froh, als alle raus sind, und murrt noch, sie dürfe jetzt erst mal das Chaos beseitigen. Maitre hat das gehört und mit einem Schnippen aus dem Handgelenk ist die Küche sauber und aufgeräumt, die Bestecke, Gläser und Teller stehen sauber im Schrank und das Essen ist in Tupperdosen untergebracht.

Wir verabschieden uns und unser Kind ist traurig. Kaum hat er einen neuen Freund, muss der schon wieder gehen. Schade! Aber es gibt Grund zur Freude: Nachdem Snape glücklich sein Fresspaket entgegen genommen hat, lädt mein Gatte die beiden Herren ein, doch mal wieder rein zu schauen, wenn sie in der Gegend sein sollten oder mal nicht kochen möchten. Auch Maitre ist eingeladen und strahlt. Und die Beiden versprechen es.

Das waren tatsächlich ungewöhnliche Weihnachten. Oder Vorweihnachten. Morgen geht's geruhsamer zu – erst Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen, dann Bescherung fürs Kind und Kekse vernichten. Verwandschafts-Anrufe – fertig! Und ich hoffe, unser Fest wird nächstes Jahr ein bisschen ruhiger!

Ein ganz herzlicher Dank geht an meine Beta ebony-zoot, die so flott meine Fehler ausgebügelt hat, dass ich hier sitze und mir der Kopf schwirrt! e-z, dir alleine gebührt der Irish Coffee, auf Dein Wohl!


	11. Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten

„Guten Morgen, liebe Lesenden. Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ihr das Wochenende gut verbracht habt. Nachdem wir euch gestern zwei Geschichten zu lesen gaben, geht es heute ganz regulär mit einem Türchen weiter." *öffnet knarzend eine Tür und schaut, wer dahinter ist*„Oh, richtig. Hinter Türchen Nummer 10 hat sich eines unserer jüngeren Viecher versteckt. Aber man soll ja nicht nur vom Alter ausgehen. So hat unsere Wolfsblume für euch eine unglaubliche süße Geschichte geschrieben, die zumindest bei mir den Glauben in den Weihnachtsmann wieder hergestellt hat. Aber lest selbst.

Da ihr gewiss mehr von Wolfsblume lesen wollt, schaut doch einfach mal auf ihrem Profil vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Sternenblume

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten**von**Wolfsblume****  
**

Es war einmal zu einer Zeit, da der Nordpol von den eisigsten Temperaturen seit Menschengedenken heimgesucht wurde und Petrus´ frostige Hand den Londonern tobende Schneestürme bescherte. Die Straßen waren spiegelglatt, das letzte Feuerholz so gut wie aufgebraucht und die Heizungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Und obgleich der 24. Dezember immer näher rückte und der spät-weihnachtliche Shopping-Krieg schon längst von gestressten Müttern und vergesslichen Vätern eröffnet werden sollte – Lagen die Geschäfte still, alle Türen waren verriegelt und verrammelt und selbst die Bulldozer der Straßenwartung hissten die weiße Flagge.

Die Nacht war längst hereingebrochen, hüllte die Arktis in eine weiße Decke der Stille, während am Himmel das Nordlicht den Sternen Konkurrenz machte. Die Eisbären und Robben schliefen friedlich aneinander geschmiegt, um der eisigen Kälte zu trotzen. Der Nordpol ruhte. Und hätte man eine Nadel auf den noch unberührten Schnee fallen gelassen, so wäre dies wohl zu hören gewesen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, als plötzlich Robben und Eisbären aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurden. „HATSCHIIII!"

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit in einem kleinen Vorort von London hatte sich das „Golden Dollar", ein sehr gefragtes Nobel-Restaurant, erfolgreich gegen Petrus behauptet. Sein Licht erhellte die sonst vollkommen dunkle Straße und die Wärme hinter den Fenstern lud zum Schlemmen ein. So saß an diesem Abend ein junges Pärchen an einem der voll besetzten Tische. Der Kellner, natürlich in schwarzem Frack gekleidet, servierte den erlesensten Wein, den das Haus zu bieten hatte. Aus dem schneeweißen Flügel drang ein leichter Hauch von Klassik, der die Gäste beim Essen begleitete. Perfektion. Der Mann erhob sich, kniete vor der Frau nieder, nahm ihre Hand und küsste diese. „Elisabeth, so wie die Sonne ewig am Himmel steht, brennt meine Liebe zu dir. Meine Sonne will ich nimmer mehr missen. So frage ich dich, willst du meine Frau werden?" Der diamantbesetzte Ring warf das Licht tausendfach zurück, die Musik war verstummt, die restlichen Gäste hielten gespannt den Atem an, als ein Mann die Tür aufstieß, begleitet von einer eisigen Windböe.

Er taumelte quer durch den Saal und brachte sogar noch die Frechheit auf, die Tür weder zu schließen noch ein Wort der Entschuldigung über seine Lippen zu bringen. Stattdessen: „Ey, yo, was geht ab, Freunde?" Der Mann grinste und passte so gar nicht in das feine Ambiente. Drei-Tage-Bart, schmierige, verfilzte Haare, verdreckte Kleidung und eine Fahne, die fünf Meter gegen den Wind stank. Er griff nach dem Begrüßungschampagner, stürzte ihn auf Ex herunter und ließ das Glas einfach klirrend zu Boden fallen. „Was guckt´n ihr so?" Er lachte dreckig, stützte sein Gewicht auf eine ältere Dame und riss sogleich ein Stück des Tülls ab. Als diese kurz darauf in Ohnmacht fiel, folgte: „Tschul – Rülps – gung!" Die Gäste starrten ihn an, ausdruckslos. Der vorweg genannte Mann stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Ey, Charles, was kniest´n du vor mir? Is doch nich nötig, mein Bester!" Die Frau starrte ihn fassungslos an, während die Wut in ihr zu brodeln begann. „Elisabeth, schick siehst du aus, aber Lederkluft steht dir besser, mit Peitsche und den hohen Stiefeln, hamma scharf, Charles, das sach ich dier." Elisabeth erhob sich und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Sicherheitsdienst!" Die Männer kamen augenblicklich angerannt und packten den ungewünschten Gast. „Die Men in Black, euch gibt's ja wirklich!" Während der Eindringling in die Kälte bugsiert wurde, sang er vergnügt die Titelmelodie. „_Let's, yeah you baby!_ Elisabeth! _Go, ooh you groovy, baby! Timelt´s Mr Worldwide,_ Agent A, das sind Sie, _Reporting live From Cape Canaveral, ey yo, MK, Big Syphe, Let´s ride, back in Time!_" Draußen landete er auf seinen vier Buchstaben in der nächstbesten Schneewehe. Die Tür schlug hinter den „Men in Black" zu. „ICH LIEBE DICH, ELISABETH!" Er schrie, gegen die verschlossenen Türen. Niemand hörte ihn. „Du darfst den Schnösel nicht..." Er schluchzte, vergrub den Kopf im Schnee. „..heiraten..." Währenddessen im „Golden Dollar". „Es tut mir sehr leid für diese unangenehme Störung. Das war... mein Exmann." Man sah der Frau namens Elisabeth an, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Eine stämmige, alte Frau erhob sich, klopfte Elisabeth auf die Schulter. „Ach, das mit den Ex-Männern haben wir alle schon hinter uns, Liebes." Sie zwinkerte und die Musik setzte wieder ein.

Währenddessen am Nordpol. „Ratz...Ratz...Pühh..." „Santa...?" Ein Grummeln unter der Bettdecke. „Santa..." „Lass mich..." Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. „Hm, es ist Zeit aufzustehen!" Santa öffnete ein Auge, dann das andere. Die kleine Elfe schwebte mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. „Trixie, bitte, lass mich einfach schla...Ratz..." Seine Augen fielen zu, noch ehe er den Satz vollendet hatte. „Hm, du hast es so gewollt, Cheff." Sie nickte einer weiteren Elfe zu, die grinsend von dannen flog. „Jooordii! ACTION!" Jordi, eine männliche Elfe mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und giftgrünen Augen, kam mit etwas Moos und einer dritten Elfe im Schlepptau zurück. „Ohrenschutz!" Auf dieses Kommando steckten sich die Drei das Moos in die spitzen Öhrchen. Sie griffen nach einem auf dem Schreibtisch liegenden Schlägel und schlugen diesen mit vereinter Kraft gegen eine kleine Metallplatte. Doch anstelle des erwarteten „Dooongs" erklang fröhlich und munter: „Jingle Bells, jingle Bells, jingle all the way..." Der Weihnachtsmann stöhnte auf, sein Kissen flog auf die Spieluhr, die jedoch vergnügt weiter trällerte. „Weihnachtskrankheit." „Das hat uns grade noch gefehlt!" Trixie starrte Jordi und die Andere ernst an. „Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?" Jordi antwortete: „Wir brauchen Ersatz!"

Die Themse plätscherte fröhlich vor sich hin. „Tret ihm doch in seinen besoffenen Arsch!" „Nun sei mal nicht so gemein, Jordi." Dieser lachte bloß. „Na was denn, er ist doch voll bis unter seine schiefe Nase!" Die andere Elfe stimmte mit ein, gemeinsam kugelten sie sich vor Lachen im frisch gefallenen Schnee. „Der ist ein totaler Taugenichts, den hat der Chef doch bestimmt nicht gemeint." Trixie starrte die Elfe böse an. „Gilfi, er ist es und damit basta!" „ER ist aber stockbesoffen, was willst du mit dem anfangen, hm?" „Wenn er wieder nüchtern ist, wirst du schon sehen." Sie zwinkerte Gilfie an. „Da hilft nur noch ein Langzeit-Besuch in der Sinalco-Ranch!" Wieder brachen beide in Gelächter aus. „Vielleicht muss er ja wach geküsst werden!" „Hat er einen vergifteten Apfel geschluckt, oder was?" „Ne, das war Schneewittchen!" „Öhh... wo... wo binen...ich?" Keiner hörte ihn. „Gar nicht, das war Dornröschen!""Neee!" „Ha...lloo?" „DOOOCH!" Trixie beförderte die keifenden Elfen mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern in die eiskalte Themse. „So." Sie klatschte triumphierend in die Hände. „Ich bin Trixie und du wirst dann wohl Allan sein." Allan starrte die flatternde Elfe an. „Ich werd verrückt. Jetz seh ich schoon Feen..." Trixie stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „ICH bin eine ELFE! E-L-F-E! Keine FEE!" Allan blickte Trixie verständnislos an. „Ich werd verrückt... Ganz bestimmt..." „Der Unterschied liegt darin, dass..." Sie setzte zu einem längeren Vortrag an, doch Allan war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Drei Tage später. „AUFSTEHEN!" Jordi hielt das Megafon direkt neben Allans Ohr. Dieser saß auf der Stelle kerzengerade im Bett. „Beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Bett, wir haben viel zu tun. Oder glaubst du, wir machen alles allein?" In den letzten Tagen war eine Menge passiert, wurde er sich bewusst, als er verschlafen in den Spiegel blickte. Die von Jordi persönlich durchgeführte Rasur, die er auf wirklich sehr sanfte Art und Weise mit seinem Skalpell praktizierte. Für seine Einfühlsamkeit sprachen die unzählbaren Pflaster, die sein Gesicht schmückten. Allan betrachtete sich und wie selten in den letzten Tagen war er allein mit seinen Gedanken. Was er hier machte, passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Mit einem Seufzer schöpfte er eine Hand eiskalten Wassers in sein müdes Gesicht. „Was guckstn du so trübselig? Mitm falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Klüsen auf, it´s a wounderful life, baby!" Sein eigenes Spiegelbild starrte ihn an und als es seinen Blick sah, brach es in heiseres Gelächter aus. „Man siehste schlecht aus, als hättst dreisüg Jahr geschlafen!" Allan schrie auf, türmte aus dem Bad und rannte Jordi um, der ihn sogleich anschnauzte. „Könntest du unter Umständen nur einmal aufpassen, wo du Trampeltier lang läufst?" Trixie hingegen lächelte ihn an und zeigte auf den bereitstehenden Kaffee. „Guten Morgen, Allan, gut geschlafen?" „NEIN, danke der Nachfrage!" Mürrisch setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch, als Gilfie lachend aus dem Badezimmer flog und provokativ seine Zunge herausstreckte. „Armer kleiner Allan, wusstest du, dass er sogar Angst vor seinem Spiegelbild hat, Trixie?" „DU warst das?" Er erhob sich, die Gabel fest in der Hand. „Kein Grund, gleich so aggressiv zu werden..." Gilfie grinste ihn an, streckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe - „Was soll – AUAAA!" Jordi hielt grinsend einen Zahnstocher in seiner Hand erhoben und konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch in der Luft halten, als Allan bereits zur Tür hinaus war. „Schönen Tag noch!", riefen Gilfie und Jordi ihm hinterher, doch das hörte er bereits nicht mehr.

Nun könnte die Geschichte von Allan, der sich von Gott und der Welt verlassen fühlte, einsam und allein am verschneiten Nordpol enden – Es wären, wohl war, ungewöhnliche Weihnachten, wenn er nicht zurück kehren würde. Doch ein kurzer, allerletzter Brief, der das Haus des Weihnachtsmannes noch am 22. Dezember erreichte sorgte für eine Wendung der Dinge. So setzte sich Allan, bewaffnet mit einer Kerze in den Rentierstall und begann den Brief zu lesen:

„_Lieber Weihnachtsmann,_

_ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich wirklich viel zu tun hast und meinen Brief wohl kaum lesen wirst. Weißt du, Charles hat gesagt, er sei jetzt mein neuer Papa und dass es den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht geben würde. Und das Papa nur Blödsinn erzählen würde, sowas wie Feen und Trolle gibt es nicht und Märchen sind etwas für Babys. Und ich bin ja kein Baby mehr, hat er gesagt. Ich bin schon sechs, weißt du. Er hat gemeint, ich darf Papa nicht mehr sehen, weil der einen ganz ganz schlechten Einfluss hat. Als ich Mama gefragt habe, was das ist, hat sie nur genickt und gemeint, Charles hat Recht. Dann ist sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hat ganz doll geweint. Sie hat so einen alten Plüschteddy, der hat nur noch ein Ohr und einen ganz großen Marienkäfer auf den Bauch genäht. Den hat sie ganz doll geknuddelt. Weißt du, alle wünschen sich zu Weihnachten Spielzeug. Aber davon hab ich doch eh schon so viel. Ich will keine Barbie. Ich will Papa zurück. Kannst du machen, dass Mama und Papa wieder Freunde sind?_

_Ich glaub an dich.._

_Sarah_

Allan faltete den Brief zu, dessen Tinte von seinen Tränen verwischte. Nach einigen Minuten erhob er sich und ging zurück ins Haus, bereit, sich seiner Aufgabe zu stellen.

Der 24. Dezember kam wie jedes Jahr erst schleichend daher, bevor er plötzlich einfach so da war. Eben war noch der 1. Advent und allen Menschen schien es eine Ewigkeit bis zu Weihnachten zu dauern, die eben so schnell verflog wie der Stress der Adventszeit. Die Kinder lachten ausgiebig, die Kirchen luden mit ihren hellen Glocken zum Krippenspiel und das Weihnachtsgänse schmorten bereits im Ofen. Die Nachmittagsmesse war bereits vorüber und emsig drängten junge Familien auf den Straßen nach Hause. Ein junger Mann hielt ein kleines Mädchen an seiner Hand, die in die zusammen gekehrten Schneehaufen am Straßenrand sprang. „Hör sofort auf, dein Kleid wird schmutzig!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, blickte ihn jedoch trotzig an und blieb stehen. „Kommt Papa auch zum Essen?" „Nein, kommt er nicht. Darüber haben wir schon oft genug gesprochen!" Sie riss ihre Hand von ihm los und lief betrübt neben ihm nach Hause.

Die Fenster des kleinen Hauses waren von Kerzenlicht beleuchtet, als das kleine Mädchen und der Mann den Flur betraten. Es roch köstlich nach Braten und allen Leckereien, die man sich an einem Weihnachtsabend nur wünschen kann. Eine Frau begrüßte den Mann, der sie sogleich auf die rosigen Wangen küsste. „Wie war der Gottesdienst, Süße?", wand sie sich an die Kleine. Grummelnd verzog sich diese auf ihren Lieblingsplatz ans Fenster und beobachtete die fallenden Schneeflocken. „Das Essen ist fertig, setze dich, Sarah." Der Mann schaute sie böse an, als Sarah ihn ignorierte. „Charles, bitte, sei nicht so streng, es ist Weih -" „Es ist mir egal, was heute ist, sie hat sich zu benehmen!" „ Sie ist doch noch ein Kind..." Elisabeth drückte seine Hand wie eine Art Besänftigung. „Sie ist sechs Jahre alt, Elisabeth. Sie ist längst auf dem Weg verantwortungsvoll und erwachsen zu werden!" Sarah blendete alles um sich herum aus, saß gedankenverloren am Tisch und ignorierte den Streit ihrer Mutter mit dem ihr so fremden Mann, als ein Klingeln an der Tür sie aufschrecken ließ. „Der Weihnachtsmann!", jubelte sie und rannte voller Vorfreude zur Tür – Als Charles sie zurückriss und anbrüllte: „ES GIBT KEINEN WEIHNACHTSMANN, wann begreifst du DAS?!" Mit riesigen, von Tränen gefüllten Kulleraugen blickte Sarah ihn an, bevor sie die Tür aufriss – Vor der nur ihre Tante stand. „Sarah, meine Süße!" Doch Sarah war bereits an ihr vorbei in die Nacht gerannt.

Allan war müde und es ging schon weit auf Mitternacht zu – Laut seiner Weihnachtsuhr zumindest. In London war es erst zehn Uhr abends, als er langsam an der Kirche vorbei schlich, die ihn sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatte. Die Häuser, die ihm so vertraut waren. Das leichte Plätschern der nah fließenden Themse. Er blieb stehen, bevor er in die letzte Straße, eine kleine Sackgasse einbog. Lucky Way. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, als er und Elisabeth sich für ein kleines Haus in dieser Straße entschieden hatten wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Die Sonne hatte gestrahlt und einen goldigen Herbsttag mit sich gebracht. Hand in Hand waren sie gelaufen und die alte Dame, die zuvor Besitzerin des kleinen Häuschens gewesen war strahlte, als sie die junge Liebe sah. Er nahm seine Umwelt erst war, als ein kleines Mädchen in ihn hinein rannte...

Das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf und wie es sich für Weihnachten gehört, geschah auch diese Nacht ein kleines Wunder,als sich eben jene zwei Menschen begegneten, die einander so vermisst hatte. Allan begleitete Sarah nach Hause, die bereits von ihrer völlig aufgelösten Mutter sehnlichst erwartet wurde. Elisabeth blickte Allan an, der nach wie vor seine Weihnachtsmannkleidung trug, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn ein. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Abend und brachten die glückliche Sarah spät in der Nacht zu Bett, die einfach nicht genug von Allans Geschichten über die Weihnachtselfen Gilfie, Jordi und Trixie hören konnte. Als sie jedoch endlich eingeschlafen war, saßen Elisabeth und Allan vor dem Kamin. „Das, was du ihr erzählt hast, ist nicht tatsächlich war, oder?" Allan grinste,wohwissend, dass seine ehemalige Frau ihm kein Sterbenswörtchen glauben würde. „Für sie soll es wahr bleiben." Er zwinkerte. „Sie vermisst dich schreklich..." „Nur sie?" Elisabeth starrte ihn ertappt an und – Den Rest des Abends mag sich der Leser denken, wohl wissend, dass Weihnachten wohl auch das Fest der Liebe genannt wird. Charles war, nachdem er Elisabeth davon überzeugen wollte, dass ihre Tochter schon wohlbehalten wieder kommen würde, aus dem Haus gejagt wurden. Er wanderte in die vereinigten Staaten und scheffelte als Immobielienhai einen Haufen Geld – Dass er jedoch in Las Vegas verlor, sodass er zurück nach London kehrte. Heute arbeitet er übrigens als Kellner in einer kleinen Imbissbude – Direkt gegenüber dem Golden Dollar. Und der Weihnachtsmann? Er erholte sich schnell von seiner Krankheit und nahm seine Arbeit schon am 1. Januar wieder auf. Als Vorsatz für das neue Jahr setzte er sich übrigens einen zweiwöchigen Urlaub in Las Vegas. Dort traf er übrigens auf Charles, der beim Pokern gegen den Weihnachtsmann haushoch verlor. Allan erhielt übrigens jedes Jahr einen Brief, indem der Weihnachtsmann Fotos von seinen Urlaubserlebnissen legte. Und auch wenn Allan den Glauben an seine Erlebnisse irgendwann verlor, so glaubte Sarah nach wie vor an den Weihnachtsmann. Und wer weiß, falls der Weihnachtsmann wieder einmal seiner Krankheit erliegen sollte, könnten wir das nächste Mal eine Weihnachtsfrau als Ersatz haben. Bis dahin jedoch lebten sie alle mehr oder weniger glücklich bis zum Beginn einer neuen Geschichte.


	12. In Vino Veritas

Und schon wieder fließt Alkohol in einer Geschichte. Damit werde ich wohl nicht zuviel verraten *gg*  
Unglaublich, wieviel Alkohol schon wieder geflossen ist in den letzten Tagen hier... Tse tse tse.. *schüttelt den Kopf*  
Aber in unserer heutigen Geschichte spielt der Alkohol sogar mal wirklich eine tragende Rolle, wie auch schon am Titel unseres heutigen Werkes von dietanzt oder auch taro zu erkennen ist.  
taro kann übrigens ganz toll schreiben, überzeugt euch doch hier:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/dieaufdemvulkantanzt

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

So und nun viel Spaß mit unserem heutigem HP-Machwerk!

**In Vino Veritas**von**dietanzt**

Funkelnd brach das Licht der Kerze auf der glatten Oberfläche. Gegen die schlichte Schönheit dieser Spiegelung traten selbst die filigranen Verzierungen auf der Kugel in den Schatten zurück.  
Das Augenpaar, das minutenlang in die Leere gestarrt hatte, fixierte sich kurz, blinzelte - und die Christbaumkugel zersprang in schillernde Scherben.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Severus Snape die Überreste der verirrten Weihnachtsdekoration verschwinden. Auch wenn ganz Hogwarts in der Adventszeit kopfzustehen schien: Sein Büro war immer weihnachtsfrei geblieben und daran würde er auch in diesem Jahr nichts ändern. Wie auch immer die Kugel in sein Büro gelangt war... Er runzelte die Stirn. Sofern er nicht während der vergangenen zehn Jahre die Entwicklung selbstdekorierenden Weihnachtsschmuckes verpasst hatte, musste wohl wieder eine übereifrige Hauselfe am Werk gewesen sein.  
Interessant, dass es auch nach Jahren immer noch Elfen gab, die optimistisch genug waren zu glauben, ihm, Severus Snape auch nur einen Hauch an weihnachtlicher Stimmung untermogeln zu können.  
Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die übergroße Standuhr, ein Überbleibsel aus Zeiten eines seiner Vorgänger, und rauschte zur Tür.

o0o

Abgesehen vom leisen Brodeln der Kessel herrschte in den Kerkern eisige Stille. Snape schien noch schlechter gelaunt zu sein als sonst und quittierte sogar das erkältete Schniefen einiger Schüler mit Punktabzug. Der minzige Geruch des Stärkungstrankes vermischte sich auf unangenehme Weise mit dem Angstschweiß einiger besonders unbegabter Schüler.  
"Was glauben Sie, was Sie da fabrizieren, Ms Connally?", schnarrte er und blieb direkt vor einem Kessel stehen, über dem diffuse blaue Nebelschwaden waberten.  
Das Mädchen brachte nur ein verängstigtes Quieken hervor, das Hufflepuff weitere fünf Punkte Abzug bescherte.

In langen Schritten durchmaß Snape das Klassenzimmer. Während seiner Unterrichtsstunden wagten die Schüler keinerlei Scherzchen, ganz im Gegensatz zu einigen verzweifelten Kollegen. Die Zeiten, in denen Schüler ihn nicht ernst genommen hatten, waren seit langem vorbei. Snape schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, wie um das verzweifelte Bild seines jüngeren Selbst vor einer lärmenden Klasse zu vertreiben. Lange vorbei.

Mit dem Ende der Stunde leerte sich der Raum rasch, die meisten Schüler waren froh den Kerkern zu entkommen. Snape ließ die letzten Überreste mehr oder weniger gelungener Stärkungstränke nebst einiger hartnäckiger Nebelschwaden, die noch immer unter der Kerkerdecke waberten, verschwinden und genoss noch einmal kurz die allumfassende Ruhe.

o0o

Das Essen in der großen Halle war Snape generell kein sonderliches Vergnügen, doch er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sich die Kombination aus hohem Geräuschpegel und gezwungener Konversation mit seinen mehr oder weniger fähigen Kollegen unter dem Einfluss weihnachtlicher Vorfreude tatsächlich noch schlimmer wurde.  
Während Sibyll ihren Sherry offenbar durch einen noch penetranter riechenden Spekulatiuslikör eingetauscht hatte und damit noch zu den harmloseren Belästigungen zählte, konnte er Minerva nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, ihn in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die vollkommen neuartige Gestaltung der Eisskulpturen zu verwickeln, nur um daraufhin Filius in die Arme zu laufen, der ihm begeistert nahelegte, sich doch an der Entwicklung eines Lamettaserums zu beteiligen. Mit einem Schnauben, das sich nur mit viel Phantasie als höfliche Ablehnung deuten ließ, erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Ruhe der Kerker.  
Als er am Eingang der großen Halle Minerva mit einer jungen Frau sprechen sah, deren buschiges Haar nur notdürftig in einem wirren Knoten gebändigt war, stockte er kurz, warf sogar noch einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter um sicher zu. Was bei Merlin wollte die kleine Granger schon wieder in Hogwarts? Die meisten Schüler waren froh genug ihre Schulzeit hinter sich zu lassen und ließen sich nur in ganze besonderen Ausnahmefällen noch einmal auf dem Gelände blicken. Die Granger dagegen tauchte mit einer Regelmäßigkeit auf dem Schulgelände auf, die ihn auf merkwürdige Weise geradezu reizte. Er zuckte die Schultern. Solange sie... Solange sie was eigentlich? Und warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?

o0o

Als Snape noch immer in Gedanken versunken sein Büro betrat, konnte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einem monströsen Tannenzweig wegducken, der ihm entgegengeschwebt kam. Ein tiefhängendes Lebkuchenmännchen streifte seine Schläfe und er taumelte fluchend ein Stück zurück. Unwirsch und ganz und gar unmagisch packte er den Zweig und zerrte ihn mit einiger Kraftanstrengung zu Boden. Was bei Merlin war dieses Jahr eigentlich los?  
In der Mitte des Raumen stand mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und zitternden Fledermausohren der Urheber des Geschehens. "Professor Snape, Sir", quiekte die Hauselfe entsetzt, "Ihr Weihnachtsschmuck!"  
"In meinem Büro gibt es keinen Weihnachtsschmuck! Solange ich hier unterrichte hat es hier und wird es auch keinen geben!" schnarrte er.  
"Aber Professor Dumbledore hat angewiesen..." setzte die Elfe noch einmal an. Ihr Ohren schlackerten mittlerweile bedenklich und ihr unruhiger Blick huschte über Snapes Mobilar. Snape reagierte schnell, schnell genug sogar, dass die Hauselfe sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, ob der steinerne Briefbeschwerer oder die gusseiserne Schöpfkelle sich besser für eine Selbstbestrafung eignete. Mit einem entschlossenen Griff packte er die Elfe an ihrem Geschirrtuch und setzte sie vor die Tür. Keine Weihnachtsdeko in seinem Büro!  
Es gab durchaus Dinge, mit denen er sich gern befasste, aber dazu gehörte sicherlich nicht, sich mit einer plärrenden Hauselfe herumzuschlagen.

o0o

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich in Ruhe einiger liegengebliebener Fachlektüre zu widmen. Eigentlich. Stattdessen blickte er nach jedem zweiten Satz auf, ließ den Blick schweifen, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem aktuellen Artikel zu, nur um das ganze Spiel Augenblicke später von vorn zu beginnen.  
Vollständig entnervt sprang er schließlich von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch auf und durchschritt sein Büro. So kurz vor Weihnachten waren weder Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, noch Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Korrespondenz hatte er grundsätzlich keine zu erledigen und selbst der Gedanke auf einen Spaziergang am See stellte ihn in keiner Weise zufrieden. Letztendlich rang er sich dazu durch, der Bibliothek einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, wenn auch nur, um weitere sinnlose Spazierstrecke zwischen Schreibtisch, Kamin und Bücherregal zu vermeiden. Zu dieser Tageszeit würde er möglicherweise sogar einem Gespräch mit Madam Pince entgehen, die es sich offensichtlich zu Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, ihre Beschwerden über die Schülerschaft, kaputtes Mobiliar und fleckige Gemälde täglich dem Hausmeister vorzutragen.

In der Bibliothek wäre Snape beinahe auf dem Absatz umgekehrt. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich regelrecht persönlich gestört. Schon wieder also drängte die Granger ihm ihre Präsenz auf. Jedenfalls saß sie gebeugt über einem unübersichtlichen Berg an Pergamenten und mehreren Büchern an einem der Arbeitstische zwischen den Regalen.  
Als hätte sie ihn denken gehört, hob sie den Kopf. Ein kühler Blick, ein angedeutetes Nicken und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Papieren zu.  
Snape war überrascht von der Empörung, die kurz in im aufkeimte. Nicht einmal eine kurze Grußformel hatte Miss Allwissend übrig? Es hätte ihn früher nie interessiert, dessen war er sich diffus bewusst, aber irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf schien auf einmal doch etwas gegen eine derartige Missachtung einzuwenden zu haben. Er trat an ihren Tisch.  
„Ich meine mich dunkel zu erinnern, Miss Granger, Sie hätten von über einem Jahr Ihre UTZe erhalten und Hogwarts verlassen?" begann er gedehnt. „Nun scheint das Ende eines Lebensabschnittes bei Ihnen offenbar etwas anderes zu bedeuten, als für alle anderen Schüler…"

Sie besaß tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit noch zwei Sätze zu beenden und ihre Feder zur Seite zu legen, bevor sie antwortete. "Ich führe für die Bildungsstelle im Ministerium eine Schülerstudie über die Kenntnisse..." Seine hochgezogene Braue hatte genügt um sie verstummen zu lassen. "Eine Schülerstudie, Ms Granger? In Hogwarts, mitten in der Weihnachtszeit? Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen in Bezug auf die Massen an Schülern, die über Weihnachten in der Schule bleiben, erscheint mir ein wenig getrübt." Er sah sie spöttisch an und bemerkte amüsiert, wie sich auf ihrem Gesicht leichte rote Flecken ausbreiteten.  
"Studien brauchen eine gewisse Vorbereitung!" fauchte sie, plötzlich kurz angebunden. "Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Sir, ich habe noch zu tun." Sie raffte ihre Bücher und Pergamente zusammen und fegte regelrecht an ihm vorbei, selbstverständlich nicht ohne ihm noch einen ausgesprochen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
Snape war tatsächlich zu erstaunt um ihr noch hinterherzusehen. Dafür bemerkte er ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch, das offensichtlich bei diesem dramatischen Abgang der kleinen Granger zu Boden gefallen war. Nun, als Bibliotheksbuch würde er es wohl am besten einfach an seinen Platz zurückstellen. Dumm nur, dass das Buch nur leider gar nicht in die Bibliothek gehörte... Ein kurzer Blick ins Innere identifizierte es als Taschenkalender. Nun, dann würde er ihn ihr eben höchstpersönlich hinterhertragen. Ungelesen, versteht sich.  
Eine Tasse schwarzen Tee und etliche Seiten später hatte Snape eine unerwartete Lektion über seine eigene Neugierde gelernt und das Leben der kleinen Granger für beängstigend durchstrukturiert befunden. Eigentlich hielt er sich selbst für einen Menschen, der regelmäßige Tagesabläufe schätzte, aber Hermione Granger führte offenbar ihren Kalender mit der gleichen Akribie, die er auch aus ihren Aufsätzen kannte. Und wenn er sich in seiner Einschätzung nicht sehr täuschte, befand sich ihr Arbeitspensum seit einigen Wochen auf konstant überhöhtem Niveau, während die Worte "Ronald Weasley" offenbar aus ihrem Wortschatz entschwunden waren. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte.

Weihnachten rückte mit unerbittlichem Tempo immer näher, die Unruhe unter den Schülern war kaum noch auszuhalten, mehr denn je glich Hogwarts einem – weihnachtlich geschmückten – Bienenstock. Am Morgen des 25. Dezember trat Snape tatsächlich ein wenig besser gelaunt als sonst den Gang in die große Halle zum Frühstück an, denn nicht nur der größte Teil der Schülerschaft sondern auch einige Kollegen waren über die Feiertage zu ihren Familien gereist, sodass er guter Hoffnung war, unerwünschten Konversationen weitestgehend aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Umso überraschter war er, Hermione Granger an dem einzig aufgedeckten Tisch vorzufinden. Er hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie nicht nach Hause fahren könnte. Nun, vielleicht schlug ihr die furchtbar hässliche Weihnachtsmütze, die Albus Dumbledore trug, wenigstens genug auf den Magen, dass sie keine große Lust auf ausführliche Unterhaltungen hatte, dachte er noch kurz, bevor er sich auf dem letzten freien Platz ihr gegenüber niederließ. Falsch gedacht, musste er umgehend feststellen. Im Gegenteil: Sie war sogar außerordentlich gesprächig – und unterhielt sich scheinbar blendend gelaunt mit Minerva, die direkt neben Snape saß. Der wiederum kaute missmutig auf seinem Toast und ärgerte sich zu seiner Verwunderung darüber, schon wieder so ignoriert zu werden. Und ungeachtet Minervas verdutztem Blick begann er, sich in das Gespräch über das magische Bildungswesen einzumischen. Zunächst nur mit einigen trockenen Kommentaren und hochgezogenen Brauen, schnell jedoch sogar mit ganzen Sätzen und vernünftigen Argumenten. Und weder sein plötzliches Interesse für die bildungspolitische Entwicklung, als auch seine merkwürdige Freude am Schlagabtausch mit Hermione kamen ihm in diesem Moment merkwürdig vor.

Nach dem Frühstück zerstreute sich die kleine Runde am Tisch. Schade eigentlich.

Zurück in seinem Labor litt Snape wieder an dieser merkwürdigen Ruhelosigkeit, die ihn in den vergangenen Tagen verdächtig oft geplagt hatte. Einmal war er sogar drauf und dran gewesen, Poppy aufzusuchen – eine Idee, die er sich sofort wieder aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte. Poppy aufsuchen. Auf was für schwachsinnige Gedanken er auf seine alten Tage kam…  
Schließlich landete er einigermaßen missgelaunt in seinem Büro. Wo war eigentlich diese Hauselfe mit ihrer blödsinnigen Weihnachtsdekoration abgeblieben?  
Unschlüssig drehte er sich in seinem Ledersessel hin und her. Seit wann fehlte ihm eigentlich Existenz weihnachtlichen Blödsinns in seinem Büro? Ernstlich irritiert griff er schließlich zu einem der abgegriffensten Bücher in seinem Regal, um sich von dieser merkwürdigen Unruhe abzulenken.

o0o

Ein energisches Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Wer bei Merlin wollte um diese Uhrzeit an diesem Tag etwas von ihm?  
Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und seine Gesichtszüge wären ihm entgleist, als ihm Hermione Granger gegenüberstand. Mehr als ein „Sie?!" brachte er nicht hervor – und das nicht einmal in einem angemessen eisigen Tonfall. Hermione schien zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch auch nicht so recht zu wissen was sie denn nun von ihm wollte. Einen unangenehmen Augenblick lang standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis Hermiones Blick auf das Buch in Snapes Hand fiel. „Sie lesen Dostojeweski, Sir?"  
So überrascht wie die Frage gestellt war, hätte er eigentlich verärgert sein müssen, aber seltsamerweise störte er sich nicht einmal sonderlich daran. Und mit Blick auf die Flasche Wein in Hermiones Händen bat er sie – noch immer von sich selbst überrascht – auf ein Glas herein.

o0o

Gleich mehrere Gläser Wein später war ihr Gespräch längst von russischen Autoren über die Bibliotheken von England hin zu persönlichen Themen hinübergeglitten. Mittlerweile saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem leicht verstaubten Sofa, das Snape statt seines einzelnen Sessels heraufbeschworen hatte und starrten ins Kaminfeuer.  
Er hatte die Weihnachtstage immer allein verbracht, maximal in Gesellschaft ausgewählter Fachlektüre. Und jetzt war er tatsächlich im Begriff, einen lauschigen Kaminabend mit Hermione Granger zu verbringen? Mit einem leisen Ploppen öffnete er eine weitere Weinflasche. Was war eigentlich in ihn gefahren?


	13. Eiskristalle

Ich hoffe mal, dass ihr heute überhaupt zum Lesen kommt. Ich weiß ja nicht, wer von euch auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ist, am 12.12.12 zu heiraten. Darum wollten wir heute eigentlich gar nichts hochladen *grinst böse*Nee, Scherz beiseite. Natürlich öffnen wir auch an einem so symbolträchtigen Datum ein Kalendertürchen. Diesmal versteckt sich mein Schwesterherz Epo dahinter (vielen vielleicht eher als unser Winzpuma bekannt). Sie entführt uns heute in die magische Welt, wie Familie Lovegood sie mehr von ihr lesen möchte, schaut besser mal in ihrem Profil nach:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Eponine

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen. (Und all denen, die doch heute den Bund der Ehe eingegangen sind, wünsche ich natürlich von Herzen alles Gute.)

**Eiskristalle **von** Eponine****  
**

_Disclaimer: Mit gehört nur die Idee. Figuren und Welt habe ich mir von der großartigen JKR geborgt.__Für __**Marli**__. You know why.__Und ein großes Dankeschön an __**Cedrella**__ fürs Betalesen!__  
_

Ein eiskalter Wind heulte um das zylinderförmige Haus und rüttelte an dessen magisch verstärkten Fensterläden. Im Garten stand ein kleines, blondes Mädchen und starrte regungslos in den Himmel. Ihre nackten Füße waren knöcheltief von Schnee bedeckt, der stetig und in dicken Flocken vom Himmel fiel. Die Zehen waren vor Kälte bereits blau angelaufen, doch sie bemerkte es nicht.

Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe versuchte Luna, an den Schneeflocken vorbeizublinzeln und irgendwie den Himmel zu sehen. Aber der war von dicken Wolken vollkommen bedeckt.

Als Granny gestorben war, hatte ihre Mummy gesagt, dass sie jetzt im Himmel war und von dort auf sie, Luna, herabschauen würde. War ihre Mummy jetzt auch im Himmel? Aber wie sollte sie ihre Tochter sehen können, mit den dicken Wolken da droben?

Eine einsame Träne kullerte ihre eiskalten Wangen hinunter.

Der Wind fuhr ihr ins Haar, ließ es flattern, kroch unter den viel zu dünnen Pulli. Unwillkürlich erschauderte Luna.

In diesem Moment flog die Türe des Hauses auf und ein Mann stürzte heraus. Er eilte auf das Mädchen zu, hüllte sie in einen Umhang und trug sie schnell ins Warme. Dort klapperten Lunas Zähne unkontrolliert aufeinander, sodass sie das Schimpfen des Vaters kaum wahrnahm.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ohne Schuhe und Mantel hinauszugehen? Du bist doch kein Baby mehr, sondern schon neun Jahre alt! Deine Mutter hat immer…" Doch Xenophilius brach abrupt ab. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht an sie denken, nicht jetzt, nicht…

Stattdessen rubbelte er Lunas Füße, bis diese wieder rosig und warm waren. Dann steckte er sein Kind in die Badewanne. Geistesabwesend schrubbte er ihr den Rücken.

„Daddy?"

Lunas Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Mit großen Augen blickt sie zu ihm auf und sah ihrer Mutter in diesem Moment so ähnlich, dass es ihm schier das Herz zerriss. Er musste sich räuspern. „Ja?"

„Ist Mummy jetzt im Himmel?"

Ja, wo kam man hin nach dem Tod? Das war eine Frage, der sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium nachgingen. Nicht, dass er viel mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte… Eine kleine Hand zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

„Daddy?"

„Ich… ja, deine Mummy ist jetzt im Himmel."

Für einen Moment spielte Luna mit dem Schaum auf dem Wasser, den sie zu einem Turm aufbauten und ihn dann kaputt blies. Kleine Schaumflöckchen setzten sich auf Xenophilius' ohnehin schon nassen Ärmel. „Aber Daddy, dann kann sie uns ja gar nicht sehen, wenn so dicke Wolken oben sind." Luna klang verzweifelt.

Xenophilius Lovegood seufzte lautlos. So hatte er sich Weihnachten nicht vorgestellt! Evangeline war tot, bei einem ihrer Experimente verunglückt, genau drei Monate vor Weihnachten. Und er blieb zurück, mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, die nicht verstand, wo ihre Mummy jetzt war, aber sehr wohl, dass diese ihr nie mehr Gute Nacht sagen konnte.

Und wieder sah er den Unglückstag vor sich.

_Xenophilius ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock und repariert die Druckerpresse des Quibblers, die wieder mal die Ausgaben seiner Zeitschrift unkontrolliert in den Raum spuckt. Einzelne Blätter, noch feucht von der Druckerschwärze, fliegen ihm um die Ohren. Plötzlich erschüttert ein dumpfer Knall den Boden des Zimmers. Die Druckerpresse hüpft in die Luft, dann fällt sie zu Boden, die einzelnen Schrauben rollen in alle Richtungen davon. Ein zweiter Knall ertönt, lauter und heftiger als der erste, grün-blaue Rauchschwaden ziehen das Treppenhaus herauf. __Er springt auf, rutscht auf den einzelnen Seiten des Quibblers aus, stürzt ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Aus dem Labor seiner Frau dringt dichter Rauch, Funken blitzen darin, sonst ist alles totenstill.__Hastig schafft Xenophilius eine Luftblase um seinen Kopf und tritt ein. Mit dem Zauberstab lässt er den Rauch verschwinden und ihm bietet sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Alle Regale wurden kurz und klein geschlagen, Scherben glitzern am Boden, von der Wand sind tellergroße Stücke des Putzes abgeblättert – und mitten in diesem Chaos liegt Evangeline auf dem Bauch, das blonde Haar grau vor Staub, und rührt sich nicht. Unter ihrer Stirn wird ein rotes Rinnsal sichtbar, das sich in Richtung Tür bewegt.__Ohne auf die Scherben zu achten lässt sich Xenophilius auf die Knie fallen, greift nach seiner Frau, dreht sie zu sich. Ihre blicklosen Augen starren durch ihn hindurch. Mit zitternden Fingern zieht er seinen Zauberstab heraus und spricht einen Diagnosezauber. Nichts. Kein Lebenszeichen. Er kreiert ein Memo und schickt es zu einem befreundeten Heiler. Dann drückt er Evangeline an sich, seine Schultern beben, er unterdrückt mühsam ein trockenes Schluchzen.__In diesem Moment nimmt er am Rande seines Bewusstseins ein leises Wimmern wahr. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er Luna unter dem einzigen Tisch, der nicht zerstört wurde, sitzen. Ihre Augen sind riesengroß, sie starrt ihn an, ohne etwas zu sehen und wiegt sich leicht vor und zurück. Die Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Schlag: Ihre Tochter hat das Unglück mit angesehen, sie ist die ganze Zeit im Labor gewesen.__Als der befreundete Heiler eintrifft, findet er im Labor von Evangeline Lovegood drei Menschen vor, die zu einem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen geschlungen sind. Ehemann und Tochter klammern sich an Evangeline, bei der der Heiler nur noch den Tod feststellen kann.__  
_

Und seitdem… Xenophilius' Gedanken kehrten nur mühsam wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Seitdem war alles anders. Natürlich. Einzig und allein Luna hatte ihn davon abgehalten, seiner Frau zu folgen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als sei es von Eiskristallen überzogen. Doch für seine Tochter musste er stark sein, musste dableiben, kämpfen und einen Lebenssinn finden.

Luna, die seitdem nie mehr gelacht hatte.

Luna, die ihrer Mutter so sehr ähnelte.

Luna, sein kleines, außergewöhnliches Mädchen.

Luna, die jetzt wieder an seinem Ärmel zupfte.

„Daddy?"

Und ihm fiel ein, was sie vorhin gefragt hatte. „Natürlich kann sie dich sehen. Sie schaut einfach durch die Wolken hindurch und … und schickt kleine Englein mit jeder Schneeflocke zu dir, damit sie auf dich aufpassen." Früher hatte er nie an Engel geglaubt. „Sie wird immer bei dir sein, Luna. Da drin." Er legte die Hand über ihr Herz.

Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an, dann meinte sie: „Können wir nochmal rausgehen und die Englein anschauen, Daddy?"

Er nickte mit zugeschnürtem Hals. Holte seine Tochter aus der Wanne, rubbelte sie trocken und packte sie diesmal ganz warm ein. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam nach draußen. Immer noch fiel stetig Schnee vom Himmel. Der Tannenbaum vor ihrem Haus hatte bereits eine dicke, weiße Haube. Luna streckte die behandschuhten Hände aus und fing Schneeflocken, die sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm: „Daddy? Wann kommt der Weihnachtsmann?"

Weihnachten! Überrascht blickte Xenophilius auf seine Tochter hinab. Er hatte Weihnachten vollkommen vergessen. Und das war heute. Heute!

Evangeline hatte Weihnachten stets geliebt und sich jedes Jahr eifrig in die Vorbereitungen gestürzt: Das Haus dekorieren, neuen Schmuck herstellen und vor allem mit Luna Plätzchen backen. Auf Muggel-Art. Das liebte Luna, seit sie in der Lage war mitzuhelfen.

Und dieses Jahr war dies alles flachgefallen. Er war so in seiner Trauer um Evangeline gefangen gewesen und hatte sich solche Sorgen um seine Tochter gemacht, die erst in letzter Zeit wieder mehr sprach, dass er Weihnachten völlig vergessen hatte.

Er räusperte sich. „Der Weihnachtsmann kommt heute Nacht, Luna. Wir sollten das Haus noch schmücken!"

Also machten sie sich ans Werk.

Sie holten die Weihnachtskisten vom Dachboden und dekorierten das Haus. Luna lief sogar hinaus und behängte die Tanne im Garten.

Xenophilius holte die kleine Fichte aus dem Garten, die dort in einem Topf wuchs und jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten in die gute Stube geholt wurde und Vater und Tochter machten sich daran, den Christbaum zu schmücken.

Und schließlich wagte er sich sogar in die Küche. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengekniffenen Augen beugte sich Xenophilius über die Muggel-Kochbücher seiner verstorbenen Frau. Er und Luna kneteten drei Sorten Teig, stachen Kekse aus, stäubten die ganze Küche und sich selbst mit Mehl ein, ließen die Kekse ankokeln, formten missgestaltete Lebkuchenmännlein und verzierten ihre Kunstwerke anschließend mit Unmengen von Zucker und Schokolade. Stolz stapelte Luna die Kekse auf einem großen Teller und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie diesen sorgfältig auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben den Kerzen platzierte und ein Foto ihrer Mutter dazustellte.

Als sie später eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa saßen und an den selbst gebackenen Keksen knabberten, eine große Tasse Kakao vor sich, während das Feuer eine behagliche Wärme verbreitete und hin und wieder knisterte, sah er Luna das erste Mal seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter lächeln. Und dieses Lächeln schmolz einen Teil der Eiskristalle, die sein Herz umhüllt hatten.


	14. Weihnachten im Wandel

So. Wieviele von euch haben gestern geheiratet? *schmunzel* Bestimmt ganz furchtbar viele!  
Also ihr Lieben, heute ist eins von unseren interessanten Viechern an der Reihe: Lintu, unser Hirschwolf. Und Lintu schreibt auch ganz tollig, in letzter Zeit vor allem tolle (Kurz-)Geschichten über gewisse Youtuber... Aber.. ich schweife ab. 'Tschuldigung. *räusper* Ihre Werke findet ihr übrigens unter:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Freude beim Lesen ihres sehr interessanten OS!

**Weihnachten im Wandel**von**Drarrys Lintu****  
**

_Als Harry zehn war, hasste er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Es war ein Fest nur für Dudley, so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor. Eine Art zweiter Geburtstag für seinen fetten Cousin. Die Geschenke türmten sich um ihn herum auf, in wunderschönes Papier verpackt und mit den tollsten Sachen gefüllt.  
Harry dagegen bekam nur wenig und das was er bekam, gefiel ihm nicht. Entweder waren es Sachen, die Dudley nicht mehr haben wollte – aber auch nur dann, wenn sie schon kaputt waren – oder etwas völlig Banales. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenk dieses Jahr bestand aus einer Mandarine und einem kleinen Spielzeugauto, das nur noch drei Räder hatte.  
Harry hasste Weihnachten. Es diente nur dazu, ihm zu zeigen, dass er ungeliebter als Dudley war.

_Als Harry elf war, liebte er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Es lag nicht nur an Hogwarts, dass dieses Fest plötzlich etwas Magisches bekam. Alle waren in festlicher Stimmung und er hatte endlich Freunde, die ihm sogar richtige Geschenke machten.  
Vielleicht bekamen andere mehr, doch es geschah nicht mehr, um Harry zu ärgern und so konnte er sie jedem gönnen.  
Weihnachten wurde für ihn zum schönsten Fest des Jahres, er konnte es kaum erwarten aufzustehen und voll kindlicher Neugier seine Geschenke auszupacken.  
Und er liebte das Gefühl, dass er anderen Menschen wichtig war.

_Als Harry achtzehn war, mochte er Weihnachten__  
_  
Der kindliche Überschwang hatte sich gelegt, dazu war auch zu viel in den letzten Jahren passiert, doch wenn er dann an Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau kam, wurde ihm warm ums Herz.  
Die Weasley waren für ihn schon immer mehr seine Familie gewesen, als seine leiblichen Verwandten. Und er war dort jederzeit willkommen.  
Er ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen, jedem etwas zu schenken, auch wenn sich alle über die teuren Geschenke beschwerten, war es doch offensichtlich, wie sehr sie sich freuten.  
Harry mochte es, den Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, etwas Gutes zu tun.

_Als Harry fünfundzwanzig war, genoss er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Er hatte Ginny geheiratet, er hatte einen kleinen Sohn und einen Patensohn, der sie gerne besuchte.  
Jetzt konnte er Weihnachten in seiner eigenen kleinen Familie feiern. Es war gemütlich und besinnlich bei ihnen, überall brannten Kerzen.  
Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Weihnachtsbaum eigenhändig zu schmücken. Ginny hatte ihm lachend und mit James auf dem Schoß dabei zugesehen, wenn er sich mal wieder an den Tannennadeln stach.  
Als er fertig war, legte er einen Zauber auf den Baum, damit James sich nicht wehtat oder gar den Baum umstieß.  
Auf Mistelzweige hatte er verzichtet, schließlich wollte er keine Nargel im Haus haben, doch er brauchte ohnehin keinen Vorwand, um seine Frau zu küssen.

_Als Harry sechsunddreißig war, vergaß er Weihnachten__.  
_  
In den letzten Tagen war alles drunter und drüber gegangen. Das Ministerium spannte alle Auroren ein, die zur Verfügung standen und so stand Harry praktisch ständig unter Stress.  
Dazu kam, dass Teddy, sein Patensohn, krank geworden war und sich von den gängigen Heiltränken nicht aufpäppeln ließ.  
Andromeda war nicht mehr gut zurecht, aber alleine wollte sie ihn auch nicht losschicken, weshalb Harry sich bereit erklärte, Teddy ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Er machte sich früh morgens auf den Weg und holte Teddy ab, bevor Andromeda wach war.  
Um welchen Tag es sich handelte, stellte er erst fest, als man ihm in St. Mungos frohe Weihnachten wünschte.  
Er hatte es vor lauter Stress und Sorgen völlig vergessen.

_Als Harry siebenunddreißig war, verfluchte er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Ausgerechnet in der Nacht zu Weihnachten war Teddy gestorben. Die letzten Monate war er fast nur noch im St. Mungos gewesen und hatte gegen eine Krankheit gekämpft, die bisher noch unbekannt war.  
Harrys Patensohn war tot und doch drehte sich die Welt weiter, war laut und bunt und fröhlich. Konnte Weihnachten nicht einfach mal ausfallen? Verschoben auf einen anderen Termin, wo Harry nicht gerade das Gefühl hatte, jemand habe sein Herz mit einem Frostzauber belegt?  
Die Welt nahm keine Rücksicht auf seinen Verlust.  
Harry verfluchte das Schicksal, Merlin, Weihnachten, alles.

_Als Harry neununddreißig war, fürchtete er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Es wäre Teddys zweiter Todestag und er würde wieder all die Verlustgefühle an die Oberfläche bringen, die in ihm schlummerten.  
Teddy war sein letzter Bezug zu seiner Vergangenheit gewesen, der Sohn von Remus, dem Freund seiner Eltern. Er war einer der Überlebenden der letzten großen Schlacht gewesen, der Remus und Tonks zum Opfer gefallen waren.  
Und immer wenn Harry an Teddys Tod dachte, dachte er auch an alle anderen, die gestorben waren. Und Weihnachten wäre der Tag, an dem er die ganze Trauer wieder durchlebte. Er fürchtete sich davor.

_Als Harry zweiundvierzig war, akzeptierte er Weihnachten.__  
_  
Die schneidende Trauer war einem dumpfen Schmerz gewichen. Immer öfter gelang es ihm, an Weihnachten zu denken und sich auch darauf zu freuen, ohne sich jedes Mal seine Verluste vor Augen zu führen.  
Es war nicht mehr so wie früher, kindlich, bunt begeisternd, doch immerhin war er auch erwachsen geworden, hatte sich verändert, war verändert worden.  
Und so war es auch mit Weihnachten. Es handelte sich jedes Jahr um das gleiche Fest, doch seine Bedeutung hatte sich im Laufe von Harrys Leben gravierend verändert, mal zum Guten, aber auch zum Schlechten.  
Aber Harry sich jetzt umsah – ein dezent geschmücktes Haus, Ginny an seiner Seite, die Kinder, Albus sogar mit seiner Freundin – dann fand er, dass das Positive überwog.


	15. Christmas is Coming

Und schon wieder ist eine Woche fast vorbei. Das Wort zum Freitag hat unser Glasschmetterling. Ich muss sagen es sind äußerst berührende Worte. Aber überzeugt euch doch selbst davon, wenn ihr mir nicht einfach so glaubt.  
Für alle, die noch mehr von unserem gläsernen Schmetterling lesen wollen, gibt es jetzt noch den Link zu ihren Profil:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kuschelkueckchen

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Jetzt wünsche ich euch ganz viel Vergnügen mit dem heutigen Kalendertürchen.

**Christmas is Coming**von**Glasschmetterling****  
**  
A/N: In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich kein Weihnachten erlebt, ohne eine bestimmte CD mit bestimmten Liedern zu hören. Sie gehört für mich zu Weihnachten wie Kälte, Kekse und Kerzen – ohne sie ist es einfach nicht vorstellbar. Mein Lieblingslied darauf heißt „Christmas in the Old Man's Hat", daraus stammen auch die zitierten Textteile, und diese Geschichte ist ein wenig daran angelehnt. Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!

_Oh mommy dear on Christmas Day__  
__Again I must complain__  
__I wonder is it Santa Claus__  
__Who makes mistakes again_

„Schau, Mommy, schau! Es schneit!" Das kleine Mädchen flitzte durch die spärlich fallenden Flocken, denen es nicht gelang, den kalten Boden von Londons Vororten zu bedecken, und versuchte, jede einzelne davon mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern einzufangen.  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er mochte keinen Schnee, und schon gar keinen Schnee, der es schaffte, seine dünne Decke über Little Whinging auszubreiten, denn das bedeutete, dass Tante Petunia ihn um fünf Uhr morgens aus dem Bett in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe warf, damit er den Schnee vom Bürgersteig vor dem Haus fegte und danach Salz streute. „Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?", zischte sie ihm dann immer zu, wenn er einen Flecken Schnee übersah, und nahm ihm den Besen aus der Hand, um selbst ein paar Schwünge zu machen und ihm zu zeigen, wie es denn richtig ging.  
Nein, Harry mochte keinen Schnee, und er konnte sich auch an keine Zeit erinnern, nicht einmal als sehr kleiner Junge, wo er das getan hatte, was wahrscheinlich an den zahllosen Schneebällen lag, die Dudley auf ihn geworfen hatte, ohne dass er sich, nur mit dünnen Handschuhen, wirklich wehren konnte. Umso befremdlicher kam ihm nun dieses fremde Kind, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als er, vor, das außer seiner Mutter und der anderen Frau mit Kind, die neben ihr an der Sandkiste saß, alleine mit ihm auf dem Spielplatz saß. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren mit dem krähenden Kleinkind und ihrer Unterhaltung beschäftigt, und so landete das Mädchen, wohl auch, weil niemand sonst in der Nähe war, vor Harrys Schaukel und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, entschlossen, seine Begeisterung zu entdecken. „Ist das nicht toll? Ich hab noch nie Schnee gesehen, nur im Fernsehen!"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja."  
„Aber es ist Schnee! Schnee!" Sie sagte das so, als ob es ein fast magischer Begriff wäre, und drehte sich im Kreis, das Gesicht zum Himmel gerichtet und die Arme weit ausgestreckt, so als ob sie jede einzelne Flocke umarmen wollte. Als sie wieder zum Stillstand kam, runzelte sie die Stirn, für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Wie kannst du Schnee nicht toll finden?" Sie zog eine Schnute, ihre Begeisterung gedämpft, aber sie sah ihn noch immer mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
„Ist viel zu kalt." Mittlerweile hatte sich ein feiner, weißer Flaum auf dem Boden gebildet, nur nicht auf der schlammigen Pfütze unter der Schaukel, auf der Harry saß.  
„Aber das spürt man doch gar nicht! Du musst dich einfach ein bisschen bewegen!" Sie grinste schelmisch und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Du bist dran!"  
Bevor Harry reagieren konnte – reagieren wollte, er wollte sich gerade nicht bewegen – war sie über den Spielplatz davongeflitzt, mit all dieser Energie, die Harry normalerweise mit viel jüngeren Kindern verband. Schwerfällig schob er sich von der Schaukel, streckte seine Beine mit den knubbeligen Knien, um der Pfütze unter ihm auszuweichen. Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich steif, er war viel zu lange dort gesessen auf der Flucht vor Petunia und Dudley, und hatte wirklich keine Lust, jetzt mit ihr fangen zu spielen. Dafür war er eigentlich schon zu alt mit seinen zehn Jahren, zumindest behauptete sein Onkel das immer. Er sollte so groß, wohlerzogen und erwachsen sein wie Dudley, und dieselben Dinge tun wie er, und natürlich im Haushalt mithelfen. Auch wenn Harry so oft gesagt bekam, dass er eigentlich nichts von der Welt wusste, ihm war klar, dass Schulkollegen zu verprügeln und ihnen ihr Taschengeld zu stehlen nicht zu den Dingen gehörte, die später, wenn er groß war, von ihm erwartet wurden. Eher würde er dafür ins Gefängnis kommen. Und natürlich half Dudley auch nicht im Haushalt mit, aber wenn sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn mit seinem Cousin verglichen und ihn runtermachen wollten, war das egal. Dudley war perfekt, und Harry nicht, egal, wie unterschiedliche Dinge sie von ihnen verlangten.  
„Willst du nicht mitspielen?" Das kleine Mädchen war, anstatt weiter zu flüchten, wieder auf ihn zugeflitzt, und das fröhliche Leuchten in ihren Augen war kindlicher Sorge gewichen. „Bist du traurig?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war er das nicht, aber er war auch nicht besonders fröhlich, eigentlich war er das nie – Weihnachten bedeutete, dass er Onkel Vernons alte Sachen bekam oder einen Kleiderbügel, also hatte er auch keinen Grund, dem Fest mit Vorfreude entgegenzusehen. Sie schien unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, und entschloss sich, den letzten Schritt nach vorne zu machen und ihn einfach fest zu drücken. Für einen Moment war Harry zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, bis er seine Arme um das Mädchen schlang und ein bisschen lächelte. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an – und er war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr festgehalten worden...  
Eine hohe, unangenehme Stimme trieb sie auseinander. „Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar?"  
Das Mädchen löste sich hastig von ihm und Harry fühlte sich so, wie wenn ihm nun etwas fehlen würde, während sie weniger traurig als wütend war. Als die Frau sich wieder dem Kleinkind im Skianzug zugewandt hatte, das seine ersten Ausflüge unternahm, schnitt sie ihr eine Grimasse. „Sie ist total doof!"  
„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Harry.  
„Meine Tante. Meine Mum und mein Dad mögen sie auch nicht, und ich hab sie erst vor ein paar Tagen getroffen. Aber mein Dad sagt, ich muss nett zu ihr sein, und auch zu meinem blöden Cousin, wenn er mich an den Haaren zieht. Nicht der Kleine", erklärte sie, als sein Blick zum Sandkasten schoss. „Sein großer Bruder. Der ist gemein."  
Harry konnte sie verstehen – er musste auch nett zu Dudley sein, wenn der ihn triezte, und er hasste es. „Ich weiß, wie doof das ist", erklärte er, und sie nickte wild.  
„Ich bin Sasha."  
„Harry."  
Für einen Moment musterten sie sich, und dann grinste Sasha. „Wollen wir schaukeln? Das ist zwar nicht warm, aber es macht Spaß!"  
Er nickte, und sie schwangen sich nach oben.

Harry war geblieben, bis sich die Straßenbeleuchtung einschaltete, und dann nach Hause geflitzt, um nicht zu spät zum Abendessen zu kommen. Es wurde zwar knapp, aber er schaffte es, Onkel Vernon warf ihm nur böse Blicke zu, und als er am Abend im Bett lag, stellte er fest, dass der Tag eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen war. Besser als die meisten in den letzten Wochen – besser als die Tage vor Weihnachten im letzten Jahr, als Tante Marge mit ihrem Hund zu Besuch gekommen war.

Der nächste Morgen war viel zu kalt und zu nass, um auf den Spielplatz zu gehen, und Tante Petunia scheuchte ihn mehr als einmal vom Fenster weg, um die schmutzigen Fußspuren zu beseitigen, die Dudley und seine Freunde hinterließen, als sie durch das Haus am Ligusterweg stapften.  
Als er aber einen Tag später aufwachte und aus dem Küchenfenster sah, während er das Frühstück machte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – das Wetter war aufgeklart, er war vom Haus erlöst, und obwohl die Luft so kalt war, dass sein Atem kleine Wolken vor seinem Mund bildete, verschwand er gleich nach dem Frühstück. Er stopfte seine Hände in seine Taschen und zog den Kopf ein, damit die Kälte nicht in seinen Nacken kroch, und kam schon nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Spielplatz an, auf dem er zwei Tage zuvor Sasha getroffen hatte.  
Als er um die Ecke bog und durch das von kleinen Eistropfen behangene Tor schlüpfte, erlebte er allerdings die erste Enttäuschung. Natürlich war sie nicht da. Es war dumm gewesen, das zu hoffen, denn es war noch kaum hell geworden, und ihre Mutter hatte um die Zeit sicherlich besseres zu tun, als sie zum Spielen zu bringen. Alleine konnte sie wohl auch nicht kommen – immerhin wohnte sie nicht hier, sondern war nur zu Gast, und kannte die Straßen noch nicht so wie er.  
Missmutig kletterte er auf eine Bank und setzte sich auf die Lehne, weil die wahrscheinlich am wenigsten kalt war – und wartete. Immerhin schaffte es die Sonne, durch die dicken englischen Wolken zu schneiden, und wärmte ihn ein bisschen, brachte den Raureif und das Eis zum Glitzern. Das machte den leeren Spielplatz allerdings nicht spannender, und als der Morgen langsam in den Mittag überging, wurde ihm langweilig. Sasha war nicht aufgetaucht, Dudley aber zum Glück auch nicht, und die Kälte kroch mittlerweile auch durch seine viel zu große Jacke und seine Jeans.  
Mittlerweile zweifelte er an der Weisheit seines Planes... es war eigentlich eine dumme Idee, einen ganzen Tag zu frieren, nur weil er auf ein Mädchen wartete, das er nur kurz getroffen hatte und von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er es wiedersehen würde. Nach allem, was Sasha erzählt hatte, konnte sie jetzt schon in Dublin sein und dort eine andere Tante besuchen!

„Mommy, Mommy! Wir müssen auf den Spielplatz sehen, heute ist es schön draußen!" Sashas Mutter saß mit ihrer Tante am Küchentisch bei einem Kaffee, aber es kümmerte sie nicht – sie wollte nach draußen, an die frische Luft... und zu Harry.  
„Na, da hat der junge Mann deiner Kleinen ja ganz schön den Kopf verdreht!"  
Sasha verdrehte die Augen. Was genau das, was ihre Tante gesagt hatte, bedeutete, wusste sie nicht, nur, dass es etwas mit Jungs und Heiraten und Küssen zu tun hatte, und darauf hatte sie wirklich keine Lust. Küssen war total eklig und sie konnte sich echt nicht vorstellen, das zu machen. Nicht einmal mit Harry, der wirklich nett war.  
Obwohl sie ihrer Tante jetzt eigentlich erklären wollte, wie doof sie war, erinnerte sie sich doch an das, was sie ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Bitte Mommy? Bitte bitte bitte?"  
Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Ist ja gut, wir gehen gleich!"  
Sasha freute sich, aber das, was ihre Tante gleich sagte, machte sie noch viel glücklicher: „Ich glaube, ich bleibe dann zu Hause – du weißt ja, Ricky könnte jeden Moment mit seinen Freunden nach Hause kommen!"  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg, in ihren Jacken und Schals und Mützen, und Sasha hüpfte bei fast jedem Schritt über den Bürgersteig.

Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hüpfte von der Bank, bevor er die dünne, fast unsichtbare Schicht Schnee von seiner Jacke klopfte. Sasha würde nicht kommen, und bei Tante Petunia gab es wenigstens etwas zu essen. Der Geruch des kleinen Fish-and-Chips-Ladens hinter der Parkmauer, der zu ihm herüberwehte, brachte seinen Magen zum Grummeln, und langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Aber trotzdem... auch wenn er sich entschieden hatte, sein Kopf sagte, dass er nach Hause musste, eigentlich wollte er nicht. Deswegen waren seine Schritte langsamer als sonst, er blickte lange zurück auf die Schaukeln, die Rutsche, den Sandkasten. Er spürte, dass er alleine war, ein vertrautes Gefühl, das, so glaubte er, ihn nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er damals vor dem Haus seines Onkels und seiner Tante abgelegt worden war. Trotzdem mochte er es nicht – es war so wundervoll gewesen, dass Sasha mit ihm gespielt hatte, dass sie da war, dass er ihr vielleicht sogar wichtig war... aber sie war nicht gekommen. Die Enttäuschung nagte an ihm, und die kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte, sagte ihm, dass er doch immer alles verlor, das ihm Freude machte. In seinem momentanen Zustand war Harry bereit, ihr zuzustimmen. Immer, wenn er Spaß hatte, wenn er vielleicht sogar an der Schwelle zum Glücklichsein stand, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Moment, wurde er rüde aus seinem Traum gerissen, und ihm die Quelle seines Glücks weggenommen. Er hasste es.  
Harry seufzte und öffnete das quietschende Tor des Spielplatzes – gerade, als Sasha ihre Hand von der anderen Seite aus auf die Türklinke legte und zurückschreckte, als sie sich bewegte. „Harry!"  
Augenblicklich spürte er, wie sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. „Sasha!"  
Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, und auch ihre Mutter lächelte und begrüßte ihn freundlich, unbewegt von der Tatsache, dass ihre Tochter mit dem merkwürdigen Harry Potter mit den ausgebeulten Kleidern spielen wollte.  
„Du bist so kalt, Harry!", quiekte Sasha, „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?"  
„Seit heute Morgen", murmelte er nur, er schämte sich ein wenig dafür, wie ein Idiot auf sie gewartet zu haben.  
„Dann musst du wirklich durchgefroren sein. Hast du Lust, dich mit einem Kakao aufzuwärmen?"  
„Aber ich hab kein Geld..." Er starrte auf seine Fußspitzen, jetzt sicher, dass er nicht hätte kommen sollen. Das alles war so peinlich!  
„Unsinn, du bist eingeladen!" Sashas Mutter ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, und ihre Tochter, die ihre Hand in seine kalte schob, unterstützte sie noch tatkräftig. So, wie ihr Griff sich anfühlte und sie ihn ansah, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch am Kragen gezerrt, wenn er nicht freiwillig zu dem kleinen Café am Magnolienring mitgekommen wäre.  
Erst, als sie drinnen saßen, in der Wärme, bemerkte Harry, wie kalt ihm gewesen war, weil seine Wangen, seine Finger, fast sein ganzer Körper anfingen zu prickeln und zu brennen. Als er seine Hände aus seinen Taschen zog, waren sie gerötet und angeschwollen, aber zum Glück sagte diesmal niemand etwas. Als die Bedienung kam, bestellte Sashas Mutter Kaffee für sich und Kakao für die Kinder, und, als sie Harrys sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Theke sah, auch drei Stück riesigen Schokoladenkuchen. Er schmeckte besser als die muffige Torte aus Mrs Figgs Tiefkühltruhe, und während er mit Sasha plauderte, fühlte er sich, als ob er im Himmel gelandet wäre.  
Sasha war nett zu ihm. Sasha nahm ihn ernst. Sasha versuchte nicht, seinen Kopf in die Toilette zu stecken. Für jede einzelne dieser drei Eigenschaften hätte er sie gemocht, aber so hatte sie sein Herz im Sturm erobert, und nur als sie erzählte, dass sie kurz nach Weihnachten wieder zurück nach Hause fliegen würde, spürte er, wie die Enttäuschung in ihm wuchs.

„Mommy?" Sasha sah ihre Mutter aus großen Augen an, als sie über eine der belebtesten Einkaufsstraßen von London liefen. „Was kaufen wir Harry eigentlich als Weihnachtsgeschenk?"  
„Harry?" Ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an. „Möchtest du ihm denn etwas schenken?"  
„Natürlich!" Sie nickte entschlossen. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er nie etwas Schönes zu Weihnachten bekommt, also müssen wir ihm etwas schenken!"  
„Er bekommt keine Geschenke von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante?"  
Sasha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir auch nicht – aber das bedeutet, dass wir ihm wirklich etwas kaufen müssen. Wenn du etwas für ihn siehst, dann sag mir Bescheid, ja?"  
Sasha nickte mit Enthusiasmus.

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass Sasha ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie bald nach Hause fahren musste, denn so konnte er jede Minute mit ihr ausnutzen. Sie trafen sich auf dem Spielplatz, sie liefen durch die Straßen, sie unterhielten sich ernsthaft über die Themen, die Zehnjährige interessant fanden – dass Harry im nächsten Jahr auf eine neue Schule kam, wie schön und spannend Australien war, denn von dort kam Sasha, dass sie sich eine Katze wünschte, aber ihr Vater das nicht wollte, wie gemein ihre Cousins zu ihnen waren... sie waren Freunde geworden, schnell und ohne dass sie sich hätten Mühe geben müssen. Aber irgendwann kam der Weihnachtstag, und sie trafen sich ein letztes Mal auf dem Spielplatz, wo Sashas Mutter ein großes Päckchen hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken versuchte. Erfolglos.  
„Harry?"  
„Ja?"  
„Ich glaube, der Weihnachtsmann hat sich im Kamin geirrt!" Sie grinste ihn an, denn natürlich wussten sie beide, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existierte, aber es war eine so schöne Ausrede... „Hier!"  
Sie nahm ihrer Mutter das große Päckchen aus der Hand und reichte es mit einer wichtig wirkenden Geste an Harry weiter, auf dessen Gesicht mittlerweile ein so großes Grinsen erschienen war, dass es schmerzte. „Ist das für mich?"  
„Nein, Dummchen, du solltest es nur festhalten!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich ist es für dich!"  
Harry betrachtete sein Päckchen mit Ehrfurcht. Es war groß, eingeschlagen in fröhliches, grün-rotes Papier mit geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumen und eine große, etwas tollpatschig gebundene Schleife thronte obenauf. Vorsichtig hielt er es an sein Ohr und schüttelte es, aber kein wirkliches Geräusch wahr zu hören – bis Sasha einen Laut des Unmuts von sich gab, während sie auf den Fußballen wippte. „Wenn du es nicht gleich aufmachst, dann mach ich es für dich!"  
Harry lachte und begann vorsichtig, das schöne Geschenkpapier zu öffnen, löste einen Klebestreifen nach dem anderen, bevor er nur noch eine weihnachtlich bedruckte Schachtel in der Hand hielt.  
„Mach sie auf!"  
Vorsichtig zog er den Deckel ab und sah darunter ein Paar Handschuhe, eine Mütze und einen Schal, alle in schlichtem Schwarz, doch als er sie anfasste... sie waren weich, kuschelig und warm. Er mochte sie sofort – viel besser als die abgeschabten Wintersachen in hässlichen Farben, die Dudley nicht mehr sehen konnte!  
„Und jetzt probier sie an!"  
Harry öffnete seine Jacke ein wenig, und der kalte Wind zischte herein, doch das war es wert, als er seinen neuen Schal um seinen Hals schlang, in die Handschuhe schlüpfte und sich die Mütze über die kalten Ohren zog. Es war perfekt – und er würde nicht mehr frieren, wenn er für Tante Petunia den Schnee wegfegen musste. „Danke!"  
Er schlang seine Arme um Sasha und drückte sie, und nach einem kurzen Moment zog er auch ihre Mutter in seine Umarmung, denn er wusste, dass sie die Geschenke wahrscheinlich bezahlt hatte. „Danke!"  
Sasha ließ ihn los und grinste. „Guck mal genauer hin!"  
„Genauer?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sein Päckchen war leer, nur noch mit demselben Papier ausgelegt, in dem es auch verpackt war, und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da ist nichts mehr!"  
„Dooooooch..." Ihr schelmisches Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch. „Du musst es nur finden!"  
Ein paar Minuten lang drehte er die Schachtel hin und her, betrachtete sie genau, suchte nach Hinweisen, bis er bemerkte, dass ein bisschen von dem Papier, mit dem sie ausgeschlagen war, vom Karton abstand – so als ob es erst hineingeklebt worden wäre. Vorsichtig zog er daran, und schließlich gelang es ihm, es abzulösen und den doppelten Boden der Schachtel zu enthüllen. Er hob die zusätzliche Scheibe Papier hoch und sah sich selbst, die Arme um Sasha geschlungen, wie sie ihm gemeinsam fröhlich aus einem Bilderrahmen entgegenlachten. Sashas Mutter hatte das Foto vor ein paar Tagen gemacht, und er fand, dass er darauf eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aussah.  
„Danke Sasha! Das ist das beste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte!"  
Sie grinste, nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand, stellte sie auf dem schäbigen Tisch ab und verwickelte ihn in die erste Schneeballschlacht seines Lebens, in der er dieselben Chancen wie jeder andere auch hatte, weil seine Hände nicht mehr kalt waren.

_And shall I understand you now_

_It seems this is not right_

_Some children living in the dark_

_Where others see the light_

_But Santa Claus is not to blame_

_For calling out his law_

_If Jenny Brown would simply share_

_With Peter down the road._


	16. Ihr kleines weißes Geheimnis

Heute gibt es wirklich außergewöhnliche Weihnachten. Ewjana berichtet uns über Weihnachten bei Familie Filch. Viel mehr möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht sagen, es ist ein wunderschöner OS.  
Weiteren Lesestoff gibt es hier: [Link folgt noch]

A/N: ganz lieben Dank an meine Betas garunga und Kaa!

**Ihr kleines weißes Geheimnis**von**Ewjena****  
**  
Liebevoll legte Rowena Filch einen großen silbernen Schneestern auf die fast fertig gedeckte Festtafel und schob ihn ein wenig hin und her, bis er genau richtig lag.  
Dann blickte sie zum wiederholten Male aus dem Fenster Richtung Schloss und lächelte versonnen. Es war ein klarer, kalter Dezembertag, so wie er sein sollte. Die Tage davor waren sonnig gewesen, so dass der erste Schnee mittlerweile wieder geschmolzen war, und die letzte Nacht sternenklar und frostig: kein Schnee, kein Schlamm, nur hart gefrorener Boden. Argus würde einen leichten Weg haben.  
Der Duft von Zimt und Orangen erfüllte ihre kleine Wohnung. Nach einem kurzen Kontrollgang in die Küche – dem Gänsebraten ging es gut – widmete Rowena sich der Kommode, auf der schon ein kleines, grünes Bäumchen stand. Sie liebte Weihnachten! Und deswegen war sie froh, dass Rosmerta ihr jedes Jahr aufs Neue einen Tannenschössling verzauberte, so dass er lange halten und nicht nadeln würde. Natürlich verriet sie diesen kleinen Trick nicht an Argus. Ihr Bruder würde es hassen, dass sie sich magisch behelfen ließ.  
Aber sie sah nicht ein, warum sie die Vorteile der Magie nicht für sich nutzen sollte, auch wenn sie sie selbst nicht hervorbringen konnte.

Rowena holte behutsam die winzigen goldenen und silbernen Kugeln aus ihrer Verpackung und hängte sie umsichtig in das Bäumchen.  
Sie liebte diese Stunden des Schmückens, aber wie jedes Jahr bei der Vorbereitung ihres Weihnachtstages dachte sie auch an früher: Das erste bittere Weihnachten, nachdem Argus seinen Hogwarts-Brief nicht bekommen hatte und von dem Muggel-Internat nach Hause gekommen war. Wie wütend der reinblütige Mortimer Filch auch nach Monaten immer noch gewesen war, wie Argus am Schweigen seiner Eltern und an der angespannten Stimmung fast zerbrochen wäre. Wie viel Druck danach auf ihr gelastet hatte, die sie doch den ehrwürdigen Namen der Gründerin trug. Und wie ihr Vater getobt hatte, als auch sie keinen Brief bekam. Erst war er bei Schulleiter Dippet Sturm gelaufen, dann hatte er sie zu Ollivander's geschleppt und sie mindestens hundert Zauberstäbe ausprobieren lassen.  
Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal versöhnt hatte.  
Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder hatten es nie geschafft.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, hängte noch eine Kugel um und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk, bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster sah. Sie wohnte direkt unter dem Dach des alten Hauses, und aus dem Giebelfenster konnte sie fast bis zum schmiedeeisernen Tor der Hogwarts-Ländereien sehen. Sie bildete sich ein, einen kleinen, dunklen Punkt auf dem Weg auszumachen.  
Auch wenn Argus und sie außer vielen unerfreulichen Erinnerungen an ihr Dasein als Squibkinder eines Reinblut-Vernarrten wenig gemeinsam hatten: sie freute sich immer schon Wochen vorher auf ihr zweisames Weihnachten, das dieses Jahr auf den 16. Dezember fiel.  
Ihr erstes Winterfest dieser Art hatten sie kurz nach dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit gefeiert. Sie und Argus waren sich ohne Worte darüber einig gewesen, dass sie auf eine weitere bedrückende Pflichtveranstaltung in ihrem Elternhaus keine Lust hatten. Daher hatte Rowena ihren Bruder in ihre kleine geschmückte Wohnung eingeladen. Die Stimmung war einfach wunderbar gewesen: wohltuend friedlich, hell, weihnachtlich-besinnlich. Sie würde es nie missen wollen.

Sie verteilte feines Engelshaar auf die Nadeln – nur wenig, Argus hatte keinen Sinn für Kitsch. Er schüttelte immer den Kopf über den Aufwand, den sie trieb, und die verschwendeten Galleonen für Kerzen und Dekoration. Aber sie wusste, dass er dem Hogwart'schen Vorweihnachtstrubel nichts abgewinnen konnte und diesen Hort der Zuflucht genoss. Er wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn sie sich die Mühe nicht gemacht hätte.

Lächelnd hängte sie noch ein paar von Rosmertas selbstgebackenen Pfefferkuchen-Kugeln in die Zweige – glücklicherweise hatte Rosmerta ihre Vorräte gestern endlich wieder aufgestockt. Diese Spezialität war auch bei vielen anderen sehr beliebt, aber die gefräßigste Konkurrenz, die Schüler, war bereits abgefüttert: deren Hogsmeade-Ausflug war schon vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Wie immer kurz nach dem ersten Schneefall des Jahres.  
Ob nun die Schulleitung von Hogwarts dieses Wochenende nach dem ersten Schnee spontan ankündigte, oder der erste Schnee immer rechtzeitig fiel … so genau war das nicht auszumachen. Rowena schmunzelte.

Nun fehlte nur noch der letzte Schliff. Sie holte den großen, flachen Teller ganz oben aus dem Schrank und begann, die Weihnachtskekse darauf zu verteilen. Das Anordnen der Plätzchen hatte etwas sehr Meditatives. Von denen mit Ingwer etwas weniger, die mochte Argus nicht so gerne, von denen mit Rosinen ein paar mehr, die aßen sie beide mit Vorliebe.

Die diesjährige Schneeballschlacht der Schüler im Dorfzentrum war jedenfalls wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen. Rowena kicherte in der Erinnerung daran. Sie kannte die Schüler nicht mit Namen, dafür waren es zu viele gewesen. Aber wie die sonst so schüchternen Hufflepuff-Drititklässlerinnen die gleichaltrigen Slytherins zermürbt hatten, war ein echtes Schauspiel gewesen. Vielleicht sollte es immer so viel Schnee geben?

Es wurde Zeit, die Gans aus dem Ofen zu holen. Es war ein neuer, moderner Elektro-Ofen, absolut squibgerecht. Ihr persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selber. Natürlich wurde er hier in Hogsmeade über einen magischen Generator angetrieben, ein Zugeständnis, das ihr mittlerweile noch nicht einmal mehr einen Stich im Herzen versetzte.  
Außerdem – was hieß schon magisch?

Es gab verschiedene Arten von Magie, das wusste sie, auch wenn sie diese Überzeugung nicht laut äußerte. Sie würde nur ausgelacht werden, selbst von ihresgleichen.  
Eine Weile hatte sie die Squib-Selbsthilfegruppe besucht. Auch dort hatten fast alle schon von den Gerüchten gehört, es gäbe Squibs, die andere Begabungen hätten. Aber die meisten in der SSHG taten es als Märchen oder hoffnungsvollen Aberglauben ab. Und Individuen wie Sybil Trelawney, die ihr Squib-Dasein unter Tüchern, Kristallkugeln und viel Theatralik verbargen, waren nicht eben gute Beispiele für das Gegenteil.  
Nicht einmal Argus wollte es wahrhaben –und er weigerte sich zu hinterfragen, warum er nicht nur ahnte, sondern immer genau wusste, wo Mrs. Norris steckte.

Sie sang leise „Let it Snow" vor sich hin, als sie die Erbsen in einen Topf füllte und anschließend den Plumpudding aus seiner Form löste und auf die feuerfeste Kuchenplatte stürzte. Eine einzelne Schneeflocke tanzte vor ihrem Küchenfenster. Rowena sah ihr glücklich nach.

Argus hasste Schnee – verständlich für einen Hausmeister – und so fand ihr persönliches Weihnachten immer mindestens eine Woche vor dem 24. statt. Immer pünktlich bevor sich ganz Hogwarts und Hogsmeade über weiße Weihnachten freute. Um Rowenas Lippen spielte ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Natürlich waren Wetterzauber höchst regelwidrig – Hexen und Zauberern waren derartige Manipulationen bei Höchststrafen verboten.  
Aber Rowena war keine Hexe.


	17. Weihnachten?

*zündet eine Kerze am Adventskalender an*  
*legt das abgebrannte Streichholz sorgsam zur Seite und betrachtet die tanzenden Flammen auf den Kerzen einen Moment*  
Oh, ihr seid schon da… schön, sehr schön. Wie ihr sehen könnt, ist heute schon der 3. Advent. Natürlich gibt es auch heute wieder einen Beitrag, als hättet ihr etwas anderes erwartet. *lächelt*  
Heute gibt es allerdings mal wieder etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Oder auch Weihnachten in Reinkultur. Das müsst ihr dann für euch entscheiden.  
Diese kleine Geschichte wird uns von einem unserer neuesten Viecher präsentiert: Timjana.  
Ihr kennt sie noch nicht, wollt aber mehr von ihr lesen? Na, was ein Glück, dass ich euch den Link zum Profil gleich mitgebracht habe:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Timjana

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Also, erst lest ihr hier und dann lest ihr die anderen Geschichten von TJ, alles klar? Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen dritten Advent und viel Vergnügen mit diesem OS.

**Weihnachten?**von**Timjana****  
**

Genervt liess Valerie den Blick durch die Einkaufsmeile streifen. Es war November. Es hatte noch keinen Schnee. Ja, es war noch nicht einmal wirklich kalt draussen. Aber Halloween war vorbei – selbst in Gedanken ärgerte sie sich nur schon über das Wort – und so tat modernes Marketing, was es tun musste. Ab dem 1. November wurde Weihnachten vermarktet. so waren die Einkaufsstrassen voll mit Leuten, die ihr Geld frisch fröhlich den Läden in den… in die Kassen stopften. Sie drängten sich auf Rolltreppen, vor den Spielzeugregalen, vor den Schmuckgeschäften und an den Kassen. Als hätte es irgendwas mit Weihnachten zu tun, dass Coca Cola das Christkind durch einen fetten, alten Mann in roter Robe ersetzte und damit all den pädophilen Onkeln eine Ausrede gab, ein Kind auf den Schoss zu nehmen. Zugegeben, auch sie hatten hier den Nikolaus und der Unterschied war gering. Dennoch war die Entwicklung fragwürdig. Was hatte der Spielzeughelikopter im Schaufenster dort mit den Engeln rund herum zu tun? Oder mit Weihnachten? War für Kinder Weihnachten überhaupt noch mehr, als ein weiterer Grund, um Geschenke zu bekommen? Wahrscheinlich seufzte, fast ein wenig traurig. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen. Selbst am Tag hatte man nicht das Gefühl, sie ausschalten zu müssen. Ein Lichtchen am anderen. Alles glänzte und glitzerte. So viel zum Umweltschutz und Strom sparen. Aber zu Weihnachten konnte man das ja tun. Zu Weihnachten war es ja egal. Es gehörte doch zu einem Kopfschütteln drehte sich die Mutter dreier Kinder vom Geschehen ab und versuchte, so schnell wie möglich ihre eigenen Einkäufe zu erledigen.„Warum haben wir keinen Baum, Mama?"„Weil wir keine Weihnachten mehr feiern."„Warum feiern wir keine Weihnachten mehr, Mama?"„Weil es… ach irgendwann werde ich es dir erklären. Wenn du älter bist."Sie nahm ihren dreijährigen Sohn auf die Arme und legte ihn ins Bettchen. „Jetzt Schlaf. Wenn du brav bist…" … würde bald das Christkind kommen? Nein, sie hatte ja beschlossen, dass es kein Weihnachten mehr gab für ihre Familie. Kein weiteres Nachgeben dem elenden Kommerz der Welt. „… backen wir morgen Plätzchen."Das Versprechen zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht ihres Kindes.„Keine Geschenke?"„Nein."„Aber ich habe mir ein Handy gewünscht."'Und genau wegen Kindern wie dir, will ich kein Weihnachten mehr.' Das über ihre eigene Tochter zu denken, lag schwer auf ihrem Herzen. Sie schloss die Augen und zählte lautlos bis zehn, bevor sie ihrem Kind antwortete:„Und warum sollte das Christkind dir ein Handy schenken?"„Mum, bitte! Es gibt kein Christkind. Das wart doch immer ihr und ihr habt die Geschenke vorher gekauft. Ich bin doch schon lange nicht mehr so doof, an ein Christkind zu glauben."„Und wenn es kein Christkind gibt, warum feiern wir dann Weihnachten?"Ihre Tochter schwieg.„Bist du dir sicher?"„Ja." Ihre Antwort war stoisch. Sie wusste, dass ihre Kinder sie dafür hassten. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mann es nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. Aber sie war sich sicher. Sicher, dass es das Beste war. Wenn sich niemand gegen den Strom stelle, würde er immer breiter werden und irgendwann nicht mehr tragbar sein. Sie wollte zu jenen gehören, die sich nicht von Werbung und Kauflaune treiben liessen. Und wenn sie dafür gehasst oder nicht verstanden wurde.„Na gut. Aber lass uns morgen etwas tun. Damit die Kinder an etwas anderes als an verpasste Geschenke denken."Sie nickte. Das war... sinnvoll.25. Dezember. Weihnachten. Weihnachten, welches sie abgeschafft hatte. Valerie lag schon seit einer Stunde wach. Schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr. Aber sie hielt daran fest. Es gab kein war eigentlich ihr Mann? Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er da sein müsste. Es war ja ein Feiertag. Weihnachten. Er müsste also eigentlich da zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie spät war es denn?Der Blick ging zum Wecker. 9.00 Uhr. Zeit zum Aufstehen. Richtig? Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht in die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Kinder sehen. Ben, weil sie keinen Baum hatten. Sarah, weil sie kein Handy bekam und Tommy, weil er kein neues Teil zu seiner Lego-City Stadt , als sie sich nochmals umdrehen wollte, ging die Tür auf und ihre Rasselbande stürmte hinein. Verwundert setzte sich Valerie auf, nur um gleich darauf von ihren drei Kindern wieder zurück in die Kissen geworfen zu wehrte sie sich gegen die Attacke und warf einen verschwörerischen Blick zu ihren Mann, der noch immer in der Tür stand und dem Ganzen schmunzelnd zusah. Das war bestimmt sein Werk und sie liebte ihn dafür.„Mama."„Ja, Ben?" Die Kinder hatten sich beruhigt und sassen nun alle auf dem Elternbett. Ben auf ihrem Schoss.„Ich weiss, du magst Weihnachten nicht mehr, aber das ist für dich."Valerie erwartete etwas Materielles, aber stattdessen bekam sie einen dicken, nassen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie kam zu keinem von beidem, als ihre älteren beiden Kinder wieder aus dem Zimmer blickte sie ihnen nach, dann zu ihrem Mann, dann zu Ben auf ihrem Schoss. Ihr kleinster konnte sich das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen und weckte Valeries Neugierde. Sie nahm Ben auf den Arm, um ihren Kinder nach zu gehen. Fast noch verwunderlicher als das Verhalten der beiden war das siegreiche Grinsen auf den Zügen ihres Mannes, der ihr ohne ein Wort Platz hörte das Treiben in der Küche bereits aus dem Flur.„Nein, nur ein Löffel. Nicht drei. Das können die doch nicht mehr trinken!"„Aber ich dachte…"Es war schwer, sich das Schmunzeln zu verkneifen.„Was gibt das, Ben? Was haben deine Geschwister vor?", fragte sie auf dem Weg in die Küche leise. Doch Ben hielt sich mit seinen kleinen Händen den Mund zu und schüttelte lachend den der Küche drang ihr der Duft von Kaffee und Brötchen entgegen. Auf dem Tisch lagen fünf Brotmännchen, die Valerie sofort als ihre Familie erkannte.„Schöne Weihnachten, Mama!"


	18. Der Geist der Weihnacht

In einer Woche ist Weihnachten und unser Kalender neigt sich langsam aber sich dem Ende entgegen..Ich hoffe ihr seid schon in einer schönen Weihnachtsstimmung - wenn nicht: Heute versetzt uns Cedi mit ihrem OS, in dem Rudolph eine große Rolle spielt, in eine richtig schöne Weihnachtsstimmung.  
Mehr von ihr zu lesen gibt es hier:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Cedrella

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Unendlich vielen Dank an Sheepy und Trinity, die sich die Zeit genommen haben diese Geschichte für mich zu korrigieren und ohne die sie voller missglückter Formulierungen wäre. Außerdem an Hillie, für moralische Unterstützung! Und an Epo, weil sie gebetat hätte, wenn ich ihr die Chance gegeben hätte. *g*

**Der Geist der Weihnacht **von**Cedrella****  
**  
„Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte?", fragte Neville und rutschte etwas näher ans Kaminfeuer.  
„Ja", antwortete Luna freudig. „Eine Muggelweihnachtsgeschichte, die mir meine Mutter immer erzählt hat. Willst du sie hören?"  
„Na klar", sagte Neville und zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

o0o

„Hoch im Norden, wo der Schnee viel weißer und klarer ist als bei uns, leben die Rentiere. Und jedes Jahr sucht der Weihnachtsmann sich die stärksten und schnellsten Tiere aus, um seinen riesigen Schlitten von Haus zu Haus zu tragen und den Kindern am Weihnachtsabend die Geschenke zu bringen.  
In dieser Gegend lebte eine Rentierfamilie mit fünf Rentierkindern. Das jüngste von ihnen hieß Rudolph und war ganz besonders lebhaft und neugierig, so dass es seine Nase überall hineinsteckte. Seine ganz besondere Nase. Denn immer wenn er besonders aufgeregt war, sich freute oder ärgerte, und sein Herz heftig klopfte, leuchtete seine Nase so rot wie die untergehende Sonne. Aber als er älter wurde, begannen die anderen Rentiere ihn zu meiden und spotteten über seine Nase."

o0o

Fünfundzwanzigster November. Es war der Tag im Jahr, an dem zum ersten Mal Schneeflocken fielen. Kein schöner Tag in Nevilles Leben. Seamus Finnigan hatte ihn geweckt und überredet, noch vor dem Frühstück mit nach Draußen zu kommen und bei einer Schneeballschlacht mitzumachen. Es war eisig kalt und Neville war bei weitem nicht schnell genug, um den mindestens zehn Bällen auszuweichen, die eine Horde Slytherins auf ihn warf, sobald er das Schloss verlassen hatte. Ein Schneeball traf ihn so fies am Kopf, dass er kurz taumelte und fast gefallen wäre. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, ohne weitere Treffer zu kassieren, wieder hinein ins warme Gebäude.  
Er mochte den Winter nicht. Eisige Straßen machten es einem zu leicht, darauf auszurutschen. Schnee schmolz, wenn er mit Haut in Berührung kam, dicke Mäntel waren unpraktisch, und er brachte es zudem nie fertig, sich mit einem Zauberspruch richtig zu trocknen. Deshalb saß er eine halbe Stunde später nass beim Frühstück und kurz darauf mit immer noch feuchter Kleidung in Snapes Klassenzimmer, was dieser spöttisch zu kommentieren wusste. Die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden halfen ihm auch nicht gegen das Gelächter der Slytherins.  
Niedergeschlagen lief er am Mittag in Richtung Große Halle. Knapp die Hälfte der Schüler spielte draußen im Schnee, aber ihm war seit dem Morgen die Lust vergangen. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie Lust dazu gehabt, im Schnee zu spielen, schon als kleines Kind nicht. Die Ereignisse am Morgen hatten ihm das nur bestätigt, noch einmal würde Seamus ihn nicht überreden.  
Er beschloss, lieber pünktlich zum Mittagessen zu kommen.  
Als er die Halle betrat, stach ihm sofort Luna ins Auge. Es war nicht so, dass er sich dazu besonders umgesehen hätte. Sie war nur einfach nicht zu übersehen, mit dem riesigen roten Ungetüm auf ihrem Kopf.  
Von seiner Großmutter kannte er die Muggelbräuche recht gut, denn sie hatte schon immer einen Faible dafür gehabt. Er kannte die Tradition hinter Tannenbäumen, Engeln, dem Nikolaus, Mince Pies, Plumpudding, Rentieren und all diesen Dingen, aber das hatte er noch nie gesehen. Luna trug eine überdimensionierte Weihnachtsmannmütze auf ihrem Kopf Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes: – Ein dicker, flauschiger Mann aus Stoff mit einem weißen Rauschebart, der Dumbledores' Konkurrenz machen konnte. Sein kugelrunder Bauch war eingewickelt in roten Samt und an einer Plüschhand war ein brauner Sack, mit kleinen Geschenken darin, festgenäht.  
Neville war so irritiert, dass er im Eingang stehen blieb und einfach nur stumm in ihre Richtung starrte. Eine Mitschülerin aus Ravenclaw, die neben Luna saß, drückte gerade amüsiert auf den Bauch der Mütze, welche daraufhin zu lachen anfing und Funken versprühte. Wie aus einer Trance gerissen, lief Neville zum Gryffindortisch. Harry und Ron winkten ihm von weitem zu und er nahm bei ihnen Platz.

„Irre, was?", fragte Ron mit amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Du meinst Luna?", fragte Neville zurück, als er sich zu den beiden setzte.  
„Wen sonst?"

„Sie kann´s scheinbar kaum noch erwarten", lachte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur noch ein Monat", Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag Weihnachten nicht", nuschelte Neville und füllte seinen Teller mit Kürbispastete.

o0o

„Die Tage wurden immer kürzer und schon bald kündigte sich der alljährliche Besuch des Weihnachtsmannes an, der wie jedes Jahr auswählte, wer seinen Schlitten ziehen durfte. Alle kräftigen, jungen Rentiere bereiteten sich vor und putzten sich heraus. Sie bürsteten ihre Felle bis sie glänzten, putzten ihr Geweih und polierten ihre Hufe. Es war eine große Ehre den Schlitten vom Weihnachtsmann ziehen zu dürfen, deshalb gab jeder sein Bestes.  
Auch Rudolph bereitete sich eifrig vor, und er war mindestens so schön und stark wie alle anderen."

o0o

Die Tage vergingen langsam für Neville, besonders die, an denen Schnee lag. Am ersten Adventswochenende ging er nur deshalb mit nach Hogsmeade, weil Ginny und Luna ihn überredeten. Sein Widerstand war allerdings schnell überwunden, weil er noch dringend ein Geschenk für seine Großmutter brauchte.  
Zu dritt schlenderten sie durch die festlich dekorierten Straßen des kleinen Ortes und genossen die schöne Atmosphäre, die durch die frühe Dunkelheit und den sanften Schneefall verstärkt wurde. Neville fand eine kleine, aber sehr hübsche Brosche für seine Großmutter, die ihre Farbe dem dazu getragenen Outfit anpasste, und die beiden Mädchen kauften ebenfalls eifrig Geschenke für Familie und Freunde ein.  
„Ich brauche noch ganz dringend etwas für Harry", erzählte Ginny. „Habt ihr zwei eine Idee? Du kennst ihn doch ganz gut, Neville."  
Er überlegte kurz, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.  
„Aber ich habe eine Idee!", kicherte Luna, die an diesem Samstag eine Kette aus leuchtenden Christbaumkugeln um den Hals trug. „Schenk ihm doch einen Kuss!"  
„Luna!", rief Ginny empört und lief rot an. „Ich hatte eher an ein paar neue Handschuhe gedacht."  
„Wie unromantisch", entgegnete Luna grinsend.  
„Da drüben ist er. Sagt ihm bloß nichts", raunte Ginny plötzlich nervös, als sie Harry in der Menge der vorbeischlendernden Schüler entdeckte.

„Keine Sorge", Neville grinste ebenfalls.  
„Geh doch zu ihm", schlug Luna vor und Ginny trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Na gut, ich trau mich. Bis später ihr zwei", sagte sie aufgeregt und sie ließ die beiden alleine.

„Lass uns doch noch in ein Café gehen", schlug Luna vor, der mittlerweile die Füße wehtaten.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich wieder ins Schloss", sagte Neville entschuldigend.  
„Na gut, dann begleite ich dich", erwiderte sie.  
„Brauchst du keine Geschenke mehr?", fragte er, als sie umkehrten und den Weg zu Hogwarts hinauf liefen. Der zugefrorene See glitzerte im Schein der erleuchteten Schlossfenster wie der Sternenhimmel.  
„Nein, ich habe alles. Das meiste bastle ich sowieso selbst", erzählte sie stolz. „Und du?"

„Ich hab auch alles", sagte er zufrieden und hob die Tüte von Gladrags Wizardwear hoch, um sie Luna zu zeigen. Aber er stolperte, sobald er sich nicht mehr auf den rutschigen Schnee konzentrierte, und während er noch versuchte, die Tüte in Sicherheit zu bringen, rollte er eine kleine Anhöhe hinunter und landete bäuchlings auf dem Eis des Sees.  
Luna quietschte erschrocken und wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch als das Eis unter ihm brach, blieb sie nervös am Ufer stehen.  
Er spürte den Schock, den das eiskalte Wasser auf seiner Haut verursachte, als es durch seine Kleidung drang. Panik stieg in ihm auf, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er Ruhe bewahren musste. Er schlug um sich und das Eis brach noch weiter ein. Luna war gerade irgendetwas zu murmeln und mit dem Zauberstab zu wedeln, als Neville bemerkte, dass er Glück im Unglück hatte und schwach und durchnässt aufstand. Der See war an dieser Stelle nur ungefähr einen Meter tief und so reichte ihm das Wasser nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Trotzdem bibberte und zitterte er unkontrolliert und Luna musste ihm die Hand reichen, um ihm sicher aus dem Wasser zu helfen.  
Als die beiden es geschafft hatten und wieder auf dem Weg standen, zitterte Neville so stark, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht ruhig halten konnte, geschweige denn einen Zauber sprechen. Luna trocknete ihn so gut sie konnte, nahm ihm die nasse Tüte mit der Brosche ab und begleitete ihn langsam zum Schloss.  
„Du hast mir einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt", sagte sie, und ihr Lächeln missglückte.  
„I-Ich mir auch", entgegnete Neville zähneklappernd und Luna legte beruhigend ihren Arm um seine Schultern.  
„Nicht mehr weit", sagte sie. „Du musst dich sofort ausziehen und was Warmes anziehen. Oder nimm eine warme Dusche", riet sie ihm und er war dankbar dafür, dass er schon durch die Kälte knallrot angelaufen war.  
„M-Mach ich", murmelte er leise.  
„Das war vielleicht ein Abenteuer", sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Nevilles feuchte Haare. „Am besten du beeilst dich, sonst frieren sie dir ab", lachte sie.  
„Danke L-Luna", sagte Neville aufrichtig, als sich ihre Wege trennten und sie sich wieder so fröhlich wie vorher von ihm verabschiedete.  
Schritt für Schritt schämte er sich mehr, und als er endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam war er heilfroh, dass alle anderen noch in Hogsmeade waren und abgesehen von Luna, keiner etwas von seinem Unfall mitbekommen hatte.  
o0o

„Auf einer großen, zugeschneiten Wiese sammelten sich alle Rentiere und warteten gespannt auf die Ankunft des Weihnachtsmannes. Um ihre Mitbewerber zu beeindrucken gaben sie mit ihren großen Geweihen an und stießen laute Rufe aus. Pünktlich zur angekündigten Zeit landete der Weihnachtsmann mit seinem Schlitten, der diesmal nur von Donner, seinem Leitrentier gezogen wurde. Er hüpfte heraus und landete mit seinen schweren Stiefeln im spritzenden Schnee. Alle Rentiere verstummten und musterten ihn ehrfürchtig. Der Weihnachtsmann strahlte Weisheit und Güte aus, aber erweckte auch sehr viel Respekt bei den Tieren."

o0o

Dritter Adventssonntag. Neville saß in der Großen Halle beim Essen. Er hatte sich bereits nach dem Vorfall am See darauf eingestellt, dass dieser Winter ihn ebenso sehr hasste, wie er ihn. Nach einer einwöchigen Erkältung hatte er beschlossen, ihm konsequent aus dem Weg zu gehen und mied alles, was mit Winter oder Weihnachten zu tun hatte. Das war nicht gerade einfach, denn da es die letzte Woche vor Heilig Abend war, war Hogwarts schon in heller Aufruhr.  
In den Tagen vor Weihnachten hatte sich Luna selbst übertroffen und ihre Haare mit Tannenzweigen und Lametta dekoriert, Ginny und Harry verbrachten die Tage zu zweit und nutzten den kalten Winter, um es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen. Seamus, Ron und Dean verbrachten die meiste Zeit draußen, machten Schneeballschlachten und hatten sogar versucht, ein Iglu zu bauen.  
Und als er mal versucht hatte, mit Hermione über etwas anderes als das ganze Winter und Weihnachtszeug zu sprechen, hatte auch sie vom ungewöhnlich starken Schneefall angefangen, der ihren Recherchen zufolge der heftigste seit über einhundertzwölf Jahren war. Mit Sicherheit geschah das nur, um Neville noch mehr zu ärgern.  
In drei Tagen würden sie alle abreisen, er könnte Hogwarts mit all den schlechten Erinnerungen der vergangenen Wochen verlassen und ein behagliches, ruhiges Weihnachtsfest bei seiner Großmutter verbringen, wo er, so hoffte er, die restlichen freien Tage im Haus bleiben konnte. Weihnachten würden sie ganz traditionell feiern, danach hatte er auch davon seine Ruhe. Er klammerte sich mit all seiner Hoffnung an diesem Gedanken fest und war fast wieder guter Dinge, als plötzlich eine Eule vor ihm landete und ihm einen Brief seiner Großmutter hinhielt.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl setzte sofort ein, denn ein Brief so kurz vor seiner Heimfahrt war untypisch. Auch, wenn er sich normalerweise über die ausführlichen Nachrichten seiner Großmutter freute, die viel von ihrem Alltag mit ihren Freundinnen schrieb. Das interessierte ihn zwar nicht besonders, aber er war glücklich, wenn es ihr gut ging.  
Vorsichtig löste er ihn vom Fuß der kleinen Eule und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Die pinke, verschnörkelte Schrift seiner Großmutter leuchtete ihm entgegen:

„Lieber Neville,  
danke für deinen letzten Brief. Hier ist alles wie immer ausgezeichnet. Martha hat sich von ihrem Unfall mit dem Rennbesen gut erholt und wenn wir uns wieder sehen, muss ich dir unbedingt die Neuigkeiten von Elfie und ihrem Sohn erzählen. Aber nun erst mal zu etwas Wichtigerem.  
Letzte Woche war ich mit Annie beim Brunchen, drüben in Loughton. Erinnerst du dich an Alfie Tuckfield? Ihr seid euch auf meinem Geburtstag schon einmal begegnet. Ein gutaussehender Herr im besten Alter, fast so groß wie du, mit dunkelgrauem Haar und Schnauzbart. Der Gute war auch dort und hat mich prompt dazu eingeladen, das Weihnachtsfest dieses Jahr gemeinsam mit ihm auf seinem Landsitz in Brighton zu feiern! Kannst du das glauben?  
Ich war so begeistert, dass ich Hals über Kopf zugesagt habe und mir erst später eingefallen ist, dass du die Ferien über nach Hause kommen wolltest.  
Das tut mir sehr leid und ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihm absagen werde, wenn du darauf bestehst. Ich weiß, du hast dich auf unser Wiedersehen sehr gefreut. Bitte antworte mir doch so schnell wie möglich und gib Bescheid, was dir am liebsten ist.  
Hab eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit in Hogwarts und lass dir deine gute Laune nicht vom vielen Schnee verderben.  
Kuss,  
Oma"  
Neville seufzte schwer, als er die wenigen Zeilen zweimal überflog und dann das Pergament wieder einrollte. Er konnte seiner Oma keinen Wunsch abschlagen, vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich verliebter benahm als Ginny Weasley.  
Nach dem Essen ging er sofort auf sein Zimmer und schrieb ein paar Zeilen zur Antwort.  
Er würde gerne in Hogwarts bleiben, es mache ihm nichts aus, sie könnten sich ja im Frühjahr sehen. Er wünsche ihr viel Spaß mit Alfie Tuckfield und hoffe, dass ihr Fest mindestens so schön werden würde wie seines. Er versuchte zu übertreiben, damit seine Großmutter sich nicht, wie so oft, Sorgen um ihn machte.  
Vermutlich war sein Weihnachtsfest ohnehin schon verloren, da konnte er sich den Versuch nach Hause zu fahren auch sparen. Der Zug würde nur irgendwo stecken bleiben und wenn ihm das Weihnachtsfest im Zug erspart blieb, so würde er mindestens mit einer dicken Erkältung nach Hause kommen und hätte das Fest auch nicht genießen können.

o0o

„Der Weihnachtsmann lief von Tier zu Tier und besah sich jedes einzeln. Immer wieder murmelte er leise vor sich hin und nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu. Als er bei Rudolph ankam, glühte dessen Nase vor lauter Aufregung. Der Weihnachtsmann lächelte ihn an.  
„Du bist ein starkes, schönes Tier", sagte er und streichelte Rudolphs Fell, „ und etwas ganz Besonderes. Aber die Kinder würden sich vor dir erschrecken, wenn sie dich sähen, deshalb kann ich dich leider nicht mitnehmen", sagte er entschuldigend. Rudolph wurde unheimlich traurig. So schnell er konnte rannte er hinaus in den Wald und stampfte schreiend und weinend durch den tiefen Schnee.  
Keiner braucht ein Rentier mit einer roten Nase, dachte er sich."

o0o

Heilig Abend. Ein Desaster, dabei gab es nicht mal einen Ball.  
Stattdessen trafen sich, wie jedes Jahr, alle in Hogwarts Verbliebenen in der Großen Halle zum Festessen, mit allem, was man sich an Weihnachten nur wünschen konnte. Fleisch, traditionelle Süßspeisen, Weihnachtsgänse, Punsch und Tannennadeltee. Es gab fliegende Kerzen und Mistelzweige, magischen Schnee, der alles in sanftes weiß tauchte und bei Berührung verschwand, statt zu schmelzen. Und es gab die große Tanne, die in der Mitte der Halle stand.  
Die Tanne, die mit hunderten von Kugeln geschmückt war, die funkelte und leuchtete und deren Spitze beinah die Decke der Halle erreichte, welche trotz Schneefall einen glitzernden Sternenhimmel zeigte.  
Eigentlich hatte er nur daran vorbeilaufen wollen, um sich nach einem Gespräch mit Hannah Abbot wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen. Er hatte einen Becher mit Punsch in der Hand, war abgelenkt von einem gefährlich nah kommenden Mistelzweig und irgendwie war Neville dann über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, mit Schwung nach vorn gekippt und mit dem Gesicht im Baum gelandet. Die Nadeln pieksten ihn schmerzhaft in Nase und Wangen, doch viel schlimmer war das Gefühl, als der Baum nachgab, sich plötzlich von ihm entfernte und einfach umkippte.  
Sie hatten doch gewusst, dass Neville Longbottom, der Tollpatschige, in Hogwarts blieb. Es war doch kein Geheimnis, dass er heute an den Festlichkeiten teilnehmen würde. Wieso also hatte keiner daran gedacht, die Tanne magisch zu stabilisieren?  
Stattdessen fiel sie schnurgerade nach hinten um, riss mehrere Tische mit sich und verfehlte nur um ein Haar Mitschüler und Lehrer, die entsetzt und schreiend zur Seite sprangen.  
Es war nichts Neues für ihn, Aufmerksamkeit für seine Tollpatschigkeit zu bekommen, aber es war immer noch unangenehm, wenn alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham und wurde innerhalb von Sekunden knallrot. Abgesehen von der leisen Weihnachtsmusik herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bis Dumbledore etwas Beruhigendes sagte und seinen Zauberstab hob, um den Baum so gut es ging zurück an Ort und Stelle zu zaubern. Er sah ein wenig eingedrückt aus, aber ansonsten war alles fast wie vorher. Auch die zerstörten Tische waren schnell wieder hergerichtet. Neville zupfte sich währenddessen ein paar Tannennadeln aus Gesicht und Haaren und versuchte so gut wie möglich, unsichtbar zu werden.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr Longbottom", sagte seine Hauslehrerin und klopfte Neville dabei beruhigend auf den Rücken.  
„Diese Tanne steht auch wirklich ungünstig", fügte sie hinzu und reparierte beiläufig noch ein paar zerbrochene Weihnachtskugeln. „Früher oder später hätte jemand sie umstoßen müssen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
Es kostete Neville viel Kraft ruhig zu bleiben, zu nicken, sich noch mal bei Professor McGonagall zu entschuldigen und dann so unauffällig wie möglich die Halle zu verlassen. Tausend Augenpaare schienen ihm zu folgen.  
Der ganze Hass auf den Winter, auf Weihnachten, auf Mr Tuckfield, der ihm sein alljährliches Weihnachtsfest mit seiner Großmutter vermieste und vor allem auf ihn selbst, weil er so ungeschickt und tollpatschig war, strömte durch ihn hindurch. Er ließ seine Füße schneller laufen, während seine Wangen rot und seine Augen feucht wurden.  
„Ich will weg von hier!", schrie er so laut er konnte und es hallte in dem verlassenen Korridor.  
„Ich hasse Weihnachten", rief er etwas verhaltener, als das Echo zurück kam.  
Er wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, als eine Tür direkt vor ihm auftauchte. Sie war kleiner als die üblichen Türen in Hogwarts und sie erinnerte ihn an die Haustür des kleinen Hauses, in dem seine Oma lebte.  
Der Raum der Wünsche war vor ihm aufgetaucht.  
All seine Wut verflog und machte einer großen Neugierde Platz. Er zögerte nur kurz, bis er die Klinke hinunter drückte und eintrat.

o0o

„In Riesenschritten näherte sich das Weihnachtsfest, doch von Tag zu Tag verschlechterte sich auch das Wetter.  
Als endlich Weihnachtsabend war, tobte ein fürchterlicher Schneesturm und es war so nebelig, dass der Weihnachtsmann voll Sorge war. Wenn er von seinem Schlitten aus nicht einmal die Rentiere sehen konnte, wie sollte er dann den Weg zu den Kindern finden?  
Aber er wusste keinen anderen Ausweg, und so spannte er die stärksten Rentiere vor seinen Schlitten und machte sich auf den Weg."

o0o

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Neville erstaunt, als er Luna erblickte, die bequem zwischen einigen Kissen auf einer Decke vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer saß. Der Raum war gemütlich aber dunkel und lediglich vom Kaminfeuer erhellt. Es erinnerte Neville ein bisschen an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und er fühlte sich schlagartig wohl.  
„Äh", sie lächelte etwas unsicher. Eine Geste, die er von Luna nicht gewohnt war. „Hier sitzen und die Flammen anschauen", antwortete sie gedankenverloren und wendete ihren Blick wieder dem Feuer zu.  
„Ich dachte du würdest zuhause feiern? Mit deinem Vater?" Neville stand noch einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig im Raum, ehe er sich neben Luna ans Feuer setzte.

„Mein Vater ist auf Forschungsreise. Und was ist mit dir?"  
„Meine Großmutter hat quasi ein Date über Weihnachten", erklärte Neville und Luna kicherte. Der Schein der Flammen färbte ihre Haare orange und zum ersten Mal seit dem fünfundzwanzigten November trug sie keinen auffälligen Weihnachtsschmuck.

„Wieso bist du nicht beim Festessen?", fragte Neville. Luna seufzte.  
„Erklär' mich für verrückt", sie kicherte, „aber ich mag Weihnachten nicht", gestand sie und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie.  
Neville warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Du? Du magst Weihnachten nicht?", Luna kicherte lauter. „Du bist doch die ganze Zeit mit Weihnachtsschmuck herumgelaufen!"  
„Vielleicht habe ich gehofft, dass der Geist der Weihnacht doch noch auf mich überspringt, oder so was", sie wurde etwas ernster.  
„Geist der Weihnacht?", fragte Neville. Er kannte die Erzählungen vom Christkind, vom Weihnachtsmann, von Väterchen Frost. Aber vom „Geist der Weihnacht" hatte er noch nie gehört. „Was ist das denn?"  
„Naja, die festliche Stimmung, die einen an Weihnachten packt. Die Liebe, die Behaglichkeit. Die ganze Atmosphäre, der Geruch von Tannennadeln, Zimt und Punsch, die Vorfreude auf die Geschenke. Ich freue mich immer unglaublich auf Weihnachten, aber wenn es so weit ist, bin ich jedes Mal enttäuscht", gab sie zu.  
„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich finde die ganze Winter und Weihnachtszeit furchtbar", Neville lachte. „Im Winter fällt viel zu viel Schnee."  
„Du hattest ziemlich viel Pech dieses Jahr, oder?", fragte Luna und grinste schief. Neville nickte resigniert.  
„Eben hab ich den Baum in der Großen Halle umgeschmissen", gestand er. Luna starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Hast du echt?", fragte sie und brach in schallendes Lachen aus. Und obwohl Neville es bis zu diesem Moment absolut nicht lustig fand, konnte er gar nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen. Es fiel ihnen schwer sich wieder zu beruhigen und erst einige Minuten später wischten sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
In angenehmer Stille saßen sie nebeneinander, kuschelten sich in die Kissen und sahen den tanzenden Flammen zu.  
„Möchtest du eine Geschichte hören?", fragte Luna nach einer Weile.  
„Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte?", fragte Neville und rutschte etwas näher ans Kaminfeuer.  
„Ja", antwortete Luna freudig. „Eine Muggelweihnachtsgeschichte, die mir meine Mutter immer erzählt hat. Willst du sie hören?"  
„Na klar", sagte Neville und zauberte ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.  
o0o

„Doch das Wetter machte es dem Weihnachtsmann und seinen Rentieren unmöglich, den Weg zu finden. Sie verirrten sich und mussten mitten im Wald notlanden. Der Weihnachtsmann war schon vollkommen verzweifelt und wollte Weihnachten absagen, als er plötzlich ein rotes Glühen durch den Wald hindurch sah. Er steuerte mit dem Schlitten darauf zu und traf Rudolph.  
Was für eine außergewöhnliche Nase, lobte der Weihnachtsmann und brachte sie dadurch nur noch mehr zum Glühen.  
Er entschuldigte sich bei Rudolph für seine rüden Worte und bat ihn um Hilfe. Ohne Rudolphs Nase wären sie verloren und würden nie den Weg durch den Schneesturm finden. Rudolph war unglaublich stolz und freute sich zum ersten Mal über seine glühende Nase.  
Stolz führte er den Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes an und rettete so das Fest.  
Nie wieder hat jemand über Rudolphs Nase gelacht, und überall sang man Loblieder, über Rudolph das Rentier, das Weihnachten mit seiner leuchtenden Nase gerettet hat."

o0o

Luna beendete die Geschichte und die beiden sahen sich einige Sekunden schweigend an.  
„Danke. „Geist der Weihnacht" angekommen", sagte Neville lächelnd.  
„Bei mir auch", sagte Luna mit breitem Grinsen, rückte an Neville heran und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss ins Gesicht.  
„Frohe Weihnachten", flüsterte sie, und Nevilles Wangen glühten mindestens so rot, wie Rudolphs Nase.


	19. Home is where the heart is

*guckt sich um*  
Mensch, hier ist ja schon richtig was los – und das um die Uhrzeit. Unglaublich.  
*hebt die Pfoten*  
Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich bin ja schon still. Naja mehr oder weniger halt. Immerhin wollt ihr ja noch wissen, wer sich hinter dem heutigen Türchen versteckt hat, oder? *nickt selbstzufrieden*  
Seht ihr.  
*öffnet umständlich das Türchen und findet einen Luchs*  
Sieh mal einer schau. Unser Rudel-Luchs: Hillie.

Wer mehr von ihren lesenswerten Stories haben will, sollte mal ganz dringend hier vorbei schauen:

www. fanfiction u/1505755/Hillie_Berta

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Vergnügen mit ihrem OS.

**Home is where the heart is**von**Hillie****  
**  
**A/N:**Zu dieser Fanfiction wurde ich zu einem Teil von einer wundervollen Johnlock-FF inspiriert, die ich mal gelesen habe, aber nicht wiederfinde. Schade.

Jedenfalls ein ganz ganz dickes Danke an meine tolle Beta trinitycat! ;) *drück*

„Feierst du dieses Weihnachten mit deinen Eltern?", fragte Severus beiläufig und sah Hermione über seinen Kessel hinweg an.

Hermione antwortete nicht direkt, sondern füllte zunächst den soeben fertiggestellten Trank in einen kleinen Flakon um, ehe sie aufblickte. „Nein, sie fliegen wieder zu ihren Freunden nach Australien", erklärte sie. Severus nickte verstehend. Mehr war nicht nötig. Er wusste um die angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen Hermione und ihren Eltern, auch jetzt noch; Jahre, seit sie diese von ihrem unfreiwilligen Urlaub in Australien zurückgeholt hatte.

Aber heute war das von Severus' Seite nicht alles. „Du könntest mit nach Hogwarts kommen", schlug Severus vor. Er wies auf einem Briefumschlag, der auf einer Ablagefläche lag. „Albus hat uns eingeladen. Ich denke, ich werde hingehen."

Hermione stand auf und besah sich den pergamentenen Brief genauer. Sie seufzte; er war an ihr gemeinsames Labor gerichtet. Das passierte häufiger, seitdem Hermione und Severus vor zwei Jahren den Beschluss gefasst hatten, sich mit ihrem Tränkelabor selbstständig zu machen und unabhängig vom St. Mungo zu arbeiten. Es kamen fast nur noch Briefe an, die an sie beide gerichtet waren.

Sie überflog das Pergament. Dumbledore lud sie mit herzlichen Worten ein, die Weihnachtsfeiertage in Hogwarts zu verbringen – der guten alten Zeiten willen. Auch viele der anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens würden da sein. Hermione spürte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Sie war lange nicht mehr im Schloss gewesen; und der Gedanke, dort zu wohnen wie früher, weckte sanfte Nostalgie in ihr. Sie konnte ein breites Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als sie sich zu Severus umwandte. „Hervorragende Idee", stimmte sie ihm fröhlich zu. „Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Ort vorstellen, um Weihnachten zu feiern."

„Das dachte ich mir", gab Snape mit seinem typischen, gerissenen Lächeln zu. „Ich habe bereits zwei Fahrkarten für den Hogwarts-Express gekauft."

o0o

Die Tage bis Weihnachten rasten dahin. Es gab viel zu tun im Labor, sämtliche Tränke mussten vor den Ferien fertiggestellt werden. Wenn Hermione während der Arbeit, der Gedanke an Hogwarts kam, musste sie still lächeln angesichts der Vorfreude, die sie durchströmte. Und wenn sie nach einem langen Arbeitstag in ihre kleine, leere Wohnung trat und sich fast sofort in ihr Bett kuschelte, kam sie sich vor wie ein Kind, das jeden Tag eifrig ein Türchen des Adventskalenders öffnete, bis es endlich so weit war.

Severus' Beschluss, mit dem Zug zu fahren, anstatt zu apparieren, hatte sie nicht kommentiert. Sie wusste, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, ebenso wie sie wusste, dass er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte. Mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren, dem Schloss Stunden für Stunde langsam immer näher zu kommen, das war wie früher. So sollte es sein. In all den Jahren, die sie jetzt gemeinsam arbeiteten, hatten sie sich offenbar gut genug kennengelernt, um die Gedanken des anderen vorauszuahnen.

Hermione musste grinsen bei diesem Gedanken. Während sie ihren Koffer packte, sann sie darüber nach, was das bedeutete. Severus war eine andere Art Freund als Harry und Ron. Nicht enger, anders. Die Freundschaft, die sich auch jetzt noch mit ihren beiden Schulfreunden verband, und die sie gut pflegte, war wilder, kindischer, durch gemeinsame Abenteuer geprägt. Ihnen konnte sie alles erzählen, doch die Jungs waren ihr oft immer noch ein Rätsel; es gab eine jahrelang gewachsene Vertrautheit, doch nicht das stillschweigende Einverständnis, das zwischen ihr und Severus herrschte.

Hermione ertappte sich dabei, wie sie den Gedanken gewichtig ausformulierte und dabei ein Paar Socken bedeutungsvoll in der Hand wiegte. Sie lachte über sich selbst und über ihr erwachsenes Geschwafel, dann schmiss sie die Socken in den Koffer und packte voller Vorfreude den Rest ihrer Sachen.

o0o

Severus erwartete Hermione an Gleis Neundreiviertel – groß, schlank und dunkel, gekleidet wie immer, nur seinen auffälligen Umhang hatte er nicht angezogen. Hermione tastete ein letztes Mal aufgeregt nach dem Miniaturkoffer in ihrer Tasche, dann ließen sich die beiden durch die Mauer fallen.

Der Anblick des Hogwarts-Express mit seiner leuchtend roten Lok, die qualmend am Bahnsteig stand, weckte unbändige Vorfreude in Hermione. Erstaunlicherweise waren die beiden offenbar die einzigen, die mit dem Zug fuhren. Hermione schlenderte einmal den langen Gang entlang, aber fand alle Abteile leer. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich noch nie genauere Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie oft oder wann dieser Zug fuhr. Wenn sonst niemand damit fuhr… nicht zum letzten Mal wurde Hermione von der magischen Welt erstaunt.

Hermione und Severus machten es sich in einem der Abteile gemütlich und ließen die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen. Eine Weile unterhielten sich die beiden über die Zugfahrten nach Hogwarts in vergangenen Zeiten, und Severus schienen die Streitereien und Duelle zwischen Hermiones Freunden und Malfoys Bande sehr zu amüsieren. Er lachte schallend bei der Vorstellung von Crabbe und Goyle mit tentakelartigen Furunkeln im Gesicht. Später vertiefte sich Severus in ein Buch, und über geraume Zeit gab er keinen Laut von sich. Hermione wollte dies heute nicht gelingen – obwohl es für gewöhnlich nicht unnormal war, dass sie beide gemeinsam stundenlang über Bücher gebeugt dasaßen und keine Regung zeigten, aber jetzt wollte sich ihre Aufregung nicht legen. Viel zu lange war sie nicht mehr im Schloss, dem Ort ihrer Jugend gewesen, und mit jedem Stück Weg, das der Zug zurücklegte, wuchs ihre Anspannung.

Erst kurz vor Hogsmeade tauchte Severus mit einem Schnaufen aus seinem Buch auf. Er klopfte seine Taschen ab und förderte ein kleines, schwarzes Stück Stoff zutage, dass er gewissenhaft ausschüttelte. Hermione konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Wäre ich ein Muggel und wüsste nicht, dass du deinen Umhang geschrumpft hast, ich würde annehmen, du spielst mit Puppen", kicherte sie.

Severus schnaubte und vergrößerte seinen Winzumhang. „Und man könnte meinen, du führst in dem kleinen Schrankkoffer in deiner Tasche eine ganze Puppenkollektion an Kleidung mit dir herum", neckte er sie. Hermione reckte die Nase nach oben. „So viel habe ich auch wieder nicht dabei!", antwortete sie verschnupft.

Severus bedachte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick und ließ dann seinen Umhang in einer Woge von Stoff um sich fallen. „Nicht mehr ganz so puppenhaft, nicht wahr?", fragte er, stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und starrte mit seinem besten Lehrerblick auf sie hinab. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Es stimmte, Severus war ein beeindruckende Erscheinung.

„Ich werde nie wieder deine Boshaftigkeit in Frage stellen, Meister", piepste sie unterwürfig und grinste, dann sammelte auch sie ihre Sachen ein. Sie waren angekommen.

o0o

Dumbledore hatte vorausschauenderweise eine Kutsche kommen lassen. Das Wetter zeigte sich von seiner üblichen Seite, und so war Hermione stärker als zuvor an ihre Schulzeit erinnert, während die Thestrale den Wagen über schlammige Wege und Pfützen in Richtung Schloss zerrten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, aufgeregtem Rumgehampel von ihrer Seite und zahlreichen angestrengten Seufzern von Severus kam Hogwarts in Sicht. Hermione starrte gebannt und seufzte glücklich. „Egal, was später alles passiert ist; Hogwarts war eine wundervolle Zeit", sagte sie leise und warf Severus einen Seitenblick zu. Hoffentlich störte ihre Melancholie ihn nicht; sie wusste, dass Hogwarts für ihn mit sehr, sehr vielen negativen Erinnerungen verbunden war. Doch Severus legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. „Hogwarts war eines der wenigen Zuhause, die ich hatte", gab er ruhig zurück. Hermione musste zwinkern, weil ihre Augen aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund mit Tränen brannten.

Der erste, der sie im Schloss begrüßte, war Filch. Er fegte unmotiviert in der Eingangshalle herum und starrte die beiden an, als wären sie Eindringlinge. Da sie keine Schüler waren, verkniff er sich offenbar eine gehässige Bemerkung und nickte ihnen zu, als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Hermione grüßte höflich im Vorbeigehen. „Da fühlt man sich gleich willkommen", raunte Severus ihr ins Ohr.

Dumbledore kam ihnen erfreut entgegengelaufen, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Offenbar war das Timing perfekt, denn die anderen schienen sich gerade zum Abendessen zu begeben.

Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung schob Dumbledore Hermione und Severus nachdrücklich in Richtung des großen Tisches, um den sich die vielen anderen Lehrer und einige Gäste versammelt hatten. Hermione hatte kaum Zeit, sich in der Runde umzublicken, bevor McGonagall sich auf sie stürzte, um ihre ehemalige Lieblingsschülerin und ihren alten Freund zu begrüßen. „Es ist so schön, euch wiederzusehen", sagte sie herzlich und zögerte kurz, bevor sie Hermione auf eine steife Art und Weise umarmte. „Und Severus, alter Junge!" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich freue mich sehr für euch beide." Severus hob die Augenbrauen und warf Hermione einen konsternierten Blick zu, sobald McGonagall ihnen den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Nach und nach wurden die beiden auch von anderen der Lehrer in Beschlag genommen, die sie begrüßten und ihnen viel Glück wünschten; sie kamen kaum von der Stelle. Hermione machte einige ihrer alten Schulkameraden aus und löste sich von dem Grüppchen, das sich um sie scharte. Neville, Luna und Ernie begrüßten sie begeistert; auch sie hatte Hermione lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn sie genauer nachdachte, war sie in letzter Zeit wirklich kaum aus dem Haus gekommen, hatte fast jeden Tag mit Severus im Labor verbracht und nur manchmal Harry, Ron oder ihre Eltern besucht. Höchste Zeit, wieder ins Leben einzutauchen, fand sie.

Lunas träumerischer Blick wanderte zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her. „Ich habe es ja schon lange vermutet", sagte sie rätselhaft. „Die Schwingungen waren da." Hermione nickte unsicher. Hoffentlich ging es nicht wieder um eines von Lunas merkwürdigen Tieren. So sehr sie Luna auch mochte, Hermione kannte sich gut und wusste um die Gefahr, sich wieder einmal in ein Streitgespräch über die Existenz von Nargeln hineinzusteigern.

Ernie hakte die Daumen in die Taschen seines etwas zu eng sitzenden Sakkos und wippte bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Zehenspitzen. „Ich kann auch nur herzlich gratulieren", erklärte er feierlich. Hermione ließ sich die Hand schütteln und lauschte erstaunt auf seine Erläuterungen. „Ich muss zugeben, du und Snape, ihr gebt ein außerordentliches Paar ab."

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um genauer nachzufragen, und schloss ihn wieder, als Neville sich mit einem nervösen Grinsen an sie wandte. „Finde ich auch", stimmte er Ernie zu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape so etwas kann. Eine Beziehung. Das ist so menschlich. Nicht-" Er zögerte. „Nicht, dass er nicht menschlich ist. Ich konnte es mir nur nie vorstellen. Wollte ich auch nicht. Ich habe natürlich keine Angst mehr vor ihm, das wäre ja lachhaft, aber…" Seite Stimme geriet ins Stocken und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Beim Barte Merlins!

Während sie Neville beruhigend anlächelte, drehte sich alles in Hermiones Kopf. Severus und sie wurden für ein Paar gehalten? Schon wieder? Gut, es kam in letzter Zeit öfter vor. Zum Beispiel auf diesem Tränkemeister-Symposium in Paris, das sie gemeinsam besucht hatten. Oder an dem Abend, als sie nach der Vortragsreihe in Florenz gemeinsam Abendessen waren. Oder… also jedenfalls, schön und gut, aber hier, in Hogwarts? Bei ihren alten Lehrern und Schulkameraden?

Hermione lächelte einmal strahlend in die Runde ihrer Freunde. „Ich gehe dann mal zurück zu Severus", sagte sie, nickte überzeugend und wandte sich ab.

Severus kam ihr aus einer Traube Menschen entgegen. Sein Blick war unlesbar, sah aber ziemlich stürmisch aus. „Severus", begann Hermione atemlos. „Haben die anderen-"

Eine Hand krallte sich in ihren Arm, und auch Severus zuckte herum. Trelawney stand neben ihnen und starrte sie durch ihre Brille aus nächster Nähe an. „Schön, dass du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, Severus", krächzte sie. „Das hätte man ja nicht für möglich gehalten. Ein Jammer, dass sie so gänzlich ohne vielversprechende Aura ist, aber immerhin. Bisher hat mir meine Kugel für dich immer ein einsames und trauriges Ende vorhergesagt."

Severus, der stocksteif neben ihr stand, setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber Hermione kam ihm zuvor. In ihr brodelte es. „Ja, ich bin auch sehr froh, Severus zu haben", erwiderte sie schneidend. „Ich schätze mich sehr glücklich."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Severus' Kopf herumfuhr. Mit einiger Befriedigung registrierte sie, dass sie ihn überraschen konnte.

Trelawneys Fokus nahm ab und schien sich auf die Weinflaschen auf dem Tisch zu verschieben. „Schön, schön, Schätzchen", murmelte sie abwesend, tätschelte Hermione den Arm und zog von dannen.

Hermione rieb sich ihren Arm, in den die Abdrücke ihrer Krallen sicher für einige Tage eingraviert sein würden, und begegnete Severus' stechendem Blick. „Was ist?", fragte sie unschuldig. „Ich habe doch nicht gelogen. Ich bin doch froh, dich zu haben. Ich habe doch nicht behauptet, mit dir zu schlafen." Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich mag diese Frau und ihre gemeinen Kommentare nicht, da wollte ich ihr keine Genugtuung geben."

Severus schnaufte. Sein Blick war unlesbar.

o0o

Hermione und Severus versuchten, den hartnäckigen Gerüchten keine weitere Nahrung zu geben, dennoch war offenbar jeder der Anwesenden davon überzeugt, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Beim Abendessen wurde eifrig Plätze aufgerückt, damit die beiden nebeneinander sitzen konnten. Jeder, der sein Wort an sie richtete, sprach sie im Plural an, als wären sie keine eigenständigen Wesen mehr. Und Hermione beobachtete, wie der ein oder andere Blick ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer wohlwollend auf ihr und Severus lag.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, also verstellte sie sich nicht und benahm sich normal, was von den anderen offenbar als bloße Zurückhaltung gesehen wurde. Sie fragte sich, was Severus über die Sache dachte. Bisher hatte es ihn nie besonders gestört, wenn sie irgendwo als Paar angesprochen wurden, und er hatte sich auch nicht immer dazu herabgelassen, diese Annahme zu korrigieren. Aber der düstere Blick von eben? Wer weiß. Hermione schmollte innerlich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Sie war ja nun nicht so abstoßend, dass es ihm peinlich sein musste, dass man sie für ein Paar hielt, oder? Beleidigend.

Nach dem Essen hielt Albus es für nötig, laut zu verkünden, in welchen Räumen sie untergebracht würden. „Natürlich sind die beiden Räume durch eine Zwischentür verbunden", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu. Leises Kichern erklang von einigen weiblichen Anwesenden, während sich die Männer bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Neville war grau im Gesicht und schien der Ohnmacht nahe.

Hermione lächelte gezwungen und bemühte sich, das Rot aufzuhalten, das verräterisch in ihre Wangen stieg. Severus zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion.

Glücklicherweise schien man ihnen dann etwas Privatsphäre gönnen zu wollen, sodass Hermione und Severus den Weg zu ihren Räumen alleine zurücklegen konnten. Sie waren in der Nähe des Nordturms untergebracht, und Hermione fühlte sich schon fast wieder wie zuhause, als sie in einem Korridor vor zwei dicht nebeneinanderliegenden Türen ankamen.

„Das war merkwürdig", sagte Hermione gedehnt. Unterwegs hatten die beiden kein Wort gesprochen. Beleidigt registrierte sie, dass Severus wieder einen besonders grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck trug.

Sie seufzte, als keine Antwort von ihm kam. „Gut, ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen", erklärte sie, drückte seinen Arm und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Raum. „Schlaf gut, Severus. Und lass dich nicht so von dem Gequatsche der anderen runterziehen." Severus' Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, dann hatte er sie wieder unter Kontrolle. „Gute Nacht, Hermione."

o0o

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione entspannt und ausgeruht. Die Himmelbetten von Hogwarts waren einfach ohnegleichen. Sie räkelte sich, drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ die Gedanken vorüberziehen. Was war gestern noch mal passiert?

Ach ja. Erinnerung kam plötzlich. Severus und sie.

Sie musste grinsen. Die Situation war merkwürdig, sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Sie hätten die Gerüchte sofort negieren und klarstellen sollen, wie sie wirklich zueinander standen. Jetzt damit anzukommen, das wäre etwas spät. Warum hatten sie die anderen den ganzen Abend hindurch in ihrem falschen Glauben gelassen? Und überhaupt, woher kam diese feste Überzeugung? Gut, sie hatte wirklich sehr, sehr viel mit Severus zu tun, seit sie vor fünf Jahren gemeinsam im Labor des St. Mungo angefangen hatten zu arbeiten. Und seitdem sie ihr exklusives Tränkelabor selbstständig gemacht hatten, sahen sie sich fast jeden Tag. Aber das war doch kein Grund zur Annahme…? Es war und blieb sehr ungewöhnlich.

Plötzlich wurde Hermione bewusst, dass Severus direkt im Raum neben ihr schlief. Sie hielt den Atem an und lauschte; und sie vermeinte, leise Atemgeräusche zu vernehmen. Nun, es war nicht so, als hätte sie Severus noch nie schlafen gesehen – sie hatten schon viele gemeinsame Nächte im Labor verbracht, über Tränken gebrütet und mit schmerzendem Rücken auf dem Sofa genächtigt. Aber so, in einem Schlafzimmer, einem richtigen Bett, und zwar direkt neben ihr? Das war irgendwie intim.

Hermione beschloss, diesen Gedanken nicht länger zu verfolgen, sondern stand beschwingt auf und machte sich fertig. Egal, was aus dieser merkwürdigen Geschichte werden würde, sie war endlich wieder in Hogwarts, morgen war Weihnachten, und sie würde das aus vollen Zügen genießen!

Der Frühstückstisch in der großen Halle war nicht übermäßig voll, dennoch blickten alle auf, als Hermione auf den Platz neben McGonagall rutschte. „Wo ist denn Severus?", erkundigte diese sich beiläufig.

„Der schläft noch", erwiderte Hermione gedankenlos. „Soso, ist unser Severus also ein Langschläfer?", neckte McGonagall sie. „Nein, normalerweise nicht." Hermione nahm sich einen Toast. „Sonst ist er immer vor mir auf." Sie überlegte, ob es in den vergangenen Jahren auch nur einen einzigen Tag gegeben hatte, an dem sie vor ihm im Labor gewesen war. Sie bezweifelte das.

Erst nach den gerührten Blicken, die die anderen Frauen (und Dumbledore) ihr zuwarfen, wurde Hermione bewusst, dass sie ganz natürlich über ihre Beziehung zu plaudern schien. Sie spürte sich schon wieder rot werden. Bei Merlin, dachte sie unzufrieden. Sie war doch keine Vogelscheuche, bei der man froh sein muss, wenn man sie an irgendeinen Mann gebracht hatte. Oder?

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer überlegte sie etwas unschlüssig, was nun zu tun war. War Severus jetzt wach? Sie lauschte kurz an der Tür und klopfte dann.

„Komm rein", ertönte seine Stimme. Zufrieden betrat Hermione das angrenzende Zimmer – und blieb abrupt stehen.

Sie hatte Severus definitiv noch nie in einem Pyjama gesehen.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie kichern oder aufquietschen sollte. Severus, in einem schwarzen, glänzenden Pyjama und einem weiten, grauen Bademantel darüber, sah unbestreitbar schlank und staksig aus. Der einschüchternde Effekt blieb aus, so ganz ohne seine dunklen Roben und mit nassen, wuscheligen Haaren. Severus sah fast, ja, süß aus.

Hermione entschied, dass keine der beiden fraglichen Reaktionen angemessen war und hielt sich an die Sicherheit vermittelnde Etikette eines morgendlichen Grußes. Severus nickte ihr zu, während er sich vor dem Spiegel durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du schon wach bist", fügte Hermione schwach hinzu. „Offenbar bin ich das", antwortete Severus amüsiert und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich habe gehört, einige der anderen planen, heute Abend in die Drei Besen zu gehen. Willst du dich anschließen?"

Hermiones Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Gute Idee! Da war ich auch so lange nicht mehr!", rief sie erfreut.

„Schön", sagte Severus geschäftig. „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend. Ich habe jetzt noch etwas zu tun." Er löste die Schlaufe seine Bademantels und sah sie abwartend an.

Hermione lächelte ihm zu und war kurzzeitig verwirrt über seine Geste – dann wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass er sich offenkundig umziehen wollte. Und sie stand hier in seinem Zimmer und grinste vor sich hin! Wieder einmal – wie so oft in diesen Tagen, so schien es – wurde sie knallrot. „Bis später", nuschelte sie und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

o0o

Den ganzen Tag über sah Hermione Severus nicht. Sie schloss sich Neville, Luna und Ernie an und unternahm einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang über die Ländereien, während dem sie gemeinsam in Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit schwelgten. Nachdem sie sich an einem hervorragenden Mittagessen gestärkt hatten, fielen die ersten Schneeflocken, und die vier rannten erneut nach draußen. Flitwick schloss sich ihnen an, und gemeinsam kratzten sie aus dem ersten bisschen Weiß auf den Wiesen einen winzigen Schneemann zusammen.

Als es dämmerte, ging Hermione in ihr Zimmer zurück. Mit beträchtlicher Erleichterung fiel ihr auf, dass den ganzen Tag über niemand das Thema „Severus und Hermione" aufgebracht hatte. Vielleicht war der ganze Spuk vorüber und die Aufregung legte sich wieder?

Hermione hatte gerade noch Zeit, ihre Haare, die durch das Herumtollen in der feuchtkalten Luft dramatische Ausmaße angenommen hatten, zu einem Zopf zu bändigen, als auch schon Snape an die Zwischentür klopfte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Nach wie vor war es am Schneien und die Wiesen waren mittlerweile von einer dünnen Schicht Weiß bedeckt. Hermione und Severus schlenderten durch die Landschaft und genossen die Stille und den feierlichen Anblick des Schnees, bis sie nach Hogsmeade kamen.

Unvermeidlich kamen sie an dem Café von Mrs. Puddifoot vorbei, das wieder einmal mit unglaublich kitschigen Scheußlichkeiten dekoriert war. Severus nahm den Laden und einige der sichtbaren Insassen mit gehässigen Worten systematisch auseinander, und Hermione verschluckte sich vor Lachen. Severus' gemeine Witze trafen ihren Humor ganz genau.

Das Drei Besen war schon gut gefüllt, aber Hermione ergatterte einen kleinen Tisch in der Nähe des großen Kamins, während Severus Butterbier holen ging. Hermione machte es sich gemütlich, den Rücken zum wärmenden Feuer gedreht, und sah erfreut auf, als Severus den Krug mit dem dampfendem Getränk vor ihr abstellte. Köstlich! So gutes Butterbier gab es sonst nirgendwo. Glücklich wärmte sie sich die kalten Finger an dem Krug, summte vor sich hin und ließ den Blick durch den Raum streifen. Noch war niemand hier, den sie kannte; außer Severus der gedankenverloren in seinen Krug starrte.

„Es ist komisch, du scheinst mir gar nicht der Typ zu sein, der hier normalerweise hingeht", wandte sich Hermione an ihn. Severus blickte auf. „In der Tat bin ich nicht oft hier", gab er ihr recht. „Früher, in meiner Schulzeit, bin ich sehr oft mit Lily hier gewesen, aber später war mein Hauptziel in Hogsmeade eher der Eberkopf. Um einiges dubioser, aber auch privater. Ganz mein Ding, wie du dir denken kannst." Er grinste. „Aber an Weihnachten scheint das nicht der richtige Ort zu sein. Ehrlich gesagt, hier ist die Gesellschaft doch um einiges angenehmer."

Hermione war verblüfft. Klar wusste sie, dass Severus sie mochte, aber ein so offenes Kompliment? Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Severus lächelte und sein Blick schwebte an ihr vorbei. „Da seid ihr ja", sagte er freundlich. Hermione sah sich um: McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore und Neville traten auf ihren Tisch zu. Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe. War das etwa die angenehme Gesellschaft, die Severus gemeint hatte?

Es gab ein wenig Stühlerücken, als sich alle um den Tisch gruppierten. Natürlich hielten die anderen es für notwendig, Severus durch die Gegend zu schieben, bis er neben Hermione am Feuer platziert war. McGonagall sah die beiden wieder mit diesem gerührten Lächeln an.

Der Abend schritt fort. Zahlreiche Runden Butterbier später war Hermione auf Du mit ihren ehemaligen Lehrern, McGonagall und Flitwick gaben – von Lachsalven unterbrochen – eine Schulanekdote nach der anderen zum besten und Neville hatte sich in der Tat eine Zeit lang über die Wirkung verschiedener magischen Pflanzen unterhalten. Hermione war von dem vielen Butterbier leicht schwummrig, ein angenehmes, watteartiges Gefühl, das sich über sie ausbreitete. Hinter ihr strahlte der Kamin wohltuende Wärme aus und Severus neben ihr war wie ein großer, fester Fels in der Brandung. Hermione lehnte sich ein wenig an ihn und lauschte zufrieden der Unterhaltung.

Es stimmte sie irgendwie glücklich, Severus so in einem entspannten Gespräch mit Freunden zu sehen. Sie wusste ja, dass er ein brillanter, intelligenter Gesprächspartner mit einer scharfen Beobachtungsgabe und einem herrlichen Sinn für Humor war. Aber es war schön, dass auch andere das zu sehen schienen. Manchmal kam sie sich wie die einzige vor, die Severus mochte. Es hatte sie immer traurig gestimmt, zu wissen, dass er die Abende, an denen sie sich mit Harry und Ron traf, alleine im Labor verbrachte. Sie lauscht glückliche seinem tiefen Bariton, der sich mit der hellen, scharfen Stimme von McGonagall, Dumbledores Gebrumm und ab und zu mit Nevilles nervösem Murmeln vermischte.

Es traf sie überraschend, als McGonagall irgendwann aufstand und den Heimweg antreten wollte. Verwundert blickte sie sich um – der Raum hatte sich zum großen Teil es tatsächlich schon so spät? Hatte der Abend nicht gerade erst angefangen?

Schmollend verabschiedete sich Hermione von Neville, McGonagall und Dumbledore, die sich mit müden, aber zufriedenen Gesichtern in ihre Umhänge wickelten und verschwanden.

„Noch eine letzte Runde?" Fragend hielt Severus seinen leeren Butterbierkrug hoch. „Gerne", strahlte Hermione. „Aber diese Runde hole ich." Sie bahnte sich durch die herumliegende Weihnachtsdekoration eine Weg zu Theke und sah zufrieden zu, wie Madam Rosmerta die Krüge wieder hoch auffüllte. Grinsend wandte sie sich zu Severus um – und erstarrte. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht.

War das wirklich Rita Kimmkorn, die sich da neben Severus gesetzt hatte? Diese dreiste Person!

Wutentbrannt stapfte Hermione zum Tisch zurück, Tannenzweige aus dem Weg tretend und eine Spur Butterbier hinterlassend. Rita Kimmkorn, die ein kleines Glas mit einer giftgrünenn Flüssigkeit umklammert hielt, sah alarmiert auf, als sie sich neben Severus fallen ließ.

„Soso, das ist ja erstaunlich", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Ihr seid gemeinsam hier? Das hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen. Ich hatte Gerüchte gehört, natürlich…"

„Niemand interessiert sich für die Gerüchte, die Sie verbreiten", gab Hermine schroff zurück. Die angenehme Benommenheit von eben war verflogen, sie spürte ihr Blut schnell und ärgerlich durch die Adern pochen.

„Oh doch, im Gegenteil, ganz viele sogar", gluckste die Kimmkorn mit honigtriefender Stimme. „Der verbitterte Kriegsheld hat sich jetzt eine Freundin geangelt. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wie er das wohl hinbekommen hat…" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche – ohne Zweifel auf der Suche nach ihrer Flotte-Schreiber-Feder.

„Miss Granger hier ist ganz gewiss nicht meine Freundin", gab Severus steif zurück.

In Hermione brodelte es. Jetzt kam der Teil, in dem Severus deutlich machte, dass sie ganz gewiss kein Paar waren; niemand, der ganz richtig im Kopf war, wollte mit einem ehemaligen Todesser und gefürchteten Lehrer zusammen sein. Oder befreundet sei. Düstere Labore, gefährliche Zaubertränke, unlesbare Rezepte in alten Büchern, dazu ein Dunkles Mal und eine dunkle Vergangenheit. Wer wollte das schon? Nun, Hermione offenbar. Und sie hatte keine Lust, dass diese impertinente Person weiter gemeine Dinge über Severus sagte. Hermione sah rot.

„Genau, seine Freundin bin ich keinesfalls", sagte sie bestimmt und fasste seine Hand. „Sondern seine Verlobte." Severus saß starr wie ein Brett und sah sie nicht an. „Und mein Zukünftiger ist, wie sie sicher wissen, ein genialer Tränkemeister und Doppelspion, also warne ich Sie. Seine Hand könnte irgendwann eventuell mit einem ganz besonders netten Trank über ihrem Glas ausrutschen."

„Und ich müsste mich sehr irren, wenn Hermione nicht noch eine ganz bestimme Sache gegen Sie in der Hand hat", fügte Severus mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren hinzu. „Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass Sie sich mittlerweile als Animagus registriert haben. Sie sind offenbar nicht nur dreist, sondern noch außerordentlich dumm."

Die Kimmkorn stolperte beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie zur Tür stürzte, das giftgrüne Getränk und die Feder blieben verlassen auf dem Tisch zurück. Hermione sah ihr befriedigt nach.

Mit einem Ruck stand Severus auf. Er starrte auf sie herunter. Hermione konnte nicht genau sagen, was sie in seinem Blick sah. Severus sah nachdenklich aus, und ein bisschen traurig. Plötzlich hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf Butterbier.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Hermione ruhig und nahm ihren Umhang. Sie fasste nach Severus' Hand und zog ihn mit sich hinaus. Schweigend stapften sie durch den Schnee in Richtung Hogwarts.

Nach einigen Metern ließ Severus ihre Hand los und blieb stehen. Hermione blickte sich zu ihm um. Wieder starrte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen in Grund und Boden. Doch bevor sich Hermione peinlich berührt abwenden und für ihr Verhalten von eben entschuldigen konnte, trat Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie.

Es dauerte nicht lange. Hermione fühlte sich merkwürdig kalt, als seine Hände und sein Mund sich von ihr lösten. Sie reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihren Lippen wieder gegen seine.

Severus trat von ihr zurück. „Guckt die Kimmkorn noch zu?", fragte er leise.

„Nein", murmelte Hermione leise, starrte ihn an und wunderte sich.

Mit einem Schwung seines Umhangs drehte Severus sich um und marschierte schnellen Schrittes auf das erleuchtete Schloss zu. Hermione zögerte, dann folgte sie ihm unschlüssig.

Was war da passiert? Warum hatte Severus sie geküsst? Warum hatte sie danach Severus geküsst? Einige Minuten stapfte Hermione nachdenklich mit einigem Abstand hinter Severus durch den Schnee. Alles war irgendwie unwirklich.

Im Schatten der Peitschenden Weide wandte sich Severus abrupt wieder um und kam auf sie zu. Hermione sah ihm verwundert entgegen, wie er da mit düsterem Blick auf sie zukam, eng in seinen Umhang gewickelt. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Ich hasse Unentschlossenheit", grollte er.

Hermione sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Aha", antwortete sie unsicher.

Severus wandte den Blick ab. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, packte Hermione bei den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. „Die ganzen merkwürdigen Gerüchte über uns beide", begann er. „Und dann hast du nichts dagegen unternommen. Im Gegenteil, du hast sie bestätigt. Eben, bei der verfluchten Kimmkorn." Sein Blick war intensiv und er zog sie noch enger an sich heran. „Ich muss wissen, ob du es aus Mitleid getan hast oder… aus anderen Gründen."

Hermiones Atem stockte. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis durchfuhr sie. Severus hatte ihr vorgeschlagen mit nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er wollte mit ihr den Abend verbringen. Er reagierte verschnupft bei der Annahme, sie seien ein Paar. Er hatte sie geküsst. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie es sofort bemerkt, aber bei Severus war das etwas anderes. Offenbar war das sein Versuch, um sie zu… werben? Bei Merlin!

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es kein Mitleid ist", sagte sie leise.

Severus Blick wurde weicher. „Das ist gut." Er klang entschlossen. „Dann lass uns diese Farce ein für alle Mal beenden. Entweder du sagst mir jetzt, dass ich gehen soll. Dann wird alles sein wie vorher, wir bleiben Freunde, und sagen den anderen die Wahrheit."

„Oder?", fragte Hermione sanft. Sie hörte ihren eigenen Herzschlag in ihren Ohren rauschen.

„Oder wir machen da weiter, wo wir eben aufgehört haben. Und ich werde nicht aufhören und nicht weggehen. Ganz sicher nicht", grollte Snape. „Alles oder nichts. Dazwischen geht nichts. Es zehrt an meinen Nerven."

Hermione unterdrückte das Lächeln nicht, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie das wollte, dass sie ihn wollte. Aber natürlich war es so. Wie sollte es anders sein? Wie hatte sie das nicht vorher sehen können? Alle anderen hatten es gesehen und vor ihr gewusst. Sie erinnerte sich an die ausdrucksstarke Bewegung, mit der Severus im Hogwarts-Express seinen Umhang übergestreift hatte, und stellte sich vor, wie es aussähe, wenn er die Robe mit der gleichen Bewegung wieder abstreifen würden. Oh ja.

Hermione schlang ihre Arme um Severus Hals und zog sich ein wenig nach oben. „Dann nehme ich alles", sagte sie und küsste ihn.

o0o

Als Hermione einige Stunden später aufwachte, lag sie eng an Severus' Seite gedrängt. Er war wach und sah sie ruhig aus glänzenden, schwarzen Augen an.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild – was einerseits an der Nähe zu Severus lag, anderseits an der Erkenntnis, die sie gerade gehabt hatte.

„Severus", sagte sie entsetzt und richtete sich auf. „Habe ich eben wirklich Rita Kimmkorn erzählt, dass wir verlobt sind?

Severus zeigte seine Zähne. „Ja, ich denke, das hast du", grinste er.

Hermione ließ sich neben ihrem Verlobten auf den Rücken fallen. „Ich muss wahnsinnig geworden sein", murmelte sie. „Es wird in ein paar Stunden in jeder Zeitung stehen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Severus fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. „Lassen wir den anderen ihren Glauben", schlug er vor. „Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir sofort heiraten müssen. Oder hast du etwa Lust, mit Albus' und Minervas Enttäuschung klarzukommen? Warten wir einfach ein paar Jährchen."

„Hey", empörte sich Hermione und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Das war wahrscheinlich der unromantischste Heiratsantrag aller Zeiten."

„Selbst schuld", brummte Severus und zog sie wieder an sich. „Du hast dich für ,alles' entschieden, da ist so etwas mit im Paket enthalten."

Das stimmt, dachte Hermione und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Und sie wollte es nicht anders haben.


	20. Unsterblichkeit

Nur noch 5 Tage, dann ist Weihnachten. Habt ihr auch schon alle Geschenke? Ich muss gestehen – ich nicht. Aber mir fehlen nur noch zwei, das sollte also machbar sein. Denkt ihr doch auch, oder? ^^

So. Nun aber mal zum wichtigsten: Dem heutigen Beitrag. Dieses Mal ist garunga an der Reihe und sie beschert uns heute eine wirklich sehr amüsante Geschichte über Snape und Voldemort. Viel Spaß!

Achja... Weiteres von ihr gibt's hier:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/garunga

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Vielen Dank an Anja, die mir die Idee für diesen OS beschert hat, und an meine Beta Ewjena. Danke auch an die brainstormenden Rudelviecher im Chat.

**Unsterblichkeit **von** garunga****  
**  
Der Dunkle Lord hasste Weihnachten. Natürlich hasste er viele Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Muggel. Oder Schlammblüter. Sonnenschein. Regen. Schnee. Zitronenbrausebonbons. Brillen. Gute Laune. Liebe. Aber am meisten hasste er Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, an dem alle gute Laune hatten. Er hasste es noch mehr als er Harry Potter hasste, ein kleines bisschen.

Verdrießlich schaute er aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf das Dorf Little Hangleton, dessen Häuser mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt waren. Wie gern würde er das Haus seines verhassten Vaters verlassen und ein paar dieser verhassten Muggel töten. Doch er durfte nicht auffallen, die Auroren nicht auf seine Spur bringen, zumindest nicht, solange er Harry Potter nicht erledigt hatte. Außerdem müsste er diese abscheuliche Weihnachtsmusik der Muggel ertragen, schon wenn er nur ein Fenster einen Spalt breit öffnete. Beim Gedanken daran erschauderte er. Er hasste Weihnachten definitiv mehr als Harry Potter.

Als er sich gerade von diesem schrecklich friedlichen Anblick abwenden wollte, landete eine Eule vor dem Fenster und klopfte mit dem Schnabel dagegen. „Wenn das nicht wichtig ist", drohte er dem Federvieh und öffnete das Fenster gerade weit genug, dass der Vogel hineinhüpfen konnte. Augenblicklich wehten ihm aus dem Dorf die Klänge irgendeines fröhlichen Weihnachtsliedes entgegen, also nahm er eilig das kleine Päckchen ab, scheuchte die Eule hinaus und verriegelte das Fenster.

Neugierig riss er das Packpapier ab und öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Darin lag – sicher in Holzwolle verpackt – ein kleines Fläschchen mit irgendeinem Trank. Also musste das Paket von Snape sein. Wer sonst sollte ihm Tränke schicken, wenn nicht der Tränkepanscher selbst? Es wunderte den Dunklen Lord nur, dass Snape keine Notiz dazu geschrieben hatte. Und dass er ihn allgemein nicht informiert hatte, einen neuen Trank schicken zu wollen. Fehlte nur noch, dass Snape sich von der Hogwarts'schen Feststimmung anstecken ließ und dieser Trank eine vorweihnachtliche Überraschung sein sollte. Der Dunkle Lord hasste Überraschungen.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Fläschchen aus der Schachtel und begutachtete es von allen Seiten. In filigraner Schrift – der lange Aufenthalt in Hogwarts hatte Snape offenbar verweichlicht – stand auf einem kleinen Schild Unsterblichkeit. Voldemort keuchte auf. Snape hatte es also endlich geschafft, diesen wertvollsten aller Tränke zu brauen!

Aufgeregt entkorkte der Dunkle Lord das Fläschchen und setzte es an die Lippen. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Diesen Moment wollte er genießen! Er schwenkte leicht die rote Flüssigkeit und betrachtete fasziniert, wie sich das Licht darin brach und der Trank in verschiedenen Rotnuancen schimmerte. Schließlich roch er daran. Es war ein würziger Duft, mit einer gewissen Frische. Jung. Lebendig. Er kannte diesen Geruch, konnte ihn jedoch nicht recht zuordnen. Es war irgendetwas aus seiner Jugend. Jugend war gut, kraftvoll.

Der Dunkle Lord nahm alles in einem Schluck und wälzte ihn im Mund umher. Der Trank schmeckte irgendwie fruchtig und ein wenig herb, mit einer unterschwelligen Schärfe. Bei allen schuppigen Scheußlichkeiten, das war Zimt! Snape hatte ihm Zimt untergejubelt!

In dem Moment knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu und vor Schreck verschluckte er sich. Hustend und röchelnd drehte er sich zur Tür um, um den Eindringling angemessen zu begrüßen.

Es war Snape. Ausgerechnet! Augenblicklich richtete der Dunkle Lord den Zauberstab auf ihn: „Avada …"

Snape hob reflexartig den Zauberstab, bereit, den mächtigen Zauberer in letzter Sekunde zu entwaffnen. Doch das war nicht nötig, denn auf dessen Gesicht legte sich ein seltsam zufriedenes Lächeln.

Der Dunkle Lord schwang seinen Zauberstab, und Snape fühlte etwas auf seinem Kopf. Nach einem weiteren Schwenker von Voldemorts Zauberstab wusste er auch, was es war, denn nun trug auch der Meister selbst eine rote Mütze mit weißer Bommel.

Snape zerrte die Mütze am Zipfel von seinem Kopf und starrte sie angewidert an. Dann sah er verwirrt zum Dunklen Lord, der plötzlich grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Der Dunkle Lord hasste Honigkuchen. Und Pferde sowieso.

Schließlich fragte Snape: „Meister, ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung?", fuhr dieser ihn unvermittelt an. „Alles in Ordnung? Nein, es ist nicht _alles in Ordnung_! Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und es ist noch nichts vorbereitet, gar nichts! Wir müssen noch das Haus dekorieren." Er sprang auf, und während er mit großen Schritten das Zimmer durchmaß, schoss Tannengrün aus seinem Zauberstab. Die Zweige verteilten sich an den Wänden und legten sich auf Tische und Schränke. „Und wir brauchen einen Baum", fiel dem Dunklen Lord ein. Er hastete in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte er seinem Meister mit wehendem Umhang. Als er den großen Raum betrat, stand in einer Ecke bereits eine riesige Tanne und der Dunkle Lord zauberte rote und goldene Kugeln daran. Ausgerechnet Gryffindor-Farben. Der Dunkle Lord hasste Gryffindor. Snape überlegte noch, ob er seinen Meister auf diesen Fehler aufmerksam machen sollte, doch dieser war schon einen Schritt weiter: „Wir müssen noch die Einladungen verschicken", sagte er plötzlich und drehte sich zu Snape um, wodurch eine goldene Kugel direkt auf den Tränkemeister zuflog.

Snape konnte sich gerade noch ducken und die Kugel zerschellte an der Wand. Er musste hier raus! Er musste vor diesem Wahnsinnigen fliehen.

„Um die Einladungen kümmere ich mich", sagte er daher eilig und ging zur Tür, stoppte aber nochmal abrupt. Bei diesem Zustand, in dem der Dunkle Lord sich befand, konnte er sich dessen Befehlen nicht sicher sein. Auf die Gefahr hin, des Meisters Unmut auf sich zu ziehen, aber mehr noch, um ihn zu vermeiden, fragte er also: „Die gleichen wie sonst? Die Carrows? Die Lestranges? Die Malfoys? Die …"

„Bei Merlins Bart, keine Todesser!", polterte der Dunkle Lord. „Mit ihrer schlechten Laune verderben sie jede Feier. Ich will Potter! Und seine Freunde. Und Dumbledore. Und diesen komischen Orden, bei dem du immer spionierst."

Das klang schon eher nach dem Dunklen Lord. Snape begab sich auf schnellstem Wege zu Dumbledore, um Bericht zu erstatten und ihn zu warnen. Dieser rief daraufhin unverzüglich Harry zu sich.

Ein paar Stunden zuvor in der Eulerei.

„So, fertig. Gib mir das Fläschchen, Ron." Hermine schrieb fein säuberlich _Unsterblichkeit_auf ein Schild und klebte es auf die Phiole, die Ron ihr reichte. Dann füllte sie behutsam die rot schimmernde Flüssigkeit hinein.

„Und wenn er ihn nicht trinkt?" fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Immerhin steht auf dem Schild _Unsterblichkeit_ und nicht _Trank der Weihnacht_", erklärte Hermine selbstsicher. „Wenn wir eins mit Bestimmtheit wissen, dann dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht sterben will. Er wird dem Trank nicht widerstehen können."

Sie verpackte das Fläschchen sorgfältig und befestigte es am Bein einer der Schuleulen. Dann schickte sie den Vogel zum Dunklen Lord – wo auch immer der sich gerade aufhielt.

Sie sahen der Eule hinterher, bis sie nur noch ein kleiner Fleck am Himmel war. Hermine kicherte plötzlich. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Voldi!"


	21. Von Ruinen und Weihnachtsliedern

Heute gibt es noch ein kleines Bonbon zu später Stunde (oder früher, je nachdem, wann ihr das lest ): unser Eichhörnchen nicx hat uns auch noch einen OS beschert. Und er ist was für all die SS/HG-Shipper unter uns, aber mehr verrate ich ja nicht, das wird ja sonst langweilig!  
Ihre anderen Geschichten findet ihr hier:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nicx+nihil

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Achja... Wenn ihr das jetzt hier irgendwann zwischen 1 und 5 Uhr in der Nacht lest, müsst ihr entweder früh arbeiten, seid viel zu lange auf oder seid einfach durchgeknallt. Aber das sind wir ja alle irgendwie, oder nicht? *gg*

**Von Ruinen und Weihnachtsliedern **von** nicx nihil****  
**  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube kletterte Severus die Trümmer empor, die einst Treppen gewesen waren. In einer Zeit, die vielen unendlich lange her erschien, obwohl gerade mal ein paar Jahre vergangen waren, hatten diese Treppen zum Eingangsportal des ehrwürdigen Hogwarts hinauf geführt. Doch auch von dem Eingangsportal war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Man hatte den Krieg gewonnen. Die Todesser und allen voran Lord Voldemort waren gefallen, doch auch die Seite des Lichts hatte zahlreiche Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Einer davon war Hogwarts selbst. Seine Mauern hatten den Angriffen lange standgehalten, doch irgendwann waren sie unter dem Sturm der Flüche eingebrochen.

Die Überlebenden hatten nach dem Ende der Schlacht lange darüber gestritten, was aus den größtenteils zerstörten Resten des Schlosses werden sollte. Niemand wollte sein Zuhause aufgeben, doch die Verwüstung war so groß und das Zusammentreffen größtenteils schwarz magischer Flüche mit einem ganzen Berg mächtiger Artefakte, die in der Schule lagerten, so unberechenbar, dass man sich schließlich schweren Herzens darauf einigte, das alte Schloss zu verlassen und anderswo eine neue Bildungsstätte zu eröffnen.

Nach einigen eher unbefriedigenden Zwischenlösungen hatte dann 5 Jahre später endlich das auf einem einsamen Felsen direkt am Meer thronende Albus Dumbledore Institut für magische Bildung" den Lehrbetrieb aufgenommen. Obwohl vieles anders geworden war, hatten alle gemeinsam versucht so viel wie möglich aus ihrer alten Schule beizubehalten. So war es kein Wunder, dass fast alle überlebenden Lehrer wieder zurückgekommen waren. Nur mit einem hätte wohl niemand gerechnet. Als am ersten Schultag der wohlbekannte und eigentlich für ziemlich tot gehaltene Severus Snape mit am Lehrertisch saß, wussten die meisten Schüler nicht, was sie mehr erstaunte: Dass er nicht gestorben war oder dass er die Chance ausgelassen hatte so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und jede Art Kinder zu bringen. Natürlich traute sich kein Schüler ihn das eine oder das andere zu fragen und so war es einfach wie es war - Severus Snape war da.

Hätte ihn jemand gefragt und wäre der unwahrscheinliche Fall eingetreten, dass er sich zu einer Antwort herabgelassen hätte, dann hätte dieser mutige Zauberer erfahren, dass Severus, nachdem er nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war, ziemlich knapp bei Kasse und ohne Aussicht auf irgendeine Anstellung das St. Mungos verlassen hatte. Das Angebot der neuen Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall hatte er also nicht wirklich freiwillig angenommen, auch wenn sie ihm das gerne immer wieder unter die große Nase rieb, es war ihm gar nichts anderes übriggeblieben.

Und da stand er nun, inmitten eines riesigen Schutthaufens, der unendlich viel gefährliches, magisches Potential und noch viel gefährlichere Erinnerungen enthielt und sollte eine verdammte Kiste mit Weihnachtsdekoration suchen. Severus hatte Albus zu Lebzeiten schon für leicht senil gehalten, doch wer konnte ahnen, dass Minerva ihn in dieser Hinsicht um Längen überbieten würde? Wie war sie nur auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, dass es den Schülern beim Übergang von der alten auf die neue Schule helfen würde, wenn sie zumindest an Weihnachten ihre gewohnte, geliebte, traditionsreiche undsoweiter undsofort unverzichtbare Weihnachtsdekoration bekommen würden. Diese war natürlich rein zufällig in der Eile in irgendeinem verschütteten Keller von Hogwarts liegen gelassen worden und er, Severus - der der immer dran ist, wenn es sonst keiner machen will- Snape, sollte sie nun holen.

Sein Leben hasste ihn mal wieder. Da stummes Meckern und Verwünschen die Kiste aber leider auch nicht aus dem Keller heraufbrachte, holte Severus noch einmal tief Luft, zückte sein Zauberstab und betrat das, was einst die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts gewesen war. Sogleich traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag. Hier hatte man während und nach der Schlacht die Toten aufgebahrt, als im Krankenflügel der Platz knapp geworden war. Jetzt war davon zum Glück nichts mehr zu sehen, doch es reichte, um das sowieso schon gespenstige Gemäuer noch schlimmer zu machen. Den Blick mühsam von alten rotbraunen Flecken auf dem Boden abwendend, ging Severus geradewegs auf die Treppe zu den Kerkern zu. Minerva hatte ihm genau beschrieben, wo die Kiste liegen musste und er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Er kam nicht weit. Fluchend betrachtete der Tränkemeister den immensen Schutthaufen, der die Treppe zum Kellergeschoss komplett blockierte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel ihm allerdings noch etwas anderes auf: Die Steine waren nicht zufällig dahin gefallen. Jemand hatte offenbar den Zugang zum Keller zugeschüttet. Severus versuchte sich mit einigen Zaubersprüchen des Problems zu entledigen, musste aber feststellen, dass dieser Jemand, wer immer es gewesen war, es wohl ernst gemeint hatte. Da lagen nicht einfach Steine, das war eine magische Barriere. Hinsichtlich dessen, was sich dahinter verbergen mochte, stimmte dieser Umstand Severus nicht unbedingt zuversichtlich. Er beschloss sich nicht länger mit dem Geröll herumzuärgern, sondern einfach einen anderen Weg zu nehmen. Es war ja nicht so, dass dies der einzige Zugang zum Keller gewesen wäre.

Er wollte gerade in einen Gang zu seiner Rechten einbiegen, als hinter ihm ein Geräusch wie von rollenden Steinen das Pfeifen des Windes in den Löchern übertönte. Blitzschnell hatte er sich umgedreht, den Zauberstab kampfbereit vor sich - und tatsächlich, es war ihm jemand gefolgt. Als dieser jemand näher kam, musste der Tränkemeister allerdings feststellen, dass es sich dabei keineswegs um eine Gefahr handelte, nun zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne.

„Severus, warum hast du denn nicht auf mich gewartet?"

Hermiones Gesicht war rot von der Kälte und sie schnaufte, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg vom Apparierpunkt bis hierher gerannt. Nicht einmal unter Folter hätte Severus zugegeben wie wunderbar das aussah und wie gern er sie anderweitig dazu gebracht hätte genauso erhitzt auszusehen. Er merkte wie seine Gedanken abschweiften und rief sich energisch zur Ruhe. Das war genau das Problem! Seit sie zur Eröffnung der neuen Schule als neue Lehrerin für alte Runen vorgestellt worden war, hatte es plötzlich keinen Tag mehr gegeben, an dem ihn ihre Anwesenheit nicht aus dem Konzept brachte und ihn dazu verleitete irgendetwas Dummes zu tun. Es war durchaus möglich, dass das einfach daran lag, dass sie in fünf Jahren erheblich erwachsener und reifer geworden war. Aber Severus selbst vermutete hingegen immer noch, er habe während der Schlacht einfach einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Doch egal warum, wenn sie anwesend war, benahm er sich wie ein Idiot. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Gerade tat er es schon wieder. Sie hatte ihn etwas gefragt, er wusste kaum noch was, und er stand da, stumm wie ein Fisch und starrte sie an. Geisteskrank eindeutig, wahrscheinlich würde er diese ganze Weihnachtsaktion hier bald auch noch für eine gute Idee halten.

„Erde an Severus, jemand da?""

Eine kleine behandschuhte Hand wedelte vor seiner Nase auf und ab.

„Houston, wir haben ein Problem.""

Sehr geistreiche Antwort, Severus. Glückwunsch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um endlich wieder vernünftige Sätze zu bilden und antwortete endlich:

„Ich meinte: Was machst du hier? Warum hätte ich auf dich warten sollen? Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass wir zu einem romantischen Spaziergang durch das idyllische Hogwarts verabredet waren." Ahhh, Sarkasmus. Schon besser. Das Gesicht der kleinen Hexe vor ihm wurde noch eine Nuance röter und wäre sie ein paar Jährchen jünger gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht noch vor Wut mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. So jedoch antwortete sie nur bissig: „Oh verzeih! Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass du beim letzten Gespräch mit Minerva dein Hörgerät nicht dabei hattest. Denn anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie es dir entgangen sein kann, dass sie uns gebeten hat die Weihnachtskiste gemeinsam suchen zu gehen. Hier ist es für einen allein viel zu gefährlich!"

Tatsächlich! So ein Mist aber auch. Nachdem Minerva ihren sowieso schon hirnrissigen Vorschlag, Hogwarts Keller zu betreten, noch unendlich viel hirnrissiger gemacht hatte, indem sie ihm Hermione zur Seite stellen wollte, hatte er umgehend beschlossen, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen würde und diesen Teil des Gesprächs zu den mentalen Akten gelegt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die schreckliche kleine Hexe sich nicht von einer simplen Entscheidung ihres ehemaligen Tränkemeisters abhalten lassen würde. Es wurde also Zeit etwas klarzustellen: „Ich freue mich, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast mich zu verabschieden, bevor die namenlosen Schrecken im Keller das vollenden, was Voldemort nicht geschafft hat, aber ich muss mich jetzt trotzdem beeilen. Komm gut nach Hogsmeade zurück."

Hermione guckte einen Moment lang verwirrt, doch dann schien sie zu verstehen, was er meinte: „Was soll das heißen, Severus? Ich werde nicht umkehren und ich werde dich hier nicht allein lassen." Nun war es an dem Tränkemeister seinerseits ein klitzekleines bisschen wütend zu werden: „Ich sage es nur dieses eine Mal Hermione: Du wirst die Kerker nie wieder betreten. Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Ok." Severus schaute sie an, als hätte sie sich gerade in Hagrid verwandelt und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Einen zweiten Moment bekam er nicht, denn Hermione setzte sich bereits in Bewegung und steuerte den Gang an, den Severus vor ihrem Auftauchen bereits hatte betreten wollen. Sich endlich aus seiner mentalen Erstarrung lösend, spurtete der Tränkemeister ihr nach. „Bleib sofort stehen du freches Gör! Ich will mich nicht wiederholen müssen, sonst…" „Sonst was?" Hermiones Augen loderten vor Zorn aber hey, immerhin war sie stehen geblieben. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Professor, denn ich will mich auch nicht wiederholen müssen: Ich bin kein Kind mehr und auch nicht mehr deine Schülerin und ich nehme keine Befehle von dir entgegen. Wenn es dir so widerstrebt mit mir gemeinsam diese verdammte Kiste zu holen, dann versuch du den Weg durch den Geheimgang im zweiten Stock während ich hier entlang gehe." Schwer atmend vor Wut drehte sie sich abermals um und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Fluchend stapfte er ihr schließlich nach. Diese Runde mochte an sie gegangen sein, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Severus sich geschlagen gab.

In frostigem Schweigen schlichen sie durch die Gänge bis zu der Stelle, an der eigentlich eine weitere Treppe in die Kerker hinunterführen sollte. Auch hier kamen die beiden nicht weit. Die selbe Art Barriere wie schon in der Eingangshalle versperrte ihnen den Weg. Hermione zückte ihren Zauberstab und versuchte mit allerhand verschiedenen Sprüchen das Geröll beiseite zu schaffen, doch nichts half. Wütend fuhr sie schließlich zu Severus herum: „Hast du jetzt etwa beschlossen zu schmollen? Willst du mir nicht vielleicht helfen?" Eine große, kalte Hand schoss nach vorne und packte ihr Kinn. Tiefschwarze Augen funkelten sie wütend an und Severus Stimme war fast so giftig, wie in alten Zeiten, als er sagte: „Ich schmolle nicht! Bevor du gekommen bist und mich gestört hast, habe ich diese Zaubersprüche alle bereits an der anderen Barriere ausprobiert. So wird das nicht funktionieren. Also hör endlich auf, noch mehr Magie in die Wände zu schießen als sowieso schon darin steckt und streng lieber deinen hochgelobten Verstand an."

Er wartete kurz, ob sie zu einer weiteren Tirade ansetzen würde, doch als diese erfreulicherweise ausblieb, sprach er weiter: „Also, ich fasse zusammen: Irgendjemand will aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, dass wir den Keller betreten. Ich nehme nicht an, dass es uns viel bringt noch die anderen regulären Zugänge zu überprüfen, da diese höchstwahrscheinlich auch versperrt sein werden. Wie also kommen wir da runter?" Fast hätte er erwartet, ihre Hand nach oben schießen zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Stattdessen blieb Hermione still und dachte nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eher die Besonnenheit in ihrer Art war, die sie sich irgendwann zugelegt hatte oder doch einfach die Tatsache, dass sie beim Nachdenken abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Aber er wusste ziemlich genau, dass entweder das eine oder das andere gleich dafür sorgen würde, dass er zu keinem vollständigen Satz mehr in der Lage war. Sie erlöste ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig indem sie ihre Lippe wieder freigab und sagte: „Wie wäre es mit den Geheimgängen?" „Einen Versuch ist es wert", stimmte Severus ihr zu.

672 Treppenstufen, 37,6 Minuten und 28 gefluchte „Ich bring' sie um" später wussten die beiden, dass derjenige, der den Keller versiegelt hatte, offensichtlich nicht so freundlich gewesen war, die Geheimgänge zu vergessen. Naja, es hätte ja klappen können. Severus und Hermione starrten sich ein weiteres mal schweigend an. „Was nun?", brachte Hermione es schließlich auf den Punkt. „Ich weiß nicht, wir könnten...", Severus stockte mitten im Satz und fixierte plötzlich einen Punkt in der Ferne. „Das ist der Weihnachtswahnsinn, ganz eindeutig", murmelte er vor sich hin. Doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich höre es auch."

„Was ist das?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war leise geworden um die Geräusche nicht zu übertönen. „Weihnachtslieder." Severus hatte so gehofft, eben diese Antwort nicht zu bekommen. „Weihnachtslieder?"

„Ja, Weihnachtslieder! Was meinst du, sollen wir herausfinden woher sie kommen?"

„Nein, wir nehmen die Beine in die Hand und rennen weg bevor Rudolph the red-nosed deatheater uns den Garaus macht", brummelte er vor sich hin und wäre fast wirklich vom Schlag getroffen worden, als die kleine Hexe neben ihm daraufhin herzlich lachte. „Komm schon, du großes böses Rentier. Du kannst bestimmt schiefer singen als die." Ohne auf weitere Kommentare zu warten, setzte sich Hermione auch schon in Bewegung und folgte den Stimmen, die nun ein ziemlich schauerliches „Santa Claus is coming to town" angestimmt hatten.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, Santa Claus hatte mittlerweile die Stadt erreicht und war in Jingle Bells Rock übergegangen, bis die beiden endlich vor einer ziemlich massiven Tür zum Stehen kamen. Der Gesang war ganz eindeutig dahinter zu hören. „Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Hermione, nachdem er sie einen Moment zu lange angestarrt hatte. Eher hätte sich Severus selbst die Zunge abgebissen, als ihr zu verraten, was er in diesem Moment gedacht hatte und so stieß er endlich die Tür auf. Wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass er das schon immer für ein effektives Mittel zur Überbrückung peinlichen Schweigens gehalten hatte. Mutig betraten die beiden den Raum und zuckten im ersten Moment kräftig zusammen, denn der Wind fegte durch ein riesiges Loch in der Mauer und wehte ihnen den Schnee ins Gesicht. Ein weiteres Loch im Boden sah dagegen aus, als wäre es schon immer hier gewesen und aus genau diesem Loch tönte gerade „Silent Night".

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Hermione und Severus schlug sich auf die Stirn. Warum war er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Weil ihn eine viel zu vertrauensvolle, viel zu freundliche und definitiv viel zu sinnliche kleine Hexe abgelenkt hatte. Das war ganz eindeutig der Grund aber das konnte er nun leider schlecht an ihr auslassen. „Ich bin ein Idiot."

„Und ich gratuliere dir zu dieser Erkenntnis Severus, aber würdest du mich vielleicht daran teilhaben lassen, was genau dich zu diesem bahnbrechenden Eingeständnis geführt hat. Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit dem Loch da zu tun."

„Das ist kein Loch", erklärte Severus nun endlich. „Das ist ein Luftschacht."

„Ein Luftschacht?" Hermione schien mit der Erklärung nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein. „Wozu braucht eine magische Schule Luftschächte?"

„Wozu braucht eine magische Schule Toiletten?", entgegnete der Tränkemeister ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Dieser Schacht führt direkt in eine kleine schmale Kammer in den Kerkern, welche über viele kleine Öffnungen mit dem ehemaligen Tränkeklassenzimmer verbunden ist. Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass bei eurem Tränkeunterricht so viele giftige Dämpfe entstanden sein könnten, dass es nötig geworden wäre für einen stetigen Luftaustausch zu sorgen?"

Hermione dachte einen Moment darüber nach und murmelte dann. „Du hast ja Recht. Ich dachte, das Problem würde magisch gelöst."

„Wo wir wieder bei den Toiletten wären", schmunzelte Severus . „Natürlich kann man auch dieses Problem mit einigen Zaubern lösen aber warum sollte man, wenn ein einfacher Luftschacht ebenso effektiv ist und zudem keinen permanenten Einsatz von Magie benötigt?"

„Klingt plausibel", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Also, wie kommen wir da runter?"

„Wir kommen nirgendwo hin. Du bist schon viel zu weit durch dieses marode Gemäuer geschlichen. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier Wache halten und ich... was tust du da?" Sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach! Nein schlimmer, sie nutzte die Zeit, in der er sprach um das Problem allein zu lösen. Impertinent! Doch all sein mentales Fluchen hielt Hermione auch nicht davon ab das Seil, das soeben aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes geschossen war, an einem alten Balken zu befestigen und das andere Ende in den Schacht zu werfen. „Bist du fertig oder soll ich schon mal vorgehen?", fragte sie und wurde von einem überaus wütenden Tränkemeister beiseite geschoben. „Impertinentes Weibsbild" hörte man ihn noch brummen, bevor er voll und ganz verschwunden war.

Unten angekommen bot sich den beiden erst einmal kein besonders eindrucksvolles Bild. Der Luftschacht hatte in einen schmalen Gang geführt, dessen Wände mit kleinen, sehr schmalen Schlitzen durchsetzt waren. Es war dunkel, staubig und die Weihnachtslieder waren nun lauter denn je zu hören. „Lumos", murmelte Severus und das Licht aus seinem Zauberstab zeigte ihnen, dass dieser unbedeutende Raum in der großen Schlacht scheinbar unbeschädigt geblieben war - keine klaffenden Löcher, kein Geröll aber leider auch keine Tür. Eigentlich war das einzige, was der Raum überhaupt enthielt, ein unscheinbarer Kerzenleuchter an einer der Stirnseiten. Wirklich, enorm unauffällig. So steuerte Hermione denn auch direkt darauf zu, doch sie kam nicht weit. Nachdrücklich schob sich Severus an ihr vorbei und baute sich vor ihr auf: „Diesmal wirst du mich nicht einfach ignorieren. Du bleibst hinter mir, was immer wir da draußen auch finden, verstanden?" Sie holte bereits tief Luft doch dann stieß sie sie ungenutzt wieder aus und brummelte und ein sarkastisches „Ja, Meister". Severus ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Ein beherzter Zug an dem Leuchter öffnete - oh Wunder - eine Geheimtür und schon standen die beiden auf dem Flur vor dem Tränkeklassenzimmer. Auch hier war es dunkel und jämmerlich kalt. Nichts erinnerte noch an die vielen Unterrichtsstunden, die er in diesen Kerkern gehalten hatte, nichts an die vielen Schüler, die vor ihm erstarrt oder davongelaufen waren. Schwarze Flecken an der Wand zeugten davon, dass auch hier Kampfhandlungen stattgefunden hatten. Eine Tür hing schief in ihren Angeln. Er bemerkte wie Hermione fröstelte und legte ihr unvermittelt einen Arm um die Schultern. Verwundert schaute sie ihn an, doch die Geste schien sie nicht zu stören, also ließ er den Arm, wo er war. „Jetzt wird mir erst so richtig bewusst, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hatte", murmelte Hermione. „Wie dumm von mir zu glauben, ich würde nach Hause kommen. Ich... es ist..."

„Schhhh" die Umarmung wurde tatsächlich noch ein bisschen fester und Severus antwortete „Du bist nicht die einzige, die sich wünscht, dass Hogwarts noch das alte wäre, aber diese Zeit ist nun einmal vorbei. Wir sollten uns nicht an Gegenstände und Gebäude klammern und lieber froh sein über all die Menschen, die nicht gestorben sind."

„So wie du" kam es so leise, dass er es kaum verstanden hätte und doch wärmte es sein Herz mehr als jedes Feuer. Dennoch ging er vorerst nicht darauf ein. Dies war wirklich nicht der richtige Ort um über Gefühle zu diskutieren. „Los komm", er ließ sie los und ging voran. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Sie folgten dem Gang bis zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum oder dem, was davon übrig war. Die Tür war zu und dahinter tönte schief „Zions Daughter". Severus und Hermione wechselten einen letzten Blick, dann öffnete Severus die Tür und trat mit gezogenem Zauberstab in den Raum.

Was sie zu sehen bekamen, hatte wohl keiner von ihnen erwartet. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in verhältnismäßig gutem Zustand. Die Wände waren intakt und irgendjemand hatte versucht sämtliche Flecken zu beseitigen. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und davor saßen der blutige Baron, der fast-kopflose Nick sowie die anderen Geister des Schlosses. Außerdem befand sich noch eine alte Hauselfe, deren Namen Severus nicht kannte, in der illustren Runde. Sie alle verstummten augenblicklich und starrten die Neuankömmlinge mit großen, halb durchsichtigen Augen an.

„Professor Snape, Miss Granger, was tun sie denn hier?" Nick hatte als erster seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Wir suchen...", setzte Hermione an, doch dann verstummte sie, als sie sah, dass der Raum festlich mit genau den Kugeln und Sternen geschmückt war, derentwegen sie hergekommen waren. Sie sprach nicht weiter. Severus rettete die Situation. Offenbar hatte er das gleiche erkannt, wie Hermione: „Wir suchten einige alte Zaubertränkebücher, die damals nicht mitgenommen wurden und dann hörten wir plötzlich Musik. Habt ihr die Kerker versiegelt?" Nun war es an der maulenden Myrte zu antworten. „Ja, das haben wir. Ihr habt uns einfach hier vergessen! Ihr seid weggegangen und habt uns nicht mitgenommen." Sie klang anklagender denn je. „Wie hätten wir euch mitnehmen sollen?", fragte Severus verärgert. „Ihr könnt Hogwarts nicht verlassen." „Ach wirklich? Das ist uns noch gar nicht aufgefallen", mischte sich nun auch der blutige Baron ein.

„Nachdem der letzte Zauberer Hogwarts verlassen hatte, beschlossen wir, uns hier unten in den Kerkern niederzulassen, weil diese noch den intaktesten Teil von Hogwarts darstellen. Da ihr uns ja scheinbar vergessen habt, wollten wir auch nicht gestört werden und außerdem gibt es hier unten seit dem Kampf einige gefährliche Ecken, in die besser kein neugieriger Zauberer stolpert. Wanda hier war so freundlich uns beim Verschließen der Zugänge behilflich zu sein." Die kleine Hauselfe zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Nun wie es scheint haben wir irgendetwas übersehen. Habt ihr denn wenigstens gefunden, was ihr gesucht habt?" Severus zögerte, doch da hatte Hermione auch schon den Kopf geschüttelt. „Leider nicht. Das Regal ist vollkommen verkohlt. Da ist nichts mehr zu retten." Es entstand peinliches Schweigen. Die Geister schienen den Zauberern nicht mehr viel zu sagen zu haben, nachdem man sie einfach zurückgelassen hatte. Hermione und Severus konnten es ihnen nicht verübeln. Diesmal war es überraschenderweise der fast-kopflose Nick, der das Schweigen brach indem er einfach sehr laut und sehr schief „Oh little town of Bethlehem" anstimmte. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung stimmten auch Hermione und die anderen Geister mit ein und schließlich brummte sogar Severus etwas, was man mit viel Phantasie vielleicht als zweite Stimme durchgehen lassen konnte.

Als Severus und Hermione endlich wieder vor den Toren des Schlosses standen, waren viele Stunden vergangen. Der Tränkemeister hatte in dieser Zeit mehr Weihnachtslieder gehört, als er jemals hatte hören wollen und doch war er erstaunlich guter Laune. Es beruhigte ihn, dass die Geister und die Hauselfe ihnen schließlich doch verziehen hatten, wenn auch nur gegen das Versprechen sie regelmäßig besuchen zu kommen. Es war ihm gar nicht so schwer gefallen dieses Versprechen zu geben. Doch nun waren sie wieder allein und er fragte, was er schon die ganze Zeit hatte fragen wollen: „Glaubst du, dass uns Minerva den Kopf abreißt, wenn wir ohne die Kiste zurückkommen?" Hermione grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie Verständnis dafür hat, dass wir unseren Geistern nicht die einzige Weihnachtsfreude wegnehmen wollten, die sie hier noch haben."

„Sie haben immerhin noch ihre Lieder", brummte Severus und Hermione lachte. Ein Blick nach oben ließ sie verstummen. „Was ist denn?", wollte der Tränkemeister wissen. „Wie kommt ein Mistelzweig da hoch?", fragte sie. Severus konnte sich denken wie der dahin gekommen war, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht ihr diese Frage zu beantworten. Stattdessen zog er sie kurzerhand in seine Arme und drückte seine kalten Lippen auf ihre. Die glühenden Wangen der kleinen Hexe wurden noch eine Spur wärmer, doch sie stieß ihn nicht weg. Im Gegenteil - sie lehnte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. Lang standen sie so da, bis sie sich endlich voneinander lösten. „Was meinst du", fragte er sanft. „Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?" „Aber...", setzte sie an doch er nahm schmunzelnd ihre Hand und zog sie die erste Stufe hinunter. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir dort auch den einen oder anderen Mistelzweig finden werden."


	22. Weihnachtsstimmung

*schaut unruhig auf den Kalender*  
Ist euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, wie schnell die Zeit im Moment vergeht? Es sind nur noch 4 Tage bis Heiligabend, wobei ja eh fraglich ist, ob wir den überhaupt erleben. Schließlich steht morgen noch der Weltuntergang an.  
Aber vorher haben wir noch einen schönen Beitrag für euch. Unser Vielfraß nic hat uns einen wundervoll humorigen Beitrag über die Weasleys und die Malfoys mitgebracht.  
Weasleys und Malfoys und Humor in einem Satz, das geht nicht, denkt ihr? Falsch. Es geht. Aber lest selbst.  
Wenn ihr mehr von unserem Vielfraß lesen wollt, schaut einfach mal auf ihrem Profil vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Viel Vergnügen mit diesem Türchen.

**Weihnachtsstimmung **von** nbee****  
**  
DISCLAIMER  
Nix mir, alles JKR. Nur Weihnachten hat jemand anderes erfunden.

DANKE an meine Beta VampireFire, die mir das Veröffentlichen ein paar peinlicher Fehler erspart hat.

o0o

Es war ein 24. Dezember, wie er im Buche steht: Im ganzen Haus roch es nach Weihnachtsgebäck und in der Küche herrschte ziemliches Chaos, weil die Vorbereitungen für das Nachtessen auf Hochtouren liefen. Nur das Kerzen-Karussell ließ sich davon nicht beirren, drehte sich munter im Kreis und spielte unaufhörlich "We wish you a magic Christmas". Draußen hatte leichtes Schneetreiben eingesetzt und alle waren damit beschäftigt, sich in irgendeiner Form auf das bevorstehende Fest vorzubereiten. Nur George hatte sich – wie so oft in den letzten Monaten - in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne Fred.

Da klopfte es vernehmlich an der Tür. Jeder, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Fuchsbau aufhielt, horchte auf. Besuch kam öfter unverhofft, aber üblicherweise durch den Kamin. Und so hatte man sich bereits in der engen Diele versammelt, als Molly aus der Küche trat, sich die feuchten Hände an ihrer Schürze abwischte und die Tür öffnete.

Draußen stand Narzissa Malfoy. Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte man, dass ihr Gatte Lucius, der sie eigentlich körperlich überragte, fast hinter ihr verschwand. Es machte den Anschein, als wolle er sich verstecken.

Für einen Moment schien die Welt still zu stehen. Nur der Schnee rieselte weiter und legte sich auf die schwarzen Umhänge der Besucher. Narzissas aristokratische Haltung täuschte nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie sich angesichts der Zahl der Anwesenden zusehends verkrampfte. Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie anfing, zu sprechen. "Guten Tag, Molly. Lucius möchte euch etwas mitteilen. Aber wir wollen natürlich nicht stören. Sollen wir an einem anderen Tag wieder kommen?"

Bevor die weiße Pracht Narzissas Frisur ruinieren konnte, erwachte Molly aus ihrer Starre und bat die beiden höflich, aber wenig begeistert herein. Und natürlich lehnte Lucius es mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf den überfüllten Garderobenständer ab, ihr seinen Umhang zu übergeben.

Immer noch sehr reserviert, führte Molly die Malfoys ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon alles festlich geschmückt und für den Abend vorbereitet war. Lucius ignorierte die kalten, aber neugierigen Blicke von Percy, Ron, Hermione sowie Ginny und Harry. Während Narzissa sich dankbar auf das abgewetzte Ledersofa sinken ließ, bevorzugte es ihr Gatte, stehen zu bleiben.

Sogar das Kerzen-Karussell in der Küche war verstummt. Eine unangenehme Stille hatte sich im Haus ausgebreitet, unterbrochen nur durch das Eintreten von George, der die Besucher feindselig beäugte. Schließlich war es wieder Molly, die dem Schweigen ein Ende setzte. "Arthur sollte jeden Moment hier sein. Darf ich euch in der Zwischenzeit einen Tee anbieten?"

"Es besteht kein Grund, auf Arthur zu warten. Ich wollte euch lediglich wissen lassen, dass …" Lucius wurde von seiner Frau unterbrochen.

"Ich nehme sehr gerne einen Tee, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Dann warten wir, bis Arthur auch zurück ist. Nicht wahr, Darling?" Ihre Frage war offensichtlich rein rhetorisch gemeint. Lucius, der inzwischen durch seine Weigerung, den Umhang auszuziehen, eine ziemlich gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte, warf seiner Frau einen warnenden Blick zu. Dennoch nickte er steif und setzte sich schließlich neben sie.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ Molly nacheinander eine Kanne Tee, genügend Tassen und einen großen Teller mit Weihnachtsgebäck herbeischweben. Noch immer war unklar, weshalb die Malfoys an einem Tag wie diesem den Weasleys einen Besuch abstatteten und die Konversation kam erst in Gang, als Narzissa vom Gebäck kostete. An Molly gewandt rief sie aus: "Meine Liebe, die sind einfach köstlich! Wo hast du sie gekauft?"

Molly war sichtlich entrüstet. "Ich habe sie alle selbst gebacken. Die meisten Rezepte sind noch von meiner Urgroßmutter."

"Die Plätzchen sind himmlisch, Darling. Du musst unbedingt auch versuchen." Bevor Lucius sich dagegen wehren konnte, hielt Narzissa ihm, wie einem kleinen Kind, ein Stück vor seinen mürrisch zusammengekniffenen Mund. Widerwillig griff er danach und biss vorsichtig ab. George sah ihn dabei derart beschwörend an, als könnte er damit einen raschen Erstickungstod herbeiführen. Lucius tat ihm den Gefallen jedoch nicht.

Nach und nach kam zwischen Molly und Narzissa ein Gespräch über ihre entfernte Verwandtschaft auf und die eisige Stimmung entkrampfte sich zumindest ein wenig. In erster Linie war dies bestimmt der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sich Lucius nicht an der Konversation beteiligte. Er griff jedoch immer wieder zum Teller mit dem Gebäck.

Ein entferntes Rumpeln kündigte Arthurs Heimkehr an. In freudiger Erwartung, seine Familie zu sehen, trat er aus dem Kamin und schüttelte ein paar Schneeflocken aus seiner Wollmütze. Als er jedoch die Besucher erblickte, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Narzissa erhob sich sofort und begrüßte ihn. Der Höflichkeit halber schüttelte er ihre Hand, konzentrierte sich aber bereits auf Lucius. "Was willst du hier, Malfoy?"

Ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Monaten schien Arthur jeglichen Respekt vor Lucius verloren zu haben. Völlig perplex, als wäre er grade aus einem Traum erwacht, erhob sich dieser. "Hallo Arthur! Cissy hat gemeint, wir sollten euch besuchen. Schön habt ihr es hier! Ich hätte schon längst einmal her kommen sollen." Er lächelte gewinnend.

"Und dazu suchst du dir ausgerechnet Weihnachten aus?", fragte Arthur misstrauisch.

Lucius' Miene wechselte von unschuldig heiter zu überrascht. "Ich wusste, da war etwas!"

Alle Anwesenden waren sichtlich verwirrt ob Malfoys Gebaren und fingen an zu tuscheln. Narzissa war einigermaßen fassungslos und sagte gar nichts mehr. Schließlich wurde Arthur ungehalten. "Falls es deine Absicht ist, uns Heiligabend zu ruinieren, muss ich dich nachdrücklich bitten …"

Lucius unterbrach ihn mit einem kumpelhaften Schlag auf den Rücken. "Keineswegs! Cissy hat gesagt, Weihnachten sei ein guter Zeitpunkt, weil da die Chancen am besten stünden, dass ihr mich nicht auf der Stelle verflucht!"

Narcissa sank zurück aufs Sofa, schüttelte den Kopf und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Lucius hingegen schien erst so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen und legte Arthur gönnerhaft einen Arm um die Schultern. Jeder Versuch, sich aus seinem stählernen Griff zu befreien, scheiterte kläglich. Erste misstrauische Blicke wanderten in Georges Richtung, der im Gegensatz zu allen anderen das Geschehen mehr amüsiert als erstaunt verfolgte.

"Was hast du ihm untergejubelt?", fragte Ron leise.

"Ich? Ich habe nichts gemacht!", flüsterte George gespielt entrüstet.

"Du musst unbedingt das Gebäck kosten!", flötete Lucius in diesem Augenblick und stopfte Arthur ungefragt ein Plätzchen in den vor Erstaunen ohnehin offenen Mund. Der Hausherr verschluckte sich erst einmal kräftig, bevor er durch heftiges Kauen versuchte, seinen Mund leer zu bekommen. Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als Lucius bereits das nächste Stück für ihn bereithielt. Als dieser merkte, dass Arthur sich wirklich nicht mehr füttern lassen wollte, drückte er den Keks mit der klebrigen Glasur nach unten kurzum Percy in die Hand.

"Also, mein lieber Arthur. Nachdem ihr uns mit Gebäck verwöhnt habt, möchte ich mich revanchieren!" Mit einer dramatischen Geste holte er einen dicken Umschlag aus seinem Umhang und überreichte ihn seinem perplexen Gegenüber.

Als Arthur keine Anstalten machte, den Umschlag zu öffnen, fing Lucius ungeduldig an von einem Bein aufs andere zu hüpfen. "Nun mach schon auf! Es ist eine Überraschung!"

Ron und Harry kicherten inzwischen unverhohlen, was ihnen einen strengen Blick von Molly einbrachte. Schließlich rang sich Arthur dazu durch, den Umschlag zu öffnen. Als er hinein sah, riss er seine Augen weit auf, nur um den Umschlag sofort wieder zu schließen und Lucius hinzuhalten. "Du glaubst wohl, dass du uns kaufen kannst!", schnaubte er wütend.

Malfoy sah ihn an, als wäre er gerade von einer Hauselfe geohrfeigt worden. Entrüstet erwiderte er: "Natürlich nicht! Wie ich schon sagte: Das ist ein Geschenk! Ich wusste ja auch nicht, was drin ist. Das weiß immer nur der Weihnachtsmann! Nicht wahr, Cissy?"

Narzissa nickte resigniert, während Molly zu George hinüber zischte: "Bring das gefälligst wieder in Ordnung!"

Arthur fuchtelte nachdrücklich mit dem Umschlag vor Lucius' Nase herum, dessen Augen sich langsam mit Tränen füllten. "Gefällt dir mein Geschenk etwa nicht?", fragte Malfoy weinerlich.

Ergeben seufzend fasste Arthur nach Lucius' Hand und platzierte den Umschlag darin. "Doch, es gefällt mir sogar sehr. Aber ich habe es schon. In mehrfacher Ausführung. Wie wäre es, wenn du es dem St. Mungo's spendest?"

Augenblicklich hob sich die Laune von Lucius wieder und er steckte den Umschlag ein. "Aber natürlich! Dass ich nicht selber darauf gekommen bin!" Daraufhin wandte er sich an seine Frau. "Komm, Cissy! Wir müssen gehen. Erst besorgen wir für meinen besten Freund Arthur ein neues Geschenk, das er noch nicht hat und dann fahren wir zum St. Mungo's."

Ohne auf seine Frau zu warten, wollte er zur Tür stürmen. Nur Molly, die eindringlich auf George einredete, bremste ihn ungewollt, bevor er das Haus verlassen konnte. Plötzlich schien er seine Meinung wieder zu ändern. Lucius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und fiel Arthur um den Hals. "Ich wollte mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen! In aller Form!" Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, fing er auch schon herzzerreißend an zu schluchzen. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, deiner Familie zu schaden. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut!"

Wieder hatte Arthur keine Chance, aus der Umarmung seines Erzfeindes zu entkommen. Es gelang ihm erst, als Ginny Lucius auf die Schulter tippte und ihm eine Glas Eierpunsch unter die Nase hielt. "Trinken Sie, Sir! Danach werden Sie sich besser fühlen."

Die Nase geräuschvoll hochziehend, die Unterlippe zitternd, nahm Lucius das Glas entgegen und nippte vorsichtig daran. "Danke, Miss Weasley. Bei Ihnen wollte ich mich auch noch entschuldigen. Ganz besonders bei Ihnen!"

Ginny gelang es ganz knapp, seiner Umarmung zu entgehen und zurück in die Küche zu fliehen. Derweil ließ Harry Narzissas Umhang von der Garderobe herbeischweben und Molly half ihr hektisch hinein. "Ich danke dir für deinen Besuch. Wir schätzen euren guten Willen. Aber nun nimm deinen Mann und geh. Der Punsch und die frische Luft werden ihn bald wieder zur Besinnung bringen."

o0o

Narzissa hatte sich bei Lucius untergehakt und schleifte ihn sprichwörtlich durch den Schnee, möglichst schnell weg vom Fuchsbau. Sie wagte es nicht, mit ihm zu apparieren, bevor er wieder alle Sinne beisammen hatte.

Ziemlich abrupt blieb Lucius stehen und sah sich verwundert um. "Aber Cissy, gehen wir nicht in die falsche Richtung? Eben hast du noch darauf bestanden, dass wir die Weasleys besuchen!"

Etwas verwirrt, aber erleichtert darüber, dass ihr Mann wieder klar denken konnte, antwortete sie ihm: "Da waren wir bereits, Darling! Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du warst plötzlich irgendwie seltsam."

Ungläubig sah er seine Frau an. "Seltsam? Ich kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Oder doch! Ihr Haus ist furchtbar, die Möblierung einfach schrecklich! Mir war ziemlich warm und dann habe ich von diesem Gebäck gegessen. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Habe ich mich zufällig bereits entschuldigt?"

"Ja, das hast du. Und wie!", erwiderte sie zerknirscht.

Erleichtert fasste sich Lucius an die Brust und stutzte. Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte den Umschlag hervor, den er Arthur hatte geben wollen. An Cissy gewandt sagte er ärgerlich: "Aber hier stimmt doch etwas nicht! Ich habe das Geld ja immer noch bei mir!"

Narzissa zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hatte dir von Anfang an gesagt, du sollst das mit dem Geld sein lassen. Sie wollten es nicht."

Sofort schimpfte Lucius los: "Was für eine Anmaßung! Jeder weiß, in welcher finanziellen Situation Arthur steckt! Wie kann er eine solche Summe ablehnen?"

Nachdenklich legte Narzissa ihren Kopf schief. "Nun, er konnte! Und zwar mit Nachdruck, falls es dich interessiert."

"Bei Merlin, was für ein undankbarer Idiot", stöhnte Lucius entnervt. "Da lässt man sich EINMAL von dir dazu nötigen, etwas Gutes zu tun …"

Narzissa legte ihrem Mann beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Das, was wir getan haben, können wir nicht wieder gut machen. Ich hoffe, die Weasley haben trotzdem erkannt, dass wir vieles bereuen. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du das Geld nimmst und stattdessen dem St. Mungso's spendest?"

Lucius sah sie überrascht an. "Das ist eine brillante Idee!"

Skeptisch fragte Narzissa nach: "Nicht idiotisch?"

"Aber nein! Immerhin ist Weihnachten. Ich muss nur noch Rita Kimmkorn informieren, dass …"

Narzissa unterbrach ihn. "Nein, Darling. Keine Presse heute."

Für einen Augenblick hielt Lucius inne. "Du hast wie immer Recht. Lass uns direkt zum St. Mungo's apparieren."

Ihren ungläubigen, aber hoch erfreuten Blick, bemerkte Lucius nicht mehr. Narzissa würde ihm erst am späteren Abend beichten, welcher "Idiot" diese Idee tatsächlich gehabt hatte.

o0o

Es war ein 24. Dezember, wie er im Buche steht: Im ganzen Haus roch es nicht nur nach Gebäck, aus der Küche gesellte sich ein verführerischer Duft nach Weihnachtsbraten dazu. Der Schnee vom Nachmittag hatte die Umgebung in ein weiß glitzerndes Wunderland verwandelt. Alle waren etwas zufriedener und ausgelassener als sonst. Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Nur Fred fehlte.

Doch der ungewöhnliche Nachmittag hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Georges erstes Experiment am ahnungslosen Probanden Lucius Malfoy war vollumfänglich geglückt. Sein Gebäck rief den erwünschten stimmungsverändernden Rauschzustand hervor, der nur durch den Konsum von Alkohol aufgehoben werden konnte. George schien endlich wieder zu seiner Hochform zurück zu finden. Jedenfalls war er grade dabei, in der Küche einem der Engel auf dem Kerzen-Karussell ein anderes Lied beizubringen. Er nannte ihn Freddy. Die erste Strophe von "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Thestral" konnte er bereits.


	23. Mut zur Farbe!

Heute sind es nur noch 3 Tage bis Weihnachten. Wahnsinn, oder? Und weil das so ein Wahnsinn ist, präsentieren wir euch heute Ballin Unicorn, auch genannt Nulli, unser rudeleigenes Einhorn. Sie hat unser Motto wirklich toll umgesetzt und dazu noch ein Self-Insert eingebaut! Warum ich finde, dass das Motto toll umgesetzt ist? Weil Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und Halbblutprinz, ein Tagebuch führen muss. Und das kann ja nur schief gehen. Oder? Lest selbst in der heutigen Geschichte! Und wenn euch das gefallen hat, dann schaut doch mal bei ihren anderen Storys vorbei:

www. fanfiction u/1805773/Ballin_Unicorn

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Mut zur Farbe! **von**Ballin Unicorn****  
**  
Diese Geschichte möchte ich jemandem besonderem widmen: Julius. Ich danke Dir!

Sichtlich genervt starrte Severus Snape auf das weiße Papier vor sich. Die Feder hatte er schon einige Male nachgespitzt ohne etwas auf das Blatt niedergeschrieben zu haben. Schon seit Stunden tigerte er um dieses Blatt herum und wusste immer noch nicht was er schreiben sollte. Ein Tagebuch hatte Dumbledore von ihm verlangt. ER, Severus Snape, Lehrer an der renommierten Zaubererschule Hogwarts sollte ein Tagebuch führen um seinen Frust loszuwerden! Als wenn das helfen würde, schnaubte der Zaubertränkelehrer und starrte wütend vor sich hin. Seine Feder bewegte sich inzwischen über das Papier, doch er nahm davon nichts wahr, denn er ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage durch.

Alles hatte damit begonnen, als zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal eine dieser dämlichen Putten auf ihn zusteuerte und, mit einem Mistelzweig versehen, über seinem Kopf auf ein weibliches Opfer warten wollte. Wie immer hatte er, Severus Snape, den Zauberstab gezückt um das Biest seines Platzes zu verweisen. Doch nichts war geschehen. Jeder Zauber schien von dem hässlichen Wesen abzuprallen. Wütend hatte er versucht, den Engel mit einem gezielten Sprung zu erhaschen und tatsächlich, er hatte den ahnungslosen Engel am Gewand erwischt und das zappelnde, flügelschlagende Wesen mit in die Kellergewölbe genommen. Er hatte sowieso Nichts über Weihnachten vor und seine Neugierde bezüglich dieser Biester war erweckt. Die Frage, die ihn bewegte, war: Warum waren die Zauber abgeprallt?

In seinem Labor angekommen, bereitete er einige Experimente vor. Skalpell, Schere, Schalen, Schneidebrett und einen Kessel für Zaubertränke, sowie diverse Zutaten holte er heran und breitete alles auf seinem Arbeitsplatz aus. Danach holte der Zauberer einige Nadeln hervor und fixierte den Engel am Gewand auf eine Platte. Dieser schien jetzt nicht mehr ganz so siegessicher zu sein, denn er beschwerte sich lautstark über Snapes Behandlung. Doch das war diesem egal. Der Professor hatte den Kaffee auf, wie man in der Muggelwelt zu sagen pflegte.

Er nahm eine Probe vom Gewand der Putte und bereitete mit ihm einen Zaubertrank zu. Mit einigen Haaren des Engels braute er einen weiteren Trank. Snape versank immer tiefer in seine Experimente. Gelegentlich schnitt er dabei ein weiteres Teststück von den Kleidern und Haaren ab und fügte es dann in einen der vorbereiteten Tränke. Er rührte hier, beobachtete da aufmerksam und nach und nach füllte sich der Raum mit bunten Dämpfen. Dem einen Kessel entströmte rosa-gepunkteter Qualm, einem Anderen hingegen neongrüner. Doch dies alles bemerkte er nicht. Er war mit der Konsistenz der Tränke und der korrekten Zubereitung beschäftigt.

Stunden später trat Snape zurück und sein Blick glitt dabei zufrieden über zehn brodelnde Kessel. Er musste jetzt nur noch warten, um herauszubekommen, was die Resistenz dieser Parasiten verursachte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Putte, die inzwischen reichlich zerrupft und kleinlaut in ihren Fesseln hing. Dann passierte etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte: Die Putte schien sich aufzulösen und ihre Konturen verwandelten sich in Dumbledores Gesichtszüge. „Severus! Ich bin zutiefst geschockt! Du folterst meine Engel!"

Darauf explodierten plötzlich auf einmal alle Kessel gleichzeitig und mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm ergoss sich die Flüssigkeit auf die Umgebung, samt Severus Snape. Dieser wurde durch die Wucht der Explosion in die entlegenste Ecke des Raumes geschleudert und blieb dort benommen liegen. Alles schmerzte ihn und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Irgendwann, in dem Chaos und Qualm, hörte er die Tür sich öffnen und viele Stimmen wild durcheinander reden. „Severus?" riefen sie und auch „Snape?". Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch außer eines Röchelns kam nichts über seine Lippen. „Luft! Mach mal einer die Fenster auf!" und dann die Geräusche eines Zaubers. Als Snape die Augen benommen öffnete, sah er Dumbledore, Minerva und Madam Pomfrey auf ihn nieder blicken. Alle versuchten sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Waschn?" krächzte er heiser. Auf eine kurze Bewegung Dumbledores hin erschien ein Spiegel vor Snapes Gesicht. Irritiert versuchte Snape in den Spiegel zu schauen. Grauen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Professors aus. Kaltes, gnadenloses Entsetzen. „Wenn man es sich lange genug anschaut, dann steht dir das rosa-gepunktete Haar sehr gut, Severus. Und auch der fliederfarbene Teint hat definitiv was für sich!" munterte Albus seinen Freund auf. Dabei versuchte er verzweifelt seine Mundwinkel unten zu behalten und seiner Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang zu verleihen. Doch als sich sein Blick mit dem des sichtlich geschockten Snape kreuzten, war es auch mit seiner Beherrschung vorbei und er fiel in das schallende Gelächter der Anderen ein. „Wer war das, Albus?", versuchte Snape Dumbledore anzublaffen. Seine Stimme jedoch war noch recht instabil und so entrang sich seinem Munde nur eine gequickte Frage – leider zur allgemeinen Erheiterungssteigerung der Anwesenden.

Finster starrte der Zaubertränkelehrer auf sein Papier und seufzte. Das Ende war schnell erzählt, dachte Severus Snape bei sich: Er hatte das Zeug nicht wieder abbekommen und sich deshalb über die Weihnachtsferien in seinen Räumen eingesperrt. Dumbledore hatte ihm die Tagebucheinträge als Strafe für das Foltern seines Putten aufgebürdet und das Labor musste generalüberholt werden. Snape wollte auf keinen Fall in einem Raum arbeiten, der alle Farben in verschiedenen Konstellationen beinhaltete.

Das Kratzen einer Feder auf Papier brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er blickte verständnislos auf das Blatt vor sich. Dort war ein mit Tinte gezeichnetes Einhorn zu sehen. Irritiert starrte Snape seine Hand mit der Feder und die Zeichnung an. Mit steigender Verwirrung wanderten seine Blicke hin und her. Dann begann sich das gehörnte Tier zu verwandeln. Es wurde zu einem Engel, der schließlich, nach mehreren Runden auf dem Papier, aus selbigem kletterte und flatternd in die Höhe stieg. Alsbald veränderte sich seine Form wieder und aus den Zeichenkonturen des Engels wurde abermals ein Einhorn. Es streckte ihm die Zunge raus, stieg elegant auf die Hinterbeine und galoppierte dann in Richtung Kamin davon, wo es in den Flammen verschwand.

Den Schrei „BALLIN!" hörte man durch das ganze Schloss hallen und so mancher Schüler konnte sich darüber noch Monate später amüsieren, denn eines war klar: Ballin hatte wieder zugeschlagen und das am Heiligen Abend!

ENDE

Tja. Heute ist Weltuntergang. Die Welt wird untergehen, spätestens um Mitternacht. Wisster Bescheid, gell? Und weil wir euch heute nicht mit allen restlichen Beiträgen zuspammen wollen, wars das. Adios amigos. Wir danken euch herzlich fürs Lesen und für die rege Teilnahme durch Lesen und Reviewen! Wir wünschen euch noch einen tollen letzten Tag auf dieser schönen Welt und einen nicht so qualvollen Tod. ;-)


	24. Überraschung im Doppelpack

ÜBERRASCHUNG! :grin:  
Es gibt heute doch noch ein zweites Kapitel, da die Welt ja offensichtlich noch nicht untergegangen ist.. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Und weil ich finde, dass Chaos irgendwie zu einem Killer-Meeri passt und zum Weltuntergang erst recht, gibt es heute den zeitweise doch chaotischen Beitrag von Lapis.  
Es geht ein weiteres Mal um Snape. Und wieder spielt unser heißgeliebtes Rudel eine wichtige Rolle in diesem OS. Aber das ist ja nun wirklich kein Wunder bei uns - der Kalender ist schließlich auch bei uns. *macht auch gar keine Schleichwerbung und hüpft gerade NICHT mit einem großen Schild vor euch rum, auf dem der Link zum Forum steht, der auch im Profil zu finden ist*  
Ähm... Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte... Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim wirklich allerletzten Beitrag, den ihr JE von uns lesen werdet. Weltuntergang ist ja immer noch aktuell und so.  
Falls ihr noch Lust habt, könnt ihr ja auch noch bei Lapis im Profil vorbeischauen:

www. fanfiction u/1384679/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Überraschung im Doppelpack**von**Lapislazuli-L****  
**

Frohe Weihnachten euch allen und ich hoffe, ihr könnt noch eine kleine Dosis SS/HG vertragen. ;-)

„Erzählen Sie, Mister Snape!"

„Was genau wollen Sie hören?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

Er lag steif auf dieser Couch und wusste jetzt schon nicht mehr, warum er ein weiteres Mal hergekommen war. Die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens war praktisch vorprogrammiert.

„Was ist vorgefallen?"

„Wann?"

Der Mann, der neben Snape in einem breiten Ledersessel Platz genommen hatte, stöhnte leise und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Er war ein weithin bekannter Therapeut, spezialisiert auf magische Blockaden und sah jetzt seinen Patienten kühl an. Dieser gehörte jedenfalls zu den schwierigeren Fällen seiner langen Karriere.

„Ich werde Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen, Mister Snape. Sie sind vor über dreißig Jahren das erste Mal zu mir gekommen, weil Sie glaubten, ein Tier würde in Ihnen schlummern. Sie kamen ab da in regelmäßigen Abständen … aber ein Tier haben Sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht gefunden."

Snape schwieg, seine Miene war unlesbar.

„Warum sind Sie jetzt, nach unzähligen, erfolglosen Versuchen, doch wieder überzeugt, ein Animagus zu sein?"

„Ich spürte es", murmelte Snape zögerlich.

„Wie und wann spürten Sie es, Mister Snape?"

„Gestern. Es war schon spät …"

Snape dachte an das kurze, aber heftige Treffen mit seiner Vorgesetzten McGonagall.

„Ich biege gerade in den dunklen Gang zu meinen Privaträumen ein. Da springt plötzlich eine Katze hinter der Ecke hervor und verwandelt sich im Flug in einen Menschen. Das war schon irgendwie ... unerwartet."

Der Heiler nickte und kritzelte Anmerkungen auf einen Block. „Wie haben Sie auf diesen Schreck reagiert?"

Ja, wie? Snape hüpfte einen Meter zurück und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Innerlich.

„Gar nicht. Aber ich spürte, wie ich mich für diesen Überfall rächen wollte. Nicht mit dem Zauberstab, sondern auf Ebene der Katze. In mir drinnen brüllte es, etwas spreizte sich und wollte heraus. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich, wie Sie genau wissen, schon öfter. Aber anstatt stärker zu werden und hervorzubrechen, ebbt es jedes Mal wieder ab. Das ist zermürbend."

Dass ihn gleich darauf dieses Gefühl ein zweites Mal packte, verschwieg Snape. McGonagall hatte ihm lapidar versicherte, sie hätte sich nur von seinem Wohlbefinden überzeugen und ihn an den nahenden Weihnachtsball erinnern wollen - den er auf keinen Fall krankheitshalber schwänzen dürfte - während sie sich mit einem schmalen Grinsen am Absatz umdrehte und davon rauschte.

„Nun", sagte Klagenforth langgezogen und strich sich mit der Feder über die nach oben hin kahl gewordene Denkerstirn, „ein Animagus wird man zur Hälfte durch angeborene Anlagen, zur anderen Hälfte durch intensives Training. Sie haben selbstverständlich alles dafür getan und hart gearbeitet, um diese Anlagen zur Reife zu bringen. Davon bin ich überzeugt." Klagenforth schenkte seinem Patienten ein kleines, fast mitleidsvolles Lächeln.

War das gerade so etwas wie ein Lob? Ein Lob für einen folgsamen, aber unfähigen Schüler, dessen Scheitern so sicher war wie das Amen in der Kirche? Snape war mittlerweile stinksauer.

Der Heiler fuhr unterdessen munter fort, Snapes Geist zu erhellen: „Ich war stets der Annahme, dass Ihre übermäßige Selbstkontrolle Ihnen im Weg stünde, und ein gewisses Maß an Entspannung, ein Fallen Ihrer innerlichen Barrieren, so ein kleiner Kontrollverlust eben, den Weg zum erwünschten Erfolg ebnen würde."

Jetzt legten sich endgültig dunkle Wolken über des Tränkemeisters Gesicht. Dieser Schulmagieheiler hörte sich in seiner Borniertheit einfach zu gerne reden und merkte dabei nicht, dass er sich zum etwa tausendsten Mal wiederholte. Snape schauderte, als er erkannte, dass er in diesem Mann wie in einem offenen Buch las. Allein, wie der Heiler an seinem Ziegenbärtchen zupfte, wenn er in einem Anfall von wohldosierter Selbstkritik Zweifel an seinem eigenen Denken durchscheinen ließ, kannte Snape auswendig. Worauf erfahrungsgemäß – auch das wusste Snape – ein noch größerer, mit unerschütterlicher Bestimmtheit, vorgetragener Denkfehler folgte.

„Aber ehrlich, Mister Snape, ich bin schön langsam geneigt zu glauben, dass da gar nichts ist. Akzeptieren Sie die Tatsache, dass Sie niemals ein Animagus sein werden. Es wird sich mit dieser Erkenntnis leichter leben. Da ist nichts in Ihnen - " Klagenforth sah amüsiert zu Snape hoch. „Nicht nichts natürlich, aber sicher kein Animagus." Ah, auch noch ein kleiner Philosoph, dachte Snape säuerlich. „Weiters denke ich, dem Gefühl, das Sie in Extremsituationen befällt, könnte ein lange verdrängtes Problem mit ihren Vater zugrunde liegen und..."

„Jetzt reicht's", rief Snape. Er war aufgesprungen, bedachte den Heiler mit einem Blick, der ein für allemal mit dem Thema ‚Lass dir doch von einem Profi helfen' abschloss, und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

Der Weihnachtsball war auf seinem Höhepunkt angelangt. Unzählige Menschen schoben sich durch die mit Pomp geschmückte Große Halle oder verlustierten sich paarweise auf der Tanzfläche. Die Professoren und die zahlreich anwesenden Schulräte hatten bereits ihre Plätze an der Haupttafel verlassen und mischten sich unter die Feiernden. Der Ball stand im Zeichen des zehnjährigen Jubiläums der Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Viele Veteranen hatten sich auf Hogwarts eingefunden, um gemeinsam das Weihnachtsfest zu begehen.

Snape waren solche Ansammlungen stets ein Gräuel. Er stand wie immer abseits an seinem, für einen schnellen Rückzug strategisch günstig gelegenen Stammplatz, der ihm einen guten Überblick auf das Geschehen bot. Sein umherschweifender Blick blieb ungewollt am Goldenen Trio hängen. Einzeln vielleicht noch erträglich, versetzte diese spezielle Dreierkombination Snape ganz automatisch in Alarmbereitschaft

Den Anblick Grangers war er mittlerweile gewohnt, denn sie war vor einigen Jahren seine Kollegin geworden und McGonagall als Lehrerin in Verwandlung und als Hausvorständin von Gryffindor nachgefolgt. Granger war in dieser Dekade seit ihrem Abschluss auf alle Fälle zu einer Frau gereift, aber sie konnte nach wie vor unglaublich penetrant und unnachgiebig mit ihrer Fragerei sein. Snape musste sich allerdings missmutig eingestehen, dass er sich ganz gerne mit ihr unterhielt. Sie war so erfrischend unkonventionell in ihrem Denken.

„Es ist schön, euch endlich mal wieder zu sehen, Jungs!" Hermine strahlte ihre beiden Freunde an.

„Geht mir auch so, Mine", sagte Harry. „Wie lange ist es her? Fünf, sechs Monate seit unserem letzten Treffen? Egal, auf alle Fälle viel zu lange. Und du scheinst die Zeit ja genutzt zu haben, um noch hübscher zu werden." Neckend musterte Harry seine Jugendfreundin, die in ihrem langen, schmalen Seidenkleid und dem zu einem großen Dutt zusammen gefassten Haar wie eine klassische Schönheit erstrahlte.

„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, Harry", sagte Ron und nickte heftig. Hermine errötete und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Ach, ihr Idioten macht mich ja ganz verlegen. Hört sofort auf damit!"

Sie zog ihre besten Freunde kurz in eine herzliche Umarmung und drückte sie fest.

„Und wie läuft's hier so an der Schule?", fragte Ron. „Langweilst du dich denn noch immer nicht? Ich stelle mir das Leben als Lehrer auf Dauer ziemlich öde vor - immer dieselben Leute … die Kontrollgänge abends sind wahrscheinlich schon das Aufregendste", spottete er und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Harry und Hermine mussten bei seinem Anblick grinsen.

„Sicher geht es bei mir nur halb so aufregend zu wie bei euren Verbrecherjagden", lachte Hermine, „aber ich fühle mich nach wie vor sehr wohl hier, Ron. Die Arbeit macht mir Spaß und meine Kollegen sind alle nett. Und Langeweile kenne ich nicht! Nicht bei einer Bibliothek wie dieser."

„Du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert, Mine", stellte Harry fest.

„Nett!" Ron schnaubte und verzog das Gesicht. „Nett ist nicht unbedingt das Wort, das mir als erstes zu Snape einfällt."

Harry lachte auf. Alle drei blickten sich nach der schwarzen Gestalt am anderen Ende der Halle um.

„Doch, Ron, Hermine hat recht. Sie ihn dir genau an. Er sieht immer noch genauuuso freundlich aus wie damals, zu unserer Schulzeit. Sooo waaahnsinnig nett", sagte Harry im Tonfall eines verliebten Teenagers.

Ron kicherte. „Ja, zum Abknutschen!"

„Ihr seid echt doof. Und noch genauso verbohrt wie vor zehn Jahren."

Hermine warf den beiden jungen Männern einen ernüchterten Blick zu. „Ihr tut ihm echt unrecht."

„Du verteidigst ihn noch immer - genau wie vor zehn Jahren! Dann bist du jetzt auch doof?", fragte Ron herausfordernd. Hermine verdrehte bei Rons umwerfender Logik die Augen.

„Habt ihr vergessen, dass ich seine Kollegin und keine Schülerin mehr bin? Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich ihn jetzt ein bisschen besser verstehen kann. Das Unterrichten ist wirklich anstrengend, die Schüler sind anstrengend und auch ich muss mitunter Punkte abziehen und Strafen erteilen. Da macht man sich nicht immer beliebt bei den Schülern."

„Du willst jetzt aber nicht behaupten, genauso fies wie er geworden zu sein?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", seufzte Hermine, „vielleicht habe ich ein bisschen weniger drastischere Methoden, aber die Schüler brauchen klare Ansagen, sonst hat man als Lehrer gleich verspielt. Ich respektiere inzwischen was er tut und wie er es tut. Und ich glaube, auch er respektiert mich ... ein bisschen", schloss sie leiser und lief rot an.

„Wir haben sie endgültig verloren, Harry!", hauchte Ron dramatisch. Doch Harry hörte nicht zu, er starrte Hermine unverwandt an.

„Er respektiert dich? Bist du da ganz sicher?", fragte er mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme. „Hast du vergessen, wie er dich als Schülerin behandelt hat?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine leicht verzweifelt. „Das waren aber völlig andere Zeiten damals. Heute gibt es diese Häuserrivalität nicht mehr, niemand muss mehr irgendeinen Schein wahren, jeder kann so sein wie er möchte ... weil ... ganz einfach ... wisst ihr, Voldemort ist inzwischen tot!", stieß Hermine aus. Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. Es war unmöglich, dass Ron und Harry noch immer an ihren Vorurteilen gegenüber Snape festhielten und noch nicht einmal nach zehn langen Jahren bereit waren, über ihren Schatten zu springen. „Severus Snape ist der fähigsten Lehrer hier auf der Schule, er ist nach wie vor streng, aber gerecht und beurteilt rein nach den Leistungen. Die Zeiten von damals sind vorbei. Ihr könnt euch euer altes Feindbild endgültig einrexen."

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich tun", sagte Harry verdrießlich, „aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wie man freiwillig mit ihm zu tun haben will."

Als wäre nichts einfacher zu erklären als das, zuckte Hermine leichthin mit den Schultern.

„Weil er gebildet und intelligent ist? Weil man mit ihm so spannende Gespräche führen kann, dass die Stunden im Flug vergehen? Weil er integer ist und immer sein Wort hält? Und einen feinen, subtilen Humor hat? Sich für viele Dinge interessiert, für die ich mich ebenfalls begeistern kann?" Hermine stockte und lief tiefrot an. Aber die Worte waren ihr nun schon herausgerutscht. Und das ausgerechnet gegenüber Harry und Ron.

„Wenn er jetzt auch noch etwas gleichsehen würde, könnte man meinen, du hättest von deinem Traummann gesprochen, Hermine", sagte Ron bitter.

Harry stand zuerst der Mund offen und sagte dann entsetzt: „Du bist in ihn verknallt!"

„Ich ... nein ... ich wollte euch nur klarmachen, dass er durchaus ein interessanter Mann ist, mit dem man hin und wieder freiwillig seine Zeit verbringen möchte", verteidigte sich Hermine. Aber an den Mienen ihrer Freunde konnte sie deutlich ablesen, dass es für jedwede Rettungsaktion zu spät war. Knallrot angelaufen starrte sie vor sich auf den Boden, in stiller Erwartung der Häme, die sich gleich über sie ergießen würde.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Kollegin?"

Snape sah rasch in eine andere Richtung, als die drei Oberhelden ihre Blicke auf ihn richteten. Im Augenwinkel nahm er interessiert wahr, dass die Stimmung zwischen den Dreien umschlug. Allein die Körperhaltung sprach Bände. Zwei gegen einen - um genau zu sein, Granger gegen Potter und Weasley. Interessant. Ganz offensichtlich war er Gegenstand der Auseinandersetzung.

Snape verließ seinen Beobachtungsposten und glitt durch die Menge auf sie zu. Die Wortfetzen, die er nun aufschnappen konnte, versprachen zu seiner Enttäuschung nichts Neues. Wie immer, die männlichen Anteile des Trios machten ihrem Haus Gryffindor wieder einmal alle Ehre und wetterten gegen ihn. Und Granger war ... nun ja, Granger eben, auch wie immer. Sie verteidigte ihn, wie sie es schon zu ihren Schulzeiten oft getan hatte. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk damals galt den Hauselfen und ihn. Snape hatte große Lust, mit den Dreien ein bisschen zu spielen. Zusammen waren sie einfach zu drollig.

Er blieb abrupt stehen, nur noch wenige Schritte von der Gruppe entfernt, und lauschte erstaunt Grangers letzten Worte. Konnte es wahr sein? Meinte sie das echt im Ernst? In seinem Hirn ratterte es förmlich. Ihre Eröffnung war die größte Überraschung seines Lebens. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass sie diese Dinge von ihm dachte – dass irgendjemand überhaupt diese Dinge von ihm denken konnte. Er selbst sah sich in einem völlig anderen Licht. Er fühlte sich so aufgewühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr - wie noch nie. Aber wenn er darüber genauer nachdachte, konnte er dasselbe haargleich auch von ihr behaupten, wenn er sie beschreiben müsste. Jedes Wort traf exakt auf sie zu. Er wusste in der Tat nicht, wie er dazu kam, aber diese kluge, attraktive Frau hatte ihn gerade mit Komplimenten überschüttet, die eigentlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren. Er verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, sie sofort aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu befreien. Ungeachtet der Folgen trat er auf sie zu.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Kollegin?", fragte er neutral.

Hermines Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie sah ihn völlig perplex an. Eine Welle aus Mitleid und Sympathie für sie überschwemmte ihn.

„Was halten Sie von einem schönen Glas Wein und einer kleinen Unterhaltung, Miss Granger?" Er meinte jedes Wort ernst. Auch war das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl, weder zynisch noch bitter, sondern offen und warm war. Er hielt ihr einladend seinen Arm hin. Hermine brauchte nur eine Schrecksekunde, bevor sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes zurücklächelte und sich gerade unterhaken wollte.

„Sie!", rief Harry empört und drängte sich zwischen Hermine und Snape. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte er gegen die Brust seines ehemaligen Lehrers. „Sie ... was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Hermine wird nirgends mit Ihnen hingehen."

„Harry!", rief Hermine ärgerlich dazwischen. „Ich gehe noch immer wohin ich will und mit wem ich will!"

Ron sprang seinem Freund zur Seite und starrte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer böse an.

„Sie können hier nicht einfach dazwischen platzen und Hermine entführen. Sie wollte mit uns diesen Abend verbringen."

Snape ließ die Augenbrauen in die Höhe steigen und zeigte sein unangenehmstes Lächeln.

„Potter, Weasley! Sehr ritterlich, wirklich! Aber wie es scheint versteht die holde Maid hier an meinem Arm unter einen vergnüglichen Abend etwas ganz anderes als Sie beide. Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden..." Er entfernte sich mit Hermine ein paar Schritte, als Harry ihnen nachrief: „Geh nicht, Hermine! Er wird dich früher oder später doch wieder beleidigen!"

„Er ist nicht der Richtige für dich, er ist zynisch und kalt", setzte Ron hinzu.

Äußerlich war Snape nichts anzumerken, aber in ihm brodelte es. Er drehte sich langsam um und setzte gerade an, um die beiden endgültig verbal in Grund und Boden zu stampfen. Aber seine Stimme versagte den Dienst.

„Kalt?", krächzte er nur. Auch das Atmen fiel ihm ungewöhnlich schwer. Er zog die Luft tief ein und stieß sie wieder aus, als plötzlich eine Feuerfontäne aus ihm hervorbrach und auf die beiden Männer zu schoss. Schreiend stoben die umstehenden Gäste auseinander.

Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, er wäre selbst nicht am meisten überrascht davon gewesen. Er wusste im ersten Moment rein gar nicht, was vor sich ging, aber wenn ihn die weit aufgerissenen Augen Hermines und das diamantene Funkeln darin nicht trog, musste es faszinierend sein. Er sah an sich hinunter. Sein Körper war mit pechschwarzen, metallisch glänzenden Schuppen überzogen. Die Gewissheit, dass seine Animagusform endlich die Oberhand gewonnen hat, bestürzte ihn. Nach so vielen Jahren des Zweifelns musste er sich ausgerechnet in diesem Moment verwandeln. Welche Ironie. Später würde er darüber nachdenken müssen, was der Auslöser dafür war. Potter und Weasley hatten ihn immerhin davor schon oft auf die Palme gebracht. Das konnte es also nicht sein …

Doch jetzt galt es, nicht weiter wie ein bestrafter Erstklässler dazu zu stehen, sondern den Leuten ringsum die Show zu bieten, die sie mit ihren weit aufgesperrten Mündern und Augen zu erwarten schienen. Also breitete er seine Flügel aus - und tatsächlich - als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht, hob er ab, schraubte sich in weiten Kreisen in die Höhe. Die erstaunten Rufe der Ballgäste unter ihm waren Musik in seinen Ohren.

Er betrachtete seine Spiegelung in den großen Fenstern der Halle. Was er sah, beeindruckte ihn tief. Ein schwarzer Drache von der Größe eines Thestrals blickte ihm entgegen. Ihm wurde klar, dass es nur dieses Tier sein konnte. Genauso schmerzhaft und widerspenstig fühlte es sich an, als es noch in ihm feststeckte.

Er probierte noch einmal das Feuerspeien, ließ sich dann elegant in den Sinkflug fallen und landete wohlbehalten neben Hermine. Ohne weitere Probleme nahm er seine Menschengestalt wieder an, legte sich Hermines Hand auf den Arm und führte sie unter den verwunderten Blicken der Gäste zur Tür hinaus. Harry und Ron würdigte er keines Blickes mehr. Wenn das nicht mal ein Weihnachtsfest nach meinem Geschmack ist…, dachte er schmunzelnd.

Klagenforth schwante Schlimmes. Er eilte durch seinen Vorgarten, am kokelnden Stumpf seines vormals nett dekorierten Weihnachtsbaumes vorbei, ins Haus. Und tatsächlich empfing ihn in seiner Praxis ein Bild der Verwüstung. Der Boden war bedeckt mit hunderten Pergamenten aus seinen Krankenakten. Er heulte auf, als er ein qualmendes Häufchen auf seinem schönen Lieblingssessel sah. Mit zwei Fingern zog er ein kleines Stückchen heiles Pergament heraus, auf dem noch der Name ‚Snape' zu erkennen war. Er fluchte laut, bis sein Blick auf eine Notiz fiel, die barbarisch mit einer Nadel ans Leder der Rückenlehne geheftet war. Darauf standen nur drei Worte: „Out of control"


	25. Zeitsprung

Anmerkung vom Meeri vornweg: Entschuldigt bitte vielmals, dass unser Kapitel so spät kam - ich war heute mit dem Hochladen des Kapitels betraut und habe jedoch vor lauter Weihnachtsstress und Familienkram total vergessen, eben dies zu tun... Ihr nehmt uns das nicht krumm, oder? *Hundeblick aufsetz* Aber jetzt übergebe ich dann mal an unseren Jaguar:

*hört aufgeregte Stimmen*  
*hält sich die Pfoten über die Ohren*  
Jetzt kommt er doch noch, der Weltuntergang. *murmelt*  
*blinzelt mit einem Auge und sieht die ganzen Leser*  
Huch, was macht ihr denn hier? *ist ganz verwirrt*  
Wie? Kein Weltuntergang? Seid ihr sicher?  
*laute Zustimmungen sind zu hören*  
Vielleicht haben wir ja auch nur einen Zeitsprung gemacht. So wie die Protagonisten im Beitrag unserer Ente. *grinst*  
Was habt ihr denn erwartet? Dass wir euch einfach so kurz vor Weihnachten hängen lassen, nur weil irgend so ein Maya-Kalender nicht verlängert wurde? Also bitte. Ihr traut uns ja aller Hand zu.  
Ich für meinen Teil, wünsch euch jetzt ein wunderschönes Wochenende.

Für den wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ihr noch mehr von Kia lesen wollt, schaut doch hier mal vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kiamara

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Zeitsprung **von **Kiamara****  
**  
Helles Kinderlachen schallte durch das kleine Haus. Harry lächelte während er in der Küche stand und neuen Tee aufgoss. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke nahmen seine drei Kinder wieder einmal voll in Beschlag, und er hoffte, dass sie noch lange Freude daran haben würden. Ginny und er hatten Monate daran gesessen, sich genau zu überlegen, wer was bekommen würde, damit es gerecht zuging und keiner ein Geschenk mehr oder weniger bekam als der andere.

Während der Tee zog, stellte er sich in den Türrahmen zum großen Wohn- und Esszimmer, in dem seine Kinder spielten. Seine Ginny saß mit strahlenden Augen auf dem Sofa und beobachtete sie. Er liebte dieses Strahlen in ihren Augen. Es war eine Mischung aus dem harten, glühenden Blick, den sie ihm immer wieder schenkte, und der Verzückung, die er seit ihrer ersten Geburt immer in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte, wenn sie ihre Kinder betrachtete.

Bei diesem Anblick ging ihm immer das Herz auf vor Glück. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er es tatsächlich einmal schaffen würde, ein normales Leben mit einer glücklichen Familie zu führen – doch hier war sie, direkt vor seinen Augen, fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Ein paar Minuten lang beobachtete er seine Familie mit einem leisen Lächeln, dann ging er zurück in die Küche, um den Tee fertig zu machen. Als er wieder durch den Türrahmen trat, ertönte ein leises Ploppen - und mit einem Mal war die Hölle los.

Mehrere Personen waren mitten im Wohnzimmer erschienen. Alle zogen und zerrten an einem kleinen Gegenstand, jeder in eine andere Richtung. Sie taumelten rückwärts in den Weihnachtsbaum, warfen ihn um und hätten beinahe das Wohnzimmer in Brand gesetzt, wäre Ginny nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgesprungen und hätte einen Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen.

Harry stellte währenddessen den Tee ab und lief geistesgegenwärtig einmal durch das Zimmer, wobei er jedes seiner drei Kinder einsammelte und durch die Tür in den Flur bugsierte. Er ging vor ihnen in die Knie.  
„Geht nach oben und bleibt da. Wir kümmern uns um die Leute, und sobald alles wieder aufgeräumt ist, könnt ihr wieder zu euren Geschenken, okay?"  
Albus und Lily nickte stumm, nur James meinte: „Ich will euch helfen!"

In diesem Moment begann eine weibliche Stimme, die Harry ziemlich bekannt vorkam, zu schimpfen: „Ich hab es euch gesagt, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht hören! Wer weiß, wo wir gelandet sind!"  
Eine zweite Stimme, diesmal von einem Mann, erwiderte trotzig: „Und ist das meine Schuld? Ich wollte ihn doch davon abhalten!"  
„Ach ja, jetzt auf einmal?", fuhr eine dritte, ebenfalls viel zu bekannte, Stimme dazwischen. „DU warst doch ganz scharf auf das Teil!"

Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander und verbot seinem Gehirn, über die Stimmen nachzudenken, während er seine Kinder noch ein paar Schritte in Richtung Treppe schob.  
„Nein, Jamie. Das bekommen wir schon hin. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du später beim Aufräumen helfen, wenn wir die Sache mit den Leuten da geklärt haben, okay?"  
James nickte langsam, dann sprang er als erster die Treppe hoch, seine Geschwister im Schlepptau.

Langsam erhob sich Harry und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz hatte einen Satz gemacht, als er glaubte, die Stimmen erkannt zu haben, und hämmerte jetzt viel zu schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb. Aber er musste sich geirrt haben. Es war schließlich nicht möglich, dass...  
Langsam ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, sich innerlich wappnend gegen das, was ihn gleich erwarten würde.  
Und erstarrte.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, so unmöglich das war. Die vier Leute, die von Ginnys Zauber durchnässt neben dem umgekippten Weihnachtsbaum standen und sich anfunkelten, waren niemand anders als jüngere Versionen von Personen, die eigentlich tot sein müssten.  
Zwei hochgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Männer, einer mit etwas längeren Haaren, die ihm verwegen ins Gesicht hingen, der andere Harry wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ein etwas kleinerer, schmächtiger Mann mit schütterem braungrauem Haar, der leicht kränklich wirkte, und eine Frau mit flammend roten Haaren und zornfunkelnden grünen Augen.

Die Frau erblickte ihn als erstes und schnappte nach Luft.  
„James..." flüsterte sie wie erstarrt.  
Der Mann, dem Harry wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, wirbelte ungehalten zu ihr herum.  
„Lils, wir wissen es langsa-"  
Er erstarrte ebenfalls, als er Harry erblickte.  
„Oh."

Harry konnte den Blick nicht von den beiden nehmen, die er wohl in einer anderen Zeit besser gekannt hätte als sonst jemanden und die er immer noch jeden Tag vermisste. Die Frage, wie ihr Auftauchen möglich war, verschwand irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins.

Erst ein Zupfen an seinem Robenärmel riss ihn aus seiner Trance, und er sah Ginny neben sich stehen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sie dorthin gekommen war.  
Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Egal, wie sie hier her gekommen sind, sie gehören nicht in diese Zeit und wir dürfen ihnen nichts über ihre eigene Zukunft verraten, hörst du? Lass dich nicht gehen, sie dürfen nicht wissen, dass sie dich nicht aufgezogen haben. Und auch die anderen beiden – keiner darf wissen, dass er nicht mehr lebt!"

Harry schluckte hart, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, was das bedeutete. Er musste so tun, als wäre es alltäglich, mit ihnen zu reden. Er durfte sich nicht mehr freuen, als wenn Ron und Mine ihn besuchen kamen. Natürlich freute er sich da immer, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes. Er neigte seinen Kopf zu Ginny.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Du hilfst mir, oder?"  
Sie lächelte leise.  
„Immer."  
Dann gab sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn ein paar Schritte ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

Mittlerweile hatten auch Sirius und Remus Harry bemerkt und musterten ihn neugierig. Auf Sirius' Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
„Also, wenn ich mal vermuten darf, dass wir den Zauber so manipuliert haben, dass man damit auch längere Zeitreisen in die Zukunft machen kann – dann glaube ich kaum, dass ich mir noch lange Lilys Gemecker anhören muss, dass sie einfach nicht schwanger wird."  
Lily schlug ihm auf den Arm.  
„Was denn? Wenn das nicht euer Sohn ist, dann fress' ich 'nen Besen!"  
„Wohl bekommt's", meinte James trocken. „Auch wenn ich die gleiche Vermutung habe. Lass mich raten – du heißt Harry?"  
Er wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und trocknete die vier.

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Ginny, verbarg seine Emotionen so gut es ging und holte tief Luft.  
„Du wirst keinen Besen essen müssen, Tatze. Und ja, ich heiße Harry. Das ist aber das einzige, was ihr von uns über die Zukunft erfahren werdet. Ihr solltet nicht wissen, was passieren wird. Das bringt nur alles durcheinander. Was für ein Zauber war das, den ihr manipuliert habt?"

James musterte ihn einen langen Moment, dann zog er den Gegenstand, den sie alle festgehalten hatten, aus den locker gewordenen Griffen der anderen drei und hielt ihn Harry hin. Es war ein goldener Anhänger, der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Zeitumkehrer besaß, jedoch kleiner war und insgesamt eher eine längliche Form besaß, in die in der oberen Hälfte ein Vollmond eingraviert war und unten eine Sonne. Ein Zeiger deutete ähnlich einer Uhr gerade seitlich auf den Zwischenraum zwischen den beiden Symbolen.  
„Das war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Moonys Eltern für ihn. Es ist eigentlich nur dazu da, eine einzelne Nacht zu überspringen."  
Harry nickte und murmelte: „Vollmond."  
Remus musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
„Du weißt es? Woher?"  
Harry musste grinsen.  
„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin. Mehr bekommt ihr dazu nicht aus mir heraus."

James und Sirius grinsten synchron, und Remus lächelte. Lily seufzte.  
„Und ich hatte gehofft, du wirst nicht so ein Rumtreiber wie James..."  
Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, und auch Ginny musste kichern.  
„Ich suche keinen Ärger, Mum. Meist findet der Ärger mich."  
„Und wie er das tut", fügte Ginny hinzu.  
Harry streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, doch sie lächelte ungerührt und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

James lächelte.  
„Es ist schön, zu sehen, dass du glücklich bist, Harry. Waren das vorhin eure Kinder?"  
Beide nickten stolz. Lily musterte Ginny neugierig.  
„Ist es zu viel verlangt, wissen zu wollen, wer meine Schwiegertochter sein wird?"  
Wieder wechselten Harry und Ginny einen Blick, und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ginny nickte leicht. Harry lächelte seine Mutter an.  
„Das ist Ginny, eine geborene Weasley. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als ich, also könnt ihr sie noch nicht kennen."

Auf Lilys Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln. „Also bekommt Molly tatsächlich eine Tochter! Da wird sie sich aber freuen."  
Harry grinste.  
„Aus welchem Jahr kommt ihr denn?"  
„Weihnachten Neunundsiebzig", meinte Remus.  
Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung und er musste vermeiden auf Lilys Bauch zu schauen. Vermutlich würde sie in wenigen Wochen bemerken, dass sie schwanger mit ihm war.

Ginny nickte und grinste.  
„Ah ja. Sind die Zwillinge schon alt genug, um Ärger zu machen? Und wie geht es meiner Mum?"  
Lily lachte.  
„Und wie. Die beiden zum Schlafen zu kriegen ist die reinste Unmöglichkeit, und bei so gut wie jeder Mahlzeit schaffen sie es, ausgerechnet immer Percy zu bekleckern, egal wie weit er weg sitzt. Und Molly ist ziemlich mit den Nerven am Ende. Wird Zeit, dass sie ihr Baby bekommt. Sie meint, es wird wieder ein Junge... Hat sie Recht?"

Harry nickte grinsend. Immerhin würde Lily Ron noch kennen lernen als Baby, also warum nicht?  
„Jap. Mein bester Freund."  
„Uuuh, böse Kombination", kam es von Sirius. „Und er hat dich nicht gekillt, als du was mit seiner Schwester angefangen hast?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er war nicht begeistert, aber er hat sich auch nicht aufgeregt. War eher so ein 'Wenn es denn sein muss'."  
Sirius grinste.  
„Guter Mann. Ich mag ihn jetzt schon."  
Harry musste lachen.

Ginny räusperte sich.  
„Ich unterbreche euch ja nicht gerne, aber ihr könnt nicht ewig hier bleiben. Wir sollten uns zusammen setzen und überlegen, wie wir euch wieder in eure Zeit bekommen."  
Sie wies einladend auf das große Sofa.

Eine halbe Stunde später war klar, dass die vier unerwarteten Besucher über Nacht hier bleiben würden, während Bubo, der Uhu, den die beiden von Andromeda zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen hatten, mit einem Brief unterwegs zu Kingsley Shacklebolt war, worin Harry die Sache erklärte und um einen Zeitumkehrer bat.

Ginny holte die Kinder wieder ins Wohnzimmer und sie und Harry stellten ihnen den unerwarteten Weihnachtsbesuch als Aurorenkollegen aus Irland vor. Sie hatten sich rasch einige falsche Namen ausgedacht und das Aussehen der vier mit ein paar Zaubern manipuliert.

Trotz aller Heimlichtuerei hatte die große und zum ersten Mal komplette Familie an diesem Abend sehr viel Spaß, und Harry war sich sicher, dass dies sein glücklichstes Weihnachten überhaupt war.

Früh am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich die vier Gäste von Ginny, die mit den Kindern zu Hause bleiben würde, während Harry sie ins Ministerium begleitete.  
Die fünf stapften durch die dicke Schneedecke im Vorgarten von Harrys und Ginnys Haus auf die Grundstücksgrenze zu, die gleichzeitig das Ende des Apparierschutzes auf dem Grundstück bedeutete. Für einen medienumschwärmten Retter der Zaubererwelt eine leider notwendige Sicherheitsmaßnahme.

Sie hatten das Gelände fast verlassen, da fiel James etwas aus der Tasche. Es war klein und blitzte golden auf, und Harry, der hinter James marschierte, erkannte es sofort: Ein Schnatz. Er umschwirrte James und flog dann weiter nach vorne neben Sirius, der die kleine Prozession anführte. Die beiden hatten allerdings den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, konzentrierten sich auf die Zauber zum Schnee schmelzen und bemerkten ihn nicht.

Harry machte jedoch kurzentschlossen einen Satz und spurtete die paar Schritte neben ihnen durch den Pulverschnee, wirbelte dabei hinter sich eine Wolke aus Kristallen auf, die in der Morgensonne leuchteten. Mit einem letzten Sprung streckte er den Arm aus und umfing den Schnatz, der in zwei Meter Höhe geschwebt hatte, mit den Fingerspitzen.

Atemlos drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um und hielt ihm den kleinen, goldenen Ball hin.  
„Du hättest da beinahe was verloren."  
Er grinste leicht, als James ihn verblüfft anstarrte. Einen Moment später nahm er seinem Sohn den Schnatz ab und grinste ebenfalls.  
„Sucher?"  
Harry nickte.  
„Seit der ersten Klasse."  
Lily musterte ihn fast entsetzt.  
„Nicht noch so ein Quidditch-Wahnsinniger! Ich mache mir um James wohl noch nicht genug Sorgen! Und außerdem dürfen Erstklässler gar keinen eigenen Besen haben!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„McGonagall hat mir meinen ersten Besen geschenkt, also konnte mir niemand einen Strick daraus drehen."  
Sirius musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
„Wieso sollte sie das tun? Sie klebt doch immer so an ihren Regeln."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sie klebt an den Regeln, die nötig sind, damit in Verwandlung nichts passiert. Aber sie ist auch nur ein Mensch – und Slytherin hatte in den Jahren vor meiner Einschulung ein paar Mal zu oft den Quidditch-Pokal in Folge gewonnen."

James lachte laut auf.  
„Ja, das ist unsere Gonni. Hey Harry, hättest du zufällig zwei Besen und ein paar Minuten Zeit übrig? Ich will wissen, wie gut du bist. Ich spiele zwar nur selten Sucher, aber dafür reicht es sicherlich."  
Wenn Harrys Grinsen noch breiter hätte werden können, dann wäre es das jetzt geworden. Himmel, wie lange hatte er sich das jetzt schon gewünscht...  
„Immer!"

Per Accio beschwor er sowohl seinen Feuerblitz als auch Ginnys Nimbus 2003, den er ihr vor ein paar Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, und ließ beide Besen zwischen James und sich in der Luft schweben.  
„Sind beide gut, such dir einen aus."  
James' Augen blitzen herausfordernd.  
„Welcher ist besser?"  
Harry lachte.  
„Sag ich nicht. Reicht es nicht, dass du dir einen aussuchen darfst?"

James legte den Kopf schief.  
„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du in Gryffindor warst... dann würd ich das glatt als slytherin'sche Züge bezeichnen."  
Harry grinste wieder.  
„Ich hätte auch nach Slytherin gekonnt, hab den Hut aber überredet, mich nach Gryffindor zu stecken."  
Sirius lachte auf.  
„Genau wie ich! Ich mag dich!"

„Naja, nicht ganz genau wie du, Tatze", meldete sich der ein wenig bibbernde Remus zu Wort. „Bei dir wäre Slytherin Familiensache gewesen, Harry wäre vom Charakter ein Slytherin gewesen."  
Sirius schnaubte.  
„Schwachsinn. Dazu hat er viel zu viel Spaß und ist viel zu nett."  
Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Slytherins lassen sich nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren, Sirius. Und schon gar nicht über den Kamm Severus Snape."  
„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", meinte Remus leise, während James testweise einmal auf jeden Besen stieg.

Sirius funkelte Remus an, kam jedoch nicht mehr zu einer Erwiderung, da James freudestrahlend den Feuerblitz hochhielt und meinte: „Ich nehme den hier."  
Harry grinste.  
„War zu erwarten, das ist der schnellere von beiden."  
James grinste und stieg auf den Feuerblitz, während Harry sich den Nimbus schnappte.

James zog den Schnatz wieder aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt ihn über sich in der Luft.  
„Eine Minute Vorsprung?"  
Harry nickte und ließ den Ball nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn James ihn noch festhielt.  
„Sirius, stoppst du die Zeit?"  
„Aye aye, Krone!", rief Sirius eifrig und malte mit dem Zauberstab ein paar leuchtende Zahlen in die Luft. Dann zählte er herunter: „Loslassen in drei – zwei – eins – jetzt."

Keiner der beiden Potter-Männer würdigte die Stoppuhr auch nur eines Blickes, beide verfolgten gebannt die Flugbahn des Schnatzes. Doch noch bevor die Minute auch nur halb verstrichen war, hatten sie ihn aus den Augen verloren. Da gerade Sonnenaufgang war und die ersten Strahlen sich glitzernd auf der Schneedecke brachen, hatte der Schnatz mit einer tiefen Flugbahn leichtes Spiel gehabt.  
James fluchte unterdrückt, und den Rest der Minute wippte er unruhig auf seinen Fußballen herum.

Als Sirius dann erneut herunter gezählt hatte, stießen die beiden sich beinahe zeitgleich vom Boden ab. Harry war einen Tick früher in der Luft gewesen, doch James hatte ihn mit dem schnelleren Besen im Nu wieder eingeholt.

Die Luft war kalt und klar, es war perfektes Wetter zum Fliegen. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein seliges Lächeln aus. Mit einem Blick zur Seite stellte er fest, dass James ebenfalls strahlte. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, dann stieg er noch ein Stück höher und begann, die Umgebung abzusuchen.

Zehn Minuten später überflog Harry gerade sein eigenes Haus, als er auf der Seite des Gartens, die er nicht im Blick gehabt hatte, James im Zickzack zwischen den Bäumen entlang flitzen sah, einem goldenen Schimmern hinterher, dem er schon viel zu nah war. Harry überlegte keine Sekunde und schoss los.  
Den Schnatz selbst zu fangen würde er nicht schaffen, aber er konnte seinen Vater noch blocken, wenn er von oben kam, wo er freie Bahn hatte und nicht auf die Bäume Rücksicht nehmen musste.

Trotzdem dauerte es viel zu lange, bis er über der Stelle war, an der sein Vater im nächsten Moment vorbeifliegen musste, und sich zu einem steilen Sturzflug nach vorne neigte. Er schaffte es gerade so, nicht auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, und James schaffte es nur genauso knapp, nicht in ihn hinein zu fliegen.  
Als beide reichlich verlangsamt durch die Lücken zwischen den Bäumen nach oben trudelten, war der Schnatz verschwunden.

James strahlte Harry an.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du gut bist, aber so gut? Sei froh, dass Lils das nicht gesehen hat, sie hätte dir glatt den Besen weggesperrt. Das war haarscharf."  
Harry musste lachen.  
„Ach was, Sturzflüge sind meine Spezialität."  
James stimmte mit ein.  
„Ja, so sah es aus."  
Er nickte Harry zu und begann dann wieder, seine Kreise zu ziehen. Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Diesmal war Harry derjenige, der den Schnatz entdeckte. Er schwirrte knapp über den Schneedecke am Rand des Grundstückes entlang. Harry legte sich flach auf seinen Besen und gab Vollgas. Er hatte James eine Weile nicht mehr im Blickfeld gehabt, vielleicht war der ja außer Sichtweite...

Er kam dem goldenen Ball immer näher und verfolgte ihn jetzt einen halben Meter über dem Schnee in der waagrechten. Wo immer er mit den Knien den Schnee berührte, zog er glitzernde Wolken hinter sich her.  
Der Schnatz war nun kaum mehr zwei Armlängen von ihm entfernt und Harry streckte den Arm aus – da stieß direkt vor ihm etwas Großes aus dem Himmel und er musste einen Haken schlagen, um einen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden.

Wieder trudelte er verlangsamt schräg nach oben in den blauen Himmel, einen breit grinsenden James neben sich. Der Schnatz hatte erneut das Weite gesucht. Harry erwiderte das Grinsen.  
„Scheint so, als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der Sturzflüge liebt."  
James zwinkerte.  
„No risk, no fun."  
Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter und er nickte.  
„Wär ja sonst auch kein Quidditch."  
James nickte ebenfalls, dann trennten die beiden sich wieder.

Weitere zehn Minuten später hatte Harry weder den Schnatz gesehen, noch tat James irgendetwas anderes, als ein Stück über ihm zu kreisen. Ein wahnwitziger Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf. Er tat so, als hätte er dicht über dem Boden etwas gesehen, und ging dann in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug.

Während der Wind an seinen Haaren riss, sie nur noch mehr zerwuschelte und in seinen Ohren rauschte, bemerkte er zufrieden, dass James ihm dicht auf den Fersen war und dank des etwas schnelleren Besens aufholte. Kribbelnd stob das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper und stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Mit einem Gefühl der reinen Euphorie raste er auf den Boden zu.

Einen Meter über der Schneedecke stieß er einen Jauchzer aus und zog seinen Besen nach oben. In Spiralen sauste wieder in die Höhe.  
James schaffte ebenfalls das Kunststück, nicht als Schneewehe zu enden, und folgte ihm.

Wieder in der Luft, hob Harry beide Hände und zeigte seinem Vater die leeren Handflächen.  
James musste laut lachen.  
„Harry, du bist wahnsinnig, weißt du das?"  
Harry stimmte mit ein.  
„Klar!"

Nach einer Minute ausgiebigem Lachen fragte James neugierig: „Bist du da von selbst drauf gekommen oder hast du das von jemandem abgeguckt?"  
Harry grinste breit.  
„Vom aktuellen Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft. Er hat damit bei einem WM-Spiel den irischen Sucher dreimal dazu gebracht, eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen."  
James' Augen begannen zu glitzern.  
„Wie ist das Spiel ausgegangen?"  
Harry lachte.  
„Sag ich dir nicht. Schau in deiner Zeit die WM. Aber so ganz nebenbei – er saß dabei auf dem gleichen Besenmodell wie du jetzt."  
James machte große Augen und betrachtete den Besenstiel vor ihm mit neuer Ehrfurcht.  
„Und du hast so einen Besen?"  
„Jep."

Im selben Moment sah Harry etwas schräg hinter James' Kopf flattern.  
„Würdest du mich einen Moment entschuldigen?"  
James blinzelte verwirrt.  
„Hä? Wa-"

Doch er verstummte, als Harry haarscharf an ihm vorbei schoss. Als er seinen Feuerblitz herumgerissen hatte, um zu sehen, was Harry tat, schlossen sich dessen Finger gerade um den Schnatz – keine zwei Meter von James entfernt.

Er fluchte herzhaft. Harry lachte.  
„Passiert jedem mal. Das Ding hätte genauso gut auch hinter mir flattern können."  
Grummelnd stimmte James ihm zu, und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg zu den anderen.

Als Harry das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, musste er schlucken. Sie machte Molly Weasleys Wutanfällen locker Konkurrenz.  
„Ähm... ich glaube, wir bekommen Ärger."  
James sackte ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen.  
„Ja - Verdammten Ärger."  
Langsam gingen sie tiefer, um sich ihrem unvermeidlichen Schicksal zu stellen.

Eine gehörige Standpauke später verließen sie das Grundstück, blieben jedoch direkt davor stehen.  
„Denkst du, dass du das schaffst?", fragte Lily Harry besorgt. Harry nickte.  
„Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mehrere Leute mitnehme. Und ihr könnt ja alle apparieren."  
„Na schön", meinte sie und griff nach seinem Arm. Die drei Rumtreiber taten es ihr gleich, und Harry disapparierte.

Es war anstrengend und machte das Gefühl von zusammengepressten Organen nicht besser, doch er hatte nicht gelogen – er schaffte es ohne größere Probleme. Als die Welt um sie herum wieder Gestalt annahm, blickten die vier Zeitreisenden sich verwundert um.  
„Wo sind wir?", wollte Sirius stirnrunzelnd wissen. James jedoch schien den Ort zu erkennen.  
„Harry, ist das das, wovon ich denke, dass es das ist?"

Harry lächelte und beschwor einen Patronus, der eilig den kahlen Raum verließ und durch einen schmalen Gang davon trabte.  
Jetzt blickte James erst recht dumm aus der Wäsche.  
„Ist das-"  
Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ja, das ist ein Hirschkalb, und ja, wir sind im Privat-Apparier-Raum des Ministers. Und nein, ich werde euch nicht erzählen, wie ich zu der Ehre gekommen bin."

„Besser so, sonst muss ich euch obliviaten und das rückgängig machen", ertönte eine dunkle, ruhige Stimme hinter Harry, die dennoch keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er es ernst meinte. Harry wirbelte herum und schüttelte Kingsley artig die Hand.  
„Schön, dich so kurzfristig und vor allem an den Feiertagen zu sehen, King. Du hast was gut bei mir."

Kingsley zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als er neben Harry in den Kreis trat, den sie gebildet hatten, und sich langsam umsah.  
„Dabei weißt du doch noch gar nicht, ob ich den Unsäglichen einen Zeitumkehrer abluchsen konnte. Du bist immer noch viel zu voreilig."  
Harry grinste.  
„Deswegen bist ja auch du Minister und nicht ich."  
Ein kleines, aber feines Lächeln erschien auf Kingsleys Lippen.  
„Das wird es sein. Mal abgesehen von den hundert anderen Gründen, die du mir aufgezählt hast."  
„Unter anderem."

Kingsley nickte den vier Zeitreisenden jeweils zu und meinte dann, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen: „Kingsley Shacklebolt, amtierender Zaubereiminister und Harrys persönlicher Babysitter. Angenehm."  
„Hey!", rief Harry. Alle vier lachten.  
Kingsley musterte ihn nur amüsiert und meinte trocken: „Irgendjemand muss es ja tun, wenn Ginny gerade nicht da ist."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, widersprach jedoch nicht. Es war sowieso sinnlos. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema.  
„Und, hast du einen Zeitumkehrer bekommen?"  
Kingsley warf Lily einen belustigten Blick zu.  
„Ungeduldig ist er überhaupt nicht, was?"  
Sie lächelte leicht und küsste James auf die Wange.  
„Hat er von seinem Vater."  
Kingsley lächelte.  
„Vermutlich."  
Harry schnaubte.  
„Könntet ihr aufhören, über mich zu reden, als wenn ich gar nicht da wäre? Ich höre euch, das ist euch schon klar, oder?"

„Deswegen ja", meinte Kingsley ungerührt, trat dann jedoch in die Mitte des kleinen Kreises und zog eine sehr lange, goldene Kette aus seiner dunkelroten Robe, an der ein Zeitumkehrer hing.  
„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst! Du bist der Beste, King!", rief Harry aus.  
Kingsley hob nur eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich bin der Minister, was erwartest du?" Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu. „Wisst ihr alle, wie ein Zeitumkehrer funktioniert?"  
Sie nickten.

„Dieser hier bringt euch bei einer Umdrehung nicht eine Stunde zurück wie die meisten, sondern ein Jahr. Da ihr nur einen halben Tag hier verbracht habt und es bei euch auch Weihnachten ist, solltet ihr euch vielleicht einen Tag lang verstecken müssen oder wart einen Tag lang verschwunden, doch größere Probleme sollte es nicht geben. Sofort nach eurer Ankunft müsst ihr den Zeitumkehrer zerstören, das ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit! Es würde unvorhersehbare Folgen haben, würde er jemand anderem in die Hände fallen. Und lasst euch dabei nicht zu viel Zeit, wir haben unter den Unsäglichen Zeitspringer, die es mitbekommen werden, wenn ihr ihn nicht zerstört, und sie werden kommen und ihn euch wieder abnehmen. Die Kerle wollt ihr nicht treffen, glaubt mir."  
Alle vier nickten.

Kingsley übergab Lily den Zeitumkehrer.  
„Geht am besten an einen neutralen Ort, von dem ihr wisst, dass ihr dort in eurer Zeit unbeobachtet auftauchen und disapparieren könnt. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
James und Sirius schüttelten den Kopf, doch Remus meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Wie zerstören wir den Zeitumkehrer am besten?"  
„Löst erst sämtliche Zauber, die darauf liegen. Danach reicht es, ihn zu zerbrechen."  
Remus nickte langsam.  
„Und am Besten nicht mit Finite, sondern Evanesco magicam."  
Wieder nickte Remus.  
„Danke. Dann denke ich, wir wissen alles, was wir wissen müssen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns helfen."

Kingsley nickte.  
„Es ist schließlich meine Arbeit. Wenn ich nicht gerade Harry davon abhalten muss, die Aurorenzentrale in die Luft zu jagen."  
Harry schnitt eine Grimasse.  
„Danke, King, du bist mal wieder wahnsinnig nett heute."  
Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Dein Uhu hat, als ich nicht schnell genug das Fenster aufgemacht habe, so auf die Scheibe eingehackt, dass er sie zerbrochen hat – und mich dann auch noch ordentlich dafür gekratzt, was mir denn einfällt, genau dann im Bett zu sein, wenn er seine Post abliefern will. Du solltest ihn dringend besser erziehen."

Harry stöhnte.  
„Dieser verfluchte, sture Mistvogel! Tut mir Leid, King, ich versuche schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten, ihm Manieren beizubringen, aber er will einfach nicht hören! Und bestechlich ist er auch nicht!"  
Sirius lachte bellend. Lily legte den Kopf schief.  
„Versuch es mal mit einem Niffler, wenn du einen bekommst. Uhus sind groß genug, dass sie Niffler erlegen können, auch wenn sie es nicht oft tun, weil Wühlmäuse häufiger sind."  
Harry blickte sie verblüfft an.  
„Und du denkst, damit könnte ich ihn bestechen?"  
Lily nickte.  
„Sie sind so selten in Britannien, dass es das reinste Festmahl wäre."  
„Okay, dann werd ich Hagrid das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihn besuche, darauf ansprechen", meinte Harry. „Danke!"

Remus räusperte sich.  
„So schön es ist, sich mit Harry und seinem Babysitter zu unterhalten, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Wir gehören nicht hierher und werden sicher schon vermisst. Zumindest Peter sollte sich Sorgen machen, wenn wir nach einer Nacht nicht wieder auftauchen."  
James brummte zustimmend. Die fünf verabschiedeten sich von Kingsley, und diesmal wusste Harry bei der Apparation nicht, wo es hinging. Er hatte seinem Vater die Führung überlassen.

Als die Dunkelheit Harry wieder ausspuckte, bekam er als erstes eine gehörige Ladung Staub in die Nase und nieste herzhaft.  
„Gesundheit", sagte Sirius mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Gute Idee, Krone."

Harry blinzelte und sah sich um. Dann schlich sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein breites Grinsen.  
„Definitiv eine gute Idee. Hier haben wir garantiert immer Ruhe."  
Die vier Männer grinsten sich verschwörerisch an, doch Lily schnaubte.  
„Ihr romantisiert eine Bruchbude, das ist euch klar, oder?"  
James zog eine Schnute, was Harry, Sirius und Remus zum Lachen brachte.  
„Och Lils, sei doch nicht immer so ekelhaft vernünftig! Die Bude hier ist toll und der einzige Grund, warum Moony einen UTZ hat. Grund genug, sie zu romantisieren, oder?"  
Lily seufzte und rollte ergeben mit den Augen.  
„Na schön. Das macht sie aber auch nicht sauberer."

Harry erinnerte sich mit einem Mal wieder an den Tag, an dem er mit Ron und Hermine in die Kerker der Schule gestiegen – oder vielmehr gefallen – war, um den Stein der Weisen zu retten.  
„Bist du eine Hexe oder was?", wiederholte er Rons Worte an Hermine.  
Lily starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, dann dämmerte es ihr und sie verschränkte gespielt wütend die Arme.  
„Ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich! Eine Muggelerziehung wird man nun mal nicht so schnell los!"  
Harry grinste frech.  
„Solange du nicht zu einem Putzteufel mutierst bist wie Tante Petunia..."  
Lily riss die Augen auf.  
„Gott bewahre! Niemals!"  
Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus.

Als Lily sich wieder gefasst hatte, zog sie den Zeitumkehrer aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn hoch. Die vier Männer um sie herum wurden sofort wieder ernst.  
„Tja, das war's dann wohl", meinte Sirius, bevor er sich direkt an Harry wandte: „Ich werde daran denken, was mal aus dir wird, wenn du Lily und James die ganze Nacht die Ohren voll schreist!"  
Er grinste, und Harry streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

James lächelte, machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und drückte seinen Arm.  
„Bis demnächst – oder vorher. Oder so."  
Harry lächelte wehmütig und musste sich am Riemen reißen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Lily umarmte ihn kurz, doch nicht kurz genug. Es war gerade so lang, um ihn blinzeln zu lassen, sodass er das Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub, damit niemand seine feuchten Augen sehen konnte. Er schluckte, drückte sie kurz und schob sie dann von sich.

„Machts gut, ihr alle. Und sagt Peter einen schönen Gruß", meinte er leise.  
„Machen wir", meinte Remus. Sirius schnaubte.  
„Der hat sowieso das Beste verpasst! Und das alles nur, weil er so ein Langweiler ist und sich nicht mit um Moonys Anhänger gestritten hat."  
Lily musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.  
„Das war das sinnvollste, was er hätte tun können, denke ich."  
„Pff", machte Sirius. „Gehen wir dann?"

Er griff nach dem Zeitumkehrer und steckte den Kopf durch die lange Kette. Die vier rückten eng zusammen, sodass die Kette um sie alle herum ging, dann hielt Lily den Anhänger vor ihr Gesicht.  
„Harry, welches Jahr haben wir?"  
Harry schluckte.  
„2016."  
Sie schien im Kopf nachzurechnen, dann meinte sie: „Okay, Leute, 37 Umdrehungen. Zählt bitte alle laut mit, damit wir nicht im falschen Jahr landen."

Die anderen drei nickten, und Harry betrachtete beklommen, wie das Stundenglas von den schmalen Fingern seiner Mutter gleichmäßig immer wieder gedreht wurde. Den Chor im Hintergrund, der mitzählte, nahm er gar nicht bewusst wahr, bis sie bei 36 angekommen waren.

Lily sah während der letzten Umdrehung auf, und einen Moment verhakten sich ihre Blicke. Dann verblasste das eine davon innerhalb von Sekunden, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
Harry war alleine.

Doch das war in Ordnung, nachdem er dieses Jahr das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk seit Jahren bekommen hatte – genauer gesagt, seit Ginny ihm vor neun Jahren zu Weihnachten eröffnet hatte, ein drittes Mal schwanger zu sein.

Ein feines Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als ihm die Erinnerung vor Augen stand, wie er kurz nach der Geburt Lily Luna das erste Mal im Arm halten durfte und geschworen hatte, sie zu beschützen, komme da was wolle.

Im nächsten Moment war er mit einem Krachen verschwunden – wieder zurück zu seinem Zuhause. Zu seiner Familie.


	26. Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten - Heiligabend

Tja, ihr Lieben... Jetzt gibt es schon unser vorletztes Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen 4. Advent und dann schöne Feiertage! Genießt sie, ob nun mit Familie oder mit Freunden, hauptsache, ihr habt nicht so viel Stress.  
Unser vorletztes Kapitel beschert uns heute unser Jaguar Savenia. Sie hat einen richtig schönen OS geschrieben, bei dem man sich fragen kann: Hat sie nicht irgendwie Recht? Ich habe ihn gelesen (und gebetat *hust*) und fand ihn einfach nur klasse. Viel Spaß bei Weihnachten aus Sicht des Himmels - bzw. genauer genommen Weihnachten aus Sicht von der Person, durch die dieses Fest entstanden ist: Jesus.  
Wenn ihr noch mehr von ihr lesen wollt, schaut doch mal hier vorbei:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

So. Und jetzt werde ich meine letzten Worte an euch richten: Vielen Dank an alle Leser fürs Lesen, für die vielen tollen Reviews und vor allem an die Schreiberlinge für die schönen OS, die wir dieses Jahr lesen durften. Und ich bedanke mich noch beim meinem Lieblings-Jaguar Sav für die tolle Organisation und für die Hilfe. Für das Beruhigen, wenn mal ein Beitrag zu spät eintrudelte und ich am liebsten an die Decke gegangen wäre. Einfach Danke. *erst Sav knuddel und dann zum Gruppenknuddeln aufruft*

**Ungewöhnliche Weihnachten - Heiligabend aus Sicht des Himmels**von**Savenia****  
**  
Glockenhelle Posaunentöne weckten mich und ich wusste sofort, was los war. Diesen besonderen Weckdienst gab es nur einmal im Jahr. Für alle anderen war es der Morgen des Heiligen Abends. Für mich aber war es mein Geburtstag. Und unter uns gesagt, ich hasste dieses Bamborium deswegen. Ich meine, was sollte das? Ja, ich hatte Geburtstag und ja, ich war der Messias, aber trotzdem muss man doch nicht so ein Aufheben darum machen, oder? Wobei ich ja anmerken muss, dass es bei uns weit ruhiger zu geht als bei denen, die ich mal erlösen sollte. Lasst uns mal einen Blick auf die Erde werfen und schauen, was die Menschen am Heiligabend so veranstalten.

Wie sie da sitzen am Mittagstisch, und versuchen möglichst friedlich miteinander umzugehen. Aber wenn sie nur daran denken, dass im Laufe des Nachmittags noch der Rest der Familie die Wohnung stürmt, wird ihnen ganz anders und schon gar nicht mehr friedlich zumute.  
Die Mutter bestreicht dem Kinde noch ein Brot, damit es auch ja bis zum großen Abendessen keinen Hunger bekommt. Der Vater liest noch rasch irgendeine Auto-Zeitschrift, für den Fall, dass Frau und Kind noch irgendwelche Worte an ihn richten wollen. Doch im Stillen betet er, dass die Tage einfach nur schnell vorbei gehen – aber das wisst ihr nicht von mir.  
Das Kind stattdessen hat vorfreudig strahlende Augen. Schließlich kommen nachher die Großeltern und Tanten und Onkel, die es verhätscheln bis über alle Maßen. Nicht zu vergessen, die Geschenke. Wo wir schon beim Thema sind. Was soll das mit diesen Unmengen an Geschenken? Ich habe damals nicht so viel bekommen. Meine irdischen Eltern waren bescheidene Leute. Sie waren dankbar, dass es ihrer kleinen Familie gut ging. Diese Dankbarkeit brachten sie mir ebenfalls bei. Wo ist diese Dankbarkeit heute? Warum wollen die Menschen immer nur mehr und mehr und noch mehr? Sie sind gesund, haben Familie und Freunde und müssen trotzdem immer mehr Geld ausgeben, um diesen Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie nicht vergessen sind.  
Aber ich schweife ab.

Springen wir einfach ein bisschen weiter im Tagesablauf dieser Familie. Es ist jetzt früher Nachmittag und die ersten Gäste sind angekommen. Der Großvater sitzt mit dem Kind im Kinderzimmer und liest eine Geschichte vor, während die Großmutter der Mutter mit Rat und Tat in der Küche zur Seite steht - wohlgemerkt mehr Rat als Tat. „Keine Mayonnaise in den Kartoffelsalat!", „Hast du wirklich diese Billigwürstchen gekauft?", „Gib dem Kind doch noch ein Stückchen Schokolade!" Diese und andere Sätze stellt sie in wechselnden Variationen in den Raum. Unabhängig davon, ob die Frau des Hauses dafür auch nur ein halbes Ohr zur Verfügung stellen möchte. Und was macht der Vater, fragt ihr euch jetzt sicherlich. Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und hängt bunte, glitzernde Kugeln an einen Baum, den er mit der Gattin am vorherigen Tag noch gekauft hatte. Manchmal fand auch ein Strohstern seinen Weg ins Tannengeäst, begleitet von einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck. Vermutlich waren diese eher unauffälligen Schmuckstücke handgefertigt vom Kinde, das nebenan sitzt und sich nur noch mühsam auf die Geschichte konzentrieren kann – muss es auch nicht mehr lange. Der Großvater beendet gerade die letzte Seite und zeitgleich streckt die liebe Großtante den Kopf ins Zimmer, um zu verkünden, dass das Abendessen angerichtet sei. Gemeinsam betreten nun alle 3 das mit Kerzen bestückte Esszimmer und nehmen drei freie Stühle in Beschlag. Einzig die Mutter steht nun noch und schafft die letzte Platte mit Würstchen an den Tisch. Sofort fällt die hungrige Meute über die typische Mahlzeit (Kartoffelsalat und Würstchen) her, als hätten die Raubtiere den ganzen Tag noch nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen. Hatten sie zwar, aber das ist im Angesicht neuer Nahrung natürlich vollkommen zweitrangig. Kennt ihr vielleicht auch.  
Belanglosigkeiten werden ausgetauscht, die Schüsseln und Platten werden immer leerer und der strenge Vater schaut in kurzen Abständen zur Uhr, damit sie auch ja rechtzeitig zur Christmette aufbrechen.

Dann ist es endlich soweit. Der Tisch ist abgeräumt, Mutter und Tante haben sogar noch gespült, während Vater schon nervös den Flur auf und ab läuft. Mutter und Großmutter streiten leise, um das Vorrecht das Kind auf dem Weg in die Kirche an die Hand zu bekommen. Dabei ignorieren beide Frauen, dass besagtes Kind schon 12 Jahre zählt und sich somit nicht mehr freiwillig an die Hand nehmen lässt.  
Apropos Kirche: Das machen sie ja nur für meinen Vater oder besser gesagt für mich. Aber ich persönlich mache mir nicht wirklich etwas daraus, wer nun in die Kirche geht oder nicht. Die Menschen sollen nicht einmal im Jahr in die Kirche rennen als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her. Aber das werden sie wohl nie verstehen.

Zurück zum Thema. Unsere Familie hat den Weg in die Kirche gefunden und hört und sieht zum wiederholten Male die Geschichte meiner Geburt. Wie es mich graust, dass regelmäßig irgendwelche Eltern ihr Baby als „Jesus-Kind" hergeben für so eine Aufführung. Manchmal werden allerdings auch leblose Puppen verwendet. Das trifft meine Persönlichkeit zwar auch nicht, aber immer noch besser als ein armes Baby, das sich nicht wehren kann.  
Nun ja, die Vertreter der älteren Generation schauen gebannt nach vorne auf das gebotene Spektakel. Mutter und Vater schwelgen hingegen in Erinnerungen, als ihr Kind in dem Alter war und aktiv am Krippenspiel teilnahm. Genau dieses Kind sitzt nun schweigend zwischen Mutter und Großmutter und beschäftigt sich intensiv mit der letzten Handy-Generation. Die Neueste würde vermutlich nach der Kirche auf es warten – sicher verstaut unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Ja, ihr denkt es euch sicher schon. Die Christmette ist nur ein lästiger Pflichttermin für das Kind, damit es danach die richtigen Geschenke bekommt und keiner der Traditionalisten in der Familie auf die Idee kommt, das Mitbringsel doch wieder einzustecken.  
Endlose 2 Stunden später ist das Schauspiel in der Kirche beendet. Ja, endlos. Sowohl für mich als auch für das Kind und die Eltern. Nur die älteren Semester könnten noch länger dort sitzen und die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken lassen. Dieses angebliche Gebilde aus Besinnlichkeit, Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Frieden. Was eine Farce.

Aber zu Hause im Wohnzimmer wird es nicht besser. Die ganze Familie ist um den strahlenden Baum versammelt, der Onkel setzt sich ans Klavier und spielt diverse Weihnachtslieder, von „Alle Jahre wieder" über „Stille Nacht" bis hin zu „Zu Bethlehem geboren" wird alles mehr schlecht als recht geträllert. Das Kind sitzt derweil zappelnd zwischen ihren geheuchelt-begeisterten Eltern und lässt die Geschenke nicht aus den Augen. Nach der gemeinschaftlichen Singerei – manche würden es Gegröhle oder Gekrächze nennen – legt die Mutter noch schnell die gut gehütete Rock Christmas CD in den Player und dann kann es los gehen. Zu den besinnlichen Klängen von Queen, Bryan Adams, Slade und anderen mehr oder minder bekannten Musikern, wird der Sturm aufs Geschenke-Büffet eröffnet. Das Kind stürzt sofort los, die Erwachsenen halten sich besser und reichen ihre Geschenke gesittet mit einem kleinen Ausruf der Freude „Frohe Weihnachten" an die Beschenkten. Zwischen den vielen gemurmelten „Danke"s fallen die freudigen Rufe des Kindes extrem aus dem Rahmen. Wieder wurde ein Wunsch erfüllt, wieder Begeisterung und trotzdem ist dieses kleine Missgeschick dabei – wie jedes Jahr. Die Großmutter versteht den Wunsch des Enkels nicht – sie kann halt kein Englisch und bringt statt des neuesten PC-Spiels die äußerst langweilige CD eines italienischen Schlagersängers mit. Schulterzuckend meint sie nur: „Das klang halt so ähnlich und du magst doch eh so viel Musik." Unbemerkt steckt die getroffene Großmutter der Mutter einen kleinen Zettel zu (es ist der Kassenbon). Die Mutter weiß wie jedes Jahr Bescheid und wird irgendwann nach den Feiertagen mit dem Kind in die Stadt fahren, um das richtige Geschenk gegen das Falsche einzutauschen. Jedes Jahr macht sie diese Fahrt – für wechselnde Familienmitglieder aber meistens für das Kind, es bekommt eben die meisten Geschenke.  
Ich frage mich seit Jahrzehnten, was dieser Geschenkewahn mit Weihnachten und insbesondere meiner Geburt zu tun haben soll. Im Mittelalter war es noch schön. Richtig besinnlich, kein Trubel, keine Rennerei, keine enttäuschten Gesichter. Ja, damals war die Weihnachtswelt noch in Ordnung.

Oh, entschuldigt mich bitte. Mein Vater lässt so eben die Glocke erklingen. Ich darf mir jetzt also auch mein Geschenk abholen. Vermutlich darf ich wieder mal den Schutzengel für irgendein Kind aussuchen, das heute geboren wurde. Das schenkt er mir schon seit ungefähr 200 Jahren. Aber immer noch besser als die 1700 Jahre davor. Es gab jedes Jahr eine neue Wolkenkreation von ihm.  
In diesem Sinne:  
Eine besinnliche Weihnachtszeit und fröhliche Weihnachten!


	27. Alles was zählt

Heute ist es soweit. 24 Tage lang habt ihr (und wir) auf diesen Tag gewartet. 24 Tage lang gab es neue und andere Einblicke in die Weihnachtszeit. Jeden Tag war es etwas Ungewöhnliches rund um die Weihnachts- und Adventszeit. Mal lustig, mal traurig, aber immer ungewöhnlich. Ihr erinnert euch doch gewiss noch daran, dass unser Mungo VampireFire diesen Kalender vor 24 Tagen eröffnet hat, nicht wahr? Heute wird sie den Kalender mit ihrem zweiten Beitrag auch beschließen. So schließt sich der Kreis und der Heilige Abend ist da.

Wenn ihr noch einmal ihr Profil besuchen wollt, dann folgt diesem Link:

www. fanfiktion. de/u/VampireFire

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

Nach 24 Tagen, die wir mit euch verbracht haben, bleibt auch mir nur noch, mich von euch zu verabschieden und mich zu bedanken.  
Danke für die vielen Reviews, die ihr uns geschrieben habt.  
Danke, dass ihr alle Beiträge gelesen habt.  
Danke fürs Mitfiebern und Mitlachen mit den Protagonisten.  
Danke an unsere Schreiber- und Betaviecher, ohne die diese Fülle an Beiträgen gar nicht zustande gekommen wäre.  
Danke an mein Lieblingsmeeri. Du hast mich ruhig gehalten, wenn ich aus der Haut fahren wollte und meine Erziehung vergessen hätte, weil irgendwas wieder nicht so lief, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Zum Abschluss wünsche ich euch allen noch besinnliche, gesegnete, fröhliche Weihnachten, wie sie sein sollen und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2013. Auf, dass wir uns nächstes Jahr in irgendeiner Form wieder lesen.

**Alles was zählt **von **VampireFire****  
**

Dobby lächelt traurig und konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit. Seine Magie schnellt aus und entfernt die wenigen Staubflusen auf dem blank gewienerten Boden und dem teuren Mobiliar. Ein weiterer Zauber und ein frischer Luftzug wehen durch das Zimmer. Die Fenster sind blitzblank geputzt, obwohl sie hinter den schweren, dunkelroten Vorhängen, die kein Licht in den Raum lassen, nicht zu sehen sind, und die blattförmigen Ranken aus Gold, die den Marmorkamin verzieren, glänzen im flackernden Schein des Feuers mit dem Kronleuchter um die Wette. Dobby weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, hier etwas aufzuräumen. Er säubert diesen Raum so oft wie keinen anderen, aber er muss ja auch regelmäßig hierherkommen, um herauszufinden, wie es Master Harry geht. Mit einem matten Seufzer wendet er sich schließlich dem riesigen Himmelbett zu und lässt seine Magie einmal mehr testend über die bleiche Gestalt, die zwischen den dicken Decken fast verschwindet, streichen. Keine Änderung. Immerhin hat er zur Zeit weder Fieber noch Schmerzen, denkt Dobby müde und verschwindet mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger aus dem Raum.

_Erschöpft lehnte Harry seinen Kopf an die Wand. Wie konnte man nur so kraftlos sein? Er fühlte sich, als hätte er nicht einmal genug Energie, um zu schlafen. Oh, wie er die Zeit vor Weihnachten doch hasste! Alle waren glücklich und aufgedreht und kauften Geschenke und freuten sich lautstark auf dieses Familienfest. Dabei erinnerten sie Harry jedes Mal schmerzlich daran, dass er genau das nicht mehr hatte. Eine Familie.__  
_

Dobbys grüne Augen huschen zwischen den Kartoffeln, dem Kuchenteig und der Brandyflasche hin und her. Seine Magie wie Arme vor sich ausgestreckt schält er geschickt mit einem Messer das Gemüse, rührt im Teig und schüttet immer wieder eine kleine Menge des Alkohols in die Schüssel vor sich, während er mit der einen Hand das Gefäß und mit der anderen einen Löffel hält, der die Zutaten für den Christmas Pudding vermischt. Mit einem kleinen Zauber testet er den Geschmack des traditionellen Gerichts, befindet ihn für gut und levitiert die Mischung auf ein Puddingtuch. Die Muggle kochen ihren Christmas Pudding inzwischen in Puddingformen, doch die meisten Hauselfen dampfen ihn immer noch in einem Tuch. Während er genau das tut, wendet er sich der Zubereitung der Brandy Butter zu. Gewant schlägt er die Butter auf und mischt Rohrzucker darunter, während er den fertigen Kuchenteig in eine Form füllt und in den Ofen schweben lässt. Die Kartoffeln sind inzwischen fertig geschält und köcheln in einem Topf, also kann er mit dem Truthahn beginnen. Nachdem er den Brandy zur Butter hinzugegeben und die süße Sauce fertig gestellt hat, macht er noch schnell die Zuckerglasur für den Christmas Cake, dann widmet er sich vollständig der Hauptspeise.

_Wieso konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Wieso konnten sie nicht erkennen, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass er nach seinen Eltern und Sirius jetzt auch noch Remus, sein letztes Familienmitglied, verloren hatte? Harry wusste, sie meinten es alle gut, aber wieso, verdammt noch mal, konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe trauern lassen?! Voldemort verlangte Opfer von ihnen allen, doch von keinem so viele wie von Harry.__  
_

Jetzt putzt Dobby den Salon. Natürlich war er vorhin noch einmal im Schlafzimmer und hat Master Harrys Zustand kontrolliert. Der ist immer noch bewusstlos, wird jedoch einmal mehr von bösartigen Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt. Dobby kennt alle Tränke und Zauber, die ihm helfen könnten – als Hauself der Malfoys bekommt man eine umfangreiche Ausbildung – doch er weiß, er kann dem ohnehin schon überstrapazierten Körper nicht mehr Magie zumuten. Also wechselt er mit einem Zauber alle zwei Minuten das nasse, kalte Tuch auf Master Harrys Stirn und die feuchten Umschläge aus. Er denkt nicht daran, dass all seine Vorbereitung wahrscheinlich umsonst sein wird, sondern konzentriert sich darauf, den Grimmauldplatz zum Strahlen zu bringen. Er ist ein guter Hauself. Selbst, wenn Master Harry alleine und nicht bei Bewusstsein ist, wird er alles perfekt herrichten. So, wie es sich gehört. Für den Fall, dass Master Harry doch aufwachen und Weihnachten feiern wollen sollte, allen dagegen sprechenden Argumenten zum Trotz. Also bringt er den Salon auf Hochglanz und schafft in der Mitte eine freie Fläche für den Baum.

_Harry schnaubte bitter. Es ging nur um Weihnachten. „Du hast doch versprochen, du bist fast so weit", sagten sie. „Welchen Unterschied machen schon ein paar Wochen? Warum tust du es nicht jetzt gleich? Geh und stell dich dem Dunklen Lord." Sogar Dumbledore, Ron und Hermione vertraten diese Auffassung. Er wusste, sie wollten so gerne endlich wieder Weihnachten feiern können, ohne Voldemort im Nacken sitzen zu haben. Aber war ihnen das tatsächlich sein Leben wert?__  
_

Dobby holt die Mistelzweige, die er im Keller unter einem Haltbarkeitszauber aufbewahrt hat. Sie sind magisch, das bedeutet, man muss sich wirklich küssen, wenn man zufälligerweise zu zweit darunter landen sollte. Sie sind außerdem wesentlich teurer als ihre Gegenstücke aus der Mugglewelt. Normalerweise zahlen Hauselfen, die für ihre Familie einkaufen gehen, mit dem Geld ihres Herrn, zu dessen Verließ sie eine direkte Verbindung haben. Dobby hat für diese Zweige jedoch sein eigenes Gehalt aufgewendet, das Master Harry ihm immer noch zahlt, obwohl er doch schon seit zwei Jahren an ihn gebunden ist. Er weiß, Master Harry wird das Fest wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst miterleben, und wenn doch, so ist hier niemand, den er küssen könnte, aber das zählt nicht. Denn ohne magische Mistelzweige ist es kein richtiges Weihnachtsfest und Dobby will ja, dass alles perfekt ist. Für Master Harry – für den Menschen, der ihn tatsächlich behandelt, als wäre er sein Freund. Obwohl er dessen Wesensart gut kennt, überrascht das Dobby jedes Mal wieder und er fällt fast aus der Luft und zu Boden, schließlich schwebt er gerade vor der Tür zum Salon und befestigt mit seiner Magie einen der Mistelzweige am Rahmen. Er hat sie im ganzen Haus verteilt und schließlich, nachdem er noch einmal unsicher darüber nachgedacht hat, hängt er den letzten Zweig in die Tür zu Master Harrys Schlafzimmer.

_Harry hatte sich nicht verabschiedet. Er wusste, sie meinten es nicht so. Er wusste, er war ihnen wichtig. Er wusste, sie wollten auf keinen Fall, dass er starb. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie ihm nicht zuhörten und ihn in den wahrscheinlichen Tod schickten. Bevor er zu dem Manor, von dem er ahnte, dass sich der Dunkle Lord dort aufhielt, apparierte, fragte er sich, ob er überhaupt überleben wollte. Es gab hier nichts, zu dem er zurück zu kehren wünschte. Im Frieden – im Frieden wäre das angeknackste Vertrauen zu Ron, Hermione und Dumbledore nicht schlimm genug gewesen, um die Freundschaft zu den dreien zu zerstören. Im Krieg war es das sehr wohl. Harry straffte sich und klopfte einfach an die Tür.__  
_

Trotz seiner Hauselfenkräfte hat Dobby ein wenig Mühe, den Baum vom Keller, in den ihn der magische Züchter direkt geschickt hat, in den Salon zu transportieren, so groß ist die Tanne. Schließlich schafft er es, sie genau in der Mitte des großen Raums zu platzieren, auf dem dunklen, dicken Läufer. Lady Black hätte ihn umgebracht, denkt er, bevor die kurze, humorvolle Überlegung in Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Situation zerfließt und in dunklen Gedanken untergeht wie ein Eiswürfel in einem brodelnden Vulkan. Master Harry fiebert nicht mehr, aber bis vor wenigen Minuten hat er sich wieder vor Schmerzen gewunden. Dobby weiß, dass er nichts dagegen tun kann, also ist er die ganze Zeit an Master Harrys Bett gesessen und hat die viel zu dünnen Finger versichernd zwischen seinen eigenen kleinen Händen gehalten. Master Harry ist besorgniserregend dürr – immerhin liegt er seit zwei Wochen im Koma – und Dobby kann ihm aufgrund der heilenden Magie, die durch all die anderen Tränke zu viel auf einmal für den ausgezehrten Körper ist, weder einen Nährtrank einflössen, noch Nahrung in den Magen zaubern. Also flößt er ihm regelmäßig Brühe ein, so viel Master Harry eben verträgt. Was beunruhigend wenig ist. Müde fixiert er den Baum und zaubert ihn feuerfest.

_Harry war so voller Bitterkeit, dass Voldemorts höhnische Spötteleien seine Magie anstachelten wie Benzin, das auf ein Feuer gegossen wurde. Einer heißen Flamme gleich loderte sie auf und gab ihm die Kraft, sich gegen Flüche zu verteidigen, gegen die er andernfalls keine Chance gehabt hätte. Er trug trotzdem einige schwere Verletzungen davon, doch er konnte sich immer näher an den Dunklen Lord heran kämpfen, was für seinen Plan essentiell war. Er wusste, mit Zaubern konnte er ihn nicht töten. Also rammte er ihm einen mit Basiliskengift präparierten Dolch ins Herz. Als Voldemorts unmenschlicher Körper explodierte sackte auch Harry zusammen. Bevor ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit übermannte, rief er mit letzter Kraft noch nach Dobby.__  
_

Dobby bewundert die Truhe voller Ehrfurcht. Vorsichtig öffnet er sie und nimmt eine Kugel heraus. Sie ist schneeweiß und einige wenige Schlittschuhfahrer flitzen um sie herum. Er bestaunt eine Pirouette und einen Sprung, der Läufer landet sicher wieder. Sorgfältig wählt er einen Platz auf halber Höhe des riesigen Baumes aus, um die Kugel zu platzieren. Staunend greift er nach der nächsten, die eine traumhafte Winterlandschaft mit fallenden Schneeflocken zeigt. Auch für sie findet er einen passenden Ast, etwas weiter oben. Auf der dritten Kugel ist, rundherum, ein flackernder Kamin abgebildet, dessen kleine Flammen die Zweige der Tanne lustige Schatten werfen lassen. Andächtig hängt er weitere Kugeln, kleine, sich bewegende Tierfiguren und kristallene Schneeflocken an den Baum. Schließlich findet er die Spitze, einen silbernen Stern, der von innen heraus glüht. Er kürzt den Baum um einige Zentimeter und bringt sie gefahrlos an. Anschließend tritt er zurück und bestaunt sein Werk. Der Baum ist traumhaft schön und er kann den Geschmack von Master Harrys Vorfahren nur bewundern. Die Truhe hat er nämlich aus dem Verließ der Potters geholt.

_Harry wand sich unter Schmerzen. Da war nichts, außer den bohrenden Nadeln, die sich in seine Haut und seine Organe bohrten. Er schrie, weinte, bettelte, doch es wollte nicht aufhören. Er würde alles dafür tun, dass diese Pein verging, auf welchem Weg auch immer! Plötzlich verspürte er eine leichte Linderung, als würde ihm jemand still beistehen und ihn aus diesem Albtraum wecken wollen. Und auch wenn die Schmerzen immer wieder kamen, so konnte er sie nun doch durchstehen, in dem Wissen, nicht alleine zu sein.__  
_

Dobby seufzt leise und macht sich daran, die Kerzen zu entzünden. Erst die, die im Haus verteilt sind: In jedem Raum stehen mehrere kleine, schwarze Kerzen in dunklen Kristallschalen. Er steckt jede einzelne davon sorgfältig an und geht sicher, dass sie bis zur Morgendämmerung brennen werden, die Flammen jedoch in den Schalen gefangen sind – man weiß ja nie. Schließlich macht er sich auf den Weg in den Salon. Er entfacht den Kamin und platziert unzählige Kerzen am Baum, die er schließlich ebenfalls entflammt. Sie sind neben dem Feuer die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem Raum und es sieht bezaubernd aus. Mit einem leisen, aber immer noch traurigen Lächeln holt Dobby die Geschenke, die die Eulen inzwischen gebracht haben. Niemand außer ihm weiß, dass Master Harry noch am Leben ist, doch da sie auch keine Sicherheit von seinem Tod haben, haben Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger und Mister Weasley trotzdem Geschenke geschickt. Er legt sie auf einen Stapel unter den Baum und sein eigenes Geschenk an Master Harry dazu. Dann hängt er noch die Socken über den Kamin, stellt sicher, dass sie nicht zu brennen beginnen werden und füllt sie mit allerlei Süßigkeiten und Knallbonbons. Zufrieden lehnt er sich kurz zurück und begutachtete sein Werk, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Küche macht, um das Festessen fertig zu kochen.

_Harry schluckte, als er begann, seinen eigenen Körper wieder vollends zu spüren. Verdammt! Er lebte also offensichtlich noch… und nach den Schmerzen, an die er sich erinnern konnte, war es auch kein Wunder, dass er sich absolut furchtbar fühlte. Das Schlimmste war vorbei, doch die vollständige Genesung würde sich hinziehen. Er seufzte leicht, nahm das jedoch nicht allzu schwer, schließlich war es zu erwarten gewesen. Müde öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass er in einem ihm unbekannten Bett lag. Also tat er das Einzige, was ihm einfiel. „Dobby!"__  
_

Mit großen Augen folgt Dobby dem Ruf, lässt einfach die Magie wirken, die ihn an Master Harry bindet, und erscheint direkt neben ihm. Ungläubig starrt er in die verschleierten, grünen Augen, die ihn müde anblinzeln. Mit einem lauten „Master Harry!"-Schrei wirft er sich schwungvoll auf das Bett, nur um unter dessen überraschtem Blick sofort knallrot anzulaufen. Master Harry lächelt ihn jedoch sanft an. Seine Stimme ist noch sehr rau, aber trotzdem das Schönste, was Dobby je gehört hat. Er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht! „Du hast mich gerettet", murmelt er. „Danke." Dobby stehen Tränen in den Augen. „Das hat Dobby doch gerne gemacht!", beteuert er mit treuseligem Blick. Master Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Hatte ich dir nicht schon beigebracht, von dir selbst in der ersten Person zu sprechen?" Er seufzt und beginnt sich langsam aufzusetzen, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und leise zischend. Schließlich lehnt er am Kopfende des riesigen Bettes und fühlt sich sichtbar gleich viel besser. „Naja, wie auch immer. Da ich bezweifle, dass ich wissen will, mit welchen Verletzungen mich der Dunkle Lord gesegnet hat, werde ich diesen Teil jetzt einfach überspringen und zu erfreulicheren Fragen übergehen. Welcher Tag ist heute?" Dobby strahlt von einem Fledermausohr zum anderen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Master Harry!" Seine Freude, dass Master Harry genau heute aufgewacht ist, ist ihm so deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn der nur ebenfalls anstrahlen kann. „Dir auch, Dobby!", antwortet er liebevoll.

Dobbys Brust schwillt vor Stolz, bis er ihn zusammen zucken sieht. Sofort füllen schwere Tränen seine tennisballgroßen Augen. „Es tut Do- … mir leid, aber ich kann Master Harry keinen Schmerztrank geben. Nur Essen", flüstert er traurig. Master Harry sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast etwas vorbereitet? Obwohl ich bewusstlos war?" Jetzt ist Dobby wieder stolz, als er bejahend nickt. Master Harry lächelt, doch es wirkt bitter. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun", murmelt er. „Alle anderen sind weg. Sie haben mich geopfert. Ich habe doch schon meine Familie verloren, und jetzt auch noch meine Freunde…" Er schluckt. „Sie hätten mich in den Tod laufen lassen. Freunde tun so etwas nicht."

Es tut Dobby in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen, also nimmt er schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen und wagt etwas, was noch kein Hauself vor ihm gewagt hat. „Master Harry", fragt er, flüsternd, mit zitternder Stimme, „darf ich Master Harrys Familie sein?" Als Harry daraufhin in Tränen ausbricht, glaubt er schon, alles auf eine Karte gesetzt und verloren zu haben. Resignierend senkt er den Kopf und will sich hastig, stammelnd entschuldigen, als sich Arme um seinen dünnen Körper legen und ihn in fliehender Eile an eine hagere Brust ziehen, bei der man jede Rippe zählen kann. Die salzigen Tropfen fallen auf sein Gesicht und den neuen Pullover, doch Dobby könnte es nicht weniger kümmern, denn er sieht Harrys Lächeln unter all den Tränen und hört die geflüsterte Antwort.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Master, Dobby. Familienmitglieder tun das nicht."

Sie sitzen auf dem dicken, alten Teppich vor dem prächtigen Kamin, der inzwischen die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum darstellt, und kichern leise über dumme Witze, jeder ein Glas selbstgemachten Punsch in der Hand. Zufrieden verdauen sie Dobbys fulminantes Mahl. Harry hat weit nicht so viel essen können, wie er gerne hätte, aber das ist nicht allzu schlimm. Schließlich warten die Reste in der Vorratskammer unter einem Haltbarkeitszauber geduldig darauf, dass er ein weiteres Mal hungrig über sie herfällt. Der Truthahn ist – in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes („hauselfisch" würde doch dämlich klingen, oder?) – in der Tat göttlich. Die Teller mit den Krümeln, die als letzte, traurige Überreste von der Existenz des Christmas Cakes zeugen können, stehen auf dem Fell irgendeines skurrilen magischen Wesens. Lady Black hätte einen Anfall bekommen.

Leise kichernd fischt Harry ein weiteres Knallbonbon aus der grellroten Socke, die direkt vor ihm vom Kamin baumelt. Sie sieht den vier Paar kreischend bunt gemusterten Wollsocken, die er von Dobby geschenkt bekommen hat, beunruhigend ähnlich. Also auch eine Selbstgestrickte. Für einen Hauselfen hat Dobby ausgesprochen ungewöhnliche Hobbys. Er hält seinem neuen Familienmitglied den Magic Christmas Cracker entgegen und beide ziehen fröhlich an einem Ende des knisternden Papiers. Es knallt, Rauch verhüllt ihre Sicht und Harry bekommt eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Ziemlich fassungslos starrte er auf die kleine Gummihand, die aus dem Papier gefallen ist, was Dobby in hysterisches Kichern ausbrechen lässt. Ein ungewöhnliches Bild für einen magischen Weihnachtsabend.

Ein wenig irre wirkt er schon, wie er sich da mit einem beschwipsten Hauselfen (!) gackernd lachend, sich den Bauch haltend und immer wieder von lautem Hicksen unterbrochen (doch zu viel Punsch! Aber vielleicht war es auch die Brandy Butter?) auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin am Boden rollt, doch das ist ihm herzlich egal. Er ist nicht mehr alleine. Das ist alles, was zählt.


End file.
